Life is Complicated
by Protector of the Pharaoh
Summary: Alexis Witwicky was a pretty normal woman, well that was till her older brother introduced her to the Autobots and her whole world was turned upside down. Life just got really complicated...
1. Alexis Witwicky

Chapter One: Alexis Witwicky

BEEP.

_This is Alexis Witwicky I was unable to get to the phone so please leave me a message and I will return the call as soon as I am able, thank you. _BEEP

"Hey Sis it's Sam, been trying to reach you on your cell and you aren't answering. I really need you to call me as soon as you get my messages, please it's important. Later."

Alexis Witwicky sighed as she instantly pulled out her cell phone to see that whatever it was that Samuel Witwicky was trying to tell his younger adopted sister. Apparently it was very, very important if the ten missed calls were any indication to that fact.

Picking up her phone she dialed a number she knew all too well waiting for her brother to pick up on the other end. There was a moment or two of ringing before the familiar smooth voice of her brother answered.

"'Llo?" Sam questioned his voice scratchy indicating he'd probably been asleep when she'd called.

"Hey, Sam it's Lex, didn't mean to wake you," she said leaning against the wall that rested right beside the hallway table that held the phone. "What was so important?"

"Huh?" there was a pause as Sam seemed to be thinking about what it was that he had been trying to tell her all afternoon. "Oh!"

"What?" Alexis had heard that tone of voice before knowing that there was something important that was running through her brother's head.

"In about three minutes Bee'll be at your doorstep. Just get in and enjoy the ride,"

"Sam what're you getting me into?" Alexis demanded as she heard a car honk outside.

"Lex, just trust me okay?"

"Fine," Alexis said and then said bye as there was a more impatient honk outside. "Oi, Sylas Emi, I gotta go out for a while. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Really?" came the sweet, soft voice of her friend Emily.

"Sorry Emi, it's something for Sam,"

"Later," Sylas called as Alexis ran out the door.

"Wait a minute did he say Bumblebee was picking me up?" Alexis questioned freezing on the spot as she opened the front door to be met by the sight of the yellow Camero that belonged to her brother sitting at the end of the driveway.

The door to the car swung open on its own and there was a staticy voice coming from the radio that was a combination of different voices.

"Come on…we must go…"

Alexis stopped again and looked at the car a puzzled look on her face. When Bumblebee honked his horn again in impatience she nearly jumped and ran the rest of the way down the drive and slid into the driver's seat.

As soon as she was in fully the door shut and Bumblebee took off leaving a streak of black from where the tires met pavement when he'd left in a flash. Instinctively Alexis's hands reached for something to hold onto and she gripped the steering wheel harshly.

"Not so hard," the staticy voice said again and she instantly released the steering wheel.

"Sorry," Alexis muttered.

"You can hold onto the steering wheel, just not so hard,"

Alexis's hands gently gripped the steering wheel again. She then noticed the voice that she had first heard was not the same as the one who had first ordered her to hurry up.

"Your voice changed," Alexis stated out loud feeling like a crazy person talking to her brother's car the way she was.

"This is my voice," the voice said again, this time it was slightly accented, and she realized it was originating from the car's radio. "My voice modulator will sometimes act up so I have gotten into a habit of using the radio to communicate,"

"Ah," Alexis said totally confused at how the situation was turning out. "So can you tell me where we're going? Sam just said to trust you,"

"We shall be there shortly." Bumblebee said his voice becoming stronger as the moments passed. "All I ask is that you do not panic."

"Okay," Alexis nodded running her hand over Bee's steering wheel absently as she watched out the window at the scenery that was passing.

They were driving along a basically abandoned stretch of road apparently heading to a even more abandoned area. She saw lights ahead of them and leant forward in curiosity to try and see what may have been this far out in the middle of nowhere. What she saw shocked her beyond all belief.

Bumblebee skid to a stop his driver's side door opening indicating to the fact that he wanted her to get out of the car now. It took Alexis a moment or two to get feeling back in her body once the shock wore off. She stumbled out of the car and as soon as she did he transformed into one of these monsters of metal that stood in front of Alexis as well.

She gapped at the giant monsters of metal that surrounded her. They all towered over her but oddly enough she neither felt afraid or threatened in any way. There were only four including Bumblebee, and all seemed to be happy for some reason to see her. Then the largest of the creatures spoke.

"We have been searching for you Alexis Witwicky,"


	2. A New Life

Chapter Two: A New Life

_One Year Later…_

"Oh come on!" Alexis stated in total frustration as she was stuck behind a driver who had decided to take his Sunday drive at that moment driving 50MPH in a 70MPH zone and there was no possible way she could pass. "Damn it! Come on!"

"Why are you so agitated today Lex?"

This voice was curious and at the sound of that voice filtering into the cabin of the car she was sitting in Alexis relaxed.

"Today's Emi's birthday Bee, and I promised I'd be home early today." Alexis explained to the car. "I knew I should have left work earlier, I'm supposed to take her to dinner."

"Ah," there was this soft voice that was laced with a laugh.

"Oh stop that!" Alexis stated with a slight slap to the steering wheel in her hands. "Don't make fun of me!"

He laughed again and Alexis just shook her head. She then just sighed and looked out the window giving up on the fact that there would be no chance of her being able to pass the man in front of her.

Soon enough she was pulling into the driveway and after a quick thanks to Bumblebee she ran into the house to get ready for that night.

Alexis collapsed on her bed after getting home that night from taking Emily and Sylas out to dinner for Emily's birthday. She was so tired and she sighed flipping over and looking at the ceiling for a while thinking.

One year ago, she had been a relatively normal woman with a basically normal life, and then her brother had introduced her to Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide and the other multiple Autobots who were living here on planet Earth. She had also learned that she had at one time been a Autobot herself till she had been killed.

Then Sam, who had headed off to college had left Bumblebee with her because Freshmen couldn't have cars on campus. It had taken quite a bit of persuading to get Bumblebee to stay with Alexis rather than demand to be on campus with Sam, but he agreed staying with Alexis was better than with Judy and Ron Witwicky cramped in the garage. Plus Alexis lived almost within walking distance of the college Sam was attending, which was even closer than the Autobot base.

Suddenly there was a flash of light across her ceiling breaking her thought pattern. She instantly jumped up looking around to see if she could spot the source. She looked out the window to see if it had been Bumblebee messing around because he was bored but the black and yellow car was completely still, more than likely sleeping.

She scanned the yard to see if there was any type of threat but upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary Alexis shrugged and turned away from the window just thinking she may have been imagining things.

All of a sudden there was a loud scraping sound that sounded like metal against metal and the foundation of the house shook. Alexis instantly turned back to the window to see what had been going on only to see a large metal hand reaching for her.

Alexis nearly screamed and scampered out of the room making her way into the hallway there. Sylas and Emily came crashing out of their room only moments later.

"What the _hell _Lex?" Sylas demanded looking absolutely furious.

"Get outside, get to Bee." Alexis stammered as there was another loud crash as the walls were beginning to be ripped off so the hand could reach inside the house.

"Who's Bee?" Emily questioned absolutely terrified.

"The Camero, get in, don't ask questions!" Alexis said and then began shoving them down the stairs and out towards the door.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash coming from the back yard and the earth trembled beneath their feet. Alexis looked around trying to spot what was going on.

"Outside now!" Alexis stated pushing her friends outside again knowing that it was still better for them to be outside.

As Alexis was finally able to get outside there was a loud scraping of metal and a large creature of metal climbed over the house into the front yard. All the color drained from Alexis's face as she realized this was one of the Decepticons that Sam had told her about.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Alexis screamed as the creature reached out for her and grabbed her pulling her off her feet.

Instantly there was a jerk as Bumblebee came crashing out of no where and slammed into the large Decepticon throwing it, Bumblebee and Alexis to the ground.

The Decepticon's grip had loosened on Alexis and almost instantly she was climbing out of it's hand. Once she was on the ground again she looked around trying to spot where her friends were. They had run towards the road. Suddenly there was a screech of car tires and a little Dodge Challenger stopped right in front of them and swung it's door open.

"GET IN!" ordered a feminine voice coming from the car.

Alexis saw the hesitance on Sylas's face as she wasn't sure what would be safest for she and Emily.

"SYLAS GET IN!" Alexis shouted and as soon as this reached Sylas's ears she followed the order and pushed Emily into the car first and quickly followed.

As soon as the two were in, the car shut her doors and she took off with another squall of her tires fleeing the area to take the two humans to a safer place. After they were gone Alexis turned to look for a place to hide from the large machines that were fighting.

Suddenly before she could move she was up and into the air again. This time though she managed to keep moving to keep from the strong hands that were trying to hold on to her and slip through his fingers every time. Soon enough she hit the ground again and ran over towards the garage trying to get out of Bumblebee's way.

She hid behind the garage listening to the grating of metal on metal and periodic ground shaking or staticy yelling or guttural growling. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited hoping against hope that someone would show up to help Bumblebee or that Bumblebee was strong enough to fight the Decepticon on his own.

Thirty minutes later there was a loud thud and then total silence. Alexis reluctantly peeked around the corner to see which one of the two had won this fight to spot Bumblebee still standing. At that she let out a deep breath in relief and watched as Bumblebee transformed back into the Camero and opened his driver's side door for her.

Instantly she ran to the car sliding in feeling the comfort that came from being safe inside the car as he took off from the area.

There was silence for a few moments and Alexis figured he was com-linking with the other Autobots letting them know about said situation and trying to figure out what to do. So she waited relaxing in the seat wondering where it was that Bumblebee was taking them.

"Are you alright?" Bumblebee's voice came over the radio almost startling her.

"Yeah," Alexis nodded rubbing her face blurrily. "Are you? I mean honestly you just tore a Decepticon twice your size to pieces,"

"I'm fine," Bumblebee stated shrugging things off. "Nothing Ratchet can't fix,"

Alexis laughed at this, "Ratchet's not going to be a happy camper,"

"Well, maybe it'll go better since you're with me," Bumblebee said with a slight laugh of his own. "He always seems to be in a better mood when you're around."

"That's because I treat him with respect." then Alexis laughed. "Who wouldn't when the Autobot is about what twenty times my size?"

Bumblebee laughed in agreement and then suddenly music filled the car. It was soft music as though Bumblebee was trying to calm both of their nerves with the calming music. After a few moments Alexis spoke:

"Why did that thing attack me in my house?"

There was silence as the music abruptly stopped. Alexis instantly tensed sensing she may have ask the wrong question at the wrong time judging from the reaction she was getting from Bumblebee.

"That I'm not really sure of," Bumblebee said after a moment or two of silence.

"Ah," Alexis nodded in understanding. "What did Optimus say?"

"He requested that we come to the base immediately," Bumblebee said with a slightly muted voice. "said that N.E.S.T would take care of the rest."

"Ah," Alexis nodded again in understanding and bit her lip. "He's not worried is he?"

"Maybe a little, but he has a right to worry,"

"Yeah well," Alexis chewed on her lip in what could have been considered worry.

"Stop chewing your lip Lex," Bumblebee scolded knowing what she was doing. "It won't help if you show up with a bloody lip,"

"Sorry Bee," Alexis said instantly letting go of her lip. "Just a bad habit I guess."

"Hmm." Bumblebee said this and then flipped the radio on again playing that soft music again.

"That music's going to put me to sleep,"

At that statement the music changed again. This time it was louder rock music. Alexis grinned and leant back against the seat she had settled into to enjoy the ride.

"Wait a minute Sylas, Emi!" Alexis said suddenly sitting up straight and loudly enough that she startled Bumblebee who swerved across the road in a way jumping at her loud interruption.

"Don't do that!" Bumblebee said just as loudly. "What about them?"

"Where are they?" Alexis questioned and the music lowered again so the two could talk without having to yell over the radio.

"They're safe," Bumblebee answered without worry. "They're probably at the base waiting for us."

"Who was it that picked them up?" Alexis said curiosity hinting in her voice. "I didn't recognize her. Do I know her?"

"I do not think you've met her yet," Bumblebee answered in a tone that was slightly brushing off the answer. "Optimus will explain everything when we get to the base."

"Okay, sorry about startling you like that," Alexis stated still totally confused as to what was going on but she didn't argue and settled back as Bumblebee turned the radio on again to cut off conversation.

Sorry that this is such a slow start, but please stick with me it gets better! Thanks for reading, please Review so that I know what people are thinking! Thanks!


	3. A New Autobot

Chapter Three: A New Autobot

What seemed like only seconds later, which was actually about twenty minutes, Bumblebee was pulling up to the gate that lead into the Autobot base.

"We're here, Lex,"

Alexis sat up running a hand though her hair as she tried to wake herself up. She had ended up falling asleep despite the loud music Bumblebee had been playing to try and keep her awake at her request. She then noticed the music had been shut off and the only sounds she could hear was the rumble of Bumblebee's engine.

"Damn, I fell asleep," Alexis muttered angrily sitting up and stretching. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did,"

"No I mean before we got here," Alexis grumbled turning her head side to side to pop her neck. "I would've liked to have been awake fully for Optimus's speech, least that way one of us would've known what was going on,"

Bumblebee grumbled at the implied statement and pulled on through the gates to the base heading toward whatever hanger was the one they were supposed to be heading to.

As soon as they got to the hanger Bumblebee opened his doors for Alexis to climb out. She did so looking around at her surroundings as Bumblebee transformed into his regular form behind her and lead the way to the back of the hanger. Alexis sprinted after him trying to keep up. He lead her to the very back of the hanger, where Optimus Prime stood with another Autobot talking.

As soon as Bumblebee walked up the two stopped talking and looked at him and then down at Alexis a stern look on both their faces. Alexis suppressed the overwhelming feeling that she had to run and hide behind Bumblebee and stepped forward to greet the other two. Though out of what seemed like reluctance Alexis stayed within her arms length of Bumblebee.

The new Autobot was silent for quite a few moments as it looked Alexis over. Alexis bit her lip in a slight nervousness as she waited for someone to say something.

"Primus," the Autobot stated binding down on one knee to where it could lean down to be face to face with Alexis. "It really is her, isn't it Optimus?"

"Yes,"

Alexis blinked as she studied the Autobots face in front of her seeming to recognize the face before her, though she was certain she had never before met this certain Autobot.

"Um, would someone mind telling me what is going on here?" Alexis questioned looking up at Optimus who nodded and the other Autobot retreated back to her standing position.

"Alexis, this is Butterfly," Optimus said indicating to the bot standing next to him. "This was a good friend of yours before you died before, and has now been assigned to be your Guardian,"

"Wait," Alexis stated this and put up her hands to indicate she wanted to be listened to; this was something she had learned to do around the Bots so that they could see she was trying to talk to them. "My Guardian? Why do I need a Guardian? I've got Bee staying with me, Sam left him to stay with me, and if I remember correctly you were the one who approved it."

"As though he did a really good job of protecting you tonight," Butterfly said scornfully; evidently she didn't like Bumblebee all too much.

"He did," Alexis stated loudly getting her point across her voice rising in the anger that was starting to bubble to the surface. "He did an excellent job. I'm not hurt in any way or in any way harmed at all. I doubt you could have done any better,"

Butterfly growled at Alexis, an awful growl to match Alexis's growl on her face as she protected Bumblebee. Apparently Alexis and Butterfly weren't getting along all too well, which of course, spelled out a wonderful relationship between the two.

"I wouldn't have left you in the line of the fire." Butterfly growled out continuing the argument with the human.

"He didn't," Alexis countered. "and if I remember correctly, you didn't wait around for me to get anywhere near safety."

"I was trying to keep your precious friends safe,"

"Then maybe you should stop ragging on Bumblebee, who risked his ass to keep me safe."

"I thought I heard familiar arguing," someone said breaking into the conversation and both Butterfly and Alexis looked around to see who it was talking. It was Sideswipe. "Been quite a while since that arguing has filled the air. Hello Butterfly."

"Sideswipe," Butterfly nodded to him; it was a jerky movement as though she really didn't like acknowledging him. Optimus Prime then turned back to Alexis.

"This is not open for discussion,"

"I beg to diff-"

Alexis was cut off as Bumblebee scooped her up and turned to leave carrying Alexis away from the situation before she could make the situation worse. After a moment or two of calming down Alexis just slumped in Bumblebee's hand as though admitting defeat.

"This isn't fair," she said out loud tipping her head back to land with a slight thud as she hit one of Bumblebee's fingers. "Where're we going?"

"I need to see Ratchet."

"Ah, okay," Alexis stated slightly subdued as she was thinking. At Bumblebee's curious look she finally put her thoughts and worries into words. "Will Prime let you stay with me still?"

"I have to stay close to Sam," Bumblebee stated simply. "I will continue to stay with you for now,"

Alexis's brow wrinkled as another thought passed through her head: "Bee?"

"Hm?" well at least that's what it sounded like, it was just kind of a rumble that indicated that he was listening.

"Do you like staying with me?" Alexis questioned looking up at the bot. "'Cause I mean if you'd rather be somewhere else.."

"Lex, I do enjoy staying with you," Bumblebee stated with a little laugh lacing his voice as he continued to walk.

"Okay, 'cause I mean you don't have to stay with me. I doubt it's as wonderful as staying here at the base with the others."

There was another rumble sound that indicated that Bumblebee was only half listening to her ramble as he continued on his way to where the Medic stayed.

"Bee?" Alexis questioned; another rumble. "Do you remember who I was before I died? And do you know how I ended up a human?"

"I remember you were a great warrior. Very strong, and agile. You were also very stubborn, which seems to have translated over to your human form. How you became human is a question best left for Ratchet to answer,"

Alexis noticed that he was holding something back. What she couldn't begin to think of, but none the less she didn't question it. She settled back into Bumblebee's hand and just enjoyed the ride to the hanger which had been built for Ratchet and his medical bay.


	4. Life Goes On

Chapter Four: Life Goes On

"Morning Ratchet," Alexis greeted the Medic as he walked back out of the room he'd been fixing Bumblebee in.

He grunted in response and Alexis giggled slightly. She was sitting up on top of the table that Bumblebee had set her on when they'd walked in her feet dangling as she kicked them back and forth seemingly bored.

"D'you get him all patched up?" she questioned lightly trying to get the Medic into a better mood than he was. All she got was another grunt in response as he turned to pull something off a shelf. "I'll take that as a yes. There wasn't anything seriously wrong was there?"

"No, he's fine Alexis," Ratchet replied still looking for whatever he was after.

"Something the matter?" Alexis questioned flipping over and onto her feet to walk down the table so that she was in closer proximity to the Medical Bot. There was only silence. "Is it the incident last night?"

"How do they even know of your existence?" Ratchet questioned out loud as though just talking to the air.

"No clue?" Alexis said trying to be helpful.

"What did Optimus say?" that question was definitely directed at her she noticed.

"Nothing," Alexis grumbled crossing her arms. "I figure that he and Butterfly were discussing it when Bee and I showed up but as soon as we were in ear shot they instantly stopped talking."

Ratchet made a sound that kind of sounded like a 'hm' then turned back to look at the little human who was still standing on his table. "You're friends are looking for you. Ironhide is having some serious trouble keeping the one named Sylas in the hanger where they're to stay for now,"

"Sounds about right," Alexis sighed but there was a slight smile on her face. "Tell Ironhide to send someone to come get me?"

"Already done,"

Alexis laughed and hopped into the hand that Ratchet offered to help her down. He set her on the floor right as there was a loud tire screech outside the door and a loud impatient car horn.

"Damn, he sent Sideswipe," Alexis groaned and headed towards the door none the less as Ratchet laughed.

A few moments later Alexis stumbled out of the silver corvette her legs feeling like jelly and giving the car a nasty glare.

"I really wish you'd learn to drive that damned thing properly," Alexis growled at it letting out a deep breath and standing up straight.

She didn't get a reply, other than the tires squalling on the pavement as the little car took off again as per normal ignoring her. She grumbled a little and turned to look around her surroundings trying to figure out which way she should go, then she heard the shouting. Sighing Alexis turned and walked in the direction the voices were coming from.

"I swear to Primus I'm going to shoot your little human ass!" this voice Alexis recognized as Ironhide's. "Oaths be damned!"

"Where the _hell _are you monsters keeping Lex?" that was Sylas's voice as strong and powerful as Ironhide's.

"Alright you two give it a rest would you?" Alexis said announcing her presence to the hanger.

"Lex you're a savior!" Ironhide said his face reading pure and total relief at seeing her.

"I swear, 'Hide if you send Sideswipe after me again I won't come," Alexis said threatening the robot who nodded.

"LEX!" someone squealed and then Alexis was hugged by Emily. Sylas stood behind her still not totally sure what to do. "Lex, Lex, I _need _to go home! I've got a exam today!"

"Okay, okay calm down." Alexis stated then looked over at Ironhide who had just taken a seat. "Hey, 'Hide do me a favor? Call Butterfly, tell her I need her to take Emi and Sylas home,"

"Okay?" Ironhide looked slightly confused, which actually wasn't that unusual and went silent for a moment. "She said she's still pissed at you, but she'd take your friends home since you ask so nicely,"

"You put words in my mouth!" Alexis accused and the giant robot shrugged.

"I'm not about to start another fight between you two," Ironhide said with what could be considered a grin. "your fights are still notorious,"

"Lex, you sure as hell have some explaining to do when you get home," Sylas said breaking into the conversation.

"Yeah I know and I'll explain everything when I get home later." Alexis said and Sylas nodded in understanding. "I'm gonna wait around for Bee, and then I'll be home." there was a car honk outside. "That's your ride, I'll be home later,"

"Okay," Emily said and grabbed Sylas's hand to lead her out of the hanger where Butterfly was waiting.

"Are those two a couple?" Ironhide questioned obviously interested.

"Yep, have been for about four years now," Alexis nodded as she watched her friends leave with Butterfly. "Hey, mind giving me a ride back over to the Medical Hanger?"

"Sure thing," Ironhide said with a nod and transformed back into his alt form, a Topkick pickup truck, and swung his driver's door open. "Was about to head that direction myself, want to talk to Optimus,"

"Ah," Alexis said with a nod and climbed in as the door closed behind her. "What about may I ask?"

"The attack last night," Ironhide said simply.

"Ah, Ratchet seems a little worried about it, too," Alexis said conversationally. "Wonders how they know I even exist,"

"It's a good question."

"Why? What am I not supposed to exist?"

"Well actually no, see we didn't even know you were alive till Sam said something about having a younger adopted sister, and we started poking around and found you," Ironhide explained as he sped off down the streets.

"Well then why am I so important?" Alexis questioned honestly interested in his answer. "I mean if I'm so important why only start worrying about it now?"

There was silence as Ironhide seemed to be trying to think of how to answer her. "The information you had before you died as an Autobot was crucial, for what we're not sure, but you were so adamant about never letting the Decepticons get a hold of the information."

"Ah," Alexis stated then her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Okay, you know, now I'm even more confused than when we started talking,"

Ironhide just chuckled and let the conversation drop. Only moments later Ironhide stopped in front of the Medical Hanger and opened his door for Alexis to climb out.

"Thanks for the ride 'Hide," Alexis said waving her thanks over her shoulder as she walked towards the door of the hanger.

"Any time squirt,"

Before Alexis could turn around and tell him off Ironhide was gone from sight. Alexis just sighed and turned to walk inside the hanger.

_Hope you guys liked this newest chapter, __ please remember to read and review please and thank you!_


	5. One Long Night

Chapter Five:

With Emily, Sylas and Butterfly…

"One question at a time please," Butterfly laughed through her radio. "You're going to overload my processor."

Sylas glowered at the radio still slightly unsure whether or not the whole concept could be trusted, let alone the fact that this thing she was riding in, she refused to call it a car, was from another planet.

Emily on the other hand was excited beyond belief. She, like always trusted what ever Alexis deemed okay as Alexis had never been wrong. She loved the fact that she now knew about the Autobots and that they were friendly unlike the Decepticon-thingy that had attacked them last night.

"So Sylas I have a question for you," Butterfly said and Emily bit her lip and glanced at Sylas who was as guarded as ever against the Autobot.

"What?" Sylas spat.

"Can you tell me, have Alexis and Bumblebee been close for a long time?"

"Ever since they met." Sylas said and actually seemed to be thinking of a true answer. "She was the one who talked Ron into buying Bee for Sam. Ever since he's been staying with us she also prefers to drive him to her bike,"

"Bike?" Butterfly questioned seeming lost on her part.

"Motorcycle," Emily offered up in answer and Sylas nodded.

"They're basically inseparable, well save when Sam needs Bee," Sylas said and Emily nodded in her agreement. "otherwise they're always together. She's always tampering with this or that and he's always right there with her,"

"Sam?" Butterfly repeated as though she were thinking for a moment. "Oh yes, Samuel, Alexis's 'brother'?"

"Yes," Emily gratefully answered.

"Damn shame too," Sylas said almost wistfully as she was thinking ignoring the others and their side conversation. "Sexiest thing _ever._ Not many woman can do the whole biker thing and pull it off with still being feminine and sexy, but Lex I'll be damned if she didn't."

"So the two have become close I gather then?" Butterfly questioned pulling the conversation back to where it had started.

"Extremely," Sylas said and the conversation between two abruptly ended.

They at that moment pulled up in the driveway and Butterfly opened her doors to let the two girls out of the car. Sylas instantly was out and making a straight line for the front door. Emily sighed and stepped out of the car and then turned back to Butterfly.

"Sorry about her," Emily said apologizing for her girlfriend.

"Is she angry?" Butterfly questioned sounding curious.

"Angry, not so much." Emily said with a shrug. "Probably just upset because a lot of things have changed in the last few hours and Lex isn't home to talk her down from it. After they talk she'll be okay, she always is. She and Lex have a weird kinda dysfunctional relationship, ever since they met."

"They're just like 'family'?" Butterfly questioned as Emily propped her arms on the top of the car door looking towards the house where the light from the kitchen had just been flipped on.

"Practically." Emily nodded with a sigh. "We're all practically one crazy, weird, very dysfunctional family. Lex and Sylas they're like sisters, two halves of the same whole. That's why they always get along so well. Oh, well, hopefully Lex'll be back soon and they can talk, Sy will be acting better after that."

Emily then stood up and waved over her shoulder at the car as she walked up the drive and into the house.

"Hang on Bee, gotta stop here before we go home." Alexis said pulling them into a dark parking lot in front of a small store.

"I don't like it here Lex," Bumblebee said speaking his concern as they pulled up and into a parking spot right in front of the store.

"Me neither, but it's the only place that carries the damned flavor of sunflower seeds that Sy eats and seeing as I'm on her shit list at the moment I need some kinda combatant."

Bumblebee didn't say anything more and allowed Alexis to step out of the safety confines of his cabin reluctantly. She patted his hood as she passed it and then gently ran her fingers across it as she walked away trying to comfort the giant alien robot.

Once inside Alexis looked around to gather a log of sorts of her surroundings so that she would know if anything was out of the ordinary in the few moments she was inside. Two men standing in the corner whispering to themselves immediately caught her attention and she kept them in her focus as she walked in and grabbed the sunflower seeds and walked up to the counter.

As she did she heard the guys in the corner head out of the store and out to the parking lot where only Bumblebee was parked. Quickly paying for the sunflower seeds Alexis quickly made her way out of the store only to find four men surrounding Bumblebee, one who was about to plop himself down in his driver's seat.

"Oi, get the hell out of my car jackass!"

All four turned to Alexis and all four grinned looking her over.

"Big words from a pretty girl, huh Rob?" one questioned nudging his friend beside him.

"Get out of my car," Alexis repeated slightly calmer this time or so she seemed anyway.

"What you gonna do pretty girl?" the one named Rob questioned teasingly.

"I'll ask you one more time," Alexis said her voice becoming lined with a cold malice. "Get the hell out of my car,"

The guy who was about to sit down in Bumblebee's driver seat plopped himself on down into the seat and laughed. There was a trill from Bumblebee in indignation and then suddenly the man was thrown forward into the steering wheel and when he was effectively stunned Bumblebee tipped the seat and let the man slide out onto the black top.

The other three men looked at the car in disbelief then back at Alexis noticing that she'd walked on up to them during the moment of distraction.

She threw a hard punch at the closest man's nose knocking him square off his feet. At that the other two men came to their senses and one lunged at her grabbing her around the middle and knocking them to the ground.

The other man turned his malice on Bumblebee and pulling a pistol out of his coat he took two shots at Bumblebee in apparent revenge for hurting his friend. Bumblebee squealed and flung his door out to hit the man in the gut to knock him over and the man hit the ground with enough force to knock him unconscious.

Alexis on the other hand had beaten the man whom had attacked her into unconsciousness as well and then turned her focus to Bumblebee. He opened his door for her and she slid in without question and he quickly left the area.

"You okay?" Alexis questioned as she pinched her nose to try and stop it from bleeding all over his leather seats.

"Are you?" Bumblebee said as he took a turn a little quicker than intended and Alexis braced herself with an arm against the ceiling.

"Be a little better if you'd slow down." she deadpanned and grunted as she shifted slightly and found a new bruise. "We're not running from anyone,"

"Sorry," Bumblebee mumbled and slowed down.

"Sorry, didn't mean to come across rude." Alexis said with a sigh and leaned back into Bumblebee's seats to try and relax. "Just guess I'm still a little tense."

Bumblebee didn't say anything else but flipped on his radio instead and the two listened to the radio back to the house.

Once there Alexis let out a sigh and stepped out of the car patting Bumblebee's hood. She then paused and looked at the Autobot as he turned his attention to the garage that he'd been staying in only to find someone else in his place.

"You okay?" Alexis questioned noticing the instant tension filling the air.

"She took my spot," was the mumbled reply she got from Bumblebee.

"Well, er maybe if you ask nicely you can have it back?" Alexis said halfway confused halfway trying to keep herself from laughing. "The garage is supposed to be able to hold two cars, I think you can both fit."

Bumblebee huffed and went towards the garage as Alexis turned her attention to the house where the kitchen light was on. No doubt Sylas was in there probably pissed off that they had no sunflower seeds for her to take her anger out on.

Alexis stood there for a moment or two more before walking up the driveway and into the house. Emily looked up from a magazine and watched Alexis as she walked through the room and into the small hallway that lead into the kitchen.

As soon as Alexis walked in to the kitchen she tossed the sunflower seeds down on the table causing Sylas to jerk and look up at Alexis.

"You'd sure as hell better enjoy those," Alexis grumbled in a tired husky voice then sat down backwards in a chair at the table.

"Lex!" Emily yelled coming barreling down the hallway all of a sudden. "Are you okay, there's blood on the floor!"

"You are bleeding," Sylas said tipping her head to the side as she took in the appearance of her friend and opened the package of sunflower seeds to pop some in her mouth. "What happened?"

"Some jackasses tried to steal Bee," Alexis explained as Emily came into the room. "Bee took a couple of shots and I took a couple of bruises and bled a little."

"Is he okay?" Sylas questioned seeming to actually care.

"I thought you didn't like the idea of the Autobots Sy?" Emily treaded cautiously afraid her girlfriend might change her mind if confronted about it.

"He got me sunflower seeds," Sylas said in simple explanation. "can't really argue with that,"

"So you've decided that everything is okay?" Alexis questioned leaning her head forward on her arms which were resting on the back of the chair in front of her.

"Life goes on," Sylas shrugged as she popped another hand full of sunflower seeds in her mouth. "Long as we're not gonna die, I guess it's okay that we have alien robots living in our garage,"

"Okay so now that that's settled," Alexis said standing up and flipping the chair around to go back underneath the table as Sylas raised her eyebrows to look at her trying to figure out what Alexis was doing. "I'm going to hit it, I'm dead on my feet and I gotta get up and go into work tomorrow,"

"Mm, I probably should do that too," Sylas mused lightly tipping her head to the side seeming to be thinking slightly. "Insomnia's shit sometimes."

"Has it's advantages though," Emily chimmed in and Alexis shook her head and headed out of the room before she was in the middle of whatever Emily started with Sylas.

Stretching as she walked up the stairs, she rubbed her face almost tripping over her feet because of their refusal to cooperate with her and her need to climb the stairs to her room. Mumbling random curses at herself she walked into her room pulling her shirt over her head and kicking her door shut with her foot. Yawning she threw the shirt over in some random corner of the room and then proceeded to slip out of her blue jeans kicking them also over into some random area of her room vowing to herself that she would take care of them in the morning.

Reaching into the drawer of her dresser Alexis pulled out a long shirt that Sam had given her because she had a nasty habit of borrowing it and sleeping in it, and slipped it over her head with a sigh reveling in the comfort the fabric gave her.

"Are you alright?"

This sudden voice shocked Alexis as she spun around to see who it was talking to her. He was about her age, barely nineteen and even that looked like it was pushing it. His hair was long pulled into a blonde ponytail behind his head, and his eyes they were a unearthly color of blue that she'd never seen before. His skin was a honey golden color and smooth. He wore a pair of tight leather pants and a tight black undershirt with a leather racer's jacket over it that was bright yellow with a black stripe down the left side. Adorning his feet were a pair of black and yellow checkered converses.

"Who the hell are you?" Alexis demanded quickly getting over her shock at the gorgeous man standing in her room.

"Do I look that different?" the man said looking down at his appearance when Alexis recognized the voice. "I thought it was rather accurate,"

"Holy hell," she said her guard dropping completely and showing her shock as it covered her face. "Bumblebee?"

Sorry it took so long to post up another chapter, hope you guys had good holidays and Happy New year. Read and Review if you please to let me know what you think!


	6. Holoforms and Information

Chapter Six: Holoforms and Information

"I'll be damned," Alexis said tracing a hand across Bumblebee's.

The two sat on Alexis's bed as Alexis explored the concept of the Avatar program. She sat cross legged with Bumblebee's hand in her lap as she explored the skin texture underneath her finger tips.

"It's so realistic," she murmured still perplexed at the situation, she then looked up at Bumblebee who of course was watching her with pure curiosity. "How? How is this even possible?"

"With my last upgrade Ratchet added the software needed to create the Avatars,"

"I thought only the Deceptions had the technology to create such realistic Avatars?" Alexis questioned and Bumblebee smiled at the confused look on her face.

"Don't underestimate Ratchet's abilities," he said with a laugh. Alexis smiled.

"Don't ever tell him I did,"

"He'd throw a wrench at me,"

"He'd throw a wrench at you,"

The two looked at each other before laughing at the thought that had come through both of their heads and out their mouths at the same time.

"You're skin is very soft Lex," Bumblebee said trailing the hand she'd held in her lap across her hand. Even though he could feel the calluses that came from working with tools every day, seeing as she was a mechanic, they were still soft and feminine to the touch.

"You're kidding right?" Alexis said her face starting to heat up in what was probably embarrassment, though she didn't move her hand from Bumblebee's grasp. "Now I bet Michaela has soft skin,"

"I never liked the feel of her skin on my seats," Bumblebee said matter-of-factly.

"Do you just not like her either?" Alexis said with a knowing smile hearing the tone of voice Bumblebee used.

"No, I don't," Bumblebee said then looked at Alexis curiously. "You don't seem to like her either,"

"Yeah well she's the 'love' of Sam's life apparently, so who am I to argue with that?" Alexis shrugged in indifference. Bumblebee just looked at her for a moment, and she raised an eyebrow in question after a moment or two. "What?"

"Nothing," Bumblebee said shaking himself out of whatever thought pattern he'd trapped himself in. "You need to recharge, Lex."

Alexis turned and looked at the time clock. She then shrugged. "Yeah probably, but I'm starting to get used to working with no sleep."

"That is not healthy for you," Bumblebee admonished.

"Alright Bee," Alexis caved and stretched out her legs from underneath her.

That's when Bumblebee spotted the scar that ran almost the length of her left leg. Alexis noticed this and her face lit up and she went to pull the leg back underneath her. Bumblebee stopped her with a gentle hand and traced his fingertips across the scar.

"I remember when you got this scar," Bumblebee said suddenly trapped in memories.

"Really? 'Cause I've had it for as long as I can remember and couldn't think of where I'd gotten it from."

"That's because you didn't really receive this scar when you were in this body." Bumblebee said his fingers stopping somewhere over the middle of the long scar. "It was in one of the last battles you were in before your circuits were overrun by that virus. A Decepticon ripped your leg off, took Ratchet through hell to put it back on."

"Wait, you said my circuits were overrun by a virus, is that what killed me?" Alexis questioned trying to pry the information out of him.

"That's a question best for Ratchet to answer," Bumblebee said suddenly pulling his hand back and standing up.

"That's what you said this morning!" Alexis said starting to sound frustrated. "C'mon Bee what happened?"

"You need to sleep," Bumblebee said and suddenly the avatar disappeared and she could hear the engine of the Camero start up.

"Oh, hell," Alexis said jumping up from her bed and to her window just in time to see Bumblebee back out of the driveway and take off down the street. "Bee!"

"What happened?" someone called up to Alexis and she looked down to try and find the source of the voice.

She was about 5'9" with long black hair which was pulled back in a long graceful ponytail that ended somewhere at her mid-back. She wore a pair of black cargo pants and a crimson red tank top from what Alexis could see in the dark.

"Butterfly I'm assuming?" Alexis said almost coldly as she already knew the answer.

"What happened?" Butterfly questioned again, this time with a little more force behind it as she demanded to know what just happened. "Bumblebee's transmission was almost frantic before he shut it off to everyone,"

Alexis knew Butterfly was talking about the continuous communication the Autobots kept with one another. They really didn't have too many secrets, though at his or her transgression the communication could be shut off to the others.

"Hell if I know," Alexis sighed. "One minute we were talking about Ratchet and the Avatar program then the next he took off,"

"What were you just talking about?"

"My scar on my left leg,"

"Ah," Butterfly suddenly nodded understanding the whole situation. "No wonder,"

"What the hell is going on?" Alexis questioned as she again was left out of the general conversation.

"You need to talk to Ratchet," Butterfly informed her in a very matter-of-fact tone. "Ask about Quicksilver,"

"That's what Bee was telling me too," Alexis said completely confused. "Why only Ratchet?"

"Because he's the only one with the authorization to tell you. Him and Bumblebee of course, but as was just proven your best bet is to talk to Ratchet," Butterfly said with a shrug not really seeming to care too much. "Something about Prime not wanting things to get muddled between here and there,"

"You know exactly what's going on, don't you?" Alexis demanded and the avatar shrugged again in her indifference to the situation.

"Talk to Ratchet," Butterfly said as she walked back towards the garage, then paused for a second and turned back to Alexis. "Bumblebee is requesting that you go into stasis soon, you are pushing your limits too far,"

"Fine, I give up." Alexis said in a tired tone and turned flipped out her lights and flopped into bed falling asleep almost immediately.

The next afternoon found Alexis at work lying underneath the chassis of a car attempting to fix whatever it was that was wrong with it.

"Damn it!" she almost yelled and there was a loud clatter as she threw the wrench that she had across the floor and away from her.

"Lex what the hell is your problem today?" the boss yelled at her from across the floor. "For crying out loud kid! That's the third tool you've thrown across the damn floor!"

Alexis sighed and pushed herself out from underneath the car on the creeper she laid on and sat up looking around for the man who was yelling at her.

"Personal problems," Alexis said reaching back to redo her hair seeing as it was falling down again. She looked up when the big burly man came over to where she sat.

"Kid, you sure you're okay?" he questioned his voice rumbling deep in his chest as he lent against the car Alexis was attempting to work on. "You've worked here for what four years now, and I've never seen you this distracted."

"Just got a lot on my mind, Ernest," Alexis said with a sigh. "Probably more than I should,"

"Look, I think Ernie can take care of this puppy, why don't you go home and sort all this mess out huh?" Ernest said and Alexis reluctantly nodded.

"Alright," Alexis said and took Ernest offered hand and pulled herself up to stand. "Want me to come in tomorrow?"

"Nah, take the weekend off," Ernest said and Alexis nodded. "Got a new kid coming in, wouldn't want you to run this one off too,"

"Yeah well the last kid should've known the difference," Alexis said and Ernest smiled.

"Hm," Ernest said with a nod. "Either way this kid deserves to at least be here for a few days before you come in and point out his mistakes."

"And you know as well as I do, all these guys who stuck with staying here with me have been great mechanics. You also know, I'm the best mechanic you've got,"

"Yeah yeah," Ernest said with a sigh knowing she was right. "Where you get it from I have no clue. You haven't even gone through training, you just knew what you were doing before anyone else told you what to do,"

"Just lucky I guess," Alexis shrugged and began to walk towards the door of the garage. That's when she spotted who she assumed was Butterfly from last night in her avatar form leaning against her alt form in what seemed like boredom as she waited for something.

"Who is that?" someone demanded from Alexis's right side and she turned to see Justin, one of the men she worked with gawking at Butterfly. "She's f'n hot!"

"She's gay," Alexis deadpanned and then walked away leaving him standing there with a disappointed look on his face. "What're you doing here? In this form anyway,"

"You need to talk to Ratchet," the avatar stated bluntly and nodded towards the drivers side.

Deciding it was best just not to argue Alexis walked around the front of the dark blue Challenger and slipped into the seat without any real objection as Butterfly's holoform slipped into the passengers seat. Alexis flipped the keys in the ignition and the two quickly left the area headed towards the Autobot base.

As soon as they reached the base and were given clearance to enter, Butterfly took control of the steering wheel and directed them towards the medical bay where it seemed like Ratchet and Ironhide were inside arguing about something.

"What're they fighting about I wonder," Alexis said thinking aloud.

"Who knows," Butterfly said and then opened up her door to let Alexis out. "But either way you need to talk to Ratchet."

"Alright, alright," Alexis said taking the hint and climbing out of the car.

Shutting the door behind herself Alexis walked towards the door of the medbay as Butterfly drove off leaving her stranded there. Walking inside both Ironhide and Ratchet stopped their arguing and looked down at her.

"Hello Alexis," Ratchet greeted her in his normal matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatcha doing here kid?" Ironhide questioned obviously curious to the fact that Alexis had shown up so suddenly without letting them know she was coming first.

Alexis looked straight at Ratchet when she answered: "I want to know about Quicksilver,"

Both Ironhide and Ratchet froze on the spot. Ironhide was the first to recover and awkwardly shifted from one foot to another and looked at Ratchet.

"I guess I'll be going then," Ironhide said and Ratchet nodded and Ironhide shuffled awkwardly out of the medbay and around Alexis.

"Talked to Butterfly have you?" Ratchet questioned leaning down and offering Alexis a hand to attempt to climb in to.

"When Bee took off last night she pretty much pushed me into coming here to talk to you. I didn't have much of a choice really."

"She has been very agitated lately." Ratchet said with a definite huff in his voice. "Itching to tell you, upset with all the Bots here, seeing as: 'None of you jackasses have the courage to talk to her and are making Bee live through the whole thing twice!' and Optimus wouldn't let her talk to you,"

Alexis could hear the anger through the recording Ratchet played of Butterfly yelling at someone.

"So talk to me," Alexis said clearly not leaving room for any kind of argument.

"Alright," Ratchet said with a nod and moved to sit down and make himself more comfortable and Alexis likewise sat down in the palm of his hand making herself comfortable. "You know the story of the Allspark, you also know about Decepticons." Ratchet said musing to himself how to even start explaining. "So I guess I'll just get to the point then, Quicksilver was a young medbot turned warrior,"

"You don't seem very happy about that fact," Alexis pointed out noticing the tone that he used when stating this statement.

"Quicksilver was not created to fight," Ratchet stated anger starting to line his voice. "She was created to be a medbot, not a warrior. But when Optimus ask she jumped at the chance to fight against the Decepticons. He should have never proposed such a silly idea to her."

"When Optimus needs you to fight you fight," Alexis pointed out.

"That's exactly the argument Quicksilver used." Ratchet said shaking his head. "Either way Quicksilver did more fighting than healing, which was eventually what killed her. A Decepticon was able to encode a virus into her in a last ditch attempt to gather the information she knew from her. Whatever it was she was able to keep the information to herself until we transferred her into your human body."

"Okay, so she was able to keep the information despite the virus? Does anyone even know what it was that she knew?"

"No," Ratchet shook his head. "She didn't even tell Optimus, whatever it was she was waiting for the opportune moment to let him know."

"Okay so the body transfer who's idea was that?"

"Her's. Optimus was dead set against it since it was so experimental. I had just started to understand the mechanics of humans, and it was a less than fifty percent chance that it would even work. She knew that she'd rather take the chance of ceasing to exist rather than face the even larger chance of giving up the information." Ratchet said and Alexis could tell he was lost in some memory or another. " 'Ratchet, if anyone can make this damn situation work it would be you, you're the only one I t-trust. Damn it, it's getting worse. Ratchet, you're going to have to trust me,'"

Alexis blinked. Hearing the clip Ratchet played caused her to really put in prospective what he was trying to tell her. It was her voice, the same voice she had now.

"I assume she talked you into it then?" Alexis said pulling Ratchet out of his thoughts.

"Yes,"

"Tell me one more thing," Alexis requested and at Ratchet's nod she continued. "What was Quicksilver's connection to Bumblebee?"

There was a long pause as Ratchet thought through his answer. "Quicksilver and Bumblebee became very close friends when Quicksilver became a warrior. Before we knew Quicksilver had the virus and the fighting was all too serious, Bumblebee had ask me for permission to court her,"

Hope you liked this chapter! Please Read and Review so that i know what you think! Thanks again!


	7. Questions Finally Answered

Chapter Seven:

Alexis walked out of the hanger where Butterfly seemed to be waiting. Without a word Alexis opened the door to the car and quickly slipped in.

"I'm driving," she stated a rough edge to her voice as Butterfly started up her engine with a loud roar.

Butterfly didn't argue with her and quickly relinquished the control over to Alexis. Butterfly didn't bother questioning where Alexis was taking them as she seemed to know where she was going. Butterfly stayed quiet for a while choosing not even to turn on the radio, but after twenty minutes of driving she decided she would at least try talking to Alexis.

"So I assume you talked to Ratchet," she said over her radio. Alexis just nodded then relaxed leaning one of her arms against the door and using the other to drive.

"She was your best friend wasn't she?" Alexis questioned her tone lightly muted indicating to the fact that she was thinking. "Quicksilver."

"Yes," Butterfly answered indulging Alexis's question. "I helped teach her to fight, wasn't much of a big warrior though." Butterfly laughed as she fell into memories. "Little bit of a clutz she was, which is why she was always walking away from every fight she was involved in with one injury or another. Primus, drove Ratchet to madness every time she came back with something broken or the like.

"Usually she tried to hide it and when Ratchet found out," through Butterfly's voice she could hear the smile. "The yelling could be heard anywhere on Cyterion. Half of us still laugh about that, that and wonder how she charmed her way out every time. Ratchet's a mean old codger but when it came to his Quicksilver all the rules were usually rearranged."

"He didn't seem to really like talking about her," Alexis commented. "Was really rather matter of fact, well I mean more so than normal. Almost seemed like he didn't even really want me to ask, almost like he was in pain."

"Quicksilver was everything to him, much like a daughter to a father in your race. He was her mentor, helped raise her and start her training as a medbot till the war took her from her chosen path.

"That was the most furious I've ever seen that Bot and the most nervous I'd ever seen Quicksilver about telling Ratchet something." Butterfly paused and Alexis looked at the radio waiting for the Autobot to finish her thought. "Ratchet was so angry, we were almost afraid he'd tear Prime to pieces if he'd had a chance. Quicksilver though, she stood her ground despite his emotional reasoning to the situation. Bravest little bot,"

"Sounds like it,"

"You are still a lot like her you know," Butterfly commented and Alexis raised her eyebrows looking at the radio. "Still as headstrong, still as persistent, yet calm and caring to others, and you've still got Ratchet wrapped around your finger, I believe is the human phrase."

Alexis let out a snort and shook her head turning back to the road for a few moments before she thought to ask another question. "Has Bee contacted anyone since last night?"

"He went back home," Butterfly replied kind of muffled as though waiting for an explosion from Alexis for not telling her earlier. "He knows you talked to Ratchet,"

"Tell me one more thing?" Alexis's question was met with silence which she took as the go ahead to ask. "Can you tell me about Quicksilver and Bumblebee?"

There was another long pause from Butterfly and Alexis was almost afraid she wouldn't get an answer when Butterfly finally spoke up: "Bumblebee adored Quicksilver, and she probably adored him, but it just wasn't as pronounced I guess. Bumblebee really loved her, and it nearly destroyed him when the virus overran her circuits, we were afraid we'd lost him as well. Drove him to destruction as he had to watch the virus literally eat her alive. He would have given up anything to keep her alive.

"When Ratchet informed us that the virus had finally gotten the better of Quicksilver, I think Bumblebee lost a part of himself. He left for a while and honestly if that little bot doesn't want to be found he isn't going to be found. When he came back, he wasn't the same. He never laughed, or joked, or even smiled for a while.

"Meeting Samuel helped him enormously from what Prime believes, but it wasn't until they'd found you and Ratchet informed them of Quicksilver's last ditch plan that he really seemed to come back. Being around you everyone can see the old Bumblebee, the one everyone thought was as lost as Quicksilver.

"Funny how things turn out sometimes."

"Right real funny," Alexis deadpanned with a very sarcastic tone lining her voice. "Can we just go home now?"

"Yeah, want me to drive?"

"If you don't mind,"

There was absolute silence as Alexis looked out the window watching the scenery that passed as Butterfly drove them back into the city. Butterfly didn't bother her knowing she had a lot on her mind, but also hoping that she might share some of her thoughts.

Now that Alexis knew who Quicksilver was and everything was out in the open, Butterfly was hoping maybe the two could get on a little better basis. Sometimes she really did miss her best friend, and now that she had been found again Butterfly was hoping to maybe gain some of her old comrade back.

Butterfly wasn't the only one who missed Quicksilver though. Butterfly could see it every time Ratchet talked to her, or Ironhide joked with her, or Sideswipe was his cocky little self, and even with Prime, when she explained to him something that no one else had the time to.

They could see Quicksilver in nearly everything she did, and it hurt them all to see her no matter how happy they were to see her again, and Bumblebee was the best off of the whole lot. He knew Alexis wasn't Quicksilver, he knew that he'd lost Quicksilver years ago, but Butterfly could also see the yearning he had to have Alexis by his side as Quicksilver had been.

"You think Bee only sees Quicksilver in me?" Alexis said quietly as though it were a mumble, almost like she didn't want Butterfly to hear her.

Butterfly didn't answer almost afraid the question was unintended for her to hear. Alexis just let out a deep breath and shoved her fingers through her hair in a way that told Butterfly how upset she was.

"Butterfly, what am I supposed to do?" Alexis questioned finally just leaning her head against the steering wheel in what seemed like defeat.

There was silence again as Butterfly thought of a way to answer the human's question in a way that wouldn't upset her any farther.

"I suggest you talk to Bumblebee," Butterfly finally suggested. "There are a lot of things for the two of you to discuss."

"What if all he sees in me is Quicksilver, Butterfly?" Alexis questioned quietly. "I'm not Quicksilver, Butterfly, and I don't think I could take it if that's who he fell for rather than me, Alexis Ramona Witwicky. Not the memory of Quicksilver that he sees in me, that everyone seems to only see anymore,"

Something suddenly clicked with Butterfly. She hadn't realized how taxing it was on Alexis to be compared to someone she didn't even know, someone who she clearly wasn't. It was hurting Alexis when they compared her to Quicksilver, and hurt her even more when she tried to be who they wanted her to be and she couldn't be her.

"No, Alexis you're not Quicksilver," Butterfly said in a quiet voice. "I am sorry that everyone, including myself, has instantly compared you to her, but Bumblebee is different. I don't think he sees Quicksilver, maybe he did in the beginning, but now unlike the rest of us he sees you."

"You think?" Alexis questioned and Butterfly finally realized how much things were starting to bother her now that she knew the truth. "I had always hoped that he would see me. He always seems to see a part of me that no one else does, unlike most guys. I always kinda thought it was the scout in him, but now that I know about Quicksilver I have to wonder if he sees me or if he sees her. He loved her, could he possibly love me the way he loved her? That's so much to ask of someone Butterfly."

"Bumblebee lost Quicksilver years ago." Butterfly said and Alexis could hear the pain cut through her voice as she said this. "We all did, but Bumblebee has been able to get up and move on. The rest of us we were foolish to see Quicksilver in you instantly when you are so clearly not her. He lost Quicksilver, and it really hurt him and changed him, but Bee is bigger than the rest of us. He does see you not Quicksilver."

"Hn," Alexis said still seeming to think things through.

The two were silent from that point on not a word daring to pass between them, letting the other think in private. Alexis turned back to watching scenes out the window.

Soon enough they were pulling up to Alexis's home and Butterfly just pulled up to the curb and opened her driver's door to let Alexis out. Climbing out Alexis looked up at the house and then to the front door when Emily slammed the door open.

"C'mon Lex!" Emily waved to her. "I cooked something new for supper!"

"Be in in a while Em, got something to take care of first." Alexis called back as a reply and Emily nodded. "Though, Butterfly might be interested in in coming in for a while."

Alexis could see the confused look on Emily's face even in the dim light of the pouch light and the light from the house.

"Who?" Emily questioned and Alexis could hear the confusion in her voice. Alexis turned back to the car and stuck her head in as Butterfly's avatar climbed out of the other side of the car.

"Go on inside," Alexis said nodding towards the house as she stood back up to see Butterfly's avatar on the other side of the car. "I'll be in in a while, distract them for me. I gotta talk to Bee, is he still in the garage?"

"Yeah," Butterfly nodded walking on around the car for the two to walk up the driveway together. "I'll keep them busy."

"Thanks I owe you one," Alexis said a smile gracing her face as Butterfly grinned her hands in her pockets as they stood talking for a moment in the split of the concrete paths. One led to the garage the other lead to the house.

"Don't mention it, Lex." Butterfly said and grinned again at the half shocked expression on Alexis's face as she did so.

Alexis shook her head at Butterfly who walked on up the driveway and was pulled in the front door by Emily who was ecstatic to have someone new to shove her food down their throats.

Letting out a deep breath Alexis turned towards garage and deciding it was now or never, she walked towards the door on the left side of the garage following the step path Emily had put there.

Coming to the door Alexis let out a deep breath and stood there for a moment or two trying to sort through all the crazy thoughts that were rampantly running through her head. Finally Alexis just closed her eyes took a deep breath and opened the door sticking her head in to make sure he was still there.

Sitting in the middle of the garage was a welcome sight to Alexis's eyes. The yellow Camero with black stripes that she had come to know and love was sitting there motionless as though it were just a normal vehicle.

"Hey, Bee, can we talk?" Alexis questioned stepping on into the garage.

Before she even had a chance to close the door completely sitting on the Camero's hood was the man who Alexis now knew was Bumblebee's avatar, and for the first time she actually looked at the avatar.

She hadn't realized the first time how handsome the avatar was, the striking features on his face or the slight muscle tone she could see underneath the tight undershirt he wore underneath the leather racing jacket. His eyes were a shocking blue that she'd never seen before and she felt like she could easily get lost in them as he watched her stand there seeming to see right through her.

"Lex?" Bumblebee questioned hopping down from the hood and was headed toward her concerned as she had froze on the spot. "Are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath Alexis closed her eyes to slow down her heartbeat and calm herself down so that she could speak properly.

"I'm not Quicksilver," she finally said in one breath and opened her eyes and looked up at Bumblebee who had froze in the middle of the floor. "I'm not _her_, I can't be her no matter how much I want to be her, I'm sorry."

Bumblebee suddenly laughed under his breath and shook his head: "I know you're not her, you've never been her. When I first met you I thought you were a little like her, and even when I found out you were her, I knew you weren't the Quicksilver I knew." Alexis just slumped against the door dreading the next half what he was going to say, but he just smiled seeing this and offered her a hand, which she reluctantly took and he pulled her into a tight hug. "I didn't ever want you to be Quicksilver. I don't want you to be her, or try to be her, I want you to be you, not her."

"I know you loved her," Alexis said her voice muffled against his shoulder. "I know how much pain it caused you to watch her die, and I know I could never understand that."

"That was a long time ago," Bumblebee said propping his head on top of Alexis's as he answered. "I have moved on. Quicksilver would've wanted that. I realized that last night, she would've been happy for us,"

"Us?" Alexis questioned pulling back to look Bumblebee in the face.

"Yes, Alexis Ramona Witwicky," Bumblebee said with a bright smile. "I like you, and I wish for us to be as the humans would say, a couple. Is that alright with you?"

Alexis smiled and tipped her head up slightly, standing up on her toes to reach his face and kissed him chastely on the lips. She then placed herself squarely on her feet again and blushed a bright red fighting the feeling to look at her feet in embarrassment. To her surprise after his own shock wore off Bumblebee put his hand underneath her chin and tipped her head back before leaning down to her level to kiss her again.

"ALEXIS!"

Out of instinct Alexis jumped and looked around to see who it was calling her, granted she knew she was in the garage.

"Lexy!"

"Damn it! Anderson, I'm busy!" Alexis called back and then the door to the garage burst open letting light into the garage.

"Apparently," he said sarcastically leaning against the door jam observing the scene. He took a moment to look Bumblebee over, and raised an eyebrow at Alexis. "something you want to share?"

"Not with you," Alexis said walking over to him and shoving him out the door. "Get out,"

"Oh, but c'mon Lexy," Anderson said as she pushed him out. "you've always shared everything with me, honey."

"Get out," Alexis growled and slammed the door in his face.

"Lex, who was that?" Bumblebee questioned and she turned back to him.

"An over possessive ex,"

"Ex?" Bumblebee questioned and raised an eyebrow in question. Alexis almost laughed at the look on his face.

"Ex," Alexis repeated. "He was an ass who only dated me to get in my pants and use me for his personal mechanic."

"I'm sorry," Bumblebee said and he genuinely sounded sorry. Alexis laughed sadistically and ran a hand through her hair.

"That's pretty normal." Alexis said with a sigh. "Since I dropped out of high school and became a mechanic full time, guys seem to think I'm an easy lay. I have some girls I went to high school with to thank for that,"

"These girls were jealous?" Bumblebee questioned honestly concerned.

"Not many people around here like me other than the guys I work with at the shop. Just a lot of things happened in high school, too many things to let bother me know though,"

"They just dunno what they're missing." Bumblebee said with a bright grin causing Alexis to smile and then laugh a little at his enthusiasm.

"C'mon Mr. Bright and Cheery, let's go inside." Alexis tipped her head towards the house and he nodded. "Em was really excited about whatever it was she cooked tonight, care to join me?"

"Sure," Bumblebee said and Alexis surprised him by threading her fingers through his and leading him out of the garage and into the house.


	8. Turning Point

Chapter Eight:

Alexis who had collapsed on the couch the night before woke up to Sylas yelling at someone and slamming the front door. She sat up and looked around to gather her surroundings and spotted Sylas angrily walking away from the front door.

"Oi, bitch it's for you," Sylas snapped at Alexis who raised an eyebrow at the peculiar greeting and nodded.

She stood up with a stretch and walked over to the door caring less what she looked like and opened the door. Standing there his arms crossed stood Anderson, a bouquet of roses in his hand hanging limply as though he were bored.

"Go away Anderson." Alexis said as soon as she saw who it was and went to slam the door in his face but he stopped it with a hand. "Move your damn fingers or I'll smash them in the door,"

"Right honey," Anderson said and slammed the door open throwing Alexis back. "Notice the little hunk you had last night isn't here,"

"Why are you looking for Bumblebee?" Alexis questioned crossing her arms across her chest.

"Bumblebee?" Anderson snorted out. "What the hell kinda name is Bumblebee?"

"Back off," Alexis growled; she didn't appreciate the criticism of Bumblebee.

"What has a guy like 'Bumblebee'," again he said it with distain. "got to keep a girl like you interested in him? Doesn't sound much like your type."

"Well what the hell is my type then?" Alexis demanded, she was starting to get angry.

"A woman like you needs a man who can keep your needs fulfilled." Anderson said a insinuation lying deep in his tone.

"My needs fulfilled?" Alexis laughed sadistically. "Like you did? Mr. Sleep with her on the second date,"

"A slut like you should have counted herself lucky I even paid attention to you!" Anderson said his voice beginning to rise as he threw the bouquet of roses he had towards the couch and advanced on her.

"I'm not a slut," Alexis defended herself, even though the words cut deeper than she was willing to admit. "get out of my home, go back to your tramps and leave me the hell alone."

"Look here you little bitch," Anderson said as Alexis began to back away from him looking for anything to use to defend herself.

"I don't appreciate the bitch comment,"

Alexis blinked and recognized Bumblebee standing behind Anderson a dark malice covering his face that she'd never seen before. Anderson spun to face Bumblebee and almost immediately took a step back to brace himself.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Bumblebee," Anderson spat out.

"Why don't you leave Alexis alone, Anderson,"

Alexis almost cringed at the tone of Bumblebee's voice. She could hear the anger, the rage bubbling just beneath the surface, but she could also hear the possessiveness in his voice when he'd said her name. It just wasn't Bumblebee, and it almost scared her.

"Get out," Bumblebee growled at Anderson. "Before I throw you out myself,"

Anderson then turned back to Alexis. "I'm not done with you bitch, mark my words."

At that statement, Bumblebee grabbed Anderson's shirt collar and was dragging him out the front door. Once he reached the door he'd left open he threw Anderson out it and into the front yard in a heap.

"Stay away from her Anderson," Bumblebee growled in warning and slammed the door in his face.

As the door closed, Alexis collapsed to the floor in shock. She was utterly quiet for a few moments and it concerned Bumblebee after he turned to look at her.

"Lex?" Bumblebee questioned his voice soft trying to break through her thoughts.

"I would have never thought it would go this far," Alexis said her voice quiet.

She was shaking by the time Bumblebee had bent down to sit on his knees in front of her and grabbed her hands to stop them from shaking and calm her down. She looked at his hands covering hers for a moment then looked up at him.

"I don't understand why," Alexis said shaking her head. "Why all of a sudden?"

"Don't worry about it," Bumblebee said in a monotone voice. Alexis just shook her head confused. "C'mon, let's go for a drive,"

At that Alexis laughed: "Didn't you just come back from a drive out to the base?"

"Oh, c'mon Lex that was no fun," Bumblebee said his tone back to the normal bubbly happy tone it normally was. "I didn't have anyone with me, I was so lonely!"

"Alright," Alexis said with a grin. "Let's go somewhere."

Bumblebee smiled and pulled Alexis up from the floor and threaded his fingers through hers to lead her out the door to where the Camero was sitting at the end of the driveway.

"Do you want me to drive, or are you going to?" Alexis questioned as they approached the vehicle.

"I'll drive," Bumblebee said a bright grin on his face as he opened the door for Alexis to slip into the passenger seat.

Alexis couldn't help but grin as he walked around the front of the Camero to the other side to slip into the driver's seat. Her grin turned into a full on smile as the engine of the Camero roared into life.

Bumblebee enjoying the fact that Alexis was in a better mood, backed out of the driveway and took off with a squall of his tires. Alexis laughed and braced herself against the ceiling as he accelerated down the road.

"Does it feel strange to drive your alt form with your avatar?" Alexis questioned and he could hear the honest curiosity in her voice.

"It is a new feeling," Bumblebee said thinking about it he then grinned. "Nothing I couldn't get used to,"

Alexis smiled and just relaxed back in her seat tipping her head back and closing her eyes relaxing enjoying the feel of the wheels tearing across the pavement. He watched her rather than the road knowing that he'd be able to sense if someone came into his lane.

"Where are we going?" Alexis questioned without even opening her eyes.

"How about the park?"

"Sounds good," Alexis said and he could hear the content in her voice as she relaxed into the seats.

He grinned and turned back to the road so that he could process the surroundings so that he didn't miss the park he was looking for.

Emily had dragged Alexis and Sylas to this park too many times to count in the past few months. Emily had enjoyed the weather seeing as it was starting to cool off some, and Alexis had always taken her camera to take pictures of their surroundings and Sylas of course had obliged because Emily wanted her to come.

Coming to a stop in front of the park and pulling smoothly into the parallel parking along the road Bumblebee was out of the car in a flash and opening Alexis's door for her before she could even reach for the handle.

She tipped her head to the side and smiled a little as she stepped out of the Camero and up onto the sidewalk there at the park. Alexis looked around gathering their surroundings and then back at Bumblebee.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Alexis questioned curious. "I didn't exactly bring my camera and I don't exactly do social things very well."

"C'mon there has to be something you want to do?" Bumblebee pushed.

"Maybe just go for a walk?" Alexis shrugged. "How far can you go away from your alt?"

"Maybe a mile," Bumblebee said with a shrug.

"Why don't we walk down to the pond?" Alexis suggested. "It's still within sight of the Camero and we can just go hang out,"

Bumblebee nodded in his agreement of the suggestion and followed Alexis down to the small pond that was the focal point of the park. Beside the banks was a large willow tree that Alexis settled down under and patted the ground next to her for Bumblebee to join her.

He did so and for a moment they sat in silence both watching the ducks in the pond. One mother lead her ducklings around the pond and Bumblebee noticed the small smile on Alexis's face as she watched them for a moment.

"They're cute," Alexis commented then looked at Bumblebee and noticing him watching her she blushed and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "What?"

"Just never seen you this relaxed." Bumblebee commented. "You don't let your guard down much,"

"I don't trust many people," Alexis said and turned back to the pond fiddling with a piece of grass she'd pulled up and was twisting it in between her fingers. "Hard to trust people."

"It's their loss," Bumblebee said with a smile and Alexis turned back to him a soft smile on her face.

"How is it no matter how somber the situation is, you end up lighting up the room by just being there?" she questioned and at that he laughed. "What?"

"I spent too many years suffering from the loss of Quicksilver, then you just waltzed your way into my life and I find it incredibly hard not to be happy when I'm around you,"

"You're something else Bee," Alexis said with a laugh and lent over and kissed him on the cheek.

As she went to back away again he stopped her a gentle hand under her chin. She looked at him confused and unsure what it was that he wanted and blushed at the intensity she found looking at his eyes, the bright blue seeming to glow.

"Aw how sweet two lovers underneath a willow," a voice drawled and both Bumblebee and Alexis turned recognizing the voice. "Picture perfect romance, too bad it hasn't got the right slut for the picture."

It was Anderson and a group of people Alexis recognized and she was instantly on her feet as was Bumblebee. Alexis put herself between Anderson and Bumblebee, and Bumblebee noticed the tension building in her shoulders and body.

"Can't find a romance of your own so you come ruin mine because your jealous?" Alexis questioned and Bumblebee could hear the anger in her voice. "How childish, Anderson."

"How'd you get your hands on someone this pretty, Witwicky?" one of the girls with him questioned her eyes revolving over Bumblebee's form with hunger evident in her gaze. "Get him drunk or something?"

"Piss off Rebbecca," Alexis said her hands balling up into fist.

"C'mon, Lex." Bumblebee said a gentle hand on her shoulder. "They're not worth it, let's just go, we can go where it's less crowded."

"Afraid Bumblebee?" Anderson teased. "Does the little Bumblebee have no sting?"

Alexis's shoulder tensed underneath Bumblebee's hand but with a little pressure Alexis conceded to Bumblebee and turned to leave with him.

"Let's go," Alexis said and followed behind Bumblebee back towards the Camero.

"Oh, hell no bitch, you're not walking away from me!" Anderson said gripping Alexis by the shoulder jerking her back to where she lost her balance.

Next thing Alexis knew was Bumblebee offering her a hand up and Anderson screaming and sputtering from the pond after he surfaced. Alexis raised an eyebrow in confusion at Bumblebee but none the less took the offered hand and allowed herself to be tugged to her feet.

"Oi, bitch don't you walk away from me!" Anderson screamed from the water as he attempted to climb out.

Alexis in return turned back a smile on her face as she flipped him off and walked away with Bumblebee. He yelled something profane at her as she slipped into the passenger seat of the Camero and Bumblebee shut the door behind her.

When Bumblebee slipped into the seat next to her and they left the park driving again on the road, Alexis visibly relaxed sinking down into the leather seat.

"Just one day," she muttered probably to herself but Bumblebee tipped his head to listen to what she was saying. "One fucking day, that's all I've ever ask for. Sometimes I feel like I'd settle for two or three hours."

Bumblebee didn't say anything just letting her be. She blew the hair out of her face and tipped her head back against the seat with a sigh.

There was silence in the car as the two headed back to the house, and once Bumblebee pulled into the driveway the two just sat there for a moment just looking at the house.

"Are you alright?" Bumblebee questioned looking at Alexis.

"Are you going to be patrolling tonight?" Alexis questioned changing the subject.

"Yes," Bumblebee nodded then made a face. "with Butterfly."

Alexis smiled at this and then nodded: "You need to rest then. No doubt the avatar is draining your processors,"

Bumblebee chucked shaking his head at the comment and at Alexis's raised eyebrow in question he said: "You sound too much like Ratchet,"

"Well, maybe you'll listen to me rather than Ratchet." Alexis grinned and opened the door to step out of the Camero. "Go recharge in the garage. I've gotta go get ready for tonight anyway, Sam and I are going out for a while."

"Can I ask where you are going?" Bumblebee questioned with an eyebrow raised. "And how you plan to get there?"

"We're just hitting the town, and we're borrowing Sylas's car," Alexis said with a shrug.

"Be careful," Bumblebee warned as Alexis set her feet on the driveway.

"I will be," Alexis said and then grinned. "Stop being a mother hen,"

"I like being a mother hen," Bumblebee said with a sarcastic grin, and Alexis just snorted and stepped out of the vehicle and walked up towards the driveway with a wave to him indicating that she meant what she said when she said to rest in the garage.

* * *

Sylas sat in the living room flipping though a magazine with vague interest as Emily was upstairs in the shower.

She was enjoying the silence for the moment as Bumblebee was gone along with Butterfly, Alexis and Sam so no one was at the house. Normally, Sam and Michaela were at the house along with Alexis being outside clanging around in the yard.

Throwing the magazine she had over on the couch next to her and leaned back with a sigh tipping her head back and bracing it on the back of the couch. Just as she'd gotten settled there was a loud banging on the door causing her to jump up and look up and around the room.

"Sylas! Open the door!"

She jumped up from the couch she was sitting on and almost killed herself getting to the door hearing the desperation in Sam's voice from the other side of the door.

As she opened the door she understood why Sam wanted her to open the door instead of opening it himself. Sam was supporting Alexis who almost looked unconscious and was bleeding on the front door step.

"What the hell happened?" Sylas questioned grabbing Alexis's other arm and helping Sam carry her inside.

"Call Ironhide," Sam said through pursed lips and Sylas nodded as she helped Sam get Alexis to the couch.

"No," Alexis said as soon as she heard Sam say to call Ironhide. "I'll be fine, no need to get them all riled up,"

"Lex," Sylas started and then heard Emily come down the stairs to spot Alexis on the couch.

"What happened?" she demanded. "That's it I'm calling Ratchet,"

"Oh hell no," Alexis said almost popping up out of her seat. "Call Ironhide, call Optimus, call Sideswipe anyone but Ratchet!"

"Fine," Emily conceded and before another word was said she had Ironhide on the phone and was explaining the situation to him. After a moment or two she hung up and looked at Alexis this stern look on her face. "He said he'd be here in twenty minutes, and if you moved or made yourself worse, he was sending Ratchet instead."

"Damn it," Alexis said tipping her head back and groaning as she did.

"What the hell happened to you, Lex?" Sylas demanded as she sat down in a chair. "And don't say nothing, because you're covered in cuts and bruises and your clothing is almost torn off,"

"Doesn't matter," Alexis said abruptly.

"Lex," Emily pleaded with her friend to say something about what happened.

"It doesn't matter," Alexis repeated firmly and the others let it drop a heavy silence covering the room as they waited for Ironhide to show up.

Finally there was a flash of lights across the ceiling and then a moment or two later a knock on the door. Emily answered it and let Ironhide into the house.

"What the hell did you do kid?" Ironhide questioned looking Alexis over. "Why not just call Ratchet? This isn't exactly my realm of expertise."

"She wouldn't let us call Ratchet." Emily explained and Ironhide nodded then walked over to Alexis.

Without another word he scooped her up in one swift movement and had turned around and was walking back outside toward his alt.

"Shit!" Alexis exclaimed at the sudden burst of action that she hadn't anticipated and then looked up at Ironhide. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Ratchet," Ironhide said matter-of-factly as he set her gently in his passenger side seat. "And you're not gonna bitch about it either, Lex. You're not fine and Ratchet can help."

"Ironhide no," Alexis said shaking her head. "Please, I'll be fine! I just need-"

"You need to sit still and conserve your energy." Ironhide said and she could hear the command behind the voice as he shut the door to the truck.

After a second or two of informing Sylas of what was going on, Ironhide turned and climbed back into the truck turning to leave and head back to the base.

After a moment or two of driving Ironhide turned to look at Alexis, only to find her pale and her hands shaking.

"What's gotten into you?" Ironhide questioned, sounding honestly concerned. "I've never seen you this riled up to go see Ratchet, what happened?"

"That's because every other time I've gone to see Ratchet I hadn't been raped! Are you satisfied now?"

Suddenly Alexis found herself bracing herself from hitting the dash board head first as Ironhide locked up his breaks and had them skidding to a stop on the side of the road. There was silence for a few moments as Ironhide took a few deep breaths seeming to try to calm himself down.

"You were what?" he finally questioned and she could hear the strained control in his voice.

"Please don't make me repeat myself," Alexis said quietly. "Can we just go? Please."

Ironhide didn't say anything but as to Alexis's request he headed on towards the base. There was a complete silence as they went and Alexis could see the ripples in Ironhide's muscles that indicated to how much control he was exerting over his temper.

Coming to the base, the two were granted entrance and Ironhide drove them down to the Medbay where apparently Ratchet was already waiting because the lights were on. Alexis took a deep breath and opened the door to let herself out only to be picked up and carried again by Ironhide.

This time though she didn't much object, rather she just curled up and lay her head against his shoulder indicating to how tired she really was. Next thing she knew was someone else carrying her than Ironhide, because they were shorter, then she heard Ratchet say something, and then there was nothing but blackness.

* * *

Hey guys sorry it's been taking so long to post. Lot of stuff going on right now, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Read and Review!


	9. Aftermath

Chapter Nine: Aftermath

Alexis jerked up out of the deep sleep that she'd been in and almost let out a scream as she didn't recognize her surroundings upon first glance. Blinking a little at the bright light bouncing off the white walls in the room she was finally able to recognize the room.

It was one of the medical rooms for wounded soldiers in Ratchet's medbay. Clinching her fist out of habit from waking up she noticed the bandages that covered them. Wrinkling her brow she took the blankets covering her and tossed them off then stood to look at herself.

There were bandages covering her thighs, her stomach, there was one wrapped around her chest and one across her shoulder, which was actually stained with blood.

"Damn," Alexis muttered and then snapped up when someone came into the room where she was.

He was a shorter man with blonde hair and bright green eyes. He wore the characteristic white lab coat that indicated to him being a doctor, but something about him set Alexis on edge.

"Hello Miss. Witwicky I'm Doctor-"

"Where's Ratchet?" Alexis demanded her voice hoarse.

"Miss. Witwicky I am your doctor not the mech,"

"You are not my doctor," Alexis said again forcing her voice to work. "Where's Ratchet?"

"Miss. Witwicky," the doctor said his voice starting to rise with his anger. "Now I must insist that you sit back down,"

The doctor gripped Alexis's arm to force her to sit and Alexis almost had a panic attack instantly letting out a small terror filled yelp. Almost as soon as she did the door slammed open to her room again and she spotted another man walking into the room anger in his stride.

"Dr. Windsor, would you kindly release my patient?"

Alexis blinked recognizing the voice as Ratchet's but not recognizing the man. He was a tall man in his mid to late forties with slightly shaggy hair that was a light brownish color with flecks of gray littering his head. He wore a pair of glasses that he was sternly gazing over with bright brown eyes that spelled out danger for the man whose hand still hadn't left Alexis's arm. He wore a pair of black slacks with a nice white button down shirt.

"Your patient?" Windsor repeated like a bird. "Do I even know you?"

"You should this is my medbay," Ratchet said and by that time he'd reached the two and pried the hand on Alexis's arm off. "Now if you would be so kind to get the hell out of here, before I throw you out?"

The man sputtered trying to think of something to say but the look he received from Ratchet shut him up and he stocked out of the room slamming the door behind himself. Alexis winced at the loud noise.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet questioned his concern showing through his voice and his gaze.

"Er yeah," Alexis muttered pulling back away from Ratchet sitting back on the side of her bed.

"Ironhide told me what happened," Ratchet said perching on the other end of the bed.

"I figured," Alexis nodded then rubbed her right hand on her upper left arm and then looked down at the floor rather than Ratchet and seeming to be thinking. "I'm kinda glad he did, not exactly something that's easy to talk about."

"What happened?" Ratchet questioned quietly as though afraid she would change her mind about talking to him.

"I don't remember exactly. I remember Anderson was there. He was the one who…" Alexis said dropping off the sentence but knew he understood. "I was so bloody stupid for going off on my own. I should have known better."

Ratchet just nodded taking this as an acceptable answer, then stood and moved to stand in front of her.

"You're bleeding again," he said indicating to her shoulder and she nodded allowing him to peel the bandage back to reveal the large gash across her shoulder which was bleeding. She let him work in silence as he cleaned the gash. "Bumblebee was rather upset last night when he found out what happened."

"Oh?"

"He wasn't the only one." Ratchet continued. "Ironhide destroyed his weapons range, and Butterfly left like Bumblebee, they still haven't returned."

"Does anyone know where they are?" Alexis questioned honestly concerned.

"If anyone does they're not saying anything," Ratchet said in a matter-of-fact tone that made Alexis wonder if they were just ignoring what Butterfly and Bumblebee happened to be doing.

"They knew it was Anderson then?" Alexis questioned a knowing tone in her voice.

"They assumed,"

"They at least dropped him off at a hospital?"

"Yes, it was Optimus's idea to do so," Ratchet said a half grin appearing on his face and Alexis almost raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Least someone had some sense," Alexis commented with a smile. "So who was that guy that was in here earlier? Is he really a doctor here?"

"Unfortunately enough," Ratchet said with a huff. "Not much of one if you ask me."

"There's something about him that's really odd." Alexis commented. "I didn't like him at all,"

"He's one of the people your government stationed here." Ratchet said with a snort of disapproval. "I don't think any of the Autobots really like him. I know your friend Will doesn't like him, Sarah slapped him once."

"Good someone needed to," Alexis muttered then rolled her shoulder as Ratchet finished rewrapping her wound. "Thanks,"

"You should be careful with it for the next few days." Ratchet said giving her his bit of doctorly advice before he sat down back where he was only moments before. "Alexis, Optimus and I were talking yesterday, and we both agreed that it would be in your best interest to move to the base and stay here,"

"What?" Alexis questioned confused and looking at Ratchet.

"It's not only you," Ratchet said in a very business- like tone. "The Decepticon activity has picked up and we have decided in the best interest of you and Sam as well as Michaela, Sylas and Emily."

"Why all of a sudden?" Alexis questioned honestly curious.

"We don't know why the activity has picked up so much." Ratchet said with a shrug, which Alexis blinked at not used to seeing such a human gesture from him. "but it has and we think it's best for your safety to move here where we can at least control the situation better."

"I guess that's good enough for me," Alexis shrugged. "I'm not really interested in being attacked again. I wasn't too particularly happy the first time that happened,"

Ratchet nodded in agreement then stood up and turned to leave. Alexis sat in the edge of her bed for a few moments before someone else came into the room. It was Bumblebee.

He didn't even say a word to her but walked up to her and just gazed at her for a moment leaving her completely confused.

"Bee?"

"Why didn't you stay with Sam?" he questioned; his voice was rough as though he'd been awake for a long while.

"Because I wasn't thinking," Alexis muttered looking down refusing to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry,"

"You knew Anderson would be looking for you," Bumblebee reprimanded; but then she heard the little crack in his voice. "He would have killed you if Sam hadn't found you,"

"I'm sorry." Alexis said again. "I really am. I didn't think,"

"Don't apologize," Bumblebee stated. "just next time please stay with someone."

"I will," Alexis nodded in agreement.

There was a second or two of silence before Alexis stood again being tired of sitting. As soon as she stood though, she tripped and fell into Bumblebee who of course caught her. She looked up to thank him only to have herself being pulled up and off her feet. One arm was underneath her knees and the other behind her back bracing her in a bridal style type hold.

"I don't think that was one of your better ideas," Bumblebee said turning to put her back in the bed, only to have her wrap her arms around his neck and burying her head against his neck.

"Don't leave," she muttered against his neck.

It was almost too quiet to be heard. He though heard the request and instead of setting her on the bed he slid into the bed and propped her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist and propped his head on hers.

There was another moment or two of silence before Alexis shifted placing one of her hands over the left side of his chest over where his heart should have been, right where her head had been only seconds ago.

"You have a heartbeat," Alexis wondered out loud.

"Yes, the same as you," he said his voice slightly muffled as he buried his face in her hair. "Does it bother you?"

"No," Alexis said her voice quiet as well. "It's comforting, steady."

"I assume that's good,"

"Yeah," Alexis confirmed her voice starting to drop indicating to her trying to stay awake.

"You should sleep," Bumblebee said and Alexis shook her head.

"No I'm alright,"

"You're tired."

"I'm comfortable," Alexis said curling up a little tighter in his lap, which he in turn tightened his grip. "this is nice. It's comfortable, warm."

"You need to sleep,"

"I'll be alright," Alexis mumbled. "I've slept for two days from what I've gathered."

"Right," Bumblebee said with a laugh as he felt her relax.

"Yeah," Alexis mumbled and maybe two minutes later she'd relaxed to the point that he could tell she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

sorry about these last few chapters guys, please stick with me, i'm only half finished with this tale! please read and review!


	10. Moving Day

Chapter Ten: Moving Day

A week later at Alexis's old house…

"Bee I can carry some things!" Alexis protested as the current box that was in her hands was taken and carried by Bumblebee who was walking beside her.

"No, you can't," Ratchet called grudgingly as he too carried a box out to his alt form.

"Best do as the doc says," Bumblebee grinned and walked off with the box leaving Alexis standing in what used to be her living room with her hands on her hips.

"Doesn't do you any good to argue with him Sis," Sam called from the top of the stairs a bright grin on his face. "Now we know where you get it from,"

"Get what from?" Emily questioned coming out of a room carrying a box which she handed over to Sylas who was waiting for it.

"Lex's stubborn streak," Sylas grunted as she set the box down on top of another to pick them both up. "She's huffy because Ratchet's not letting her do anything,"

"Oh shut it Sylas!" Alexis barked irritated, which Sylas in turn flipped her off as she picked up the boxes.

"Why don't you come help me put stuff in boxes Lex?" Emily questioned leaning over the railing to look down at her friend. "Everything else has been packed up but these last few things in here."

"Less you're just in a jolly good hurry to get out of here," Butterfly stated walking back in the door looking around at the humans in the room. "I am leaving soon though; have some business to take care of before I head back to base if anyone cares to join me?"

Alexis noticed the pointed glance Butterfly tossed in Sam's direction and grinned. She knew as well as everyone else basically that Butterfly had the hugest crush on her brother. Sam being the ditz he was when it came to other people's feelings hadn't noticed a thing.

"Sam, why don't you head out with Butterfly?" Alexis questioned and almost laughed when she caught the look on Butterfly's face. "It's getting late and we're pretty much finished here as Emi's already stated."

"Alright," Sam said with a shrug and no real objections. He jogged down the stairs and stopped next to Butterfly who was still contemplating Alexis.

"Later," Alexis said with a bright grin and walked away and up the stairs to help Emily with whatever was left to do.

"Bye!" Sam called as the two walked out the door and they heard Butterfly's engine rumble to life.

"My brother is an idiot," Alexis muttered as they all turned back to finish packing.

"Pretty much," Emily agreed with a nod.

"I still think he'd do better playing for the other team," Sylas commented as she turned to walk down the stairs with her boxes. "You know how many guys watch his ass every time we go out?"

"That's nice Sy," Alexis called as she turned to walk in to her bedroom to check that she had everything as Emily put her last box out for Sylas.

As Sylas reached the bottom of the stairs Bumblebee was back and jogged up the stairs to Alexis's room.

"Speaking of nice asses," Sylas called with a wicked grin as she watched Bumblebee jog up the stairs.

Bumblebee turned a bright red as he realized who Sylas was talking about and paused to turn back and face her and sheepishly said: "Thanks,"

Sylas laughed. "You're welcome. The only gent who's made me consider my sexuality and he's with my best friend, figures,"

"Hands off Sylas!" Alexis called from her room.

"You're hands belong to me Sylas!" Emily called out in a sing song voice which caused Sylas to laugh again and head on out the door with the box she had.

Alexis shook her head at the other two and looked around the room she was in to make sure she had everything she needed. The only things left were the bed, her bookcase, the desk in the corner and her dresser, everything else had been packed up to move to the base with the Autobots. Not like she'd had much to pack up anyway, she thought with a sigh as she realized how little she'd actually had that she could say she owned.

"What's wrong?"

Alexis jumped and turned when she heard him speak only to spot Bumblebee standing in her doorway watching her.

"Nothing important," Alexis shrugged. "just realizing that I'm leaving all this that we worked so hard to have. This was our first place Emily and I; did you know we met in high school?"

"No,"

"Yeah, took forever to manage the first house payment," Alexis laughed at the memory. "It was hell for a few months after I dropped out. She was still in school and working and I was working full time out at the shop. Ha, so many times I was coming home right as she was getting up, but somehow miraculously we made it, and then along came Sylas, and well things got even more hectic. We had barely gotten on our feet completely when I met you. Been one hell of a year this year,"

"You don't seem too upset about it," Bumblebee pointed out as she looked around the room one last time then turned to leave it.

"I've got better things going on in my life now than to worry about leaving the house." Alexis said with a grin. "I'm sure it'll be here if I ever want to return. Besides, I've got you and Butterfly and the others now,"

Bumblebee grinned and Alexis smiled and she walked out of the room shutting the door behind herself and look at Bumblebee with a happy smile. Bumblebee returned the smile and threw an arm around her shoulders and squeezed them affectionately.

"Are you two coming sometime today?" Sylas yelled up the stairs at the couple.

"We're coming Sy," Alexis called rolling her eyes.

Bumblebee suddenly smirked and nodded towards the door: "C'mon, let's go for a ride,"

Alexis smirked and the two headed down stairs to meet their friends. Sylas had just slipped into the driver's seat of her old red pickup truck that she owned and Emily was nervously standing next to Ratchet.

"Alright let's go," Alexis said closing the front door behind her and locking it. "Ratchet, you still okay with Emily driving?"

"As long as she calms down," Ratchet's voice originated from his radio. "Her heart rate has skyrocketed,"

"She's nervous," Alexis said and Emily nodded in agreement.

"Very," Emily said in a small voice. "Lex, I've never drove anything in my life! I'm not so sure I can drive all of the way."

Alexis grinned and walked over gently putting her hands on Emily's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes to calm her down.

"You can," Alexis assured her. "Bee and I will be just ahead of you and Sy not ten feet behind you, and no doubt Ratchet can handle a bad situation."

"Okay," Emily said letting out a deep breath. "I can do this,"

"You can," Alexis nodded in agreement. "Ratchet's a good teacher, it was either him or 'Hide,"

"Don't remind me," Emily said with a groan as she thought about it. "So many things could go wrong with 'Hide,"

"Let's go!" Sylas called from her truck. "We're losing daylight here!"

"We'd best get going," Bumblebee said in agreement and Ratchet flashed his headlights in agreement as well.

"Optimus is expecting us," Ratchet said closing the conversation and opened his door to allow Emily in.

"Remember she really doesn't know how to drive Ratchet," Alexis warned him. "Don't be a grouch and scare her,"

With that Alexis walked over to the Camero that waited eagerly for her to climb in the driver's seat as the holoform that had been with her all afternoon had disappeared with a simmering display of light only seconds ago.

As soon as Alexis slid into the seat the engine roared to life. Alexis smirked and gently pushed her foot against the gas pedal causing a whine to be heard over the radio from Bumblebee. She was teasing him and he hated it, he was ready to go.

"Let's go Bee," Alexis said with a laugh and within the next moment they were gone.

Once to the freeway Alexis looked back to see where the others were. Emily was less than two cars behind her and Sylas was right on Ratchet's tail easily keeping up with the slow pace that Emily was keeping.

After a moment or two Alexis deciding to relax leaned back and then relinquished her control over to Bumblebee for a little while. The seat instantly reclined to accommodate her as she relaxed just intending to enjoy the ride and she closed her eyes as the radio flipped on.

Alexis relaxed for nearly thirty minutes before sitting up and looking around their surroundings to see where they might be.

"Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"Why're we taking the long way around again?" Alexis questioned seeming bored as she leaned forward to lean on the steering wheel and watching the road.

"Because Emily is needing to learn to drive?" Bumblebee questioned seeming to be caught off guard by the question.

"Oh, right," Alexis said bemused.

She sat that way for a few moments more before she suddenly sat up straight and was watching out the side mirror focusing on something.

"I think we're being followed," Alexis said after a moment or two. "Bee, mind if I drive for a moment?"

Almost instantly the control was turned over to Alexis who suddenly jerked them into the lane beside them and watched her mirror to see if she'd been followed. The little black viper that had been tailing them for about twenty minutes instantly switched lanes right along with them.

"Damn,"

* * *

Sylas, who had been too busy listening to the music she had playing, suddenly noticed that Alexis and Bumblebee was no longer in front of them.

She scanned the road for them only to spot them two lanes over and watched as Alexis almost instantly switched lanes again weaving in and out of traffic. She watched this for a few minutes as she followed Bumblebee closely to see what Alexis might be switching lanes so quick for, then she spotted the little black viper that was playing catch with Alexis.

"Fuck," Sylas stated as she watched her friend helpless to do anything.

* * *

Alexis fumbled with her phone as she concentrated on the road ahead of her. She finally was able to dial Emily's cell number and held the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"Lex?" Emily questioned sounding confused.

"Bee and I have a tail," Alexis explained. "I dunno if they recognized you guys as well or if it's just us, but let Ratchet drive and be careful."

After that she hung up and gunned it switching lanes again trying to scissor between traffic to lose the viper but he was right on their tail. She finally broke free of all the traffic and had a clear stretch ahead of her.

Dumping the clutch and slamming her foot into the gas pedal the tires screamed as Alexis took off leaving the traffic in her dust. Only seconds later she heard the same scream of tires as the viper behind her dumped his clutch as well and took off after her and Bumblebee.

Alexis taking just a split second looked in her mirror at the little black viper that was so close to their bumper to see if she could see who it was that was driving.

No one was driving.

"Shit!" Alexis said as a cold shock swept through her as she realized who it was tailing them.

It was exactly what she was fearing would happen if they took the long way around. A Decepticon had found them, and recognized Alexis and Bumblebee. Alexis took a deep breath to calm herself and then was instantly thinking of somewhere they could go to maybe loose the car behind them.

There was an exit up ahead. Instantly Alexis turned towards it and continued to push on the gas pedal pushing Bumblebee to his absolute limits that they could achieve in the car.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash of metal on metal and Alexis looked back only to see the grill of a Dodge Challenger that she had come to know quite well recently. Butterfly had slammed into the side of the Viper throwing them both off course.

"Bee, now's the time to pull out all the stops," Alexis said as she noticed the Viper straighten up from the slam and pull ahead of Butterfly.

Instantly the Camero jumped ahead jarring Alexis back in her seat as she was caught off guard by the sudden speed change.

The exit was coming up and Alexis braced herself to take the exit at the same speed they were currently at. The exit came and Alexis was easily able to pull them off and instantly had them sliding around a corner to go in the other direction trying to lose the car.

They spent over thirty minutes trying to outrun them before Bumblebee abruptly took control of the driving and charged them into a park before opening his driver's door and dumping Alexis onto the ground as he transformed.

Only seconds later Sam was sprawled out on the ground next to her as Butterfly also transformed with a whir of her cannons warming up, which appeared out of nowhere and were pointed at the little viper.

"Show yourself," Butterfly growled her voice deep and commanding.

Almost instantly the Viper began to transform in front of them and became the shape of a Decepticon that neither Sam nor Alexis recognized.

Instantly the whir of the cannon's stopped at Butterfly looked at the other bot in confusion and Bumblebee relaxed a little as well.

"Sunstreaker?"

* * *

Please Read and Review! I'd like to know what you guys think!


	11. A Warning

Chapter Eleven:

Twenty minutes later, no one had really moved much save for Alexis and Sam who were currently sitting cross-legged and were watching all the others have their standoff. Optimus had been called but Butterfly absolutely refused to power down her weapons till Optimus was there.

"So are you an old friend or something?" Sam questioned breaking the terse silence that was enveloping them.

"You're supposed to be dead," Butterfly said with a deathly quiet voice.

"As you can tell the attempt didn't stick," Sunstreaker said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why didn't you come back when you hadn't died?" Butterfly questioned still suspicious.

"That is a very fair question," someone else said and Alexis and Sam both turned to see Optimus along with Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Do you know how hard it was to find you?" Sunstreaker questioned with distain. "I barely recognized Bumblebee and the way he was driving you would think the devil was on his heels."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alexis spoke up sarcastically.

"That was you?" Sunstreaker demanded in disbelief.

"Is that really that hard to believe?"

"How does a little human like you learn to drive like that?"

"I'm just special," Alexis said her arms crossed over her chest a growl on her face as she was insulted.

"How did you find us Sunstreaker?" Optimus questioned turning the attention back to him.

"I spotted Bumblebee out on the interstate. His colors are a little noticeable, and when she started driving like that I assumed," Sunstreaker said looking at Alexis again. "Impressive driving like that usually isn't humans."

"Again I'll take it as a compliment," Alexis said slightly disgruntled.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ironhide questioned his arms crossed across his massive frame and managing to be quite intimidating.

"You don't," Sunstreaker said with a shrug. "But why would I put myself in this position with no weapons to speak of, where you could clearly kill me if you so choose if I wasn't at least a little trustworthy?"

There was silence for a moment before Optimus spoke again. "We will finish discussing this at the base. Follow Ironhide back," He then turned to Butterfly, who's cannons were still deployed and aimed straight for Sunstreaker. "Stand down Butterfly,"

Begrudgingly Butterfly powered down her cannons at Optimus's order but none the less was still poised to attack if anything were to go awry. Optimus was the first to transform back into his alt form and opened the door to his cabin.

"Care for a ride Alexis?"

Alexis paused for a second confused before shrugging and walking over to Optimus and stepping up to climb into the cabin and slide into the passenger seat. Almost instantly Optimus backed out of the park and pulled out onto the highway.

"Driver," Alexis reminded softly after a moment or two of driving down the highway.

After a second or two a man appeared in the driver's side seat looking like he was driving the large semi-truck.

Optimus's holoform was tall looking to be about 6.2, with long dark hair that reached just below his shoulders, and bright brown eyes. He had a strong lean clean shaven jaw and a pair of black glasses resting on his nose. He wore a pair of simple blue jeans and a black shirt.

Alexis blinked and stared for a moment at him caught off guard at the look that he had pulled together for his own holoform.

"What?" Optimus questioned curiously raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Just not what I expected from your holo," Alexis shrugged with a grin. "Wasn't expecting a twenty something to pop up beside me, don't get me wrong it's a pretty good fit."

"I am going to take that as a compliment," Optimus said with a smile and Alexis cocked her head to the side a light blush tinting her face, and he raised an eyebrow in question again.

"Do you realize how hot your holo is?" Alexis questioned quite bluntly. He didn't say anything only chuckled and shook his head. "What? I mean it, for a leader of the Autobots you weren't exactly what came to mind."

"What came to mind then?" Optimus questioned.

"Well, more like my dad I guess," Alexis shrugged thinking about it. "A guy in his mid-forties, shorter hair, slacks and a nice shirt."

"Ah," Optimus said with a chuckle.

"Ignore me," Alexis said with a laugh. "I'm rambling, so Sunstreaker, was it? Who is he? Why was Butterfly so pissed to see him?"

"Sunstreaker is an old ally." Optimus explained. "Butterfly has never properly trusted him, and when he disappeared on us her first notion was that he had joined the Decepticons."

"Why did she automatically think he was a Decepticon?" Alexis questioned honestly sounding curious. "I mean he did seem a little colder than everyone else, but does that automatically make him a Decepticon ally?"

"He is a difficult 'Bot to fully understand." Optimus answered the question seeming to be thinking of the best way to answer her question. "He is very cold to everyone but his twin, Sideswipe."

"Sideswipe is his twin?" Alexis said her eyes widening in shock at the information. "They don't look anything alike!"

"They share the same spark, they are two halves of the same spark."

"So kinda like fraternal twins?" Alexis questioned her eyebrows wrinkling up in thought.

After a momentary pause, which Alexis knew he was looking up information on what a fraternal twin was, he promptly answered. "Yes, very much like fraternal twins."

"Ah, okay." Alexis nodded in understanding. "So where has he been however long he's been gone? He seemed sincere when he said he just couldn't find you guys."

"I honestly could not tell you," Optimus said, his face suddenly full of thought.

"Right," Alexis nodded in understanding then looked ahead to see the base in the distance surprised that they had traveled back so quickly. "I don't think he was lying. Something about him just seemed honest, no matter how rude he was being."

Optimus smiled and nodded in agreement. "It would stand to reason you would trust him,"

"Why?" Alexis questioned an eyebrow raised in question.

"Sunstreaker had a soft spot for Quicksilver," Optimus explained with a smile seeming to be lost in some memory or another. "She stood up to him, once she threw something at him when he smart mouthed at her; almost beat him once in a fight once as well. He would rather have Quicksilver repair him than Ratchet after a while."

"Great, another one," Alexis joked and Optimus smiled. "He didn't seem to like me much though,"

"He has a very cold demeanor," Optimus said and Alexis nodded. "Don't take it to heart,"

"Of course not," Alexis laughed then realized they were basically back at the base by now heading towards her current quarters. "Thanks for the ride,"

Optimus nodded stopping in front of her bunker that she was currently using as a home until more permanent dwelling was built for she and the others to move into.

"Alexis," Optimus said gathering her attention as she focused back on him before she climbed out of the cabin. "Be careful," Alexis looked confused at this statement. "The Decepticons have become active recently for a reason, just be careful who you trust."

"I'll remember that," Alexis said then smiled saluting Optimus before climbing out of the semi-truck, a cold chill running down her spine as she contemplated the warning she was given as Optimus left her to go inside.

* * *

Okay it might be some time before I can post again. Have exams coming up and everything, so hope you guys like this, please read and review!


	12. Tink

Okay guys sorry it's been so long, but hopefully i'll have a good streak of writing here soon to make up for it. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

"Hey Lex!"

Alexis stopped turning to see who it might be yelling at her as she headed towards the medbay where she had intended to spend her afternoon. She spotted a young mechanic waving at her from inside of the garage that held all of the vehicles for the base that weren't Autobots.

"Hey Eddie," Alexis called her hands in her pockets and surveying him with interest. "What's up?"

"Mind helping me some?" Eddie called waving her over.

"Sure, what you got?" Alexis said walking over clearly interested in whatever it was.

"Just short on hands this afternoon," Eddie shrugged tucking the cloth he'd pulled out of his pocket back into it. "Optimus mentioned you might be bored around here and that you were a great mechanic, you come with the highest recommendation from what I hear."

Alexis grinned a little at his joke and nodded in confirmation. "I'd be more than happy to help you out, show me the generals and I'll do what I can,"

Eddie grinned and indicated for her to follow him.

* * *

Sylas was walking by the mechanics shop when she noticed Alexis inside buried up to her forearms in an engine and covered in grease. Her tank top which was black today blended in with grease that covered her body and the brown cargos that she wore with it were now ruined with grease stains and had one or two holes in them. Her long brown hair was messily pulled up into a ponytail high on her head and starting to fall as she every once in a while would brush it out of her face trying not to get grease on her face and still failing.

Sylas wolf-whistled at Alexis and watched as her focus changed from whatever it was she was doing to the car to whoever it was that was whistling at her, a scowl on her face. She then spotted Sylas who waved and the scowl disappeared and a smile replaced it as she waved at her.

"Damn," Sylas muttered to herself. "Bee has no idea how well he's got it,"

"Who is _that_?" someone questioned from beside Sylas and she turned to see who it might be.

He was an army boy she could tell straight off from the haircut as though the army fatigues he wore weren't a dead giveaway. His hair was brown and his eyes a bright green color, he was a stocky build and just a little taller than Sylas.

"Taken," Sylas said a hand on her hip. She then turned back to Alexis as she heard her laugh and spotted Bumblebee behind her arms around her waist. "As you can clearly see,"

"Is that Alexis Witwicky?" the man asked and Sylas raised her eyebrow in question her arms crossing across her chest a scowl on her face.

"So all you soldier boys know then," Sylas said and then shook her head. "You're better off leaving her alone,"

"Why?" the man questioned clearly lost.

"Just trust me, if you value your life you'll leave her alone." Sylas said then smirked darkly, which seemed to set him on edge. "The Autobots don't like it when something of theirs is messed with,"

Sylas then walked away leaving him standing there confused as to what she meant. She laughed putting her hands in her pockets and headed on towards where she thought Emily might be.

* * *

Alexis after Sylas had whistled at her had turned back to the engine she was currently working on. She was focusing hard enough on it that she hadn't heard someone else come up behind her and was ultimately surprised when someone's arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back away from the car. She let out a little yelp and instantly gripped the hands that surrounded her waist before she rather quickly realized who it was.

"Bee!" she laughed out in relief. "What're you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be working with Ironhide,"

"Lunch break!" Bumblebee chirped burying his nose in her neck.

"Bee, since when do Autobots need a lunch break?" Alexis questioned with a laugh gently holding on to his hands that were still wrapped around her waist and leaned back into Bumblebee just letting him support her.

"We don't, you do." Bumblebee said matter-of-factly before moving letting one of his arms remain around her waist and leading her away from the shop.

"Hang on," Alexis said pulling away from Bumblebee stepping back into the shop looking for Eddie.

She saw his feet sticking out from underneath one of the cars in the shop. Walking over to him she bent down to look under the car at him to make sure he saw her and heard her.

"Hey, I'm gonna take off," Alexis said and he turned his head to look at her. "Those two cars you wanted me to have a look at are finished. If you need any more help you know where to find me."

"I may call upon you again," Eddie said with a smirk. "You're good, just like Optimus said."

"I try not to disappoint." Alexis said with a grin.

"Have a good one." Eddie said with a nod to her and then turned back to the undercarriage of the car he was currently working on.

Alexis stood back up and turned back to head outside where Bumblebee stood waiting for her to return. She stopped in the shop just looking at him as he waited for her. He had walked over to his alt form and leant up against the hood of the Camero. He stood with his arms crossed across his chest and one foot crossed over the other watching everything around him.

She cocked her head to the side as she noticed the change in apparel that he wore. Instead of the tight leather pants she had seen him in before he had adopted a looser fitting blue jean, more along the style of a cargo type pant that Alexis wore all the time with a black tighter v-necked tee-shirt with a line of yellow that looked like someone had taken a paint brush and just bushed it across the shirt. It was tight enough that it accented the slight muscle tone she could see. She smiled when she noticed the black and yellow checked converses that he still wore. His hair was pulled back still on the base of his neck, but she also noticed it had become slightly shorter than it had been before, just a little below his shoulders.

She stood there for a moment or two more then finally took a deep breath and headed on out to where he leaned up against the car. As soon as he heard her approach his attention became trained on her.

"You changed your look," Alexis commented lightly leaning up against the car next to him one foot propped on the bumper both hands bracing herself on either side of where her hips were.

"Do you not like it?" Bumblebee questioned suddenly sounding worried.

"I never said that." Alexis said with a slight smile. "I think it looks good, it's just different than the last time I saw you. Why the sudden change, may I ask?"

"This is a little better fit." Bumblebee shrugged and she noticed the little dusting of a blush across his face. "Sylas helped."

Alexis snorted a smile coming across her face. "Well who'd've thought she'd've had any sense of style at all. Well good style anyway."

"So you do like it?" Bumblebee questioned sounding honestly curious.

"I do," Alexis said looking at him propping her chin on her shoulder. "It looks good."

"I'm glad you like it." Bumblebee said a bright smile lighting up his face.

Alexis then looked at her hands for a moment noticing the grease covering her hands and arms and just happened to be all over her.

"You sure you don't want me to take a shower before we go anywhere?" Alexis questioned looking at him and he smiled shaking his head no. "I'm covered in grease and no doubt smell like a mixture of the grease and sweat,"

"You look fine." Bumblebee said with a laugh reaching up to brush away the little bit of grease she had smeared across her nose. "Though if you really did want to rinse off I'm sure the twins would be happy to help."

"Oh no." Alexis said shaking her head. "I've seen their version of 'rinsing' someone off, I am not taking a chance on that."

Bumblebee smiled and Alexis laughed slightly. She then pushed herself off of the Camero and looked around, and then back at Bumblebee with her hands on her hips.

"Well if you don't mind me looking like I do, I'm all yours." Alexis said and Bumblebee laughed pushing himself off his alt and stepped up to Alexis and put his own hands over hers on her hips.

"Then let's go princess."

Alexis blinked and then raised an eyebrow. "Princess?"

Bumblebee just smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her back towards the Camero and opened the passenger side door for her to slip into. She shook her head and slipped in without protest settling back to enjoy her afternoon with Bumblebee.

* * *

Three or four hours later found Alexis in the Medbay with Ratchet helping move boxes and whatever else he needed her to do, while Bumblebee was working with Ironhide on something that she couldn't quite remember what it was.

With a little huff Alexis set down a box that had what she assumed were tools by the heft of the box and turned back to look at Ratchet who was working on something at his work table.

"Hey Ratchet?" Alexis questioned hesitantly, when he tipped his head for her to continue, she took a deep breath and continued. "I've been thinking about something,"

"I would assume that's good for that brain you hardly seem to use." Ratchet said dryly and reached for another tool.

"I think I want to go back to school," Alexis continued as though he hadn't said anything. "I think I want to get my GED at least."

"I think it's a brilliant idea Alexis," Ratchet said putting his tool down and turning his focus to her instead of whatever he was doing. "Education is very important,"

"I just didn't know who else to run it by," Alexis said with a shrug. "I also wanted to ask-"

As soon as Alexis said this there was a loud crunching of metal and the floor underneath Alexis's feet trembled with the aftershocks of it.

"What was that?" Alexis questioned after looking at her feet to watch the floor tremble then she looked back up at Ratchet.

Suddenly there was a loud bout of cursing which sounded like it came from Ironhide. Ratchet shook his head, turned and offered Alexis a hand to climb into. She climbed into the hand and as he walked out Ratchet lifted his hand to place Alexis up on his shoulder as they came to the door and stepped outside.

Alexis looked around to see what might be going on. Ironhide was sprawled out on the ground and above him stood an Autobot that Alexis didn't recognize. Surrounding them stood Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skids and Mudflap as well as Accree.

"When will you ever understand, I will always be able to kick your ass, Ironhide?" she questioned hands on her hips.

"One can forget after a few centuries, Tink." Ironhide said with a laugh.

"Right, right," the femme that Ironhide had called Tink offered him a hand up. "Where's Ratchet? I want to speak with him about starting to work again as a medbot immediately. Or maybe Prime?"

Ironhide went to open his mouth to reply but then spotted Ratchet behind Tink.

"Tink," Ratchet said announcing them to the group.

"Ratchet!" the one called Tink said, what looked like a smile on her face.

"Don't damage Ironhide." Ratchet deadpanned looking between Ironhide and Tink. "Unless you wish to be the medbot who repairs him, seeing as I do not have time for silly little ventures such as you two fighting again."

"Good to see you haven't changed." Tink chirped happily, and Alexis rolled her eyes at the high pitched tone. "This planet, it's interesting. All the little human's running around, they're so tiny!" Tink then spotted Alexis on Ratchet's shoulder. "Oh look! Ratchet has one as a pet!"  
"What the _hell_ did she just call me?" Alexis demanded with a growl.

"Oh she's feisty!" Tink said with a little giggle.

"She's not a pet, Tink." Ratchet corrected calmly.

"The humans are our equals, Tink."

Everyone turned when they heard Optimus speak and Alexis noticed he was followed by Bumblebee and Butterfly and Sam perched up on Butterfly's shoulder. Sam noticed her and waved with a smile before turning his focus back to Optimus and Tink.

"Prime," Tink said bowing her head in respect. "Forgive me, but these creatures do not seem to deserve the high respect you so willing bestow upon them."

"These 'creatures' saved us. Samuel saved my life more than once, and has sacrificed his normal human life to help us; you will treat them with respect." Optimus said in a voice that left absolutely no room for argument, and reminded Alexis yet again why he was the leader of the group of Autobots.

"Of course, Prime." Tink said her head bowing again in respect in what seemed like a very begrudging way.

"Besides if Lex belonged to anyone it would be Butterfly, wouldn't it?" Mudflap questioned looking around at the group innocently.

"No, it's Bee you idiot!" Skids said pushing his brother slightly as he corrected him. "Lex's is Bee's little human."

"Stop talking like I'm a pet or something," Alexis stated loudly enough the twins heard her and stopped fighting. "I'm right here, I can hear every word."

Tink paused for a moment looking at Alexis. Alexis turned back to her and raised an eyebrow in question, when she noticed the look on Tink's looked like anger passed across Tink's face before she shifted her feet and smiled yetagain.

"Excuse me?" Tink questioned. "I thought Bumblebee disappeared after he lost that Quicksilver femme."

"Alexis is the human version of Quicksilver!" Mudflapblurted out proud that he'd finally gotten something correct in his information.

"What?" Tink and Sunstreaker both said looking at Alexis.

"Shut up you moron!" Skids said again punching his twin. "We're not supposed to know that!"

"No you aren't," Ratchet said his voice suddenly very cold. "How is it you knew that?"

Skids and Mudflap shifted under the sharp scrutiny of Ratchet and was silence for a moment or two before Ratchet crossed his arms demanding an answer.

"Well, we overheard Lex and Ratchet talking," Skids offered up as answer. "You were talking about Quicksilver and Lex said something about her being the human representation,"

"So you were eavesdropping?" Ratchet questioned his voice still cold.

"Alright, c'mon, it was an accident Ratchet," Alexis said coming to the twins rescue. "They were probably going to pull some kind of prank on someone and overheard us talking. We probably shouldn't have been talking so loudly."

"This is not information that just needs to be thrown around," Optimus warned the twins immediately. "It's very important that it doesn't go beyond us. Whatever secrets Quicksilver had may still be locked somewhere within Alexis, and we cannot have any Decepticons knowing this."

"So that little rust bucket actually had important information for us before that virus killed her?" Tink questioned her arms crossed.

"Hey!" Bumblebee said stepping up hearing Tink call Quicksilver a 'little rust bucket'. "Back off Tink,"

"Bumblebee!" Tink said her expression and tone completely changing when she finally noticed him. "How're you? You look great!"

Bumblebee chose not to answer her, a scowl written across his face. Alexis noticed the instant tension rolling off of Bumblebee like she'd never seen before.

"Quicksilver did have important information." Optimus said cutting into the confrontation between Tink and Bumblebee. "What it was none of us know quite yet. We do not know if the information was lost with Quicksilver, or if some of Quicksilver remains in Alexis's subconscious, but either way, if the Decepticons found out that Alexis is a representation of Quicksilver and there is a chance of the information still existing, they would come for her. We believe they know to a degree that Alexis is important somehow, but we are hoping that they do not yet know why she is important."

"Funny, things seems a lot better when that little medbot was just plain dead." Tink stated casually.

"Tink," Optimus warned his voice easily taking control.

"What?" Tink questioned innocently. "It was, you all were happier and that bloody information wasn't a threat to anyone!" Tink looked around at everyone who stood there. "She's not even the real thing, nothing but a shadow of Quicksilver, and even that is generous!"

"Ironhide, show Tink to her quarters." Optimus said cutting off the conversation before it could go any further. "Tink you are to report to Ratchet first thing in the morning to begin work again, we cannot afford to waste any time."

Alexis looked around at everyone then over to Sam who was watching her. Her shoulders had dropped and her face paled a little as she finally realized that Tink might have actually been right.

"Sure," Ironhide said and then lead Tink away from the group.

"I assume you all have work you should be doing?" Optimus said looking around at all the Autobots who stood there.

Soon everyone transformed back into their alt forms and left till it was only Ratchet, Optimus and Alexis, even Bumblebee had left.

"She's right isn't she?" Alexis questioned out loud to the offered a hand for her to climb into so that he could hold her out between the two of them. "I was, I mean Quicksilver, she was better off dead. It would have been easier on everyone if this idea of her's had failed and I didn't exist."

"You shouldn't take to heart what Tink says." Optimus said his tone lowered and gentle towards Alexis as he talked.

"But she's right." Alexis stated again. "This damn information that Quicksilver had hid, if it's stuck somewhere in my subconscious and we happen across it, it could be fatal, and if the Decepticons found out?"

"Maybe you should head back to your bunker Alexis," Ratchet suggested. "Would you like me to call Bumblebee?"

"No," Alexis said almost instantly and the two Autobots looked at her in what could be perceived as shock. "I'll- I'll just walk. It'll give me a chance to think."

"Alright." Ratchet conceded after a moment before bending down to put Alexis on the ground below them.

"Thanks," Alexis said distractedly and turned to leave the two headed back towards her bunker.

_Prime, Tink does have basis for a valid point. _Ratchet com-linked to Optimus as they watched Alexis walk away. _If they find out, Alexis could be in grave danger._

Optimus sighed. _Yes, she could be. We just have to be prepared for whatever may come our way. Bumblebee will not allow for anything to harm her. _

_ Bumblebee cannot stop everything._

_ Let's just hope it does not come down to that. _

Both noticed instantly when a yellow Camero pulled out and began to drive behind Alexis as she walked and both shared a look of knowing and concern.

* * *

Please read and review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	13. A Mistake

Chapter Thirteen:

"Don't you have work you should be doing?" Alexis questioned not even turning to look at the yellow Camero that was slowly following her. He beeped his horn gently in answer. "I'm fine, Bee." Alexis paused and finally turned to look at him, only a second or two later the holoform of Bumblebee was standing on the sidewalk with her.

"You shouldn't listen to Tink," Bumblebee said his hands deep in his pockets. "She's just jealous."

"Jealous of what a dead memory?" Alexis bit out coldly. "A shell of a memory of someone who was once a part of the Autobots?"'

"Lex, c'mon. She's always been jealous when someone else had my attention rather than her."

"What the hell does she have to jealous of anyway?" Alexis questioned throwing one hand to the side. "She just slid right in here like she's never been gone. All I do is seem to get in the way lately. Or cause trouble, everyone being afraid of what I might find trapped in my brain!"

"Quicksilver," Bumblebee said in an exasperated voice in what seemed to be an instinct then realized what he'd actually said when he saw the instant pain cross Alexis face.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not Quicksilver isn't it?" Alexis said with a cold bite to her voice the hurt reflecting in her eyes.

"Lex, I'm sorry, I-" Bumblebee stammered over himself trying to right what he'd just done wrong.

"Oh save it." Alexis barked. "Don't you have work you should be doing?"

"Alexis-" Bumblebee said trying to reach for her but she backed away a step out of his reach.

"Go," Alexis demanded crossing her arms over her chest protectively. "Just go."

Bumblebee looked at her for a second of two before disappearing and leaving with a squall of his tires against the pavement. Alexis stood there for a moment or two just looking at the spot where he'd disappeared from.

Only a second or two later a dark blue Dodge Challenger pulled up beside the sidewalk and opened her door offering Alexis a seat in the passenger side. Alexis instantly got in and the door was gently closed behind her.

"You okay?" Butterfly questioned after a second or two of silence.

"I want to go home please Butterfly." Alexis said her voice slightly cracking. "Please, just take me back to the bunker."

"Alright." Butterfly said softly before pulling away from the curb and back onto the streets headed back towards the bunker Alexis now called home. "Ratchet is worried, wonders if something serious happened to you, since your heart rate just spiked and you just had a massive adrenaline spike."

"I'm fine. Tell him to stop fretting." Alexis said stiffly and Butterfly didn't say anything else.

After about ten minutes Butterfly stopped in front of Alexis's bunker and opened her door for her to climb out.

"Ratchet's just worried. You don't have to bite everyone's head off." Butterfly said quietly as Alexis went to step out. "He didn't see what happened. He cares for you deeper than I think you realize, Lex."

Alexis sighed. "Yeah,"

Alexis then climbed out of the car and headed straight inside her bunker. Once inside and the door was locked Alexis leant against it letting out a deep breath as she finally processed everything that had just happened.

Her heart gave a painful twist as she realized her worst fear had just come to life, and a cold panic swept through her. Bumblebee had compared her to Quicksilver, had called her Quicksilver. She let out a deep shaky breath as she put a hand over her heart, and squeezed her eyes closed as the tears finally started to fall.

_Nothing but a shadow of Quicksilver!_

Those words instantly cut into Alexis deeply. Tink was right; she wasn't anything but a shadow of a memory. One that today Bumblebee proved couldn't be separate and apart from whom Quicksilver had been and who Alexis was now.

There was a knock on the door behind Alexis. She paused not wanting to answer it wanting really to just be left alone.

"Alexis," a voice called. "Alexis open the door."

Not even pausing to think, Alexis opened the door to reveal a man standing on her doorstep that she had come to know as Ratchet. He just stood there for a moment taking in her no doubt horrible appearance.

"What happened?" Ratchet questioned instantly stepping forward towards Alexis, cautiously knowing from experience an emotional being, whether mech or human, could be unpredictable.

"I just- I don't-" Alexis stammered jamming her fingers through her hair, trying to tell him what had happened but only managed a new wave of tears to overflow her eyes.

_Nothing but a shadow…_

There was a second or two where he no doubt was asking someone what had happened before a look of realization passed across his all too human face.

"Alexis." Ratchet said his shoulders dropping his tone softening from its normal harsh, brash tone. "I'm sorry,"

The next thing Alexis knew was she was wrapped up in a pair of strong arms her nose buried in Ratchet's shoulder as suddenly the dam completely broke and sobs wracked her body.

* * *

Sam who had been spending his day with Bumblebee and Ironhide looked up when he heard another mech coming towards the room where they were. Ironhide looked up when a burst of harsh Cybertronian loudly broke through the silence only to see Butterfly in her robotic form stomping into the room.

"You slagging piece of-" the last word was something in Cybertronian again as Butterfly couldn't seem to be able to find the correct words in English.

Sam just looked at Butterfly in what seemed akin to shock as she screamed at Bumblebee, who seemed to be almost as upset as she was. Noticing the pain written across Bumblebee's form Sam went to stand in between the two.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you kid," Ironhide said noticing what Sam was about to do.

"She's hurting him!" Sam almost yelled at him.

"Well from what I can tell he kinda deserves it. Butterfly doesn't just randomly loose her cool like that," Ironhide said a sudden stiffness in his voice as Butterfly continued to yell at Bumblebee. "Besides I wouldn't want to come between Butterfly and her target. She is a trained soldier after all."

That stopped Sam from trying to interfere as he and Ironhide listened to Butterfly scream and yell her voice the strong and staticy voice of the Cybertronian warrior none of the human's had yet to meet.

When Bumblebee let out an odd metallic sound of what was obviously pain, Sam was finally prompted into action, to hell with the consequences.

"Butterfly stop!" Sam yelled and instantly flinched when he heard the whir of Butterfly's cannons when he caught her off guard. "Stop, you're hurting him."

"He deserves every bit of it." Butterfly bit off in a cold voice that made Sam almost shiver having never heard it come from her before.

"Butterfly," Sam protested then the voice died in his throat as he saw the awful sneer that filled Butterfly's face, again something he'd never seen before.

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Butterfly questioned looking at Bumblebee ignoring Sam entirely for a moment. "Didn't say a word about how you hurt her bad enough I had to call Ratchet to go check on her? That you brought her worst fear to life?"

"It was an accident Butterfly," Bumblebee said speaking for the first time since Butterfly had stormed into the room. "I didn't mean to-"

"But you did," Butterfly cut him off her tone then softened. "Bee, it hurt the most coming from you. It caused her a near breakdown, you've gotta start thinking before you say something, kid."

Bumblebee looked at Butterfly in shock for a moment realizing that she hadn't called him 'kid' since right before Quicksilver had gotten the virus.

Butterfly suddenly sagged and Sam noticed how old she really looked in that moment, how weather-worn she was, how damaged the war had made her, how damaged all the fighting had made them all. The haunting of losing her comrades reflected back in her optics as she looked back up at Bumblebee.

"I miss Quicksilver too," Butterfly said softly. "We all do, and I know none of us miss her as much as you probably do, but she's gone. She died a long time ago Bee, as much as we would all like to think, Alexis is not Quicksilver. Quicksilver's spark stopped a long time ago. You've got to stop comparing Alexis to her, or you'll lose her too."

There was absolute silence after Butterfly spoke then she just turned and walked out leaving Sam and Ironhide with Bumblebee. Sam watched her leave then turned back to Bumblebee, who was still just standing there, not completely sure what had just happened.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review!


	14. Just Talking

Okay guys since you've been so patient I figured I would post two chapters! Please Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Alexis sighed as she turned the page in the book that she had in her hand and cast a general look around the rec room to see all who had joined her.

Butterfly was leaning up against a table in the room arms crossed across her chest a scowl on her face as she watched over the top of the sunglasses she'd conjured up so no one could see her eyes. Apparently Ratchet had given explicit orders that Alexis was under no circumstances to be left alone, so Butterfly as Alexis's guardian had instantly glued herself to Alexis's side and stayed with her.

Will had plopped down on the couch that was parallel to the chair that Alexis sat in watching something on TV that she hadn't really been paying attention to. Around the two of them random soldiers walked around or stood talking to each other. No one dared to come near Alexis for fear of Butterfly who had glared at anyone who had even tried other than Will of course.

"You were raped."

Alexis's head jerked around to look at who was speaking. His hair was brown and his eyes a bright green color, he was a stocky build and just a little taller than Alexis was. He was standing less than four or five feet from her.

Alexis instantly waved Butterfly off who had stood intending to walk over to where she was and then turned her focus back to the man. Will had also cast a glance over Alexis to make sure everything was alright.

"Yeah, that's a great way to introduce yourself." Alexis deadpanned turning back to the book in her hands. "Let me fill you in on a little something, boy, comments like that shouldn't be made willy-nilly, unless you want to either be beaten or shot."

"That's the reason the 'Bots are so protective of you." The man said again seeming to be ignoring Alexis's last comment.

"Who the hell are you?" Alexis said her tone becoming clipped indicating she didn't like the conversation.

"John Tanner," the man said with a smile and a salute to her.

"Well John Tanner," Alexis said her voice sounding bored. "What exactly is it you're after?"

As John went to open his mouth to reply there was a loud crash that had both Alexis and Will up and out of their seats looking around for what had happened.

Lying unconscious on the floor was a soldier. Alexis hurried over to where he was and knelt down beside him to see what was going on.

"C'mon army boy, wake up." Alexis said tapping the side of his face trying to get him to become conscious again. "Someone mind getting me a little water?"

"Here," Will said; and she turned back to him as he handed her a glass. "Thought it might help some so I went and got some."

"Good call C'ptain," Alexis said with a smile as she took the glass sticking her fingers inside to get some water on them to flick into the soldier's face.

The man began to stir with a groan as the cold water hit his face. He lay there for a second or two more before he opened his eyes and blinked blurrily at Alexis. Once he'd put her into focus he grinned devilishly at her pushing himself up on his elbows.

"If I'd've known the prettiest girl in the room would come to my rescue, I would have passed out sooner."

"Well, Prince Charming, now I know why Will has you as part of his team. You have a vast amount of bravery," Alexis said with a roll of her eyes and little laugh. "Though granted I don't think my Autobot boyfriend would appreciate the flirting on your end."

The man just gaped at her for a moment or two before finally sputtering out. "Your Autobot _boyfriend_?"

"Did I stutter?" Alexis questioned an eyebrow raised. "Now I would suggest you stop flirting, same as I'd suggest you stop locking your knees when you stand still for a while. It's what caused you to pass out."

All of a sudden the door to the rec room burst open and everyone turned towards it to see who it was coming into the room. Dr. Windsor came busting in and over to where the soldier and Alexis were at.

"Out of the way, Witwicky." Dr. Windsor barked seeing Alexis.

When Alexis didn't move fast enough out of his way, he used one arm to push her out of the way and almost knocking her down on the floor, if Butterfly hadn't been there to catch her.

"Remember what I said soldier," Alexis said as Butterfly helped her up and onto her feet and the two walked away from the area.

"So, your Autobot boyfriend?" Butterfly said lightly a questioning tone in her voice as Alexis plopped back down in the chair she'd been sitting in and Butterfly leant against the arm of the couch Will had been sprawled out on.

"I know it was just an accident, Butterfly," Alexis said blowing her bangs out of her face as she threw one of her legs over the arm of the chair. "It hurt yeah, really hurt, still kinda hurts, but everyone makes mistakes, and well I shouldn't have pushed like I did. I was being irrational and took it harder than I should have. Guess I realized that over the last few hours."

Butterfly grinned and shook her head at Alexis causing her to raise her eyebrow in question as to why Butterfly was suddenly so happy.

"Nothing," Butterfly said trying to shrug it off, but sighed at Alexis's silent prodding as to what her Guardian was thinking about. "Just every once in a while it's all too easy to see a Quicksilver quirk in you."

"Yeah?" Alexis questioned lightly almost seeming curious.

"Yeah, she unlike many soldiers was a very logical thinker," Butterfly said her eyes taking on a very faraway look as she seemed to be remembering some off end memory or another. "Well, in most things anyway, guess that's part of being a Medbot. Don't get me wrong she was a great soldier, wonderful for long distance battle that again was probably accredited to her being a Medbot first and foremost, and well she was a klutz."

"You know you're the only one who will talk about her so easily." Alexis commented lightly looking up at Butterfly. "Everyone else, they kinda skirt the topic if I ask, and yet I don't even have to ask you and you've got something to say."

"I guess I would rather you know the truth about who she was," Butterfly said with a shrug crossing her arms across her chest again. "'Bots like Tink have a tendency to slander her,"

"She wasn't well liked I assume?" Alexis questioned an eyebrow raised in question. "Seemed like all of you liked her and miss her."

"We do," Butterfly said with a nod. "She earned our respect, and well when Bee fell for her she was pretty important. Bee's kinda like…well…"

"The one you all protect?" Alexis questioned and Butterfly after a moment or two nodded in agreement.

"He's so innocent and well compared to the rest of us, he's a complete angel." Butterfly said seeming to be thinking as she spoke. "He's the youngest. Don't get me wrong, he's good at what he does, he's the best scout we've ever had. It's just…"

"Yeah, I get it." Alexis said with a nod. "But you said 'Bots like Tink didn't like Quicksilver?"

"Quicksilver was a wild card." Butterfly explained. "She was a Medbot, one of the best of the best. If you saw her or Ratchet headed in your direction you knew you were saved, and well if they both came to help you you thanked Primus that they made it to you before you had died, but then Optimus offered to allow her to be one of his soldiers.

"Odd thing was she accepted the offer without a second thought. Had absolutely no qualms about going from a Medbot to a soldier. Some 'Bots, like Tink didn't welcome her among the ranks, didn't believe that a Medbot had any business being a soldier-"

"Wait, hold on," Alexis interrupted quite suddenly. "I thought Tink was a Medbot too?"

Butterfly barked out a laugh at this. "Tink was a soldier like myself, I was actually her commanding officer at one point… eh well anyway, Tink couldn't bear to be outdone by a little 'rust bucket commoner' like Quicksilver. Tink began to spend time with Ratchet. Oh Quicksilver hated that, would've have ripped Tink to shreds for spending time with 'her Ratchet' if I hadn't stepped in to make her see sense. Tink learned what he would teach her or other medics till she knew enough to be considered at least an assistant."

"So basically Tink was jealous?" Alexis questioned tipping her head to the side in question.

"Basically," Butterfly said with a grin.

"Tink wasn't the only one who didn't want Quicksilver among the soldier ranks was she?"

Butterfly paused again seeming to be thinking. "No, there were a few others. Quicksilver though, she gained the respect of those who really mattered and didn't really give a shit about anyone else's opinion of her. And well when Bee and she started to spend more time together there were a few feathers ruffled, to borrow another human phrase."

"Why?" Alexis questioned honestly wanting to know. "There wasn't anything wrong with the two of them being together was there?"

"Honestly? No," Butterfly said answering the question thinking. "Just wasn't that black and white. Many Bots didn't believe either of them was old enough to understand relationships or anything of the like. They believed that Quicksilver should stick to being a Medbot and stick with being with Ratchet, and leave Bumblebee alone."

"Excuse me?" Alexis said jerking up hearing this. "Quicksilver and Ratchet? Didn't he like raise her?"

"He did." Butterfly said with a nod confirming this. "It's kinda hard to explain in a way that you might understand. Human relationships are different, human perception of age is different as well." Butterfly paused again seeming to try to think of a way to answer Alexis's question. "It was common for mentors and students to engage in relationships. It's very easy to be with someone who knew everything about you, and no matter the situation you were always with your mentor. Even after they no longer had anything to teach you many 'Bots still spent most of their lives around their mentors."

"Who was your mentor?" Alexis questioned honestly curious.

"Ironhide," Butterfly said without hesitation. "And before you ask, yes we did have a relationship together."

"You and Ironhide?" Alexis questioned in an almost shock. "I'm almost afraid to ask who else were student and mentor."

"Like I said before, relationships are very different for us. They don't have all the same emotions attached to them usually that humans have. It was convenient and that way you weren't lonely," Butterfly paused a deep thought crossing across her face. "Unless a 'Bot happens to find their Sparkmate, but it's so rare."

"Their what?" Alexis questioned hardly hearing Butterfly as she mumbled.

"A Sparkmate." Butterfly said louder and clearer. "A Sparkmate is a Bot who is the other half of another Bot. The other half of their spark, but it's so rare to actually find them. Some 'Bots thought it was just a myth, just an old story."

"What do you believe?" Alexis said honestly curious as to her friend's opinion.

"About what?" Butterfly questioned seeming to be lost all of a sudden.

"Sparkmates," Alexis said with a half-grin noticing her friend's slight lost look.

"Oh right," Butterfly said putting herself back on topic. "Well, it's an interesting theory, one that certainly has a very strong basis. Our world was very technical, everything had a responding charge, positive, negative, opposite, or identical, didn't matter, it was the other half. Sparkmates is the same concept. Two halves of one spark, in two different Autobots, bam you have a basic concept of Sparkmates. I've only met one couple that might have been Sparkmates throughout the whole of my lifetime."

"So kinda like soul mates?" Alexis questioned and there was a momentary pause from Butterfly that Alexis recognized from when one of the Autobots looked something up on the web.

"Similar yes," Butterfly nodded in agreement. "Closer to pre-destined though,"

"Must be comforting to know your other half is out there somewhere," Alexis said thinking as she looked up at the ceiling of the rec room.

"Many of our kind were killed on Cybertron." Butterfly said her voice thick with emotions that Alexis knew no one else had probably ever heard. "I honestly do not think there are as many of us left to find earth as Prime believes. Maybe I'm just pessimistic."

"You're being realistic," Alexis said looking back over at Butterfly. "You're a soldier, aren't you supposed to look at things realistically?"

Butterfly chuckled and nodded. "That is one way to look at it. I unlike Quicksilver don't know much else other than being a soldier. Tell me where to point and shoot and I'm fine, tell me to talk about emotions, and I stutter like a Sparkling."

Alexis laughed at her friend's confession and the two shared a look a smile on both their faces before Alexis looked at the watch on her wrist.

"I need to be getting back to the bunker." Alexis said noticing the time. It was getting dangerously close to midnight. "Em's probably already in a panic because I'm not back."

"Right, c'mon." Butterfly said and then grinned wickedly as they stood up. "I'll drive."

Alexis laughed. "I don't expect anything else from you. Control freak."

Butterfly laughed and the two headed outside as Alexis scooped up her book she'd been reading beforehand.

"What is that you're reading?" Butterfly questioned honestly curious.

"Oh this?" Alexis questioned holding the book up. "It was a gift from Optimus. Quicksilver's old notes translated into English and bound up for me." Alexis paused looking at the book for a moment. "I'm thinking maybe he's hoping that reading through it might help me trigger the old secrets she had."

"Is it working?" Butterfly questioned lightly, knowing the topic wasn't Alexis's favorite at that moment.

"Not really," Alexis said with a huff. "All I'm learning is medic information. It's all really interesting; most of her notes are about human mechanics and body systems, but nothing about what she may have hid from Optimus."

"Quicksilver enjoyed studying the humans." Butterfly said her hands in her pockets as they walked. "It completely fascinated her. Her research is the main reason we have the human forms that we do. She helped Ratchet create the original program integrating the ability to feel human touch, human emotions, react in a human fashion. Granted besides Bumblebee she was the best at being human."

"She enjoyed being human?" Alexis questioned curious. "Why?"

"The way she explained it was that it was so different from being a mech, it was 'exquisitely' new. I can understand now what she meant. The feelings in these bodies, in human bodies are stronger, pain, pleasure; it's so much more intense. It's something that you have to really want to get used to. Your emotions are also stronger than ours, besides loyalty most of us didn't have the care to indulge in other emotions or feelings. With the war it was more harmful than helpful. It was so new and different for her."

"I never even thought about it." Alexis said clearly thinking about it now. "You guys feel the pain and the pleasure of things just as humans do in this form?"

"We are basically human as long as we are in our human forms, or holos as you call them. We feel everything you do." Butterfly said with a shrug and Alexis smiled at this.

"After a few thousand years of blending in to different places I would guess you'd be good at it, yeah?" Alexis said with a slight laugh.

"What do you want?" Butterfly said this so abruptly and so harshly Alexis looked around to see who it was she was talking to.

The two had just walked out the doors into the night, and in their path stood a man Alexis didn't recognize.

He was about six foot with long redish-brown hair that was pulled back and out of his face. He had on a black tee-shirt and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans. He was looking directly at Alexis and his eyes; they were a bright green seeming to glow in the dark. It was just like looking in the mirror, Alexis noticed. Their eyes were the same color.

"Optimus was looking for you Butterfly," that voice, it was Sunstreaker's Alexis instantly recognized the cold bite to it.

"What for?" Butterfly questioned instantly tensing up going into warrior mode.

"I wasn't privy to that information," Sunstreaker said matter-of-factly, he then turned his focus back to Alexis. "I can drive you back to your bunker."

"I can walk," Alexis said looking between the two Autobots. "It's not too far of a walk,"

"Ratchet told us if we left you alone the one responsible was being welded to the floor in the Medbay and left there for a week." Sunstreaker said and when Alexis looked at Butterfly she nodded to confirm it. "And I for one would rather not incur the wrath of Ratchet when it comes to you."

"He's right," Butterfly said with a sigh. "Prime just called for me." Butterfly then turned her attention to Alexis. "You alright with Sunstreaker taking you back? I can call for someone else, and you can go back inside with Will till they got here if you'd like. I can call Ratchet."

"Ratchet's busy." Alexis said her arms crossed across her chest. "It would be a little selfish to call him away from his work because I didn't want to take the ride offered."

"Are you sure you want to ride with him?" Butterfly questioned the distrust brutally obvious in her tone. "I can tell Prime I need to take you back; I don't think he'd mind."

"If he's calling for you this time of night as directly as he did, it must be important." Alexis said shaking her head. "I'll be alright, all it takes is one wrong move on his part and Ratchet will have him in pieces remember?"

"Right," Butterfly said obviously not fond of the situation. "Be careful,"

"I will," Alexis said with a nod. "Go. Optimus is waiting."

Butterfly nodded and within the next second her holoform had vanished and the rumble of her engine as she started it could be heard as she left. Alexis then turned her attention back to Sunstreaker who was still studying her.

"What?" Alexis said obviously becoming self-conscious as she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Primus, you look just like her." Sunstreaker said and there was no doubt in Alexis's mind as to who the _her_ in that sentence was directed at.

"Really?" Alexis questioned her voice bordering on anger. "That's all you wanted? Maybe I really should go inside and let Will call Ratchet."

"No, no. Wait that came out wrong." Sunstreaker said suddenly backtracking.

"It's fine." Alexis said her voice harsh and rough. "I'm getting used to it. Can we just go?"

"Yeah," Sunstreaker said and turned to lead her towards the viper that was his alt form.

"Last time I saw this it was black." Alexis stated pointing out the fact that Sunstreaker was now a brilliant yellow. Sunstreaker just nodded and looked at her as though waiting for her opinion. "It fits a little better."

Sunstreaker just nodded again and the passenger side door opened in a clear invitation for her to climb in.

She slipped in and as soon as she was safely inside the door closed gently and the holo of Sunstreaker appeared in the driver's side seat. The engine gently rumbled into life and Sunstreaker took off.

There was a silence between the two for a moment before Sunstreaker sighed and Alexis looked at him curious. There was another moment or two before he finally spoke.

"I know this probably isn't what you want to hear," Sunstreaker stated his voice quiet as he seemed to be thinking. "but you really do look just like her. You look just like the holoform she had constructed for herself, except your eyes. Her eyes were blue, alarmingly blue, just as brilliant as Bumblebee's. She kept them that way because of Bee, but her favorite color was the color green.

"I think that's half of why that old Medic has a mossy green finish, and why you have green eyes. To differentiate between you Alexis and her Quicksilver."

When Alexis didn't respond Sunstreaker stopped talking. There was another silence between the two before Alexis let out a deep breath and leaned her head back against the head rest of the seat she was sitting in.

Alexis went to say something else before all of a sudden a loud whistling filled the air. Before Alexis was able to ask what was going on, Sunstreaker had transformed vaulting Alexis from her seat and catching her in an unfamiliar hand.

"What's going on?" Alexis questioned getting to her feet in the palm of his hand and looked up at Sunstreaker for answers. He gently set her down on the ground before answering.

"Decepticons." Sunstreaker said simply before his battle mask slipped into place and she could hear the hum of the battle routines running and the swords he had cracking with energy as they charged themselves. "Stay hidden. I will protect you."

Alexis nodded and as she went to hide a loud whistling broke the silence between them and the next thing Alexis knew was slamming into something rather hard and the world going black.


	15. Welcome Back

Chapter Fifteen:

"Damn it." Butterfly muttered as she pushed a large beam off of herself and looked down at the humans who had taken refuge underneath her. "You alright?"

"Yeah we're good." Sylas said as she helped Emily to her feet. "What happened?"

"Decepticon's broke through our defenses." Butterfly said looking around to see where everyone else was.

It had been a quick and furious attack, destroying only a few buildings and setting fire in many places where the humans were frantically trying to put them out. Butterfly noticed Optimus moving a large amount of rubble off of Ratchet and Ironhide helping dig Tink out. She turned when she heard a squall of tires on pavement and spotted Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

After Sam was safely out of the car Bumblebee transformed to stand next to Sideswipe who had already transformed and was looking around for something.

"Where's Alexis?" Ratchet questioned coming over to the three Optimus behind him, noticing she wasn't with Butterfly.

Sylas had never seen the old warrior back down from anyone. She was always ready with a barbed comment or a commanding silence to answer for her, but faced with Ratchet's wrath she was instantly backing away from the medic.

"Last I knew she was with Sunstreaker." Butterfly said her voice tight with what could have been fear. "I'm sorry, I just, you were busy and Prime had just called me. 'Lex said she would head back to her bunker with him, I should've objected stiffer than I did."

"If she's hurt I'm going to beat you with your own arm." Ratchet growled out and Butterfly hung her head clearly upset.

Sylas could see the pain and upset written all over Butterfly's frame. In the many years the Bot had been a soldier, Sylas figured she'd hadn't screwed up this bad before, and it was tearing her up inside.

"Where is Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe questioned pulling the attention off of Butterfly's imminent failure.

"He's not with you?" Tink questioned announcing her presence to the group. "Isn't he like always with you? You two are twins aren't you?"

"I'm asking because he's obviously not with me." Sideswipe said and it was clear if he'd been in his human form he would have rolled his eyes.

"What you two have another fight?" Ironhide rumbled clearly not amused by the situation.

There was silence from Sideswipe and Sylas noticed the awkward shuffling of his feet as he tried to avoid answering the question.

"What're you two a couple?" Sylas demanded putting together some odd ends.

All of the Autobots looked down at Sylas who had her hands on her hips looking up at them all demanding an answer.

"We'll talk later Sylas," Butterfly answered looking down at her momentarily. Sylas nodded falling silent again.

"Optimus!" someone called and they all looked around to try and see who or what it was. Skids and Mudflap were tearing towards them.

At the last moment the two braked and both jumped into the air transforming as they did. They came skidding to a stop right in front of Optimus. As soon as they had steadied themselves on their feet Skids said something that Sylas couldn't understand.

Next thing Sylas knew there was a burst of some kind of language, that she assumed was Cybertronian, from Bumblebee. Only seconds later Butterfly said something, then Ratchet and then Ironhide and Tink. Bumblebee then seemed to turn on Tink and the two argued for a moment or two, Bumblebee's voice turning into a harsh grinding sound and Tink's was turning into a higher pitched whining like a car engine when pushed too hard.

After a moment or two of them arguing Optimus spoke his voice easily taking command breaking between the two fighting mechs and both fell silent immediately. Tink turned away from Bumblebee her arms crossed across her chest plates and let out a hot gust of air from her vents, and Sylas figured it was the same as when a human huffed after they fought with someone.

Optimus then turned to Butterfly and said something before she nodded and transformed back into her alt form and opened her door in offering to Sylas and Emily.

"Sam, go with them." Optimus said looking at the human he spoke to.

Sylas looked around at all the others before Butterfly honked her horn in impatience and she, Emily and Sam all climbed in. Butterfly slammed the door behind them and took off from the other Autobots headed back towards wherever it was that she'd been instructed to go.

There was a momentary silence before Emily finally dredged up the courage to talk to the warrior bot. "Butterfly?"

"You three will need to stay put." Butterfly said her voice tight. "Optimus ordered me to take you back to Alexis's bunker, it's one of the strongest buildings here. When we get there, go straight inside and stay there until further notice."

"Butterfly what happened?" Sylas questioned looking at the radio where the Autobot's voice originated from.

"Where's Lex?" Sam questioned from the back seat leaning forward towards them putting his head between where Sylas and Emily sat. There was a long silence as though Butterfly didn't want to answer the question.

"Butterfly? What happened?" Emily questioned her voice a pitch higher than normal in her worry and placed her hand on the dashboard trying to comfort the Autobot.

"The Decepticons have Alexis," Butterfly said finally giving them the answer they were looking for. "They got her and Sunstreaker."

"Oh, shit." Sylas said worry etched across her face as she gathered the gravity of the situation at hand, then she slammed her hands against Butterfly's steering wheel. "Fuck, we are so screwed!"

"C'mon Sy, hurting Butterfly won't solve anything." Emily said pulling Sylas's hands away from the steering wheel.

"She has every right." Butterfly said and Emily looked down at her stereo. "I should have taken Alexis back; it was my job as her Guardian."

"If you'd've taken her back then Optimus would be without one of his commanders." Emily said softly trying to sooth the large Autobot. "They would've taken you too. Sunstreaker will take care of her,"

"You put a lot of faith in that bot." Butterfly said with what could've been distain in her voice.

"Who's to say he wouldn't protect her with the same devotion you would?" Emily questioned gently still trying to calm Butterfly down. "He is an Autobot after all."

Butterfly didn't say anything else but abruptly came to a stop opening the doors for the humans to climb out of the car. Taking the hint all three climbed out and Butterfly transformed before bending down to speak to the humans face to face.

"Go inside, stay inside." Butterfly nodded to the bunker. "I will stand guard. Do not come out unless Optimus himself is standing out here."

"Right," Sylas said with a nod pulling Emily with her into the bunker Sam following behind reluctantly.

"Sy we can't just sit here doing nothing!" Emily ranted as soon as they were inside and the door was shut.

"You think Butterfly is enjoying guard duty with her thumb up her exhaust while Optimus and the others are making plans?" Sylas demanded turning to her.

"There has to be something we can do to help." Sam said chiming in his opinion and the two turned to look at him seeming to momentarily forgotten he was there.

"Her cellphone!" Emily suddenly cried out causing Sylas to jump and both of them to turn and look at her.

"What?" Sylas questioned lost on her part.

"I can track her cellphone!" Emily said suddenly scrambling to get to where Alexis's laptop was lying.

Emily immediately opened the computer quickly typing something obviously hacking into the laptop sitting in her lap. Sylas raised her eyebrows at Sam who shrugged. Emily was too focused on what she was doing to notice them.

"Ha, got it!" Emily said vigorously typing something else. "I know where she is!"

"Alright how do we get that information to everyone else?" Sylas questioned leaning on the back of the couch to look at the computer screen.

"Will already knows." Emily said with one final keyboard stroke and looking over at Sylas with a bright grin on her face. "He should no doubt tell the Autobots, right about…now!"

Everyone looked the table as Emily's cellphone began to ring. She grinned and reached for the phone instantly hitting the 'answer' button holding up to her ear.

"Hi Will," Emily said her grin almost criminal. "Those are the coordinates to her phone, use it to find her."

Emily then hung up and turned back to Sam and Sylas who were just looking at her confused as to what had just happened.

"The Autobots are moving out come morning." Emily said filling them in on what was going on. "They're going to bring Alexis home."

"Good job," Sylas said still looking confused. "When did you learn all that?"

"Er, actually my dad taught me." Emily said blushing. "He was a hacker for the CIA,"

"Why didn't I know this?" Sylas questioned honestly wanting to know.

"It never came up?"

"Emily."

"C'mon Sy, why do you think I only went to school for two months?" Emily said letting out a sigh. "They kicked me out once I tapped the system on accident."

Sylas sighed. "Well least this time it was put to good use."

Emily just grinned.

* * *

Pain. That was all she could register as another scream was ripped forcefully from her already raw throat. She didn't know where she was, or what had happened all she could remember was Sunstreaker telling her to hide, then pain, unimaginable pain coursing through her system.

Suddenly the pain stopped and she just lay there panting trying to focus. She could hear voices around her, none that she recognized but she couldn't see anyone. In fact she couldn't see anything.

"Alexis!" her head jerked around recognizing that voice, it was Sunstreaker. Then there was a loud clash of metal and a metallic yell of what she figured was pain.

"Sunstreaker?" she questioned trying to pinpoint the direction where the voice came from.

"Quiet Autobot scum!" that was a voice she didn't recognize, but then she heard the squalling of gears and struts snapping followed by a roar of rage.

Then as soon as it stopped the pain started again and Alexis screamed as the pain began to increase. She felt her back arch and her hands grappling for something, anything to hold onto that might ground her to reality instead of the pain. Her screams were steadily becoming louder as the pain increased.

"She's much stronger than we gave her for Starscream." someone said and she barely realized that someone was talking till the pain stopped again.

"She will break. It's only a matter of time now," someone said in a squally voice that hurt Alexis's ears. "The spark will take over, and we will have what we've been waiting for."

"Why this human Starscream?" some other voice questioned obviously curious. "Why take the chance of using your only spark on her?"

"This human was being hidden by the Autobots for a reason," the one who she assumed was Starscream said.

She then heard one of the Mech's head towards her. Without being restrained by the pain for the moment she scrambled backwards trying to get away from whoever it was. There was a sickening wicked laugh and she was easily picked up and thrown back down on her back onto the floor all the wind knocked out of her.

She as soon as she had her breath back went to get back up but was easily held down by what she could tell was a single finger from the mech standing over her.

"There's no use fighting fleshling." That voice she now associated with Starscream. "Your fate is already sealed." Alexis screamed as a jolt of pain flooded through her again stemming from the finger that held her to the floor. "Optimus was hiding you for a reason. Could it be because you're the one we've been searching for?"

Alexis didn't move, still fighting the sparks of pain that was flowing through her body. The finger though did move a very gentle caress across her skin. She heard Sunstreaker yell something else, which sounded like Cybertronian, then heard another load crash and that wicked laugh rang out again.

What Alexis couldn't see was the bright blue energy surrounding her, or the Cybertronian glyphs that had written themselves on her body. The next thing anyone knew Alexis let out the loudest scream yet and her eyes snapped open, but they weren't green anymore, they were bright blue.

"Welcome back Quicksilver."

* * *

Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!


	16. Danger

Chapter Sixteen:

She couldn't move. Her body felt far too heavy, and since the pain had finally stopped she was able to relax. She blinked, staring at the ceiling that over the last few hours she had been unable to see at all, now she could start to make out blurry shapes.

She blinked again and as she did the ceiling finally came into a sharp focus. The next time she blinked and opened her eyes she almost screamed in shock as words began to scroll across her vision.

Immediately she closed her eyes again hoping it would stop the words. It did and she took a deep breath trying to push away the panic that was starting to envelop her. She then attempted to move her hand.

At first it didn't respond, which panicked her again. She then took another deep breath and focused again thinking that maybe it was just muscle fatigue that kept it from moving.

_"Motor functions enabled." _

That time Alexis did slightly scream wondering where the voice had come from. Before she could figure it out her hand moved, the fingers flexing before forming a fist. She forced herself to sit up and opened her eyes to look at her arm, only to notice it was a beautiful gleaming silver color.

She blinked as words began to flick across her vision again, and this time instead of panicking she focused on it to try and read what it might say. The words soon began to slow down so that she would be able to understand them.

_Armor, Cybertronian, Designation Quicksilver Medic-Soldier, 140 Decepticons killed, designated commanding officer Butterfly mentor Ratchet CMO. _

She turned her hand around flexing it. She then looked around her to try and see what was going on when she noticed there was absolute silence.

"Here Ratchet I found them!"

That voice she recognized. Then she watched as her silver armor instantly shifted back into what looked like her human skin and then jumped as four mechs came crashing into the room.

"Alexis!"

The next thing Alexis knew was being wrapped up in someone's arms. As soon as whoever it was touched her a jolt went through her, but it wasn't from pain, but rather a pleasant one a calming one and she followed it relaxing into the person's embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

It was Bumblebee; she recognized that voice repeating those words over and over. She opened her mouth to say something only to have a squeak come out.

_"Vocalizers adjusting," _that same voice in her head.

"Bee," she was finally able to say.

He pulled back putting his hands on either side of her head looking her in the face. There was worry and pain etched all across his face.

"I'm alright," she said her voice slightly scratchy, just like if she'd still been human.

_Well that's dedication, _Alexis thought to herself, and then noticed Bumblebee's odd look.

"What?" Alexis questioned a cold wave of fear jumping through her systems.

"Nothing," Bumblebee said shaking his head and then they both turned when Ratchet approached them.

_Cybertronian, Designation Ratchet Medic, CMO, 170 Decepticons killed-,_

Alexis shoved the words away and was highly surprised when they obeyed scrolling over to the side of her vision. She then blinked up at Ratchet trying to focus. Bumblebee had taken a step back to allow Ratchet to scan her, and as soon as he'd stepped back a feeling of restlessness settled back in.

She felt the scanners of Ratchet's sweep over her and then he paused. As soon as he was done Bumblebee was back at her side and that feeling of calm washed over her again. She looked up at Optimus as he approached.

"Alexis do you remember what happened to you?" his voice was calm and soothing as he bent down to be closer to her level as he spoke to her.

"No," Alexis shook her head. "All I remember is pain, all there was was pain, and… Sunstreaker! Is Sunstreaker all right?"

Bumblebee set a gentle hand on her shoulder as the panic was starting to set in yet again. As soon as Bumblebee touched her that odd calm raced through her system yet again slowing her heartbeat back down to its normal pace again.

"Sunstreaker is alright Alexis," Ratchet said and she nodded. "As soon as he can we will return to the base."

"Bumblebee, you and Butterfly take Alexis back to the base." Optimus spoke and Bumblebee nodded.

Before she could ask what was going on, Bumblebee had scooped her up and was carrying her over towards where his alt form waited for them. Bumblebee set her down in the passenger side seat before gently closing the door and turning back to talk to Ratchet.

As he did that Alexis instead of staying in the passenger side seat where he'd put her crawled into the back seat and pulled her knees up to her chest putting her arms around them. She closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened, knowing that it had to do with the strange occurrences that had happened only moments ago.

She was so focused on trying to remember what had happened that she hadn't noticed Bumblebee's holo showing up next to her until he'd placed a hand on her shoulder in worry. As soon as he had touched her though she screamed jumping away from him and scrambling up against the other side of the car.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bumblebee questioned as he watched her take a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alexis said letting out the deep breath relaxing some blowing her hair out of her face that had fallen there when she'd scrambled backwards. "I guess I was just focusing too hard."

He didn't much look like he believed her, but he didn't ask again much to Alexis's relief and instead started up his engine.

After a second or two Alexis noticed the blue blur of Butterfly, zip around them and pull out in front of Bumblebee with a little honk and lead the way back to where Alexis assumed the base was.

Alexis watched Butterfly for a second before she shook her head and turned her attention back to Bumblebee, who was of course watching her, a worried look painted across his face. She just shook her head and finally moved crawling over to where Bumblebee sat and he opened his arms welcoming her gladly into his space.

She seemed to surprise him when she climbed up and into his lap instead of the seat beside him like she normally would. He froze and she could feel his whole body tense up, but once she buried her nose in his neck he let out a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly.

As soon as his arms wrapped around her, she relaxed that feeling of calm and soothing was back relaxing her already exhausted body with a gentle sweep through her nerves. She only noticed after she slightly shifted his hand gently resting on her lower back running in gentle circles over the skin.

"Mmm.." Alexis purred shifting again to get closer to his hand and that incredible feeling it was creating. "That feels good."

As soon as she shifted and those words came out her mouth she felt Bumblebee's pulse speed up and he let out a deep breath over her head. When she looked up at him she noticed a light blush dusting his face.

Something suddenly clicked in Alexis's mind as she noticed the reactions.

_We are basically human as long as we are in our human forms, or holos as you call them. We feel everything you do._

"You can feel this?" Alexis said and even though she'd meant it as a question it came out as more of a statement.

When he nodded she reached up and pressed her palm against the side of his face. He instantly leaned into the touch closing his eyes seeming to enjoy it.

"Butterfly said you can feel everything we do," Alexis said her voice lined with honest curiosity. "That you're basically a human in this form."

"We are," Bumblebee said with a nod. "Quicksilver was excellent at creating the programs; she absolutely detested anything that strayed from realism. It took her years of your human time to complete her research and help create the program, and even then she continued to make changes and improvements."

Alexis sat silent for a moment as she watched his face, so calm and relaxed for the moment a gentle smile on his face. After she was quiet for a moment or two he opened his eyes to look at her and study her face, which must have alerted him to the fact she was contemplating something.

"Bee I shouldn't have-"

Her voice was instantly cut off as her whole body seized up. She couldn't breathe or speak she was barely able to let out a squeak to alert Bumblebee to the fact that something was wrong.

"Lex?" Bumblebee questioned; she could barely hear him. "Alexis!"

_"Virus has been detected shutting systems down."_ That was the same voice she had heard earlier.

"Alexis!"

Alexis let out a strangled sound and then everything went black.

* * *

"They're back!" Emily exclaimed seeing the group of cars that they all knew belonged to the Autobots.

Sylas looked over the string of cars and then noticed the quick urgency that the Medic's vehicle form and the Camero that they all knew was Bumblebee, had as they skid to as stop in front of the Medbay causing dust to fly up and around them.

"Something's wrong," Sylas stated still observantly watching what was going on.

The dust had finally settled enough for them see what was going on. Sylas spotted the holoform that she knew was Bumblebee rushing ahead of who she assumed was Ratchet's holoform, damn she wished she'd paid more attention when they'd help them move, and into the Medbay. Sylas then tilted her head to the side as she noticed Ratchet was carrying something she couldn't quite see.

She was still trying to figure out what it might be when Emily grabbed her arm suddenly in an alarmingly tight grip.

"Sy, that's Lex!" Emily said suddenly.

Sylas turned to look at her momentarily still figuring out what it was she had said before the statement actually sank in.

"Shit," Sylas said and instantly the two were prompted into action.

They ran into the Medbay, only to be greeted by a tall man looking to be about 6.2, with long dark hair that reached just below his shoulders, and bright brown eyes. He had a strong lean clean shaven jaw and a pair of black glasses resting on his nose. He wore a pair of simple blue jeans and a black shirt.

"What the hell is going on?" Sylas demanded knowing without a doubt this man who was standing in front of them was a holoform of one of the Autobots.

"We found Alexis." Sylas recognized the voice as Optimus's.

"Yeah, we can see that," Sylas said her voice taking on a cold edge. "Care to explain why the hell she's unconscious, Optimus?"

Optimus went to reply only to be cut off as who Sylas thought was Ratchet stomped into the room a positively livid look on his face. Emily instantly stepped behind Sylas attempting to hide as Sylas instantly tensed seeming to be readying herself for a fight.

"Would you stop squawking around my Medbay?" The man said, and Sylas's thoughts were confirmed when she heard his voice and he barely cast a glance at Sylas and Emily. "What do you two need?"

"What happened to Lex?" Emily questioned from behind Sylas still hiding for fear of her life.

"Currently she's unconscious." Ratchet said matter-of-factly gazing over his glasses sternly at them; he then turned his attention to Optimus.

There was a moment of silence before Optimus's eye's widened in what could be perceived as shock.

"What's happening?" Sylas demanded breaking through the conversation she knew the two were having. "What's happening to Lex?"

Ratchet and Optimus turned and looked at the humans for a moment. Suddenly someone was yelling something and Ratchet whipped around running towards the doors that separated Ratchet's work space and the long hallway of human sized medical rooms, disappearing though them.

Sylas, Optimus and Emily all stared at the doorway that he had disappeared through for a moment or two before Emily turned her attention back to Optimus.

"Optimus?" Emily questioned and both Sylas and Optimus both instantly turned their attention back to her. "What's going on?"

Optimus paused for a second seeming to be thinking of a way to answer her question. "Alexis has been poisoned. It's hard to explain everything correctly; Ratchet would be better apt to explain it-"

"As we both know he's pissy and not in the mood to explain anything." Sylas said cutting in crossing her arms across her chest.

"The Decepticons, they found out about Alexis being Quicksilver. Where they got it I have no honest clue."

"What?" Sylas said trying to keep Optimus on track. "Got what?"

"The Decepticons forced a spark to meld to Alexis's heart." Optimus said and Emily gasped a hand covering her mouth in shock.

"A spark?" Sylas chocked out. "Isn't that what you guys have instead of a heart?"

"Yes," Optimus nodded confirming this fact. "A part of Alexis responded to the spark, and started changing her human body. Ratchet believes the Decepticons infused the part of her that responded to the spark and changed with a virus to kill the human parts of her."

"So in other words, it's killing her?" Sylas said her face paling. "She's dying!"

"The spark is changing her, yes but Ratchet is doing everything in his power to keep her from dying." Optimus said in a soothing voice trying to calm Sylas down.

Emily then looked at Sylas. "Sylas what if she doesn't wake up?"

Sylas just looked at Emily the reassurances she knew she should be saying freezing in her throat. What if Alexis didn't wake up?

* * *

Hope you enjoy! Read and Review Please!


	17. Waking Up

Okay I know this is kinda a strange chapter, but bear with me please it will all make sense in the end, I hope lol. :) Please Read and Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

Beeping, it was the first thing Alexis registered as she began to wake up. It was quicker than a normal heartbeat she realized as she lay there listening to it. She lay there for a moment or two more before forcing her eyes to open to take in her surroundings.

It was white. Everything was white around her as she sat up to look around at her surroundings to try and put together what had happened. As soon as she sat up the machine that had been beeping steadily, started to shrilly scream in its disagreement to the movement of the patient it was connected to.

"Oh shut up," Alexis stated reaching over and flipping some switch to cause the machine to cease in its screaming.

She was in one of Ratchet's medical rooms again she realized quite easily. Alexis looked around the room to see if there might be someone around only to find she was very much alone in the room.

Alexis then turned her attention to herself and flexed her hand to see if she could possibly move it before looking down at it.

It was a beautiful gleaming silver again. She took a deep breath tightening her hand to become a fist. As she did symbols and words began to flick across her vision. She forced the words to slow like she had before skimming over them.

This was something she had gotten used to over the period of time she had been flitting in-between conscious thought and unconsciousness.

She turned her hand over inspecting it with curiosity. The gleaming silver wasn't just limited to her hand; it wound its way up her arm and at this point probably all over her body. After a moment or two she sat up entirely removing different wires as she went and swung her legs over the side of her bed preparing herself to attempt to walk.

She slid off the bed gently putting pressure on her feet. As she did, it seemed to trigger something and instantly her body was no longer silver, but was steadily turning back to the tan that her own human skin was.

She watched fascinated as the change wound its way up from her feet, and she could feel the plates that made up the silver armor shifting and retreating to allow the skin take back over. After only a few seconds, Alexis was looking at a pair of very human looking feet that she knew belonged to her.

She lifted one of her feet to be straight so she could see all the way down her leg and tried to wiggle her toes. After a second or two her toes complied with the command and wiggled. She smiled and then put her foot back down against the floor again to try and stand up.

Alexis slid on off the bed putting her full weight on her legs for the first time in she didn't know how long. They trembled underneath her at the protest of her putting weight on them and she instantly grabbed the side of the bed she had been lying in to steady herself.

After a moment or two of just standing, Alexis took a tentative step forwards. Her leg wobbled a little, but held her up. She smiled, enjoying the small triumph for the moment before trying to take another step. She stumbled a little bit, but managed to stay on her feet.

Alexis looked up and over at the door to the room. There wasn't anything between the door and her bed that she had been laying in that she could use to brace herself if she happened to lose her balance again.

She stood still for a moment or two debating on whether or not to even try to walk the distance or just try to call out for someone.

Finally she decided that she might as well try to walk seeing as her body needed to get used to the movement again anyway. She had barely made ten steps before she tripped and crashed into the floor.

"Damn it!" Alexis cursed under her breath and was in the process of pushing herself up and off the ground when someone came crashing into the room having heard the noise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said person demanded as they walked in, and even though Alexis hadn't looked up at said person yet, she'd know the gruff voice of the Autobot medic anywhere.

"I was attempting to walk, but as we both can see that ended in failure," Alexis stated managing to push herself up into a sitting position and pushing her hair out of her face to look at Ratchet.

He just looked at her for a moment or two then shook his head and sighed reaching down to help her up and onto her feet again. She gladly took the help and the two managed to make it over to the bed she had been lying in before she sat down.

After a second or two Alexis looked up at Ratchet a curious look across her face. "How long was I out?"

"Two months," Ratchet said moving to stand in front of her to examine her for possible injuries. He held a hand out for her arm. She easily placed it in his hand.

"So care to explain why I can now do this?" Alexis questioned and as she asked the arm she'd given Ratchet turned back into the silver armor she was now becoming familiar with.

Ratchet actually jumped and almost dropped her arm staring at it in what could have been a little bit of shock. Alexis smiled flexing her hand out of habit; she would have laughed if she hadn't suddenly felt so tired.

"You are certainly handling the situation well," Ratchet said dryly.

"Oh no, I'm freaking out, trust me." Alexis said looking up at him. "I'm just freaking out internally,"

Ratchet grunted accepting this and went back to his inspecting of the arm he currently held in his hands. Alexis just silently watched for a moment or two.

_Good to see you're up and around._

"What the-?" Alexis blinked confused before realizing the voice that she'd heard had originated from within her head. Ratchet raised an eyebrow in question but she just shook her head.

Alexis hesitantly responded to the voice. _Sunstreaker? _

_You're a quick learner,_

_ What the hell? Why are you in my head?_

_ You know those 'annoying conversations' between bots that you hate so much? Yeah, welcome to your first._

_ How-?_

_ Ah the medic hasn't explained things to you yet has he?_

_ What happened?_

_ Ask your medic, he's more apt to explain it._

"Ratchet?" Alexis questioned breaking his concentration on whatever he was doing.

"Yes?"

"When the Decepticons took Sunstreaker and I, what happened?"

He paused gazing at her over his glasses seeming to be thinking of a way to answer her question properly.

"Somehow the Decepticons managed to get their hands on a spark, from where or even who we have no idea, but none the less. They found out about you and your connection to Quicksilver. As far as I can tell they forced the spark to bond with your heart. When they did a small part of you automatically responded to the spark, that small part they isolated and infused with a virus to kill any human part of you forcing the spark to compensate."

"Compensate how?"

"Your body changed. The spark was forced to work with what it had, since the virus was killing the human part of you the Spark had to find a new way to keep your body functioning so that it would survive. In response to this your bones have turned to a substance similar to metal, as has your skin and your blood has been replaced by Energon which as you know is what we as Will puts it 'run off of'. It reverted to the most familiar schematics it had, which were of course Quicksilver's."

"So in terms I can halfway understand?"

"You have essentially become an Autobot, and Autobot incased in a human structure."

"Oh shit," Alexis said the panic finally starting to surface. "So basically you're saying, I'm not human anymore?"

"Alexis, calm down." Ratchet said placing hands on either side of her shoulders trying to get her attention.

_Calm down, Lex._

Instant calm rushed through her systems as she recognized Bumblebee's voice, and granted it was a relief in and of itself, it frustrated her more than anything.

"Ratchet, how do I turn the communication off?" Alexis bit out.

Ratchet looked at her confused for a moment before quickly explaining how. Alexis quickly followed the instructions and shut the transmission off.

She then took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. After a moment or two she was calm enough to look back at Ratchet who was watching her worry painted across his face.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded in confirmation.

"So that's what startled you earlier," Ratchet said and Alexis raised an eyebrow in question confused. "Who was speaking with you earlier?"

"Sunstreaker," Alexis said and Ratchet nodded. "He was welcoming me back among the world of the living."

"And just now?"

"Bee." Alexis said holding her head for a moment. "I don't think it was intentional though. It felt more like a reflex. How does he know? He always knows when I'm upset."

Ratchet was silent for a moment or two as she talked to herself. She then ran her hand through her hair and looked up at him.

"Why does he always know?" Alexis questioned honestly seeming to want to know.

"Bumblebee's sensors are higher tuned than the rest of us. He could probably tell you the emotional status of every human on the base if he so choose to." Ratchet said and Alexis shook her head.

"It's not only that," Alexis explained and when he raised his eyebrows in question she attempted to elaborate on her point. "The other day, when you found us, when Bee touched me, it felt _calming_. It was like I dunno, it was like a drug I guess would be one way to describe it. Like a shot of morphine," Alexis was struggling to explain what she meant. "I'm not making any sense, I know but that's the only way to explain it, but it was the same just now. Just calm."

Ratchet was silent for a moment or two and just looked at Alexis.

"Ratchet?" Alexis questioned after a moment or two of his silence.

"Did this happen with anyone else?" Ratchet questioned.

"No, just Bee," Alexis said and he just nodded a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"It can't be…" Ratchet muttered to himself.

"Whoa," Alexis said suddenly and then blinked rapidly as the room began to slip in and out of focus momentarily.

"Alexis?" Ratchet's hands were suddenly on either side of her face making her focus on him momentarily. That's when he noticed the bright blue swirling in her dark green eyes. "Alexis, what's wrong?"

"Just all of a sudden I feel really tired," Alexis explained blinking again.

He was saying something, that much Alexis knew, but she wasn't able to properly decipher what exactly what he was saying. She heard something about 'transformation', 'energy reserves' and 'unstable new spark'.

"Alexis, you should probably sleep." Ratchet said clearly speaking to her.

"I just woke up," Alexis protested; well tried to protest.

"Alexis, sleep." Ratchet said firmly without room for protest. "If you don't choose to sleep on your own I can and will medicate you into sleeping."

Alexis knew, as well as anyone else on the base he would follow through with that threat in less than a heartbeat, if she didn't decide to sleep on her own.

"Fine." Alexis said swinging her feet up on the bed and crawling on up to lie down to sleep again. She was gone before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Ratchet sighed before turning and leaving the room for Alexis to sleep. As soon as he was out of the room he was greeted by the human version of Optimus.

"You're here more often than Bumblebee," Ratchet commented gruffly.

"How is she?" Optimus questioned ignoring the comment.

"As of right now, she's very weak but she's all right." Ratchet said walking away and down the hallway that lead towards the larger area where the two could be back with their mech body. "It's to be expected with the situation."

"And the spark?"

"From what I could tell before she passed out, it's still adapting, still stabilizing. It will take more time,"

Optimus nodded accepting this as the two walked. "And the virus?"

"Now that it's run its course, it no longer shows up in her system." Ratchet stated; Optimus could tell he was thinking about something else as he was talking.

"Ratchet?" Optimus questioned trying to prompt what he was thinking about out.

Ratchet stopped and turned back to Optimus. "The Decepticons would have killed her if we hadn't found her. There is no way they would have been able to keep her stable, keep her alive through the process, I was barely able to. Something about this doesn't seem right; they would have needed someone with medical knowledge to even know to how to force the spark to bond with her heart."

"There have been no new landings on earth, Decepticon or Autobot. Bumblebee has kept close observations."

"Exactly," Ratchet said and the point he was trying to make finally seemed to dawn on Optimus. "Either Bumblebee managed to miss something, which I highly doubt he did, or someone is helping them."


	18. Sleepless Nights

Two Weeks Later…

Butterfly sighed. For the third time this earth week she was unable to power down into recharge and rest, she felt too restless.

"Damn," Butterfly cursed borrowing the human word.

She stood surveying her surroundings before deciding she would go for a walk, maybe a walk instead of a drive would help.

It was quiet outside, the humans were all asleep at this hour. She didn't blame them, at this hour recharge was sounding better and better if only she could relax enough to try.

Maybe Alexis was right, she was too high stung. She laughed a little under her breath; Quicksilver used to tell her the same thing every night when she spent the hours away, when they weren't fighting, sitting in a Medbay watching Quicksilver work.

After that thought ran through her processor she stopped an idea occurring to her. Maybe she could go to the Medbay?

Ratchet's comline was still open, obviously indicating to the fact that the Medic was still awake even at this late hour. Tentatively she sent a request to the Medic hoping not to get a barbed refusal.

If she could have in her mech form she would have smiled when she got a quick and steady reply from Ratchet having not expected an affirmative answer. It had been nearly a week and a half since Ratchet had allowed any human or Mech besides Optimus inside his Medbay, that wasn't dying.

Only moments later she found herself at the Medbay still surprised that the door opened automatically to allow her entry.

Butterfly looked around the Medbay to see where Ratchet might be. As soon as she stepped inside the door closed behind her and she spotted the old Medic mech sitting at the large table that they had constructed for him to use as a desk.

It didn't surprise her much to see Ratchet working at this late hour, but what did surprise her was the small human curled up on the corner of said desk sleeping. Alexis had curled herself up on the desk underneath a small blanket that Butterfly had a feeling that Ratchet had thrown over her.

_Is she still having nightmares? _Butterfly commed worry filling her optics.

_Constantly. _Ratchet replied shortly, but Butterfly noticed the small glance he threw in Alexis's direction. As he did Alexis shifted. Both mech's focused on her as she did.

"Ratchet?" Alexis's voice was the only thing that broke the silence; Butterfly couldn't help the pang of pain that hit her spark hearing how broken her voice sounded.

"I'm right here Alexis," Ratchet said, his voice low and soothing. He reached over and ran a gentle finger down her back. "Go back to into recharge, little one, I'm right here."

Alexis mumbled a little and curled up tighter before going still again obviously falling asleep again. Butterfly's optics widened as she watched having never seen such genuine gentleness from him towards anyone. Ratchet sighed before turning his attention back to whatever it was that he'd been working on before putting his helm in his hand.

_You should rest. _Butterfly commed gently.

_I don't have time to rest. _came Ratchet's barbed reply as he picked something else up. _You should be resting yourself._

_ I-I can't, _Butterfly shuffled on her feet. _I can't seem to cycle down._

_ You're too damn high stung,_

_ So I've heard. _Butterfly said with a little chuckle and found her a place to sit on the floor of the Medbay.

_You and that damn Prime of ours,_

Butterfly didn't reply for a moment just sat and watched Ratchet work distractedly. It was soothing to her as there was finally some since of familiarity to something.

_You think she'll be alright?_

Ratchet sighed knowing who Butterfly was referring to and gave a glance to the human who was sleeping what seemed like peacefully for the moment.

_I don't know. _Ratchet then turned and looked pointedly at Butterfly who raised her optic ridges in question. _You changed the subject; you don't want to speak about Prime._

_ Not particularly, no, _Butterfly then looked away from him finding some random object to focus on rather than him. She then focused back on Alexis. _She and Sylas spoken since their fight?_

_ No,_

_ You won't allow them in here? _Butterfly's question came out as more of a statement already knowing the answer.

_No, Alexis's spark barely made it through that, _Ratchet sighed casting another glance at the sleeping girl. _It took her three days to stabilize again. Sylas and Alexis were family; having Sylas react the way she did to the situation was, while understandable, extremely harmful._

_ You mean yelling and calling her a 'freak' is understandable?_

_ From what I understand about Sylas, yes. Change is hard for humans and having this thrown in her face probably wasn't at all what she was expecting and she reacted the way most would. She covered her fear of the situation with anger. _

_ Ah,_

_ It was too dangerous for Alexis. _Ratchet paused for a second. _I wouldn't allow that to happen again._

Butterfly paused her optics widening in realization. Ratchet had become attached to Alexis, even more so than she'd originally thought.

_Wouldn't or couldn't?_

Ratchet paused for a moment to and looked at Butterfly. He didn't even have to reply for her to get the answer she was looking for. Butterfly then looked at Alexis again, and laughed under her breath shaking her head. Butterfly then decided to change the direction of the conversation.

_Have you found a solution to her energy deficiency? _

_ No, she's only able to stay awake for three maybe four hours before she has to recharge again for seven or eight._

_ Three or four hours is better than twenty minutes right? _Ratchet just grunted turning back to his work. _Does she still intend to go through with trying to become a Medic again?_

Ratchet paused and looked at Butterfly an optic ridge raised in question. _How did you know she wanted to be a Medic?_

_ She mentioned it once or twice. She said she intended to ask you for a month or two. _Butterfly shrugged in a very human manner. They really had been around the human's too long, Ratchet thought as she did. _She was ridiculously nervous about asking, then Tink showed up and she figured you probably didn't want her getting in your way, since you had the assistant that you'd been needing. _

Ratchet paused again seeming to be thinking over what Butterfly had said. _She's been mostly working with Prime to get the memories that are surfacing straight. _

_ Are the nightmares, Quicksilver's memories? _Butterfly questioned obviously interested in the answer.

_I believe it's part of it yes, other is just the stress of the situation. _There was a long pause and Butterfly assumed that Ratchet was finished talking and she had gone back to just watching him work. _I have noticed you haven't been spending as much time with Sam lately. Did things not turn out like you planned?_

Butterfly paused, almost being caught off guard by the question knowing that normally Ratchet could care less what happened around him relationship wise.

_No I haven't. He and Michaela are happy, and I don't wish to step between that. _Butterfly paused seeming to be thinking. _Besides I am nothing like Michaela. _

_ No truer words have ever been spoken. _Ratchet commed dryly, before putting down whatever he was working on and looking back at her. _Though you know, everyone would have been happy for you if things had worked out, even Optimus._

_ Could we not discuss him? _Butterfly bit out.

_You are diverting from the topic. _

_ That's because I would prefer not to discuss it. _Butterfly said her voice becoming cold. _I don't want to talk about him, I'm trying to relax, not become more tense. _Butterfly paused before sighing and shaking her head knowing that now that Ratchet had started talking about it he wasn't apt to let it go unless he received the answer he was looking for, it was one of the few things they had in common. _I've made too many mistakes Ratchet. I am not the Autobot he needs, maybe I was once but a lot of things have changed since then. _

_ You shouldn't be letting the past mistakes affect the choices of today._

_ Ratchet, I- I really don't want to talk about this okay? _Butterfly commed her voice becoming soft. _We can talk about anything else, but this._

So uncharacteristically Ratchet dropped the conversation and went back to working on whatever it was he'd been working on before. Only thirty minutes later, Butterfly had dropped off into recharge.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review please!


	19. Adjustments

Chapter Nineteen:

"Ready?" Sam questioned looking at his sister who blinked and looked at him momentarily.

"Yeah," Alexis smiled. "About time I made an appearance so people don't think I'm really dead."

Sam laughed at Alexis's attempted humor and nodded towards the door. Alexis nodded and took a deep breath, steading her now speeding hea- no it was a spark now, before nodding and following Sam out.

It had been nearly three months since she had been outside of this Medbay, granted two of those months were spent unconscious.

Sam, who was carrying her little bag, that carried her human clothes in them, was talking about something as they walked but Alexis admittedly wasn't really listening. She was focusing more on what she was going to attempt to say to Sylas; that was if Sylas would even listen.

Finally the two reached the bunker that belonged to Alexis, and went inside looking to see who might all be there. Emily stood in the kitchen humming to herself as she cooked something, having not noticed their entrance.

After a second or two Emily noticed the two and dropped her pan with a clatter.

"Alexis!" Emily cried dashing over to the two enveloping Alexis in a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Hey, Em," Alexis said with a sigh, returning the embrace instantly relaxing.

"Lex, I'm so glad your home!" Emily said and Alexis laughed hoarsely.

"I would have never guessed."

Emily then took hold of Alexis's hand and pulled her over to the table before forcing her to sit and putting a plate of food in front of her, talking the whole time. After a few moment's Alexis relaxed an almost smile crossing her face as Emily continued to talk. Sam yelled he was throwing her bag in her room and then took off to meet with Michaela. It was almost like nothing had happened, that was until Sylas walked in.

There was a terse silence as Sylas just stood in the doorway looking at Alexis. Right as Alexis opened her mouth to say something, Sylas turned her focus to Emily.

"I'm going to bed." was all she said and then she turned and walked away from them into the room that she and Emily shared.

Once the door shut Emily turned to look at Alexis, who had sighed. Alexis then ran her hand through her hair and looked up at Emily.

"I think that just about spoke for itself." Alexis stated quietly.

"I better…" Emily said looking at the door that had just closed.

"Yeah probably." Alexis said looking around Emily to the wall.

Emily sighed and left heading towards their room before glancing back at Alexis who still sat at the table staring blankly at the wall. She hoped this fighting between Alexis and Sylas ended soon, for all of their sakes.

* * *

Alexis looked at the clock that hung on the wall to see what time it might be. One o'clock is what it told her and she sighed, knowing she should be asleep.

She couldn't seem to allow herself the sleep that she knew that she needed. She knew she could cycle down into recharge easily, even though she had only been awake for three hours. Her systems were trying on an hourly basis to remind her that her energy levels were dangerously low. Two more hours like this and she would forcibly go into recharge because her systems would shut themselves off, then Ratchet would be beyond pissed at her and insist that she come back to the Medbay permanently.

Alexis shook her head and turned back to her arm which she had transformed into what she now knew as her armor. She studied it for a moment flexing her hand and watching the plates shift to accommodate the movement, and reminded her again she was Cybertronian now not really human.

"So that's what your armor looks like?"

Alexis whipped around to see who it was talking to her, though she knew the voice, and spotted Emily standing on the other end of the room. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed, wearing one of Sylas's overly large shirts and her blonde hair in disarray. She was shifting back and forth on her feet as though afraid Alexis might get mad at her for interrupting.

Alexis smiled and patted the couch beside her. Emily smiled and almost ran towards the couch and sat down next to Alexis. Emily then proceeded to reach out for the arm that had changed and brushed the armor with her fingertips.

"It's beautiful." Emily murmured then looked up at Alexis. "Is this really still you?"

Alexis nodded and Emily turned back to the arm. Her fingers were light barely skimming the armor almost as soft as butterfly wings. Alexis flexed her hand and Emily's face broke out with a grin as she felt the movement underneath her fingers, then looked up at Alexis.

"It really is still you." Emily stated with what sounded like relief. "It's still you."

"Yeah, it's still me." Alexis said nodding. "What did you expect?"

"I didn't know what to expect." Emily confided softly. "With all the stuff with you being a human version of Quicksilver, and well a spark being forced into your heart, I didn't know if it would be you who had made it to this side or Quicksilver."

"Em, I am Quicksilver," Alexis said letting out a deep breath. "We are one in the same, I understand that now more than I did before. I am who I am because of her, and who she was. I learned that lately, particularly now that I am an Autobot. It's hard to explain.."

"Don't worry about it." Emily said a soft smile on her face. "All I need to know is that you're still my Alexis. My best friend."

Alexis laughed a little under her breath. "Yeah, I'm still your Alexis. Just Alexis Witwicky, with a few updated qualities."

Emily laughed a little at Alexis's attempt at humor and then sighed laying her head on Alexis's shoulder. Alexis relaxed and leant back against the couch they were sitting on as Emily curled up beside her.

"I really missed you, you know." Emily stated after a moment or two of silence, and Alexis glanced at her. "You've not been away that long since we moved in together three years ago, in high school. It was scary, for a few moments there I thought we were going to lose you."

"For a moment there you did," Alexis confided softly.

"I don't want to hear that, Alexis." Emily stated weakly burying her head in Alexis's shoulder.

"Emily. Em, look at me." Alexis said and Emily looked up and Alexis smiled and reached up to brush the tears away. "I'll promise you the same thing I've promised before. I'll always be around for you. You're like a sister to me, and nothing can change that."

"There's no one else I'd believe more to keep their word." Emily said with a weak laugh and buried her head back in Alexis's arm. There was a long silence before: "Lex?"

"Hm?" Alexis prompted tiredly.

"When are you and Sy gonna stop fighting?" Emily questioned her voice slurring a little indicating she too was starting to fall asleep.

"We'll figure something out, Em." Alexis answered softly. "Don't worry about it."

"M'kay." Emily mumbled.

Alexis looked at her for a second then sighed tipping her head back to rest against the back of the couch she was sitting on and allowed Emily's even breathing to help her cycle down into recharge herself.

* * *

Alexis groaned when loud noise disturbed her sleep. Who the hell was knocking on her door at 5 am?

Alexis looked around to find her bearings then noticed Emily still curled up next to her. Alexis then looked back at the door.

"Shit." Alexis groaned as said person knocked on the door again. She then turned her focus on trying to wiggle her way out of Emily's grasp without waking her up.

"Lex?" Emily questioned blurrily moving slightly. "What is it?"

"Someone's at the door," Alexis explained softly. "And I kinda need my arm to go answer it."

"Oh, right." Emily said letting go of her arm.

Alexis smiled at Emily who stretched and blinked looking around then back to Alexis who had stood up to answer the door.

"Go back to bed Em," Alexis nodded towards her and Sylas's room.

"Okay." Emily said standing up and stumbling towards said room with no objections.

Alexis then turned her attention to the door where said person was standing outside of waiting to be let in. When she opened the door she was met with the sight of the last person in the world she thought would be standing in her doorway. Michaela.

"Can I help you?" Alexis questioned an eyebrow raised.

"You bitch." Michaela growled poking Alexis in the chest. "This is all your fault! You and those damn machine FREAKS!"

"Excuse me?" Alexis said knocking Michaela's hand away from her.

"You changed him!" Michaela shrieked. "He would rather be with you and your machine freaks, than spending time with me! His girlfriend!"

"Obviously he smartened up and realized you're not worth the time he spends with you." Alexis growled at her.

"You bitch!" Michaela growled raising her hand to obviously hit Alexis.

"I suggest you leave Michaela." someone said from behind the two and Michaela jerked around to see who was talking to them and spotted Butterfly's holo standing behind her at the edge of the porch. "Now."

"I see you haven't grown out of needing someone to come save your ass." Michaela snarled turning back to Alexis.

"I don't need anyone to save me from you." Alexis snarled at her. "But I also don't intend to mess up that pretty face of yours, because then it would put Ratchet out to attempt to fix it. So honey I suggest you leave. You obviously don't want to be here, so leave, no one's making you stay with these 'freaks'."

Michaela looked at Alexis for a moment or two more before realizing that she couldn't get under her skin and stomped off down the walkway past Butterfly. Once she was gone Alexis sighed and looked at Butterfly.

"Well this certainly has been an interesting morning." Alexis said and Butterfly nodded with a little smile. "What brings you by so early?"

"Sunstreaker was on his way; I figured I would show up to keep him from obliterating the little human on your doorstep." Butterfly shrugged in explanation.

"Thank you, I don't think I would want to clean that mess up." Alexis joked.

"So now that you're up, I have a proposition for you." Butterfly said and Alexis leaned against the door jam and tipped her head to the side in curiosity.

"I don't know that I like the sound of that." Alexis joked lightly. "What is your proposition my friend?"

"Care to learn combat training?"

Alexis blinked and just looked at Butterfly for a second or two having been caught off guard by the question.

"Combat training?" Alexis repeated unsure.

"Combat training." Butterfly confirmed with a nod. "How to fight in your Autobot form, how to access your weapons."

"Weapons?" Alexis questioned having never truly given it thought before.

"Yes," Butterfly smiled. "Your weapons. The weapons that came with your Autobot form."

Alexis laughed a little under her breath. "I didn't really think about it before. I'd love to learn combat training."

"Well then, let's get a jump on this before either Ratchet or Bee find out." Butterfly said with a wave over her shoulder. Alexis shrugged and closed the door behind her and followed Butterfly.

"Where is Bee by the way?" Alexis questioned as she fell into step beside Butterfly. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Prime sent him on a mission with Sideswipe." Butterfly explained. "He was about to drive us all nuts worrying about you so Prime sent him off base with Sideswipe. Figured he could use some of that nervous energy in a more constructive way, and well Sideswipe is a good friend of his. They should be coming back soon actually."

"That would explain why Sunstreaker's been bitchy lately."

_I heard that._

_ Well it's true. _Alexis defended herself.

"You're probably about the only one around here that can get away with making a smartass comment like that." Butterfly said lightly with a little laugh.

"Yeah?" Alexis said causing Butterfly to really laugh.

"He has a soft spot for you," Butterfly explained. "He has one for you, same as he had one for Quicksilver."

_I do not._

_ Why are you even still in this conversation?_

She recognized the huff from him that basically ended that conversation, and Alexis turned her focus back to Butterfly.

"Well this seems as good a place as any." Butterfly stated standing in front a bare area on the outskirts of the actual base. "C'mon."

"Butterfly, where's your alt?" Alexis questioned suddenly she hadn't seen the Challenger all morning.

"In the hanger where I left it." Butterfly answered without too much worry.

"Aren't you supposed to be within a mile of your alt?" Alexis questioned curious.

"Give or take." Butterfly shrugged then turned her attention to Alexis. "Enough of that chit chat, let's get to it shall we."

"Alright." Alexis nodded in agreement. "What do you want me to do first?

"Transform for me?" Butterfly requested. "Do you know how to trigger a full transformation?"

"I've never transformed fully, on my own." Alexis stated and Butterfly nodded. "I can transform my arm,"

"That's a start." Butterfly nodded. "Transform your arm."

Alexis nodded and without a true thought she transformed her right arm and flexed it before looking up at Butterfly who nodded.

"Alright, good." Butterfly smiled. "Now use that same focus you used to transform the rest of your body."

Alexis nodded and closed her eyes to focus. She felt the pulse of her new spark and then the shift of the cold metal taking over where skin had been previously. It was like being dunked momentarily in a cold tub of water. She felt it spread from her arm and up over her head and across her chest. It slowly made its way down her body winding from her chest plating down into her hips and down her legs all the way to her feet.

She took a deep breath her eyes still closed almost afraid to open them again and look at who she was now that she had transformed. Granted she had seen it before, it seemed to carry a lot more weight to it now that she knew what it meant. It meant not being human any longer, and that was a terrifying thought for her now that she was faced with it knowing all the facts.

"Alexis, open your eyes." Butterfly coaxed gently. "It's nothing to be afraid of."

"This is a lot harder than I thought." Alexis stated her eyes still closed. "If I open my eyes and see a full transformation then it's real. I'm really not human anymore."

"Alexis, this is you now." Butterfly said her voice still soft. "Take your time."

Alexis took a deep breath letting it out slowly. She stood there for a second or two before opening up her eyes and looking at Butterfly. She blinked then looked down at her hands and her now silver body.

"Wow," Alexis murmured for the first time really taking it all in.

"You okay?" Butterfly questioned honestly sounding worried. Alexis looked at her again and that's when Butterfly noticed her eye color had changed as well, they were bright blue, just like the Autobots.

"I think so." Alexis said with a nod letting out a deep breath. "Okay, now what?"

"Are you sure you still want to move forward?" Butterfly questioned honestly sounding worried. "This is a lot already to be asking from you in one day."

"Don't you start worrying now too." Alexis warned and Butterfly nodded. "What's next?"

"Your weapons, you should be able to access them somewhere in your mainframe." Butterfly explained. "It's already there, it's part of us. When we are created the schematics for the weapons are ingrained within us. It's your job to find them and trigger them."

"And I do that how?" Alexis questioned curious.

Butterfly smiled and went on to explain how and helped walk Alexis through triggering said weapons.

A couple of hours later, around dawn Alexis sat on the ground exhausted but happy. She had found a cannon at her disposal on her left arm. Granted it was smaller than the other Autobots, the power behind it would have made Ironhide proud. She had also found that her hands could change into saws much like Ratchet's weapons, those she was still getting the hang of but none the less she had cut a few manikins into pieces that Butterfly had found for her to practice on.

"I feel accomplished," Alexis stated proudly lying on her back and looking up at the sky watching it change colors as the sun came up. Then her view was obstructed by Butterfly leaning over her hands on her hips.

"You're easily satisfied." Butterfly said and Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I'm starting to learn to be that way." Alexis said sarcastically.

"Though granted, you did make quite a bit of progress in just a few hours, particularly with Quicksilver's saws." Butterfly said with a little laugh, then she turned her attention to a new worry. "How are your energy levels?"

"They've stayed pretty constant for the last hour or so." Alexis said and Butterfly nodded in understanding. "I've got about an hour give or take till I crash next time."

"Alright then." Butterfly nodded deciding something. "If you rest for an hour or so?"

"Typically gives me a charge for about two hours." Alexis provided and Butterfly seemed to be musing something over.

"Alright then, rest for a while. I think Ratchet might really dismantle me if we pushed it any further this morning." Butterfly ordered before standing up again looking around them. "I'll be back in about an hour, and we can start with hand-to-hand."

"Alright." Alexis nodded in agreement.

* * *

Two hours later found Alexis lightly sleeping in the same place that Butterfly had left her beforehand. Butterfly almost smiled at the calm look on her friend's face as she recharged, she almost didn't have the heart to wake her. Almost.

"Alexis." Butterfly stated and almost instantly Alexis responded blinking her eyes open to look up and see Butterfly leaning over her again.

"Déjà vu." Alexis joked before propping herself up on her elbows. "So hand-to-hand?"

"C'mon grace." Butterfly said offering her a hand up. "Let's get started then shall we."

"Yeah," Alexis said taking her offered hand up and pulled her up on her feet. "Let's,"

* * *

Sylas who had been walking around the base noticed a group of men gathered shouting and yelling at something. It was still early afternoon and she wondered what it was that had gathered so many people's attention.

Deciding she didn't have anything better to do Sylas walked towards the group and made her way towards the front towards a familiar face. Will Lennox stood at the front of the crowd watching as well as all the other army men. Then she spotted what they were all watching.

Alexis and Butterfly were sparing.

Sylas stopped dead in her tracks seeing this. What shocked her the most was the fact that Alexis, who she knew was in her Cybertronian form to fight, really didn't look all that different than the friend she had always known.

She watched in amazement for about thirty minutes of Alexis and Butterfly sparing, amazed at the grace and finesse that Alexis moved with.

"She's beautiful." Sylas murmured under her breath and Will laughed.

"That's one word for it." Will said crossing his arms across his chest and then looking at Sylas for a moment. "I thought you two were on the outs?"

"I would prefer not to take relationship advice from a soldier." Sylas bit out coldly.

"Well, you're getting it whether you want it or not, kid." Will said gruffly. "Just because you're afraid of what happened doesn't entitle you to be a bitch. This scares her just as much as it scares you, and you don't see her walking around with a stick shoved up her ass. You need to get your act straight."

Sylas didn't reply, just set her jaw turned and walked away headed back to the bunker where she thought Emily might be.

* * *

Alexis sighed and groaned to herself as she went to open the door of the bunker feeling a twinge here and there as she moved. She didn't give it much thought as Butterfly had warned her there might be a little bit of soreness seeing as this new body hadn't had much of a work out yet.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Alexis paused as she heard this as soon as she opened the door to walk inside. "YOU NEED TO GROW A PAIR AND TALK TO HER! GET THE STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS AND FACE FACTS! SHE IS STILL YOUR FRIEND, AND YOU'RE TREATING HER LIKE SHIT! STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR PIECE OF SHIT FATHER AND TALK TO HER!"

Alexis's jaw dropped when she heard this and recognized Emily's voice. She stood there in shock for a good minute or two before Sylas walked out of the room red faced and spotted Alexis standing in the door way.

"I'll be damned, was that _Emily_?" Alexis demanded looking at Sylas for answer.

"Yeah," Sylas said her hands in her pockets and her head down. "She's right." Sylas sighed. "I have been acting like a bitch because, well because I'm scared. This isn't right, it's, my whole world has been turned upside down, and I know it's selfish but it just I don't want to handle it. I don't rightly know how to handle it, honestly. I don't know what to do."

"I know," Alexis said with a sigh and Sylas looked up at her. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm scared too, well more along the lines of terrified. It's not like my whole life hasn't just changed either Sy."

"I know, I know." Sylas said turning her head to the side to look at the wall. "It's just; you really are asking a lot."

"I'm not asking for anything more than what I thought you could do." Alexis said in a tired tone. "I'm not forcing you to do anything, or accept anything. I was just hoping you would."

Sylas then looked back at Alexis. "It's not like this is something that normal people come across to accept Alexis. This isn't a normal situation,"

"I never said it was." Alexis paused. "This isn't normal, and it's not something that a normal human would be able to accept and deal with. I just for once Sy, need you to stop being like a normal person, and maybe be the friend I know, the girl I have always considered close enough to be my sister."

"This time Lex, you're just asking for too much." Sylas said with a sigh. "I need some time. I need time to figure this out on my own. I can't stand here and lie to you and say everything is fine when it's so clearly not."

"Well then, the only thing I can say is take the time you need." Alexis said softly.

Sylas just looked at her for a moment. "I need some time off the base. Away from all of this crazy."

"Find Will he'll figure something out."

Sylas looked at Alexis studying her for a moment, before nodding and walking around her and out the door, closing it behind herself softly.

Alexis just closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Only seconds later Emily came out of their room obviously looking for Sylas. Once she looked around the room, and couldn't spot her she looked back to Alexis looking for an answer.

"She left." Alexis provided as an answer and almost winced at the sight of Emily's face falling as she did. "Said she needed some time."

"Time for what?" Emily questioned her voice almost breaking.

"To think things over, and sort some stuff out." Alexis said softly. "She'll be back, just give her some time Em,"

"That's what Rebecca said, when she left, and Amanda, and Justine!" Emily cried tears instantly springing to her eyes. "And they never came back! And it was over things that weren't nearly as bad as this. I can't, I can't lose her too,"

Alexis went to open her mouth to say something but before she could get it out, the door opened behind her. Emily nearly screamed when she saw Sylas standing in the doorway and ran to her throwing her arms around her hugging her tightly. Sylas looked at Emily confused for a second, before returning the embrace letting out a sigh. Sylas then looked at Alexis.

"I got halfway to the Rec Room, and I came back." Sylas explained before letting out a deep breath. "I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave. I'm not saying I can fully deal with this _thing _that happened to you, but give me some time. I'll deal with it."

Alexis nodded a small smile on her own face. "That's all I'm asking for,"

"Good because that's all you're getting you Autobot freak." Sylas said with a little smile, and they both heard Emily laugh weakly.

All was well, or for now and honestly Alexis couldn't think of anything more to ask for.

* * *

Okay! Here you guys go! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and read and review please!


	20. A New Ally

Chapter Twenty:

Two Days later…

Alexis groaned rolling over and looking at the clock beside her bedside table. It read 11 A.M. and she stretched with a groan before the time sunk in.

"Oh shit!" Alexis proclaimed jumping up and out of bed clothes instantly appearing on her body as she was running out of her room and papers scattering everywhere.

Emily who was sitting at the table drinking what was probably coffee watched with a raised eyebrow as she watched her friend running through the room. She was still amazed at the process Alexis had made in the last two days.

Alexis had explained things to Emily best she could as she was reading something Will had given her last night. She had learned how to control her appearance now that she wasn't technically human and more along the lines of the Holo Program when she appeared human, and nameless other things that she had no doubt learned from the consistent training from Butterfly and Optimus Prime.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Alexis was repeating over and over again as she attempted to get to the front door without tripping over something, which on her part she was failing miserably. Emily had counted at least three things she had tripped over on her path to the door.

"Where you going Lex?" Emily finally ask her friend.

"Shit, I was supposed to meet Will an hour ago!" Alexis explained as she finally reached the door and wrenched it open. "Shit! I'll be back later!"

"Bye." Emily called quietly with a laugh as Alexis shut the door behind her.

* * *

Will looked up when Alexis came running into his office. He grinned taking in her appearance, which made it completely obvious that she had forgotten about this meeting and had literally just jumped out of bed.

"Morning, Sunshine." Will joked finally standing up.

"Sunshine my ass," Alexis said her voice scratchy.

Will laughed and walked around his desk leading the way back out the door. Alexis quickly followed.

"You hair looks nice curly." Will commented as they walked.

"That has to be the girliest thing I have _ever_ heard you say." Alexis deadpanned then shook her head. "So who is this I'm meeting this morning?"

"You've heard of Galloway?"

"I've heard some things about him yes." Alexis nodded. "Most of what I heard should not be repeated,"

"Ironhide?" Will questioned with a grin.

"Every last word." Alexis grinned and almost laughed. "Though granted I've never seen such a dislike of a human in Optimus either."

"Well, you're about to understand why." Will said as they stopped in front of a door and he opened it for her to walk though. "Good luck."

Alexis grimaced at Will, took a deep breath and walked on into the room. She spotted Optimus standing in the middle of the room his arms crossed in a very guarded pose as a man stood across from him talking. Optimus didn't seem like he was listening to whatever it was that the man was saying and as soon as Alexis walked into the room, his arms went down to his side and he smiled at her.

"Sorry I'm a little late." Alexis said bringing the other man's attention to her as well.

"Who is this Optimus?" the other man, whom Alexis assumed was Galloway at this point, said turning to him and demanding an answer. "I was told I was meeting the newest Autobot, not some girl."

"Galloway, this is Alexis Witwicky-." Optimus introduced her as she walked over to stand beside Optimus.

"And?" Galloway stated his voice clipped and rude. "I was told to come here to meet a Quicksilver."

Alexis glanced at Optimus, who had set his jaw as the man had interrupted him. Alexis then turned her attention back to Galloway and spoke before Optimus did.

"I am Quicksilver." Alexis explained.

"What is this some type of joke?" Galloway said with a snort at Alexis. "You're just a girl."

Alexis sighed and took a deep breath.

_He really is rather rude isn't he?_

Almost instantly Optimus responded to the com with a rumble of a laugh. _Quite. But the only way he might believe you is if you offer some type of proof. _

_ You want me to change for him?_

_ Might as well try._

Nodding Alexis focused the way Butterfly had taught her to and triggered her transformation into the silver armor.

As soon as she had fully transformed there was a startled scream from the direction of Galloway and then a loud thump where she assumed he had fallen. Opening her eyes she spotted Galloway sitting on the floor looking at her his mouth opened and gawking.

"I am Quicksilver." Alexis repeated, then stepped forward to offer Galloway a hand up. He let out a decidedly unmanly squawk and backed away from her. "Nice to meet you."

"You, you." Galloway finally managed to get out. "You're a FREAK! An abomination!" Galloway then pushed himself to his feet. "You shouldn't exist!" Galloway then turned his attention to Optimus. "How dare you hide this from us? It should have been destroyed as soon as it was found!"

Optimus moved to stand in front of Alexis as Galloway had begun to advance on her. He was still shouting at them both.

_I think he believes us now._ Her com was met with silence.

"I want it destroyed this instant!" Galloway shouted at Optimus. Alexis's sparkbeat sped up instantly at that statement directed at Optimus. "That's an order!"

"I will not." Optimus said his voice clearly overpowering Galloway's. Galloway's face turned purple and he started sputtering. "I will not destroy _her_ just because you are afraid."

"How dare you!" Galloway howled in his outrage, then after a second or two his eyes narrowed and a positively evil grin appeared on his face. "We shall see what the Governor has to say about this monstrosity."

Galloway then stomped out of the room, avoiding getting anywhere near Alexis. The door slammed behind him and Alexis then turned her attention to Optimus, whose face was showing his worry.

"Well that could have gone better," Alexis said with a sigh. "Should I start worrying about being destroyed?"

"No," Optimus said shaking his head and placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "I will not allow that to happen. I may respect the human government, but when it comes to matters of my Autobots, I have the last say." He then smiled. "Besides, I do not believe I would be the only upset Autobot, if you were truly threatened."

Alexis laughed weakly knowing he was right. Just as she opened her mouth to say something else, there was a loud explosion that shook the walls and then a loud yell. Alexis looked at Optimus momentarily before his holoform disappeared and she dashed towards the door.

She spotted Will bursting out of his office and towards the door. She immediately followed him outside only to be faced with a scene that she never thought she'd see.

A Decepticon stood on the middle of the street holding Galloway by one foot about forty feet in the air. Optimus had transformed into his mech form along with Butterfly, who's cannons were already whirling.

"How dare you threaten Quicksilver." The decepticon growled at Galloway. "I will squash out your feeble existence if you threaten her again."

"Barricade, put him down." Optimus commanded.

"I don't take orders from Autobot scum!" Barricade growled at Optimus.

That's when an idea crossed Alexis's mind. "Barricade, please put him down."

Barricade then turned his attention to Alexis, who was instantly immensely glad she hadn't transformed back into her human form. His optics flickered and momentarily Alexis was afraid she had interrupted at the wrong time.

"Quickilver?" Barricade questioned obviously unsure, but recognizing her voice.

"Yes, now please put the human down. Gently." Alexis ordered and to everyone's surprise Barricade lowered Galloway to about ten foot or so and then dropped him to the ground. "Thank you,"

"What are you doing here Barricade?" Optimus questioned his voice demanding an answer.

"I'm not here for you Prime," Barricade said his voice dark and cold he then turned his gaze back to Alexis. "I'm here to speak with her,"

"Me?" Alexis questioned confused. "Why me?"

"It would best be discussed in private." Barricade said, his tone softening as he spoke to Alexis.

"I-I, why should I trust you?" Alexis finally managed out.

"You shouldn't," Butterfly interrupted her voice dark and cold. "He's a Decepticon, there is no reason to trust the scum."

Barricade deliberately ignored Butterfly. "I have some information that you might find useful in your current state, Quicksilver."

"Information?" Alexis repeated unsure. "What type of information?"

"I would rather discuss this in private,"

"So you can take her straight to Starscream?" Butterfly cut in. "No chance in Pit!"

Alexis just looked at Barricade for a moment or two contemplating what exactly it was that was going on.

"My coms do not come down," Alexis stated finally. "Neither does my personal transmission, I know where we're going and I am still within range of calling for help if you decide to change your mind about my safety."

Barricade nodded and despite the spew of yelling that came from Butterfly, Barricade transformed down into his alt form and opened the passenger side door. Alexis walked over to him and hesitated momentarily at the door, before looking up at Optimus and taking a deep breath of her own and sliding down into the seat offered. Barricade took off with a jerk towards the gates.

_You think this wise trusting a Decepticon, Alexis?_

_This time, I'm gonna have to go with my gut Optimus. Trust me._

_ We will not be far if you run into trouble. _

_ Thanks. _

There was silence for nearly thirty minutes as Barricade quickly covered ground with no consideration towards any type of speed limit. Alexis didn't know what to say, still not knowing exactly what it was she was stepping into.

They soon stopped at a small out of the way diner along an abandon stretch of road. Barricade pulled into the parking lot and opened the passenger side door for Alexis to climb out. As she did on the other side of the car a man climbed out.

He was a rather stocky man, only a little taller than Alexis. He had dark brown hair that almost looked black and was short and neatly combed. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans with a black tight wife beater. On his shoulder she could see the mark that was obviously the Decepticon Insignia.

She assumed this was the holoform that Barricade had chosen for himself, and seeing this Alexis was reminded that she needed to shift back into her human form. With a small pause of concentration she felt the armor to shift and meld back into her human skin. She decided to change her hair opting to program it to be up instead of down.

Barricade watched this change with a half smirk on his face. When she looked up and noticed his gaze she blinked and almost scowled in self-defense but then stopped herself still unsure of the situation.

"It seems you have gotten the hang of changing the Avatar Program to suit your needs." Barricade commented and then proceeded to indicate they go inside.

"I had to learn how to control it." Alexis explained before she realized what she was doing. "If I didn't then I would never be able to fit in with humans again."

Barricade grunted at this and then lead the way inside the diner leaving Alexis to follow behind him. When she walked in she looked around to see who else might be inside the diner only to spot no one. The only person here was a waitress who looked bored out of her mind smoking a cigarette at the checkout counter.

Barricade had found a booth on the farthest wall away from said waitress. Alexis followed him and after the two had ordered and received drinks the waitress left them again and Alexis turned her attention to Barricade.

"So tell me Barricade, what information did you have that was so important that you would come to an Autobot base alone?" Alexis questioned quite curious.

"I have information concerning your situation. Your energy deficiency there is a way to solve that." Barricade explained.

"How did you know about my energy problem?" Alexis questioned confused.

"There was another before you," Barricade explained. "Another human whom has had a spark forced into their heart by the Decepticons. Though granted they did not turn out as well as you."

"Another like me?" Alexis said sounding almost shocked. "Another human-autobot?"

"No, not like you," Barricade clarified. "He is nothing but a hybrid leech. Which brings me back to my original topic. You're energy deficiency."

"Who, who is this other human?" Alexis pressed wanting to know.

"That is not important now." Barricade brushed the question aside. "The way to solve your energy problems is, to pull energy from your precious Autobots, if they so choose to allow you to do so. The other way is to sparkmate with someone. Which I hardly think you would have too much of an issue in finding a willing mate, your scout for instance would probably pull his own spark out for you."

"So let me get this straight I can either leech, or mate with a mech?" Alexis questioned her tone disbelieving. Barricade nodded. "You have got to be kidding me, could this get any more complicated?"

"There has been no other way that we have found." Barricade stated with a shrug. "Bonding with another specific mech seems to be your best bet; it seems to work the best."

"So why come tell me this information?" Alexis demanded wanting to know. "Why are you here Barricade?"

"I owe Quicksilver my life." Barricade replied without too much hesitation. "She saved my ass I don't know how many times before the war. After the war started, she found me once on the battlefield almost dead. She helped me without any hesitation, when someone ask her later why she'd helped a Decepticon her reply was: "There's no-"

"Difference between a Decepticon and an Autobot when covered in Energon and dying." Alexis finished and Barricade looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, that is what she said." Barricade said and Alexis nodded in understanding. "When I heard of what that little worm Starscream did, I decided to come and offer you the information I had and my help and allegence."

"I thought you were a Decepticon?" Alexis questioned confused. "That doesn't much seem like something you can just up and walk away from."

"I do not agree with what Starscream is doing, I also do not agree with your Prime." Barricade shrugged. "I am only extending this offer to you,"

Alexis paused just looking at him for a moment or two seeming to be thinking. "What's your end game Barricade?"

"End game?" Barricade questioned then smirked as he realized what she was saying. "My motives are my own,"

"Then why should I trust you?" Alexis stated pointing out this fact.

"Why should you?" Barricade smirked. "I have laid out the facts for you. It is your decision whether or not you can trust me." Alexis contemplated him for a moment before he spoke again before she did. "Quicksilver saved my life, I will not back away from that debt, contrary to belief I do have more honor than that, no matter what your friend Butterfly has said."

"And contrary to what I should think, I think I actually believe you." Alexis said after a moment or two. "I probably really should not, but I do for some reason that Primus only knows."

Barricade nodded accepting this and there was a silence between the two for a few moments before Alexis spoke.

"This other hybrid, tell me about it." Alexis requested and Barricade raised an eyebrow.

"What do you wish to know?"

"Who is it? Why did they experiment on another human?"

"His name is Anderson." Barricade paused noticing Alexis's change in expression. "You know him?"

"Yes, I guess you could say we have a past?" Alexis said and shrugged. "Forget it, continue."

Barricade continued after a small pause. "The human had a spark forced to bond with his heart as well. He became something of an experiment if you will to determine how the spark would react with a human system- are you alright?"

While she was listening to Barricade Alexis's face had paled slightly and she had blinked a few times in quick recession, then shook her head and tried to focus back on Barricade.

"It's nothing, continue." Alexis waved a hand at him. He shook his head and she sighed. "I'm just running a little low on energy."

Barricade contemplated her for a moment. "May I see your hand?"

Alexis paused unsure, almost seeming unsure before she reluctantly put her hand up on the table hesitantly extending it to him.

Barricade put his own hand up and as soon as his fingertips neared hers Alexis saw a small bolt of what looked like blue energy shoot from his fingers to hers and she gasp. Her energy levels shot up, her face flushed and her spark began to beat quickly for a moment.

"What the _hell_?" Alexis questioned instantly pulling her hand back and away from him. "What did you-?"

"As I told you before, you can pull energy from other 'Bots." Barricade said lazily. "Have you listened to anything I said?"

Alexis just stared at him for a moment or two in shock before what had happened actually sank in. She noticed how much better she felt, she almost felt like normal again, like she hadn't since before the spark was forced into her heart.

"Wow," Alexis said flexing her hand. "I hadn't realized…"

"This is how you should be." Barricade stated. "This is how you should feel with a complete recharge. Surviving on the bare minimum as you have been is very damaging."

"Ratchet told me the same thing." Alexis said with a shrug. "I just, I haven't had much of a choice, it was either function with what I had or be in recharge all the time."

"You need to speak with your Prime, as much as I hate to say." Barricade grumbled clearly not sounding happy about it. "You cannot continue to function with energy levels that low and I cannot always be around to give you a charge when you need it."

Alexis sighed. "Take me back to the base?"

Barricade nodded and stood before he paused a dark look overpassing his face. Alexis looked at him confused and was about to ask what was wrong when he looked back at her.

"Three Decepticons are headed this way."

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long guys! Seems like I'm running low on inspiration. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!


	21. Yin and Yang

Chapter Twenty-One:

"How far out?" Alexis questioned her voice tight.

"Maybe a few miles," Barricade stated then quickly moved towards the door. Alexis scrambled up and followed him out. "We need to move."

"We?" Alexis questioned confused as he reached the door to the diner and was walking out and she followed close behind. "_We_ shouldn't be doing anything. You should be leaving and I should be comming Optimus for help."

"I am not leaving you here within the grasp of three Decepticons." Barricade growled. "You have no idea what they are capable of."

"I have some idea." Alexis said with a softer voice, instantly remembering the last run in she'd had with Decepticons. "What good are you to me if they think you're a traitor and you no longer have access to their information?"

"What good are you to me if they get their hands on you and destroy you?" Barricade countered rudely. "Or worse?"

"We cannot just stand here and argue!" Alexis ground out and then he turned back to her.

"Then I suggest you close your mouth and get in the damn car, before I put you in it." Barricade growled out pointing at his alt form.

Alexis locked her jaw and crossed her arms. "No."

Barricade's face shadowed over and what she assumed was Cybertronian slipped from his mouth before he moved. In the blink of an eye he had picked Alexis up and threw her over his shoulder. Alexis shouted in protest before a long string of very unladylike words came out of her mouth and she slammed her fist into his back.

"I warned you." Barricade grumbled before walking towards his alt form as the passenger side door opened. He then proceeded to throw Alexis down into the seat and a seatbelt snapped around her securing her in place. "We are not playing this game. You are not in control here, little one, you are going to sit there and shut up."

Alexis opened her mouth to reply but the door was shut in her face and the engine to the Saleen S-28, his alt form, started and the holo disappeared.

In half of a second the vehicle had backed out of the parking space it was in and quickly sped out of the lot and back onto the highway.

"You should com your Autobots," Barricade's voice originated from the radio. "You do not a warrior make, seeing as you can't follow instruction," there was still a growl in his voice when he stated the last bit. "and I am in no position to protect your impudent ass."

"Excuse me?" Alexis barked out. "I am fully capable of taking care of myself!"

"No against three Decepticons, you are not." Barricade stated. "Call your Autobots,"

"Fine." Alexis said with a sigh and almost instantly did as she was told attempting to open a comline with Optimus.

_Optimus?_

_ Alexis, is everything alright?_

_ No. Barricade and I are in a little situation. There are three Decepticons heading our way._

_ Where are you? _Alexis instantly sent Optimus their coordinates. _We are on our way, have Barricade keep heading in this direction stay on the same highway._

_ Yes sir._

"Optimus and the others are heading our direction." Alexis stated filling Barricade in on the situation. "He said to keep heading this direction, stay on this highway."

"Well, the Autobots had best get it in gear," Barricade growled. "They are about to catch up."

"What?" Alexis questioned and turned back to look out the back window.

Behind them were two cars. One from what she could tell was a black Porsche with red stripes and the other was a deep dark blue Aston Martin.

"There's only two." Alexis stated turning back to look at the dashboard of the Saleen S-281.

"No, look again," Barricade stated and Alexis turned back and instantly spotted the last Decepticon.

There was now a black Yamaha in the mix, and it held a human. She couldn't actually see who it was but her stomach dropped realizing who it probably was.

"Looks like you will be facing your counterpart." Barricade stated confirming her thoughts as to who it was.

"Oh, no! No!" Alexis stated gripping hold of the seat she was sitting in, her face paling and her sparkbeat skyrocketing. "I am not ready for that!"

"Well, Quicksilver, it doesn't look like you have too much of a choice."

"_Don't_ call me Quicksilver!" Alexis snapped. "I am not Quicksilver!"

"My apologies, human." Barricade said stonily.

"Damn it…" Alexis almost whimpered leaning her head back against the back of the seat she was in.

"They will catch up before you're Autobots arrive. I would suggest you prepare yourself for a fight." Barricade said his voice breaking through her thoughts. She nodded and almost instantly she transformed into her silver armor. Then Barricade spoke again. "I am not going to be able to stop long enough to allow you a safe exit from this form. I am warning you to be prepared to land on your feet. The wooded area I am coming upon, go to the trees, and run. I will try to keep them from following. Keep your comline open to me for orders, and I suggest this time you follow them."

Alexis let out a deep breath and nodded. Almost instantly she snapped her battle mask into place over her face and prepared herself to be thrown out of her seat to the ground.

In less than a moment Barricade's bumper was slammed into by the Porsche, and then Alexis found herself among the moving compartments of Barricade's chassis before her feet hit the ground and she rolled to balance herself.

As soon as she found her footing Alexis did exactly as Barricade had told her and bolted heading towards the trees that were less than 50 feet from where she had landed. Alexis managed to miss being squashed by the two mech's fighting above her and had almost reached the tree line before she was tackled from behind.

She landed hard, all the breath being knocked out of her before she was yanked back to her feet by someone wrenching her left arm backwards, and she could feel cables and wiring underneath her armor snapping from the force. Alexis's first instinct was to hit whoever it was to get them to let go of her arm.

When her fist met whoever it was there was a loud clang of metal on metal and whoever it was instantly let her arm go. She backed away and tried flexing her left arm only to have pain instantly jump through the receptors there and halt any further movement. She then looked up at whoever it was.

His armor was midnight blue, his eyes were bright red glowing eerily from their sockets, and Alexis vaguely pondered if that was what it looked like when she transformed. His mask though unlike hers was snapped back and there was a wicked sickening grin plastered across his face.

"Such pretty blue eyes you have Alexis." Anderson drawled out. "Though granted I can't see that pretty face of yours because of that silly mask, afraid of what I might see?"

"Go to hell." Alexis stated, her mask still firmly in place.

"Oh come now, no reason to be a bitch Lexy!" Anderson reprimanded. "And to think I came all this way just to see you!"

"How did you know I was with him?" Alexis demanded. "Do you always suspect your own kind?"

"Barricade was easy to read when he found out his precious Quicksilver was alive." Anderson explained with a laugh. "His memories were easy to hack into, and I knew he would come looking for you. You, the human who carries Quicksilver's spark, such a wonderful little pawn he is."

"You used him to find me." Alexis stated her eyes narrowed.

"There would have been no way to speak to you otherwise, I knew your precious Scout would never let you out of his sights, not including that damn Medic of yours." Anderson said with a tilt of his head. "They're so protective of you, tell me, has one of the two of them laid claim to you yet?" Alexis didn't reply, instead her fist on her right arm tightened. "I'll take your silence as a no," Anderson then laughed. "That Scout had best get a move on, before someone else claims you for themselves."

There was a loud crash that distracted Anderson and Alexis both. Both instantly turned to see what was going on only to spot new bots joining the fight, and there was a shock of yellow both recognized. Anderson then grinned.

"Looks like your Scout joined the party." Anderson turned back to Alexis. "Didn't take him long to come to your rescue." Alexis growled her right hand turning into the saw that was her own weapon, and Anderson laughed and his own hands because swords, much like Sideswipe's did. "I can do that too Sweetheart."

Alexis again didn't say anything standing her ground. The two were momentarily at a standstill waiting for the other to make the first move. Anderson had finally snapped his battle mask back into place finally taking her seriously.

Alexis had finally had enough of waiting for him to make the first move, and almost in the same moment the two moved slamming into each other.

Each move made was easy countered by the other. Alexis deftly avoided the blades and was actually starting to gain an upper hand, finally slamming her saw into one of his arms. Sparks flew and if she hadn't had her mask in place Alexis might have grinned as Anderson backed away from her clearly in pain.

Though her triumph was cut short when she heard a squall of pain and then the definitive metal on metal sound of something being ripped from a mech, and she snapped around to see who it was whom had been harmed.

Alexis's spark nearly stopped when she saw Bumblebee fall to the ground, what she knew was Energon covering him and the hand of the Decepticon who stood over him. Then Sideswipe came out of nowhere and slammed into the Decepticon throwing him to the ground and away from Bumblebee.

"BUMBLEBEE!" the scream issued from her mouth before she could stop it and almost instantly she was scrambling to get to him.

She was stopped though by a hand grabbing her ankle and tripping her causing her to fall face first into the dirt. When she flipped over to kick at Anderson to get him to let go of her foot, she found herself trapped underneath him her one good arm pinned to the dust below them.

"Let me go!" Alexis shouted at him struggling to get lose from his grip.

"What good are you?" Anderson stated with a snarl. "You are no warrior, all it takes is one mech being hurt and you lose focus. You can't separate your emotions from your fighting,"

"Go to hell!" Alexis shouted at him, kicking her legs in a vain attempt to get out from underneath him.

"What good are you to Optimus and his army?" Anderson said with a wicked laugh his blade now resting at her throat tipping her head back to look at him. "You are nothing more than a piece of scrap metal that will get in their way. The only thing you are even remotely good at is mechanics! And even that is laughable! You are of no use to anyone, darling. I should just kill you now and save you're Prime the trouble."

"Go ahead." Alexis snarled in a dare. "You won't get very far."

Anderson didn't say anything else just put more pressure on the blade at her throat causing the blade to slightly cut into the metal on her neck.

"C'mon Lexy baby, let me see that pretty face of yours before I kill you, hm?" Anderson taunted a sick twisted grin on his face again when he noticed her battle mask still in place.

Alexis then had an idea. Taking a deep breath she concentrated on moving her left arm and even though pain instantly started pinging through her system, almost making her sick, it still moved on her command.

Letting out a deep breath, Alexis snapped her battle mask back like Anderson had been asking, and when said movement distracted him she moved, slamming her left arm up and into his head and knocking him off balance. He was disoriented enough that she was able to knock him off of her and scramble up to her feet.

Anderson stood where he was for a moment before turning his focus back to Alexis. She braced herself ready for another attack, her battle mask instantly snapping back into place.

"Well, Lexy, I do believe I will have to say farewell to this evening." Anderson said then saluted her, before grinning again in a wicked way before disappearing into the trees before Alexis could follow.

Alexis let out a deep breath, her battle mask snapping back revealing her face. She then looked to her left arm to try and figure out the damage done. As she opened her mouth to mutter something she was surprised when only a small squeak came out.

Almost instantly a red warning blipped across her vision informing her of the damage done to her body, and as she read she almost wanted to scream, well that would be if she could. There was extensive outer and internal damage to her arm, and then there was her voice modulator.

It had been damaged, apparently from when Anderson had pressed his blade so tightly to her throat.

She abruptly turned when she heard someone approach, her battle mask instantly slipping back into place as she faced an unknown opponent. Alexis recognized the holo, whose hands were held up in surrender and her battle mask snapped back and away from her face.

_Sunstreaker. What're you doing here?_

_ Sideswipe was here. So I came here._

_He alright?_

_ He's fine. You alright? Why are you not speaking aloud?_

_ Minor damage, nothing that can't be fixed. _Alexis then proceeded to try and speak again allowing only a squeak to come out.

_You're voice mod's busted? Ratchet will be pleased with that information. _

_ Possibly. _Alexis paused ignoring the sarcasm. _Are the others alright? And Bee, is Bee alright?_

_ Optimus and Butterfly are repairing what they can of the damage to be able to get him back to base so Ratchet can help him._

_ Will he be alright? _Alexis pushed for the information.

_I am not a medic, I do not even wish to try to be, that's why I came to find you. _Sunstreaker paused. _We need to get you back to base as well, _

_ I'll wait 'til I know Bee's alright._

As soon as Alexis commed this she faltered and probably would have fallen if Sunstreaker hadn't reached forward and grabbed her right arm to support her.

_No, I do not believe you are. _Sunstreaker commed irritation easily filtering through the line, and he stepped up beside Alexis and pulled her right arm over his shoulder and placed a hand on her left hip to help support her.

Alexis set her jaw irritated as well. Alexis sighed and even though she didn't want to admit that out loud, let alone to him, she knew he was right.

_We're going back to the base. _Sunstreaker commed obviously leaving no room for argument and heading towards where she assumed his alt was.

_We should probably let Optimus know, _

_ It's been taken care of. _Sunstreaker commed and by this time they'd reached his alt and put Alexis in the passenger side seat gently before his holo disappeared and the Viper took off leaving the area with a jerk.

* * *

Alright please read and review! Hope you enjoy!


	22. Truth

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"What the _hell_ happened?" Ratchet immediately demanded when Sunstreaker carried Alexis into the infirmary, and almost instantly Ratchet's holo form was standing in front of them taking Alexis from Sunstreaker.

"Three Decepticons found Alexis and Barricade." Sunstreaker informed Ratchet. "She said she had minimal damage," at Ratchet's raised eyebrow he continued. "Her voice mod is busted."

Ratchet shook his head and looked at Alexis. "I just got Bumblebee's voice mod fixed, and you go and bust yours? Don't you make a lovely pair."

_Sorry. _Alexis commed in her own defense. _Not like this is soo fun for me._

Ratchet just grunted at that and quickly lowered her into a chair, fingers instantly tracing over the damage in her arm. She let out a small hiss of pain but resisted the urge she had to pull her arm out of Ratchet's firm grip; instead she turned her attention to Sunstreaker.

_I'm fine. Go find Sideswipe,_

Sunstreaker hesitated then he nodded and his holo form disappeared from sight.

_He has a soft spot for you._ Ratchet commed while he worked.

_So I hear. _Alexis then smiled. _Odd as it is, I've probably got one for the ass as well. _

_ Are you alright? _Ratchet questioned after a moment or two of silence.

_You see the damage, _Alexis looked at him confused, for a second before she realized what he meant. _I-I don't think I'm cut out to be a warrior. I don't like seeing everyone hurt._

_ It's understandable._

She paused for a second and wrinkled her brow up. _How do you deal with it? I mean, I know you've seen all of them hurt one time or another, how does it not bother you?_

Ratchet paused for a moment seeming to be concentrating on fixing something in the components on her arm. _I heal, I can take away the pain. _

_ I don't like feeling helpless, Ratchet. _Alexis sighed. _Maybe Anderson was right, I'm not really much help to Optimus, obviously I'm a horrible warrior, and the only thing I am good at is mechanics._

_ Not everyone can be a warrior Alexis. _Ratchet commed and she flinched as a sudden pain shot through her arm before it went completely numb. _You are just going to have to find what you are good at. _

Alexis paused, and by the way her nose scrunched up Ratchet knew she was thinking something over. Ratchet, who had obviously finished working on her leaned back and there was a slight curious expression on his face.

_I have a question, before I lose my nerve._ Alexis commed then before she could com anything else, there was a loud bang and someone yelling at Ratchet.

Instantly Ratchet's holo disappeared and his mech form sprang into life and was instantly making his way out of the front room into an adjacent room where he healed the mechs. Alexis blinked before pursing her lips and letting out a deep breath of frustration.

_I assume we interrupted you attempting to ask him if he needed and assistant again? _Alexis turned to spot Butterfly standing her hands in her pockets.

Alexis shook her head. _Not important. Is everyone alright? And Bee?_

_ Everyone's fine, just a few scratches here or there, they weren't exactly the strongest opponents we've ever faced. _Butterfly then shrugged. _Bee should be alright, looked like some damage to some of his armor, I didn't exactly see the internal damage, but I don't think it's anything Ratchet hasn't seen before. _

Alexis nodded and turned back to look in the direction of the room where Ratchet had darted into worry clouding her features. Butterfly noticed this and turned to look said direction as well, not saying anything unsure what to say to keep Alexis from worrying as much.

_Are you alright? Sunstreaker mentioned to Optimus that your voice mod was busted and your arm was busted._

Alexis blinked before turning her attention back to Butterfly. _Ratchet fixed my arm, the voice mod though will probably take some time to fix. _

_ Anderson was there? _Butterfly commed her tone cold and though the com was supposed to be a question it sounded more like a statement to Alexis.

_Yes. _Alexis paused pursing her lips. _He was there. _Butterfly didn't com anything waiting for Alexis to say anything else. _He's…he's a hybrid from what I understand. Still half human, not fully Cybertronian. He's one of them. _

_ Your information came from-?_

_ Barricade._ Alexis stated with no hesitation. _Barricade is my ally, I do not wish for anything to happen to him. _

Butterfly looked shocked momentarily before setting her jaw. _As you probably clearly know, I have major trouble trusting Decepticon scum._

_ You don't have to trust him. _Alexis commed plainly. _You have to trust me. _

_ It's a bad idea to trust a Decepticon._

_ He's not technically a 'Con anymore. _Alexis explained. _He's not exactly on either side, it's really complicated. _

_ Obviously. _Butterfly bit out.

_ I trust him. End of discussion okay? I have my reasoning, _

Butterfly didn't look all to happy and crossed her arms across her chest her face flushing red testifying to the slight anger that flushed through her systems, but for once she didn't argue with Alexis.

There was another moment of silence where both were trapped in their own thoughts as they waited to hear news if Bumblebee was alright.

_Barricade?_ Alexis attempted to open a com line with the Mech.

_Yes?_

Alexis let out a deep breath before saying anything else. _Are you alright?_

_ You're Autobots are not as open to my assistance as you were. _

_ Did you expect them to be?_

_ A lack of open hostility would have been nice. _

_ Are you hurt?_

_ No, but I would appreciate someone giving the order for this sparkling idiot and his twin to stand down before I blast them to pieces. _

_ I'll talk to Optimus. _

The com instantly ended and Alexis shifted her attention trying to open a comline with Optimus next but before she did so another familiar holoform appeared before Alexis and Butterfly.

_Bee!_

Alexis instantly dashed into Bumblebee's waiting arms. Alexis instantly wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her nose in his neck taking a sharp breath.

"I'm alright." Bumblebee soothed running his hand up and down her back. "I'm alright."

Alexis didn't say anything just let out a deep breath and relaxed. Butterfly shifted her footing watching the couple for a moment, hands in her pockets. She turned when she heard someone else approach and spotted Optimus's holo walking towards them.

Optimus glanced in her direction their gazes locking momentarily before Butterfly turned back to look at Bumblebee and Alexis. Optimus then turned his own gaze to the couple before clearing his throat to gain their attention.

When Alexis and Bumblebee turned their attention to him he spoke softly: "Alexis, may I speak with you?"

Reluctantly Bumblebee released Alexis and she stepped back and nodded. Within the next moment both Bumblebee's and Butterfly's holos had vanished leaving Optimus and Alexis alone in the Medbay.

"I attempted to speak with Barricade." Optimus stated his strong baritone voice easily filling the room. "He refused to say anything beyond that I needed to speak to you?"

_He had information for me. _Alexis nodded. _Do you remember Anderson? _At his nod she continued. _The Decepticons did to him what they did to me. He is a hybrid from what I understand, he is the one who lead the other Decepticons to Barricade and myself. _Optimus nodded again showing he understood.

"Any other information?" Optimus questioned an eyebrow raised.

_He told me there is a solution to my energy deficiency. _Alexis crossed her arms over her chest pausing for a moment. _From what he tells me, my two options are, either to borrow energy from any mech who is willing to __share said energy with me or the other way is to sparkmate with someone._

"Sparkmate with someone?" Optimus questioned both of his eyebrows raising obvious surprise at this statement. "Does he know how dangerous that suggestion is?"

_Dangerous? _It was Alexis's turn to raise an eyebrow in confusion. _Sorry, all I know about Sparkmating is the little bit of information that Butterfly has told me. That it involves two halves of one spark combining I am assuming?_

"What Butterfly didn't mention, because she probably didn't know was that if the sparks are not compatible, the sparks will adversely reject the other." Ratchet's voice cut into the conversation his holo making its appearance. "And one or both of the mech's could end up dead."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short! I should be posting another soon to make up for it! Read and Review please!


	23. Explained

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Alexis slammed the door open to the hanger where Barricade was with almost enough force to bury the doorknob into the wall it slammed into. Barricade, Skids and Mudflap all three simultaneously turned to look at the small fuming femme.

_Get out. _Alexis barked at Skids and Mudflap.

_But, Lex we were given orders to- _

_GET OUT! _Alexis cut Skids' protest off with enough vehemence in her tone that both twins couldn't seem to scramble out of the hanger quick enough. Barricade raised an optic ridge in her direction but otherwise didn't move. _You failed to mention that I could have __**killed**__ Bumblebee. _

"I see you spoke with your medic about the sparkmating?" Barricade questioned his tone flat and cool, despite the anger that was rolling off of Alexis.

_I could have __**killed**__ him! What the hell Barricade?_

"You seem to be oblivious to the fact that it could have killed you as well." Barricade casually pointed out.

_I could fucking dismantle you right now! _Alexis barked out. _I mean really? That's a little bit of an important fact to know before I just up and ask someone to sparkmate!_

"I warned you to speak with your Prime beforehand."

_**You**__ should have said something!_

"Would you have even considered that option if I had?"

Alexis paused and let out a deep breath, her shoulders dropping in what looked like defeat and put her palm to her forehead like she had a headache. _No. I shouldn't even still be considering it,_

"But you are." Barricade said again in that cold and casual tone.

_I notice you didn't suggest I sparkmate with anyone but Bee._

"You wouldn't have even given it a second thought if I had mentioned anyone but your scout."

_DAMN IT!_ Alexis commed vehemently, but Barricade knew it was just a statement, not directed at him or anyone else.

"There is no way of knowing whether you two are compatible unless you sparkmate." Barricade said with a shrug. "Either you take the chance and you both die; or you take the chance and you bond with the scout. There is nothing that can be done to insure which way it will go."

_How the hell do you expect me to ask someone something like that? _Alexis questioned running her fingers through her hair distractedly. _That's one hell of a risk. _

"Maybe you shouldn't be making this decision on your own." Barricade stated and Alexis looked at him.

_There's no way I can ask Bee. _Alexis comment shaking her head. _I can't. It would be- _

"When this choice involves him I would think he would have a right to whether or not it should come to be."

_This wasn't supposed to get this serious! _Alexis said putting both palms to her forehead. _Not this fast! It hasn't been more than six months! This is like…. AGH! This is too fast! _

Barricade just watched Alexis with an odd sense of what was probably half disgust from the display of weakness on her part and part curiosity of the reasoning behind the emotional display.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? _Alexis commed this softer.

"You should talk to your scout."

_You intend to leave then? _Alexis looked at Barricade deliberately seeming to ignore his statement. Barricade nodded and Alexis let out a deep breath. _Then go, Optimus will let you out the gates. _

"And you?" Barricade questioned honestly seeming curious.

_ I'm going to try and sort this mess out. _Alexis said and then turned and walked out of the hanger leaving Barricade to find his own way out.

* * *

Alexis made her way down another hallway that lead into a separate hanger looking for a certain mech that she hoped would be here.

Coming to the end of the hallway Alexis opened the door and stuck her head into the large open space that was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's hanger space. She looked around hoping that Sunstreaker would be here instead of Sideswipe.

She was in luck she spotted Sunstreaker's yellow viper sitting in a patch of sunlight that was filtering in from the large windows along the top of the wall close to the ceiling. He was inadvertently still and Alexis hoped that she wasn't going to wake him from recharge as she stepped into the space.

_Sunstreaker?_

Alexis hesitated after this com as she waited for some type of reaction from him hoping it didn't involve any type of weapon of any sort.

_You should know better than to wake a mech up. _

_ Yeah because you need all the beauty sleep you can snag, Princess. _

Within the next moment the holoform that Alexis knew to be Sunstreaker's was sitting on top of the sun warmed hood of the yellow Viper arms crossed.

"This had best be good."

_Tell me about Sparkmating._

If the situation hadn't been so serious Alexis might have laughed at the shocked look that crossed Sunstreaker's face, but instead she crossed her arms across her chest and waited for him to say something.

"What do you expect me to know about it?" Sunstreaker questioned after a moment looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

_I have a hunch that you and your brother are sparkmates. _Alexis commed uncrossing her arms and shifting her feet.

"How did you-?" Sunstreaker questioned again seeming to be caught a little off guard.

_Some I can gleam from Quicksilver's memories, other I just, you two don't exactly act like twins like Skids and Mudflap. _

Sunstreaker paused again seeming to be thinking something over before he patted the hood beside him for her to join him. Alexis hesitated only slightly before walking over and climbing up to sit beside him.

"What do you want to know?" Sunstreaker questioned giving her a sideways glance.

_I don't understand it. I mean, I know it involves two sparks and them I guess becoming the same spark? _

"Sparkmating is exactly what it sounds like." Sunstreaker explained. "The two mechs will reveal their spark to the other. If the match is compatible the sparks will, I guess the best way to put it is split. Both sparks will split and half of the spark will remain in its mech's chest whereas the other half will find residency in the other mech and vice versa."

_That almost sounds painful._

"It is." Sunstreaker nodded to confirm her statement. "But it's only momentary, and well the feeling after is worth it."

Sunstreaker paused, and Alexis cast a glance at him wondering if he would continue. He was staring off into space, and the look on his face, it was calm almost serene. It wasn't an expression she'd ever seen on his face before, and she suspected that no one else had ever seen said expression either, save for maybe Sideswipe.

"It's like you were never whole before, like you were empty." Sunstreaker continued. "He will become a part of you, same as you will become a part of him. It's not something that can really be explained."

_Sounds nice. Not being alone I mean._

Sunstreaker nodded still not looking at Alexis. Alexis in turn pulled one of her feet up and braced it against the bumper and pulled the other up against her chest wrapping her arms around it.

_Is it hard?_ Alexis questioned after a moment of silence. _I mean to make the decision to sparkmate with someone? _

"In a way yes." Sunstreaker said after a moment or two of thought. "And in a way not really, but then again Sides and I didn't know the risk as you do." Sunstreaker shrugged. "When we made a decision it just felt right, didn't really question it."

Alexis nodded and there was silence again as the two seemed to be trapped in their own thoughts. After a moment Alexis shifted resting her chin on her knee, and Sunstreaker moved copying Alexis and propping his feet on his bumper.

_Hey, Lex?_

Alexis sighed, and almost rolled her eyes recognizing Butterfly's voice over the com. She debated for a moment or two about whether or not to even answer her.

_Yeah, what's up?_

_ Emily's asking where you are. She heard about the attack and is worried. _Butterfly commed then paused. _What do you wish for me to tell her?_

Alexis paused and twitched her nose thinking. _I'll be back in a while. Need a little time to think._

_ Can I ask, where are you exactly?_ Butterfly's com was full of curiosity and maybe even a hint of worry. _No one can seem to find you._

_ I'm with Sunstreaker,_

_ Why? _Butterfly demanded.

_Talking. We're just talking, _ Alexis commed then turned her attention to another question she had. _Did Barricade leave?_

_ Yes, _Butterfly answered. _Well, I guess I'll leave you and Sunny-boy to finish your heart-to-heart._

_ You're being a bitch. _Alexis pointed out plainly.

Alexis didn't get a reply to this statement but rather an abrupt shut off of Butterfly's comline completely.

_What the hell is her problem? _Alexis commed to Sunstreaker who shrugged.

"She and Optimus are probably fighting again." Sunstreaker said with a rather flat tone.

_Fighting? _Alexis commed curious.

"They've been arguing a lot lately." Sunstreaker informed her. "Not really sure what over, but well, it's a bit of common knowledge."

_I hadn't noticed. _

Sunstreaker laughed a little. "Well you have been having other issues to pay attention to rather than an old bickering couple."

_Yeah well, it is nice to focus on someone who has normal problems though,_

"Normal doesn't exactly seem to be in your vocabulary does it?" Sunstreaker laughed and Alexis smiled.

_Yeah not really,_

There was a moment of silence between the two before the door to the hanger opened again and both turned to see who it might have been walking into the large room.

This Alexis assumed was Sideswipe's holoform. He was the same height as Sunstreaker and just as muscular, but that was about as far as the similarities went. Sideswipes eyes were a fierce gunmetal grey color, and instead of reddish-brown hair Sideswipe's hair was brown and short and spiked. He wore a pair of loose fitting jeans that were slung low on his hips, and a black wife beater underneath a red button up short-sleeved shirt that was left open tucked halfway into to his jeans.

"Sideswipe?" Sunstreaker questioned noticing the stern expression his brother wore.

"Have some time to spare, Lex?" Sideswipe questioned deliberately turning his attention to her.

_Sure? _Alexis commed confused but jumped down from Sunstreaker's hood, then looked at Sunstreaker. _Besides you really need your beauty sleep._

"Oh shut up." Sunstreaker barked but none the less the holoform disappeared and Alexis turned to follow Sideswipe out.

There was a silence between the two as he lead them wherever they happened to be going, which turned out to be his alt form with the passenger side door open for her to climb in. She looked at him confused but at his gesture she walked around the little corvette and slipped into the seat.

The door closed behind her and almost instantly the holoform of Sideswipe was sitting beside her and the corvette jerked into motion.

When the two pasted the gates to the base and headed out into the desert Alexis decided it would probably be best to possibly ask where Sideswipe was headed.

_Can I ask where we're going? And well does anyone else know we're leaving, besides Sunstreaker?_

"I let Optimus know." Sideswipe stated still concentrating on the road. "And I'm not quite sure yet."

_Oh, okay,_

Alexis shrugged figuring she might as well trust him and settled back to enjoy the ride seeing as there was no telling how long they would end up driving.

The seat instantly reclined to accommodate her leaning back allowing her to lay back. It was so similar to Bumblebee that she instantly relaxed her eyes drifting closed the exhaustion of the day finally catching up with her and with nothing but the sound of Sideswipe's engine purring and the sound of the tires on the pavement she fell asleep.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	24. Sunstreaker & Sideswipe & Quicksilver?

Chapter Twenty-four:

Alexis blinked a few times before her surroundings came into focus and she found herself looking at the ceiling of Sideswipe's corvette. She groaned and sat up feeling soreness in her left arm as she moved it to push herself up and into a sitting position.

First thing she noticed after coming out of recharge was the fact that Sideswipe was no longer with her, but once she had sat up and looked out the windshield she spotted his holoform skipping rocks across a small pool of water that he'd parked the corvette beside.

Alexis reached for the door to the corvette to climb out silently trying not to interrupt Sideswipe from whatever it was that he was thinking about.

"Sleep alright?" Sideswipe called before her feet had even touched the ground.

_Very well, thanks. _Alexis smiled then stepped on out of the vehicle. _Sorry I fell asleep on you._

"I guess I could take it as a compliment." Sideswipe said with a shrug.

_ Yeah I guess you could, _Alexis paused then walked over to stand beside Sideswipe who was still tossing rocks.

There was a silence between the two for a moment before Sideswipe stopped skipping rocks and stood hands on his hips looking across the small pond. Alexis then tipped her head to the side as a thought passed through her head.

_Bee is probably wondering where I am,_

"I told him you were with me." Sideswipe shrugged. "He trusts me."

_Beyond all reasonable doubt. _Alexis quipped with a smile and Sideswipe nodded. There was a faint moment of silence again between them as the two watched the sun setting. _So…_

"You know why Sunstreaker has a soft spot for you?" Sideswipe questioned cutting Alexis off.

_No? _Alexis commed a little confused. _I just figured it was a quirk._

"He does have some odd quirks." Sideswipe conceded with a little chuckle. "But no that's not the reason." Sideswipe then tipped his head towards his alt.

Alexis followed him. Sideswipe kicked back on his hood, lying back half on the windshield half on the hood, his hands behind his head looking up at the now darkening sky, she followed sitting on the hood one foot propped on the bumper the other pulled up to her chest.

"Tell me what you know, I mean, of Quicksilver, and everything?" Sideswipe pried after a moment of silence.

_I only know what Butterfly has told me. _Alexis shrugged. _And what everyone else throws out every once in a while. She was a Medic, who ended up a soldier when Optimus ask her to fight against the Decepticons, ended up with a virus that ended up killing her and Ratchet transferred her into me. Obviously she didn't exactly get along with everyone, Tink being a prime example of that, and she had a tendency to make really odd allies, as Barricade is a testimony to that. _

"Any specific memories?" Sideswipe prodded for the information.

_No not really. _Alexis shrugged. _Sometimes I wonder if I'm blocking them out, so that I don't have to actually deal with sorting through what is from her memory, and what is from my memory. I can see glimpses of battles that were fought, and little glimpses of everyone else, I mean some of who everyone was in her life. I get lines of information that are kind of useful but that's about it. _

Sideswipe was silent for a moment and she turned her head to look at him. He had propped himself up on his elbows a thoughtful expression crossing his handsome face.

"She, saved my life. Quicksilver I mean." Sideswipe suddenly said and then turned and looked at Alexis. "That scar on your leg? Did you know it's from when Quicksilver had her leg ripped off by a Decepticon?"

_ Yes. Bee said it was one of the last battles Quicksilver was in before the virus overran her circuits, I think. _

Sideswipe chuckled a little darkly. "It was the battle in which Quicksilver got the virus." Alexis silently watched him as his face clouded over with the memory. "We had ended up separated from the others, Quicksilver and I, somehow. We were completely out numbered, and I, I was bleeding Energon everywhere, from previous fighting. Instead of finding a place to leave me, the little fragger, picked me up and carried me out.

"Once we were in the clear Quicksilver managed to find us refuge in a collapsing building. It wasn't long after that the Decepticons managed to find us, and despite explicit orders to stay put until the others found us, she deliberately went back out and fought." Sideswipe paused momentarily before a small smile lit up his face. "She managed to fight them of, she was damaged almost beyond recognition but she fought them off. When she hopped back in using the wreckage to stay upright seeing as her leg was missing, I almost shot her myself, stubborn idiotic little fragger."

_You already called her that, _Alexis pointed out with mild amusement.

"She then proceeded to patch up my wounds before attending to the Energon that was literally pouring from her since her leg was ripped off." Sideswipe continued as though Alexis hadn't said anything. He then paused again. "When the others found us, she was quiet. I realize now that she was trying to figure out a way to tell Ratchet about the virus, seeing as she couldn't bring herself to say anything in front of Bee." Sideswipe paused again thinking. "From there on out, Sunstreaker, he was very protective of Quicksilver, and the two became pretty close friends."

Alexis paused thinking over the information that Sideswipe had given her. It was a lot of information to be given in one day and she honestly hadn't even had a chance to sit down and think things over.

Sideswipe was silent watching Alexis as she began to process everything that had happened to her that day.

_How did you know it was the right thing to do when you Sparkmated with Sunstreaker?_

Sideswipe arched an eyebrow in surprise at this sudden change in subject but none the less thought of a way to formulate an answer.

"I just sort of knew." Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders. "I knew that just a simple bond wouldn't be enough."

_Whoa, wait, okay, what is the difference between a bond and a Sparkmate?_

"The only real difference between a Sparkmating and a bond, is with a bond the sparks are not revealed to the other partner, the sparkmating obviously they are. If a bond is broken, both mechs can survive, if a sparkmate's bond is broken, the other cannot survive."

Alexis pursed her lips then let out a sigh running her fingers through her hair. Sideswipe allowed her to just sit and think for a while, as the sun finally disappeared and the stars started to sparkle in the sky.

_This, this is a lot to take in._ Alexis commed before putting her head in her hands.

"It is a lot of information." Sideswipe nodded.

_I never thought, even considered that it would get this serious this soon. _Sideswipe was silent allowing her to continue. _And this is like beyond serious._

"It is."

Alexis paused then looked back at Sideswipe. _What do you think I should do?_

"I think you should talk to Bee." Sideswipe said with a shrug. "It's between you and he, and it's a decision you should both make and agree on."

_You're probably right. _Alexis sighed. _I guess then we should head back._

Sideswipe nodded and Alexis hopped down from Sideswipe's hood as the passenger side door opened again to allow her entry. Without another word the two headed back to the base, where no doubt Bumblebee was waiting for them.

* * *

I know these chapters are kinda short, but I hope you enjoy them! Please read and review!


	25. Sparkmates

Sorry this chapter took so long. I was going to rewrite it, but it just kinda like it the way it is! So please Read and Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Alexis thanked Sideswipe as he dropped her off at her bunker and the silver corvette honked and took off no doubt headed towards his brother and their hanger.

Alexis sighed and then took a deep breath trying to resolve herself to talking to Bumblebee, who she had noticed wasn't at the bunker. She turned around to look at her surroundings then another honk brought her attention to a yellow Camaro pulling up beside her.

_Hey Bee._ Alexis commed and almost instantly her spark sped up. _Can we talk?_

Bumblebee instantly opened up the passenger side door allowing her to slip into the seat without any hesitation. She didn't say anything as Bumblebee drove and she was again taken outside the base.

They didn't go far this time though before Bumblebee stopped and opened the door for her to step out.

As soon as she stepped out Bumblebee's holo appeared and was stepping out of the driver's side seat.

_Bee, I wanna talk to __you__. _Alexis commed and the holo hesitated. _The mech, not the holo._

Bumblebee paused for only a moment before he nodded and the holoform disappeared, and Alexis stepped back as she heard the gears shifting as Bumblebee transformed. As soon as he was in his mech form he reached down to pick Alexis up and hold her in the palm of his large hand.

"Barricade told me what was going on." Bumblebee stated opening the conversation for her as he sat down, causing her in return to relax some and sit in his palm as well.

_I…I … _Alexis then buried her head in her hands. _I have no idea what to say. I don't know how to say anything. It's just been so fast! _

Bumblebee didn't say anything just took his other hand that wasn't holding Alexis up and ran a finger delicately down her back. Alexis then took a deep breath and looked back up at Bumblebee her head propped in one hand.

_Everyone keeps telling me to ask you, _Alexis commed after a moment or two. _Bee, I'm lost, I.. _

"You're over thinking things." Bumblebee said with a little laugh and moved that finger again running it softly up again. "Alexis, I love you. I have loved you since you talked Ron into buying me for Sam. Then you accepted us, all of the Autobots without any qualms at all, which was amazing in and of itself." Bumblebee paused for a second moving his finger from her shoulder where it had paused making a path up her neck and to gently caress the side of her face. "Then that night that you found out about Quicksilver, and you came to talk to me in the garage. That kiss, as chaste as it was nearly made my spark stop." Alexis leaned into his finger with a soft smile on her face.

"I decided right then, that I would do anything that I needed to, to make you happy and keep you safe. I wanted you to be mine, but I knew any type of relationship we would be able to have would be-" Bumblebee paused seeming to be thinking about something. "Limited, with you being a human, but I was okay with that, I figured we could find a way to make it work. Then when the Decepticons captured you, and forced a spark into your heart, it's like my spark it just the first time I saw you after your change my spark about jumped out of my chest plates." Bumblebee paused again then moved his finger tip underneath Alexis's chin tipping her head up to look at him. She blinked and looked at him. "I was intending to ask you, but the situation is just prompting the action forward I guess. Alexis Ramona Witwicky, will you sparkmate with me?"

Alexis's jaw dropped and he could clearly see the shock crossing her face, and then he could almost feel the wild panic spring through her. There was a moment of silence as Alexis was obviously calming herself down, before she let out a deep breath.

_Bee, I'm really not very good with all this emotional stuff, honestly I never have been you can ask Emily, _Bumblebee chuckled a little at that. _I've been thinking about it, and probably over thinking it. _Alexis paused seeming to be thinking over something. _That day that my dad came and got me to look over the car that he was contemplating for Sam, when I first saw you, I knew if he didn't buy you for Sam I would have ended up buying you for myself. I couldn't just let you go for some reason._ Alexis sighed. _And now after everything, I can't even stand to think what might have happened if we hadn't found you, what my life would have been without you in it. Honestly it scares me to think of a life without you in it. _Alexis then looked up at Bumblebee. _I love you Bumblebee, guess I always have_. _Yes, I will sparkmate with you._

Bumblebee smiled and in turn Alexis smiled almost feeling the happiness coming from Bumblebee.

"You're sure?" Bumblebee questioned seeming to have a moment of apprehension. "This is not a choice that I wish for you to regret later."

_Bee.._ Remembering what both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had told her about their decisions she finished her thought, transforming into her femme self as she did. _It feels right. I won't regret it. I want this. _She could already feel her spark jumping in its chamber as she said this. _Show me how._

Bumblebee then didn't hesitate. He lifted Alexis on up and she stood in his palm instead of sitting. She heard the definite sound of plates shifting and within the next moment she was bathed in a beautiful blue light that was coming from Bumblebee's revealed spark. Before Alexis could even move her own chest plate snapped open revealing her own spark to the world.

Within a split second, without command or even conscious thought, Alexis felt her spark come out of its chamber, and she felt Bumblebee's do the same. There was a blinding blue light and almost instantly pain flooded Alexis's processors. It was almost like being ripped in half and then put back together again.

She blacked out.

Alexis groaned as her processors came back online. She felt a soft touch on her face trailing down to her chin and down across her neck.

**:Are you alright?: **

She recognized Bumblebee's voice over the new bond that she knew she hadn't had before the Sparkmating.

**:Yeah, are you?:**

** :Never better.: **

Alexis then propped herself up on her elbows and opened her eyes to look at Bumblebee who was watching her with obvious concern. She smiled then turned her attention to how her body now felt.

She felt amazing. Her body felt energized, no more pain from over used and tired gears that she was so used to with her body's energy deficiency, and then she noticed it. She placed a hand over her spark, and closed her eyes concentrating.

She could _feel_ Bumblebee. It was like he was inside her, everything about him was with her, and she felt whole. She smiled as her spark gave a happy thump in its chamber, seeming to be rejoicing just as much as Alexis was reveling in the feeling of finally being whole.

**:How do you feel?:**

** :It's just like Sunstreaker said.. It's like being whole,: **Alexis paused and opened her eyes looking up at him. **:I can feel you.:**

** :As I can feel you.: **Bumblebee chuckled over the bond. Then raised her up to his face and nuzzled her softly. **:We are one now.:**

Alexis laughed softly before she nuzzled her own nose against Bumblebee's faceplates. He let out a content purr before moving and gently setting Alexis on the ground on shaky feet. Before she could protest, Bumblebee's holo was standing behind her, his arms around her waist as the mech form folded back down into its Camaro form.

** :Now, I think we should explore our bond to its full extent.: **

When Bumblebee purred this over the bond, Alexis flushed bright red feeling the intention behind those words. Before she knew what she was doing she had nodded, and Bumblebee had instantly swept her off her feet and into his arms before walking towards the Camaro, where the couple would obviously be spending their first night together as Sparkmates.


	26. Cat's Out of the Bag

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five:

The next morning Alexis woke with a start and a little jerk. After taking a second to calm herself down and take in her surroundings she let out a deep breath and relaxed again remembering all the events of the night before.

Alexis was curled up in the back seat of Bumblebee's Camaro, currently lying quite comfortably in between the parted legs of Bumblebee's holo, who was still sleeping from what she could tell. She smiled and buried her nose in the side of his neck closing her eyes attempting to relax again.

Alexis had just gotten relaxed again and was just on the edge of sleep, when a voice, not one that she recognized entered her head again.

_I hear you, Sweetspark. I hear you calling me, I will come for you soon. _

Alexis jerked again jumping out of the almost sleep she was in, this time though Bumblebee groaned indicating that she had probably woke him up as well.

**:Do you ever sleep like normal humans?:**

**:Good morning to you too,: **Alexis laughed and he tightened his grip on her waist.

**:The sun isn't up yet, it's not morning.:**

**:I didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry.:**

**:You're sparkrate is elevated.: **Bumblebee opened his eyes and looked down at her, his eyebrows knitted together. **:And you jerked out of sleep twice. Something wrong?:**

**:Bumblebee? The term Sweetspark, who uses that term?:**

Bumblebee paused shifting slightly and tilting his head back to rest against the glass of the window. Bumblebee didn't say anything for a moment or two and Alexis shifted pushing herself up to where she could look at him.

**:Bee?:**

**:Sorry.:** Bumblebee said with a smile and then leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against her cheek. ** :Just not an expression I've heard in a long while.: **He paused. **:It was typically an expression that a creator would use when speaking to their sparkling.:**

Alexis paused pursing her lips. **:So like a parent talking to their child?:**

**:Yes,: **Bumblebee nodded, then she could feel confusion coming from him. **:Where did you hear that term?:**

**:Around.: **Alexis shrugged deliberately not looking him in the face. He knew she was lying almost immediately. He moved taking one of his hands from her waist and up under her chin, turning her to face him.

**:Where did you hear that term, Alexis?: **Bumblebee questioned a little more forcefully.

Alexis paused. **:It's just a dream. Maybe it's just a memory from Quicksilver….: **Alexis then shrugged and smiled turning her attention back to Bumblebee who raised an eyebrow in question. **:Oh well, doesn't matter. Good morning. The sun is up I can say that now.:**

** :Good morning.: **Bumblebee laughed tightening his grip and pulling Alexis closer. **:Did you sleep alright?:**

** :What little sleep I got?: **Alexis smirked and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips, which he gratefully accepted and tangled the hand that wasn't gripping her hip, in her hair deepening said kiss.

**:I don't hear you complaining too much.: **Bumblebee chuckled as Alexis leaned back and his hand that was tangled in her hair wandered down to her other hip, where he gently rubbed his thumb across the Autobot symbol that resided there. **:It suits you.:**

Alexis glanced down at it and smiled. **:Optimus was pretty emphatic about it, after I changed. Still confused as to why he would want me in the ranks, even though I really can't do anything.:**

** :You have been working with Will and learning techniques to help with human-autobot relations, that's not doing nothing.: **Bumblebee pointed out.

** :Yeah, politics.: **Alexis rolled her eyes. **:Not exactly what I was cut out for.:**

** :Then find something that you were cut out for.: **Bumblebee ran his thumb across the symbol again before his gaze wondered upward to the mark that now resided on her chest over her spark, just above her tank top. He then smirked and ran a hand across it. **:This definitely suits you.:**

It almost looked like a tattoo. It was Cybertronian, that was all that Alexis knew, but seeing the almost possessive look on Bumblebee's face as he traced it with his fingertip softly she could take a guess at what it said.

**:It's your name?:** Alexis questioned pulling his attention back to her face before he smiled brightly and nodded.

**:Same as yours is here.:** Bumblebee said again grinning as he picked up Alexis's hand and lead it to the marking over his own spark.

She brushed her fingers across it, feeling the thrum of his spark below his skin. Alexis then smiled and looked back up at Bumblebee, who was still smiling brilliantly.

**:Well there's no hiding this from anyone,:** Alexis commed and Bumblebee nodded.

**:All of the other bots know.:**

**:So, then all we have to deal with is, Em, Sylas and Sam.: **Alexis commed then paused. **:And my mom…:**

_Alexis, are you and Bee up yet?_

_ Butterfly what's wrong? _Alexis instantly responded to the com.

_Em just broke her arm. Your mother's here, and this place is falling into chaos._

_ The sun just came up! How- Seriously?_

_ Afraid so. _Butterfly commed and Alexis sighed causing Bumblebee to look at her oddly. _Sorry to interrupt. _

_ S'okay. _Alexis shook her head. _We're headed back. _

_ Alexis. You and your scout shouldn't be out in the middle of nowhere with no protection._

_ What the hell Barricade? _Alexis flushed bright red. _What the hell are you doing? Stalking me?!_

_ I'm protecting an investment._

_ An investment? _Alexis repeated anger starting to slip into her com.

_Do not get angry with me little one. _Barricade commed and Alexis pursed her lips.

_We'll discuss the fact that you're STALKING me later. _

_ Looking forward to that conversation. _The sarcasm in that statement made Alexis roll her eyes before the com was cut off abruptly. Alexis then turned her attention back to Bumblebee who was watching her curiously. **:They need us back at the base. Em's broke her arm, somehow, and well my parents just showed up.:**

** :Can't survive a few hours without you can they?: **Bumblebee's tone was sarcastic and it made Alexis laugh.

**:Ha, yeah right. You have no idea,: **Bumblebee just shook his head tipping his head back again against the window, and the Camero sprang to life with a gentle hum. Alexis buried her head in his neck and he sighed tightening his grip on her waist. **:Sorry, hey at least it's not another Decepticon attack.:**

** :I know some men who would prefer to take on Megatron himself than your mother.:**

Alexis laughed a little at this and shook her head. **:She's not so bad…: **She paused at Bumblebee's raised eyebrow. **:She's just high strung.:**

** :Butterfly is high strung, your mother is just crazy.:**

** :Eccentric.: **Alexis rephrased for him with a smile.

Bumblebee laughed and shook his head. Before long they were back at the base and were in front of the Medbay. Alexis climbed out as soon as Bumblebee opened the door for her and walked into the Medbay.

Inside stood Sam talking with Judy Witwicky, Ron Witwicky stood next to her hands in his pockets just looking around the space. Sylas was sitting perched on a box looking tense an unlit cigarette between her fingers, which Alexis knew she was itching to smoke.

She looked up at Alexis when she walked in and gave she and Bumblebee a passing look before shaking her head and turning back to her own thoughts. Judy instantly noticed when Alexis walked in and instantly turned her attention from Sam to Alexis.

"Lexy!" Judy called a smile lighting up her face as she walked over to her and gathered her up in a tight hug. "It's been too long since I've seen you! Did you get a new tattoo?"

"Mom, c'mon she probably wants to go talk to Em." Sam cut in pulling Judy's attention to him.

"Oh! Yes!" Judy said again quite loudly before releasing Alexis and giving her a shove in the direction that Emily was in. "Go! We'll be here when you get back!"

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow at Alexis at this comment and was probably the only one who noticed the slight grimace that slid across her face as she walked away from Judy to head towards the hallway for the human medical rooms.

As she walked through the swinging doors Alexis paused trying to figure out which room Emily would be in. After a second she finally heard Emily's voice, and quickly hurried towards said room hearing the tone of her voice, which sounded extremely panicked.

"Sir, I don't know who you are but please, leave me alone! I can wait for Ratchet!" Emily looked up when someone else walked into the room spotting Alexis and Bumblebee behind her. "Lex!"

The man turned around to face Alexis, and she put her hands on her hips a fierce growl settling across her face when she saw who it was.

"Dr. Windsor." Bumblebee stated his voice easily carrying in the room. "I would kindly ask you to leave."

"I will not leave this patient here untreated." Windsor stated a sneer in his voice as he faced Alexis's glare.

"Then you can leave because I will treat her." Another voice joined the conversation and Alexis turned to spot Ratchet walking into the room, his face like hers carrying a quite formidable growl across it.

"Dr. Ratchet." Windsor said his tone condescending. "Why should you worry yourself with petty human problems, don't you have some idiot_ machine_ to fix?"

At that Alexis lunged at Windsor. Bumblebee was quick enough to grab her around the waist and hold her back from the man. Ratchet didn't even bat an eye to take notice only crossed his arms over his chest.

"Get out _doctor_." He promptly stated the vehemence in his voice enough to scare anyone in their right mind out of the room. "Before I have you escorted out."

Windsor stood there for a moment or two longer before turning and leaving the room. Ratchet didn't even wait for him to leave walking around Bumblebee and the angry Alexis over to Emily who was sitting and holding her arm against her chest.

"What did you do Emily?" Ratchet questioned softly reaching for said arm.

Almost instantly Alexis turned her attention to Emily, worry crossing her face as she took in the damage of her friends arm. The angle in which the bone was bent made Alexis wince knowing that it had to hurt her quite a bit.

"I was pulling some boxes down from a shelf. They fell and knocked me off the ladder I was standing on." Emily said her face flushing bright red. "Sorry. I know you're busy."

"I'm a medic Emily." Ratchet said with a soft laugh. "I'm not too busy to help you."

Alexis smiled at this, and now that Bumblebee had released her she stepped over closer to Emily who looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning." Emily said and then frowned when she saw the small nick on Alexis's throat. "What happened to you?"

Alexis pursed her lips for a second before looking at Bumblebee.

"She says it's nothing to worry about Emily." Bumblebee promptly stated for Alexis. "She's more worried about you and your arm."

Emily looked between Bumblebee and Alexis for a moment seeming confused. She then took in the tattoo across Alexis's chest, wrinkled her brow confused for a moment before it seemed like something dawned on her and she smiled.

"You finally did it?" Emily questioned with a laugh, excitement filling her voice. "You finally-"

Emily cut herself off with a little scream of pain as Ratchet took the chance while she was distracted talking to Alexis to put her arm back into place. Alexis instantly reached out to steady Emily as her face paled and a few tears fell down her face.

Bumblebee watched from where he stood in the middle of the room having not moved since he had let go of Alexis earlier. He watched in amusement as Alexis and Ratchet worked together to help Emily with her broken arm.

**:Maybe you're looking at what you're good at.: **

Alexis paused momentarily, and as she did Ratchet barked an order to her and she instantly turned her attention back to him and what was currently going on.

Soon enough the two had Emily's arm wrapped up in a cast and Ratchet was shooing her out of the room. Alexis grinned as Emily smiled and thanked Ratchet before turning to Alexis and tugging on her arm with her good hand to pull her out the door.

_Alexis when you have a moment, I would like to speak with you._

Alexis glanced back over her shoulder at Ratchet an eyebrow raised. _Everything alright?_

_ Everything is fine. Just when you have a spare moment. No doubt your mother is going to occupy your time._

_ You have NO idea._

Alexis smiled and turned her attention back to Emily who was chatting away about something as she lead the two of them back out to where the others were waiting. Bumblebee followed behind them.

Almost instantly Sylas noticed them and stood up to walk over to Emily. Emily let go of Alexis and hurried over to her and embraced her with one arm clearly trying to convince her that she was fine.

In the meantime when Sylas had stepped up to the three, Judy also noticed the return of Alexis and instantly sprang up hurrying over to her pulling her into a strangling hug.

"Lex how are you? It's been four years now since we saw you last!" Judy stated before releasing Alexis and holding her by her shoulders to look her over, and her eyes landed on the tattoo across her chest and her face clouded over. "Dear, why do you _insist_ on tattoos? No decent man is ever going to want to marry you with so many!"

Bumblebee who was standing behind Alexis, cleared his throat pulling Judy's attention from Alexis to him.

"Who are you?" Judy questioned obviously not recognize him.

"I'm Bumblebee." Bumblebee stated crossing his arms.

**:Bee, don't.:** Alexis cut in, knowing what he intended to do. **:Don't just-:**

Bumblebee ignored Alexis. "Alexis's Sparkmate."


	27. Work to Be Done

Chapter Twenty-Six:

There was a ringing silence in the room. Sam's jaw dropped and Sylas dropped her cigarette. Judy just looked at Bumblebee contemplating him seriously, whereas Ron's face turned bright red.

"Excuse me?" Judy demanded the anger clear in her voice and then she turned back to Alexis her face flushing red. "Sparkmate? What is a Sparkmate? What did you do?"

"Alexis?" Ron turned his attention to her as well. "What is going on?"

"Mom, dad, I can explain. We can explain." Sam said stepping up attempting to pry Judy's hands off of Alexis. "Just not here,"

"I want answers!" Judy said turning to Sam. "What is going on here?"

_Optimus? Please tell me you're not busy?_

There was barely a moment's pause before she got a reply from him. _Nothing that cannot be put on hold. Is something wrong?_

_ My mom just found out Bee and I are Sparkmates._

_ Bring them to my office. _

_ Thank you._

Alexis then turned her attention back to the situation. Judy, who had released Alexis was currently yelling at Bumblebee, whom Sam was standing in front of. Obviously she had put two and two together and figured out that Bumblebee was in fact Sam's 'car'.

"You're screwing around with your brother's _car_?" Judy screeched in Alexis direction and only seemed to get even more angry when Alexis didn't answer her. "Answer me young lady!"

"Mom, she _can't_." Sam explained. "She can't talk."

"What? Why?" Judy questioned then turned back to Bumblebee. "What did you do to her, you alien freak!"

Bumblebee opened his mouth to reply but at Alexis's look closed his mouth. Alexis pointed at the door and without hesitation Bumblebee walked out and Alexis sighed turning her attention back to Sam.

"We should go talk to Optimus." Sam stated and Alexis nodded.

"We'll, we'll find you later Lex." Emily stated shifting her feet awkwardly in light of the situation and Alexis nodded.

Alexis indicated to the doorway and Sam lead the way out towards the hanger where Optimus's office was located.

_This may take longer than I was anticipating, Ratchet._

_ So I heard. _

_ Sorry. _

_ Optimus commed me to ask if I would help explain to your parents what happened. _

_ The help would be extremely appreciated. _

Alexis smiled at this and shook her head following behind Judy and Ron, Judy still screaming and yelling. Alexis let out a deep breath; this was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Judy screeched at Optimus and Ratchet now that Sam and Alexis had managed to get the two of them into Optimus's office.

"Mom calm down." Sam said in attempt to calm the raging woman down.

"Don't tell me to calm down Samuel James Witwicky!" Judy yelled turning her attention to him. "What did you freaks do to Alexis? Why can't she talk? And what is a _Sparkmate_?"

"Ms. Witwicky, please calm down." Optimus stated bringing her attention back to him. "We can explain everything. Please sit,"

Judy shook her head and plopped down in a chair and then pulled Ron down into a chair beside her before crossing her arms and silently demanding answers.

Optimus explained everything to the two, with Ratchet's help making all situations understandable to them. When he finished there was a heavy silence in the room for a good ten minutes.

"This is ridiculous!" Judy said and stood. She screamed a few more things at the four in the room before turning her attention to Alexis. "This…this whatever it is you're are wrapped up in now young lady will stop if you still want to consider yourself part of this family! I have held my tongue about the tattoos, and your choice not to finish high school, I even held it when you decided to MOVE in with that girl and her _girlfriend_ for crying out loud! I will not tolerate this, we will not tolerate this. Get your shit together!"

Judy then turned and stomped out of the room, Ron following close behind her. Again there was silence for a moment as all eyes and optics were on Alexis.

_Optimus, can I go? _

_ Of course. _Optimus commed with a nod and indicated to the door.

Alexis promptly walked out the door and down the hall, leaving the other three in the office still. After a second or two of hesitation Sam quickly followed behind her to try and catch up with her.

Once he caught up he walked in stride with her until they came back to her bunker. She opened the door and indicated for him to walk in before her. After a moment of hesitation Sam walked inside and Alexis followed behind him.

Sam almost instantly collapsed into an empty chair with a groan tipping his head back against the back of the chair sitting still for a moment. Alexis watched him for a moment before moving as well walking towards the couch before collapsing onto it face first.

"Are you okay?" Sam questioned after a moment or two of silence. Alexis shrugged without even moving from her spot on the couch. "Lex."

A moment later Sam's phone chimed indicating that he had a new notification. He pulled it out of his pocket confused before revealing that the notification was a text message, from Alexis.

_**I'm fine.**_

"Well that's convenient." Sam commented looking at Alexis, who hadn't moved still. "How long have you been able to do this?"

_**Same concept as sending a com. I can explain it all to you, but I doubt you would be interested in the mechanics behind it. **_

"My sister the super intelligent robot." Sam chuckled slightly before turning his focus back to the situation at hand. "You okay? I mean, that was pretty rough. I didn't think she would get that mad."

_**Saw it coming, sorta. Since I moved in with Em things have been tense.**_

"Yeah, but-"

_**Adopted Sam. I'm adopted, I was basically the inconvenience they took on because of you, because you ask them to. They never wanted two children. Didn't expect things to stay this civil this long.**_

"Lex," Sam said attempted to find something to say. She turned out of the couch to look at him.

Sam could have almost forgotten that Alexis was adopted if she hadn't brought it up. It had been years ago that he had basically pulled her into the Witwicky family after she had helped him with a Trent situation and then had pointed him in the correct direction of his home. After a while of her being around Judy and Ron had ask her if she would want to be a Witwicky, and that had been the end of Alexis the orphan.

_**Don't worry so much Sam. I'm a big girl, I'll be alright.**_There was a pause before he received another message from Alexis. _**It's been a long VERY emotional couple of days. This right now seems to be the least of what I just went through. After she calms down and processes everything she may speak to me again. Always does.**_

"But I mean she's never _disowned_ you before."

_**She's come close, more times than you know.**_

"You really are a troubled child aren't you?" Sam quipped with a grin and ducked the pillow she threw at him.

_**Jackass.**_

Alexis buried her head back into the couch and Sam laughed before relaxing again deciding to change the topic. "So, you and Bee then?" with that he didn't get a text message reply and continued on. "I mean it's obviously too late to be asking this now, but you're absolutely sure? I mean, you've never been good at relationships, need I remind you about the ex that's in the process of trying to kill you?"

There was a second or two of silence before he got an answer.

_**It's different. I just, it feels right. I'm not very good at explaining this.**_

"Obviously." Sam said with a little laugh. "Well I guess as long as you're happy…"

_**So are you saying you approve big brother?**_

Sam laughed at this and Alexis looked at him again with a genuine smile on her face. Sam nodded in answer to her question before stretching his legs out and slumped down making himself comfortable.

"About time." Sam mumbled and Alexis raised an eyebrow in question.

He shrugged and she brushed it off, flipping over on the couch propping her feet up on the end. Sam watched a little speckle of concern flitting across his face when he noticed how tired she actually looked when she finally relaxed.

There was a moment or two of silence between the two both relaxing momentarily before Sam's phone ringing broke the silence. Alexis opened a single eye to look at him to see exactly what was going on.

"No, no, I'll be right there." Sam said and Alexis could hear a sigh in his voice. There was another moment or two as whoever it was on the other end yelled a few more things then hung up. This time Sam actually sighed before running his fingers through his disheveled brown hair. "Michaela." Sam provided after a beat. "She's yelling at me for missing our lunch date."

_**What is the poor thing going to die because she didn't see her Sammy today? **_

Sam laughed at this message before standing up. He shoved his phone into his pocket and walked by Alexis. He slapped her foot as he walked by and she in reflex kicked out kicking him in the hip. He laughed a little and walked on towards the door.

"Later." Sam called as he waved over his shoulder and closed the door behind himself.

Sam leaving didn't seem to bother Alexis, in fact she pulled her feet back down from the foot of the couch and curled up propping her head on her arm intending to attempt to sleep a little before Bumblebee or Emily and Sylas came back home.

* * *

A few hours later, Alexis found herself being softly shaken to be woken up. She sat up and shook her head blinking trying to shake away the sleep. As soon as she saw who it was that was waking her up she reached out and slapped him in the chest.

**:Really? Just blurt it out in front of **_**her**_**?:**

** :I assume I'm not yet forgiven then?:** Bumblebee commed with a smile and what sounded like a laugh.

**:That isn't like you,: **Alexis tipped her head to the side. **:Why would you just blurt that out?:**

Bumblebee paused for a second before standing from his crouched position beside the couch and slipping into a seat beside Alexis. Alexis turned to properly sit beside him.

**:I wasn't going to say anything,: **Bumblebee explained after a moment. **:Then she said something about the mark, and no man wanting you because of it. When she said that, I just something snapped and it just came out.:**

** :You were jealous!: **

Bumblebee laughed a little before reaching over and pulling Alexis closer to him before burying his head in her neck.

**:Something like that.:**

** :Wow.. okay.: **Alexis grinned. **:That I can understand.:**

** :Besides I have news for your mother.: **Bumblebee commed. **:There will be no one else touching you from here on out. Decent or otherwise.:**

** :Bee, what?: **Alexis commed this confused before Bumblebee shifted slipping one of his arms underneath her knees and the other behind her promptly picking her up and carrying her towards her room and kicking the door closed behind them. **:BEE!:**

* * *

Alexis groaned and promptly buried her head underneath her pillow trying in a vain attempt to ignore the current com from Ratchet that was in the process of waking her up.

_Up! C'mon if the other Autobots are up early so are you!_

_ Ratchet! Do you have ANY idea what time it is? _Alexis finally answered the annoying com sitting up angrily. _It isn't even 4 A.M. even Optimus isn't out of recharge at this time! _

_ Get moving little one!_

_Ratchet!_

_ Move it!_

_ You make a fantastically annoying fucking alarm clock!_

_ Up!_

_ I'm up! Damn it! I'm up!_

Alexis cursed Ratchet as she threw the blankets she was under away and across the bed and rolling out of bed onto her feet. Clothes instantly formed on her body and she irately shoved her hair out of her face while heading to her bedroom door.

Alexis was still quite irritated when she finally reached Ratchet's Medbay and slammed the door open to walk inside.

_Ratchet what is so important that it couldn't wait an hour or so?_

Ratchet surprised her entirely by tossing a small object at her. She caught it and then raised an eyebrow at said object before looking back at Ratchet. It was a wrench.

_There is work to be done,_

_ I assume this is your way of hiring me as an assistant?_

_ As a Medic-in-Training. _Ratchet corrected.

Alexis smiled and then tossed the wrench in the air flipping it and catching it again. _Work to be done then._

* * *

_Please read and review!  
_


	28. Butterfly's Aim and Alexis's Hands

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Alexis idly tossed the wrench Ratchet had given her, up into the air only to catch it again absently in a habit she had formed over the last two years when her hands were still. Bumblebee laughed and teased her about it a lot, saying she never could sit still as Alexis or Quicksilver.

Alexis shook her head at this before catching the wrench and tapping her chin with it contemplating what she really should be doing.

The Medbay had been extremely quiet lately, so much so that Ratchet was actually in his office doing paper work for once, leaving Alexis unceremoniously in charge of his Medbay.

Alexis sighed turning to tuck said wrench in her belt and to put herself to work when a loud crash disrupted the silence. Within a moment there was loud yelling in what sounded like Cybertronian and another loud crash.

Without hesitating Alexis was instantly running out the door and into the street of the base looking around to see exactly what was going on.

Butterfly was pushing herself up from the ground with a hiss of pain and Alexis instantly noticed she was favoring her left arm where there were now sparks shooting from it. Alexis instantly stepped out and hurried over to Butterfly already trying to assess the damage.

_You alright? _Alexis instantly commed her hands running over the armor in her reach to try and help sooth away the obvious pain.

_Fine. _Butterfly said turning her optics to focus on the small woman momentarily.

"Come now, the amazing Butterfly that I knew wouldn't be downed by one simple hit!" Alexis snapped around to see who it was talking having not recognized the voice.

"Elita-one, you really do know how to make a grand entrance." Butterfly said turning her attention back to the new comer Alexis hadn't noticed before.

She was a tall femme, and well framed similar to how Butterfly was built. If the two stood side by side they would almost be the same size and same build only real difference between the two that Alexis really noticed at first glance was the armor color. The one Butterfly had called Elita-one was very, _very _pink.

"I do so hate to disappoint." Elita said sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Get up commander, we have an disagreement to settle."

_I think not. _Alexis broke into the conversation stepping forward in front of Butterfly to be seen.

"Who are you?" Elita demanded almost sounding confused at Alexis's interruption. "And what are you?"

_Alexis's Witwicky. _Alexis explained. _I'm-_

"An abomination!" Elita decided before Alexis could explain the situation fully and the next thing Alexis knew was a cannon being trained on her.

Almost before Alexis could process this fact her armor had taken over and she was jumping out of the way as Elita took a shot and Butterfly was up and moving behind her. She slammed into Elita-one knocking her from her feet and the two landed heavily on the ground. There was another loud shout of Cybertronian and then Butterfly's roar of rage.

_IRONHIDE! OPTIMUS! RATCHET! HEY SOMEONE GET OUT HERE! _

Alexis shouted said com over a public line to try and gain someone's attention seeing as she was honestly helpless to break the two up.

Within seconds Sideswipe and Sunstreaker showed up and were instantly placing themselves in the middle of the two fighting femmes. It took both front-liners to get Butterfly away from Elita-One and even then it was taking them both to hold her back as she still shouted what Alexis assumed were Cybertronian curses at Elita-One who just sat on the ground a smug grin on her faceplates.

Within another moment or two the other mechs were finally appearing to help the twins with the irate Butterfly. Ironhide jumped in and even with her damaged arm Butterfly was still giving even him a hard time to hold her back. It took the effort of him and the twins to manage to wrangle Butterfly into the Medbay, and even then she was still shouting at Elita-One and fighting to break loose.

"What happened?" Optimus questioned looking at Elita-One and then to Alexis, who was still in her armor he noticed.

_Ask Pinkie there, _Alexis said with a vague wave at Elita-One before turning back towards the Medbay without any further comments and focusing to change back as she walked.

Alexis walked inside to spot that Ironhide and the twins had managed to calm Butterfly down some and had made her sit down on one of the exam tables. Butterfly's arm was still shooting out sparks but now there were scrapes and dents on other parts of her frame for Alexis to fix. There was also Energon trickling from her lip plates and a few broken lines.

_Thanks guys, I think I've got it from here. _Alexis commed and all four pairs of optics focused on her.

"You sure?" Sunstreaker questioned obviously still on edge.

"Oh for Primus sake Sunstreaker!" Butterfly bit out angrily. "I'm not going to hurt Alexis!"

_I got it Sunstreaker, _Alexis commed. _If she wants to cause me problems I'll just put her out for a bit._

At that Ironhide grinned and nodded to the little femme. He knew Butterfly would never hurt Alexis, unintentionally or intentionally it just wasn't in her programing.

"See ya, kid." Ironhide said with a smile as he walked out.

_Probably sooner than later, yeah?_ Alexis commed and was greeted by Ironhide's booming laughter as he walked on out.

After a second or two Sunstreaker reached down picking Alexis up to place her on the table beside Butterfly before the two of them left as well.

_Call if you need anything. _

_ I will, thanks for the quick response Sunstreaker._

_ One of the perks of having the day off I guess. _

_ Well enjoy the rest of it then, yes?_

_ Of course. Sides is off too._

_ Right right, just keep it quiet._

Alexis was greeted with Sunstreaker's chuckle before he shut the com off and Alexis turned her attention back to the quiet commander sitting beside her.

_So care to explain what that was about?_

"Ratchet still hasn't found a way to fix your voice mod?" Butterfly questioned and then winced as Alexis started to work on repairing her arm.

_Not yet. May take a little more time. _Alexis shrugged concentrating on her work. _And now, it will probably take a little longer seeing as he is now going to have to concentrate on repairing this whatever this is. _

_ Sorry. _Butterfly sighed hanging her head momentarily and deciding to make the conversation a little more private between the two. _That was not exactly how I intended that to go. _

_ What did she do that made you snap like that? _

_ I really wouldn't care to discuss it if you don't mind. _

Alexis paused looking up from her work momentarily to look at Butterfly. _Butterfly, you that type thing doesn't happen to you. Someone like Sunstreaker, yes I can see that happening to, but you have never just snapped like that. _

_ Just old wounds Alexis. _Butterfly sighed and then winced as Alexis continued to work on her damaged arm. _It happened a long time ago, before we left Cybertron._

_ That is a long time ago. _Alexis nodded. _But obviously it's still causing you some type of pain. _

_ Everyone carries some type of pain. _Butterfly snorted then cried out in pain as Alexis deliberately pulled a sensitive wire. _Hey!_

_ Quit being some self-righteous prat! _Alexis pursed her lips. _Talk to me!_

_ This is not something I want to discuss._

_ Fine. Then you are taking some time off. _Alexis commed with a scowl.

_Excuse me? _

_ You Commander are taking some time off. _Alexis repeated. _Obviously you are in no condition to work, consider it a Medical Order. _

_ You're pulling rank on me?_

_ If that's my only option. _Alexis commed and Butterfly looked at her in disbelief.

_You- you- can't._

_ You know Ratchet will back any medical decision I make. _Alexis commed. _So yes I do believe I can. _

_ Alexis!_

_ No! _Alexis shook her head. _You are not 'Alexis'ing me! Obviously you need some time off to sort out whatever this is that's bothering you, and I am sending the order to Optimus, so you will take the time off. _

Butterfly huffed obviously knowing not to argue with Alexis. There was silence as Alexis continued to work on fixing Butterfly's arm.

Ten minutes later the door to the Medbay opened again revealing the femme Elita-One. Alexis barely spared a glance for her before turning back to work, but she felt Butterfly tense.

_Relax._ Alexis ordered and after a moment of hesitation Butterfly followed the order. Alexis then absently turned her attention to Elita-One. _Need something?_

"I need some repairs, where is the Autobot medic?" Elita demanded.

_I'm the only medic here at the moment, and I'm a little busy. _

"You are not a medic, you are not one of us."

_Fine. Elita-One, you can wait. Ratchet will return soon and then you will have a proper medic to heal your idiocy. _

Elita-One scowled a little but otherwise surprisingly she was quiet. Alexis turned her full focus back to working on Butterfly's arm and other injuries. It took Alexis nearly an hour to repair what Butterfly needed repaired and just as she stepped away, Ratchet walked back into the Medbay.

His gaze flickered over Butterfly who didn't meet his gaze as she stood and then he turned his attention to Elita-One who was still standing. With a quick thanks to Alexis Butterfly walked out quickly not even bothering to say anything to Ratchet.

_Ratchet? _Alexis turned her attention to him. _Can you handle her? I think I need to talk to Ironhide._

_ Ironhide? _Ratchet questioned an optic ridge raised.

_Just have a few questions for him. _Alexis shrugged. _I think he would probably know best._

Ratchet nodded and Alexis jumped down from the table where she still stood to the floor before following behind Butterfly.

Alexis paused outside the Medbay before turning and heading towards the hanger where Ironhide had a tendency to spend most of his time. As she walked in she spotted the Weapon's Specialist up underneath some large machine.

_Hey, Ironhide, got a minute? _Alexis commed to let Ironhide know of her presence in the hanger with him.

"Sure thing, hold on." Ironhide answered and she heard a loud clank and a curse before the larger mech slipped out from underneath the machine to focus on Alexis. "Whatcha need?"

_ Just have a few questions. _Alexis shrugged. _Figured you would know best._

"What about?" Ironhide questioned obviously curious.

_Butterfly._ Alexis commed and Ironhide raised an optic ridge in question. _Something's up with her Ironhide. This Elita-One femme is like the last nail in the coffin. She's been arguing with Optimus, she's been really distant, and now she's fighting with another Autobot Commander? What is going on with her?_

"Wondered when someone was gonna say something." Ironhide rumbled thoughtfully. "Ironic it would be you."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Alexis questioned hands on her hips.

"C'mon little one, I have a story to tell." Ironhide said and bent down to offer Alexis a hand to step into.

Alexis didn't hesitate stepping into the hand and Ironhide stood back up to carry Alexis with him over to a large table and a large bench for Ironhide to sit at. Ironhide deposited Alexis on the table before sitting down and leaning back against the wall behind the bench to make himself comfortable.

"I guess I had best start at the beginning if any of this is going to make sense." Ironhide said thoughtfully and Alexis sat down on the table making herself comfortable and turned her full attention to Ironhide. "Butterfly came from a rough start. Her creators were not exactly 'cream of the crop'. The femme who bore her was a lower level pleasure bot and the mech who created her was a mentally unstable. The femme was killed soon after Butterfly was a sparkling, so the mech was left with her. Butterfly spent most of her sparkling years with the mech, but eventually that mech lost his processors and killed himself and tried to kill Butterfly.

"I was lucky enough to have found her before her spark stopped. I took her to Ratchet who of course healed her, and that was when Butterfly met Quicksilver. Optimus had found Quicksilver not long before I had found Butterfly and had brought her to Ratchet, who you know she took to immediately.

"I think it was about one of the cutest things I have ever seen. Despite being told to stay out of the Medbay, Quicksilver had followed Ratchet anyway, basically attaching herself to one of his legs. I knew when Ratchet just sighed and allowed her to stay that little sparkling was something special. After Ratchet had patched Butterfly up, and was telling her what had happened, Quicksilver poked her helm around the side of his leg and waved at Butterfly who shyly waved back.

"The two almost immediately became friends after that and were basically inseparable. I honestly think that Quicksilver was actually the only friend she really made while she was younger. Butterfly didn't have the social skills Quicksilver did when it came to other bots, still doesn't, but I digress.

"Butterfly then made the decision to become a soldier, seeing as she knew medic work was not something that she could see herself doing like Quicksilver. It was hard for her, trying to find anyone willing to teach her, with her background. No one wanted to teach a bot who's creator had been-"

_Crazy?_ Alexis provided as Ironhide paused.

"Crazy, yeah that's a good word for it. They didn't want anything to do with her, even the Femme mentors refused to even give her a second glance. Maybe I felt sorry for her, seeing her try so hard to do what she obviously wanted to, but regardless to whatever it was that made me do it, I told her I would teach her.

"She has been and will be my only student," Ironhide paused and then laughed obviously getting lost in a memory. "She was though an amazing student. Determined as hell, she _never_ let anyone tell her she couldn't do something. She was thick headed, confident, sometimes arrogant, but she was _good_ at what she did and I think Optimus took notice of that.

"It surprised me when he took interest in her, I think it surprised everymech when he noticed her-"

_Why so shocking?_ Alexis interrupted obviously confused.

"Well see Optimus had not too long before gone through a really messy relationship, for details on that ask Optimus." Ironhide said as he noticed the curious look on Alexis's face indicating to the fact that she was probably going to interrupt. "Anyway, Optimus and Butterfly became closer training together a lot and such. I think something a little more than just training happened between the two if you catch my drift."

_Perv. _Alexis commed crossing her arms over her chest as Ironhide laughed.

"Well, all I'm saying is that when she and I had our fool around, I was not the first mech she had been with. Anyway back to what I was saying. When the war came Butterfly was the first to follow behind Optimus, and in turn he trusted her judgment beyond all reasonable doubt as one of his top commanders in his army. They were always close, and actually everyone talks about Butterfly spending so much time with Quicksilver? Yeah actually she spent all of her free time with Optimus in the beginning of the war."

_What happened?_

"I can't say for certain, seeing as I actually was gone on a mission for Prime when whatever it was that happened. All I know is that Quicksilver commed me in a near panic because Butterfly was a complete and utter mess and she had actually had to sedate her. No one ever found out exactly what happened, but afterwards Butterfly didn't spend time with Optimus any longer and focused on keeping her squad under control, considering she was in control of the Terror twins and Quicksilver the klutz…

"Then she came to me and we had our-"

_Relationship__, Ironhide it's called a __relationship__. _Alexis provided with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, that. Regardless, we had that and then everything else happened, and Butterfly got lost somewhere in translation. Still don't know where she was for so long, glad she showed back up though, but yeah, that's kinda her story there."

_Still didn't explain about Elita-One. _Alexis prompted.

"Oh yeah!" Ironhide chuckled. "Elita-One kinda has always looked down on Butterfly. There have been quite a few words exchanged between those two. Elita-One like her mentor and most other mech's didn't think someone like Butterfly deserved the attention of a Prime, so _lot_ of tension there and they probably had a few unsolved issues."

Alexis tipped her head to the side thinking for a moment, then nodded and stood turning her attention to Ironhide.

_Could you put me on the floor please?_

"Sure thing." Ironhide said gently picking Alexis up and setting her on the ground. "Answer your questions then?"

_Yeah, thanks Ironhide. _Alexis looked up at the mech and smiled. _And Ironhide?_

"Yeah?"

_You almost make a good story teller. _Alexis quipped and Ironhide laughed waving her off as he turned his attention back to the machine he had been working on before she had shown up.

Alexis then turned her attention to finding Butterfly. After only a moment's hesitation Alexis turned in the direction to head where she thought would be her best bet to find Butterfly.

Obviously by the small group of men standing outside of the range gawking she was right about knowing where to find Butterfly. She had taken her frustrations to the gun range, probably deciding to use the human form to shoot so as to not cause as much damage to the surrounding area.

Alexis walked up and all of the men turned their attention to her. Will turned when he heard her approach and nodded to her.

"Hey Lex, how're you?" he questioned before glancing back at Butterfly who had just taken a shot at a target that no one but Alexis could see. She hit it square on.

Alexis nodded then tipped her head at Butterfly an eyebrow raised at the silent question. After two years of being a mute, most of everyone she knew on base that were human knew how to understand her for the most part.

"She's been here about an hour." Will said with a shrug. "Think she would possibly teach some of these boys to shoot, she's good."

Alexis smiled and shrugged turning her attention to Butterfly and heading up to her. She stopped waiting for Butterfly to take her next shot then turned to Alexis casting a glance at her before reloading her riffle.

_I thought I told you to take some time off? _Alexis commed an eyebrow raised.

_ You said no work, this isn't working, this is emotional release. _Butterfly informed her before taking another shot. _So you know the whole sob story then?_

_Yeah, mind if I..? _Alexis tipped her head towards a pistol among the other assorted weapons lying on a table behind her.

_Nope. _Butterfly commed shrugging.

_Will wants you to teach some of the soldiers. Says you're good._

_ Ha, this is nothing. _Butterfly said with a grin. _I can do so much better._

_ Egotistical are we? _Alexis quipped turning her attention to a target far out of reach for the men standing behind them and taking the shot. It was a perfect bulls-eye.

_Not bad. _Butterfly consented and then paused letting out a deep breath. _Find the answers you wanted from Ironhide?_

_ Some. _Alexis commed then looked Butterfly. _I get it. At least some of it. _

_ Good, because I really don't want to talk about it. _

_ Ever considered that, that could be part of the problem?_

Butterfly looked at Alexis an eyebrow raised. _What problem?_

_ Ever consider talking to him?_

_ Not going to happen. _

Alexis pursed her lips looking at Butterfly. Butterfly didn't seem to be bothered by it; rather she turned her attention back to the targets.

_Fine, care for me to do the talking then?_

Butterfly was so shocked by this statement that she completely missed the target she was aiming for and the bullet pinged off of a random piece of metal.

_Stay out of this Alexis. _Butterfly commed almost aggressively.

_Well obviously you need to figure something out then. _Alexis commed back just as aggressively. _You two arguing, and then you fighting with another commander? It has to stop, there's only so many supplies Ratchet and I have for repairs, and we can't be wasting them on you and your bullheadedness! _

_ ALEXIS I DON'T KNOW HOW!_

Alexis paused and blinked at this as Butterfly slammed her riffle down and turned her full attention to her.

_I don't know how to talk to him! _Butterfly cried. _There's just, there's still a lot you don't know, you don't __understand__! So much happened back during the war. So much that he doesn't…._

_ During those years that I was lost somewhere in the vastness of space? Know what I thought about? I thought about you, about Quicksilver and her death and I thought about __him__! It was about the only thing that kept me going. The only reason my spark continued to beat and I kept searching, it was because of him! It was because somewhere in my processors I knew he was alive!_

Butterfly's human form to Alexis's complete surprise, started to cry and buried her head in her hands with a very broken sounding cry.

_When I came to Earth I tried to stay away from him. _Butterfly commed shaking her head. _That's why I started trying to make something work with me and Sam, but it didn't, my spark couldn't be in it because I'm an idiot who gave it to someone who would never want it! I don't know what to do!_

Alexis's shock wore off and almost instantly she put her pistol down on the table and reached out to embrace her friend who was falling apart. Butterfly let out a sob and let Alexis pull her into a gentle embrace.

_We'll figure it out, alright? _Alexis soothed. _We'll figure it out. I promise we'll make it work. Damn Butterfly why didn't you say something?_

_ What the hell was I supposed to say? _Butterfly commed with an almost hysterical laugh. _I don't know how to do all this emotional weakness crap. _

_ Emotion isn't a weakness. _Alexis commed shaking her head before pulling back and putting her hands on Butterfly's shoulders to make her look at her. _It shows how strong you can be. Now explain to me why would he not want you? _

_ Who in their right processors would want me? _Butterfly questioned shaking her head. _I'm the orphan with low breeding and a creator who was crazy and suicidal! He's better off with someone like Elita-One!_

_ You are not who your creators were. _Alexis commed fiercely. _You are who you make yourself. You're not your creators. You are Butterfly, one of Optimus's best commanders, a wonderful warrior, one of the top shots in the Autobot army, and from what I hear, the only tamer of the Terror Twins._

Butterfly laughed a little at that and shook her head reaching up and whipping away her tears. Alexis smiled at this and let go of her shoulders.

_Better?_

_ Quite. _Butterfly said with a nod. She then turned back to the weapons the two had set down. _Care to go through a few more rounds?_

_ Sure, I've got nowhere to be currently. Ratchet will call if he needs me and Bee's still gone on that mission for Optimus. _

Butterfly smiled and the two turned back to their respective weapons before picking them up and going back to their targets.

Will smiled at this arms crossed over his chest as he watched Alexis and Butterfly talk and then go back to their targets.

"Funny how ironic it is that those two are part of the only defenses between us being dead." Epps said from beside Will who had likewise been watching the two.

"Yeah, the only thing standing between us and death, Butterfly's aim, and Alexis's hands."

* * *

My apologies to anyone who likes Elita-One. I hope everyone likes this chapter, please read and review!


	29. Put to the Test

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Sylas sighed as she walked in the door to the bunker. It was quiet inside she found as she looked around to see what might be going on. After a moment or two of searching her eyes landed on Alexis who looked like she was currently unconscious on their kitchen table papers spread all around and a large book working as Alexis's pillow.

Sylas paused an eyebrow raised at this sight as she took in the meaning. Sylas cautiously walked on in and towards Alexis.

"Don't wake her up!" Emily hissed from somewhere to her right and Sylas instantly turned towards said voice to spot her standing in the doorway to their room hands on her hips. "This is the first time she's properly slept since Bee left!"

"Seriously?" Sylas questioned with a raised eyebrow. "That was two weeks ago."

"My point." Emily tipped her head crossing her arms over her chest. "She's been burying herself in work since he left, and she finally ran out of steam."

"I've never seen her _that_ tired." Sylas said and Emily shook her head.

"I have." Emily stated with a sigh and then at Sylas's raised her eyebrow in question she elaborated on her point. "Before we met you, when she had just dropped out of school and we then decided to move in together. I was still in school, and she was working. She worked three different jobs to make ends meet. I helped best I could, but she insisted that I finish school. Eventually she met Ernest while working in some random garage they became quick and very good friends. He wanted to start his own shop and he wanted Lex with him. Ernest offered her a partnership in the shop which she readily took and once they made it, she was able to quit the other two jobs and worked solely with Ernest in their garage."

"Wow.." Sylas paused and looked at Alexis.

"Yeah." Emily shook her head. "And without Bee here, she seems very restless which translates into she's not recharging right."

"He's never been gone this long." Sylas said thoughtfully. "Maybe a day or two, but never longer than a week, have to wonder if he's alright."

"I haven't heard anything." Emily said with a sigh. "Obviously she hasn't either, or this-" Emily waved at Alexis vaguely. "Wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe something just came up and Optimus let him go on and take care of the situation?" Sylas suggested with a head tip.

"Maybe." Emily shrugged. "Just hope he's alright."

"Well we know he's alright," Sylas stated then nodded towards Alexis. "With that Sparkbond, she _will_ know if something or some mech has hurt him." Emily raised her eyebrows at this information. "She er, she explained it to me."

Emily smiled. "I'm glad you finally decided to get on board with the rest of us with all the Autobot information."

"Yeah well when the information is sort of part of everyday life, I didn't have a choice." Sylas said with a shrug.

"Only took you two years." Emily said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, well what can I say, I'm a little slow on the uptake." Sylas said with a little chuckle then turned to look at Alexis again. "Maybe we should head on to bed too? That way we don't hazard to wake her up."

"I've been cleaning the kitchen, running the radio and watched some T.V. I doubt anything other than Ratchet forcing himself into her systems, for a Decepticon attack will wake her up." Emily said and Sylas raised an eyebrow.

"She's a little beyond out." Sylas said with a little concern lining her voice. "Shouldn't we check to make sure she's not you know _dead_?"

"We wouldn't be standing here having this conversation if there was anything medically wrong with her, you know Ratchet would be here in a heartbeat."

"You mean sparkbeat?" Sylas teased and Emily shook her head.

"Smartass." Emily quipped then turned her attention back to Alexis. "I do hope Bee comes home soon, she can't live like this."

"She'll be fine Em, stop worrying." Sylas said throwing an arm around Emily's shoulders. "and he'll be home soon, if there was a reason to worry I'm sure we would know about it. Optimus knows how to run his army."

Emily sighed dropping her shoulders and leaning into Sylas. "You're probably right…"

"I know I am." Sylas said and gently kissed Emily on the forehead. "C'mon it's late, let's just go to bed, things will be different in the morning."

Emily looked at Sylas then with one last worried glance at Alexis allowed Sylas to steer her back into the room she had just come out of to attempt to try and get some sleep.

* * *

Alexis quietly closed the door behind her trying not to wake Emily and Sylas up at this hour. She had woken up from recharge about an hour ago, and after cleaning up all of the papers still scattered on the table she had decided she was going to take her book with her to the rec room so she wouldn't wake the other two.

She let out a deep breath that only came out as a puff of white in the cold air and noticing the temperature Alexis with no second thought added a long coat to her wardrobe in a hope to keep herself warm on the trip over to the rec room.

Alexis looked around momentarily before stepping down and off the porch headed towards her destination. As she walked she enjoyed the peaceful silence that allowed her to clear her mind if only for a moment or two.

Alexis looked up when she heard the unmistakable sound of a mech's bi-peds walking across the ground and was surprised to lock optics with Wheeljack, the newest engineer to the Autobots. Wheeljack had joined the small group of Autobots within the last year and was already known for causing explosions at least once a week.

_Wheeljack?_ Alexis questioned curiously.

"Lex!" Wheeljack exclaimed shifting slightly. "How're you?"

_I'm fine. _Alexis commed tipping her head to the side. _And you?_

"Fine! Fine!" Wheeljack said happily. "Was just enjoying this lovely weather!"

_Right. _Alexis said with a nod and then as Wheeljack started to nervously prattle on about something else she switched from her human eyes to her Cybertronian optics to scan Wheeljack.

"…Will was telling me about a new prototype for a new weapon that might be interesting to see how it could be made."

_Wheeljack, your main arm tension cables are broken._ Alexis commed and Wheeljack shifted. _Another experiment gone awry? _Wheeljack hung his head and nodded. Alexis smiled at this and then tipped her head towards the Medbay. _Care for me to have a look? _

"The Medbay is locked down, Ratchet's in recharge." Wheeljack said sounding slightly confused at the offer.

_I have the codes to get inside. _Alexis shrugged. _I can get us inside no problem, unless you would rather wait until Ratchet comes out of recharge and would like to explain to him why you're sitting outside the Medbay with broken arm cables._

"No!" Wheeljack exclaimed shaking his helm. "I would love for you to have a look."

_C'mon then. _Alexis tipped her head towards the Medbay. _I'll have a look. _

If Wheeljack didn't have his mask up she was sure she would have seen a smile light up his face, but even so she saw the relief spread across his form.

Wheeljack gratefully followed behind Alexis still shocked slightly when she typed in the codes to allow her entry to the Medbay and the door opened to allow the two inside. As they walked in lights flickered to life and the hum of different machines and equipment were the only sounds to be heard.

Alexis took a deep breath and walked on inside as Wheeljack hesitated still at the doorway. Alexis turned and tipped her head an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I've never seen it so….._quiet_ in here." Wheeljack said his voice lowered almost seeming to be afraid to break the silence. Alexis smiled.

_C'mon, let's get those cables fixed. _Alexis commed tipping her head towards an exam table.

Wheeljack followed the gentle order and walked on into the Medbay and sat where Alexis indicated to hesitantly. Alexis followed climbing up beside Wheeljack before indicating that the mech lay back so that she could get access to the part of his arm that needed repairs.

Alexis quickly went to work on her repairs as Wheeljack turned his helm and watched her with curiosity. She didn't mind, knowing that the eccentric scientist had always been curious about her and how she managed to operate being one of the few being's called 'Pretenders' in Cybertronian types. It fascinated him seeing her go from being human to her armor, or when she worked with Ratchet or on someone's repair when she selectively transformed her hands into servos because there were more sensors in them.

_So care to explain how you managed to damage these? _Alexis questioned never once taking her eyes off her work.

_It was just an accident. _Wheeljack commed and then shrugged with his good arm. _Don't exactly know to be honest._

_ That doesn't exactly surprise me. _Alexis said with a smile. _Why so early?_

_ I could ask you why you were wondering around at this time. _

_You should count yourself lucky I was, otherwise you would be explaining the nonexplainable to Ratchet in the morning. _Alexis said and looked up when he laughed. _What?_

_ That wasn't an answer. _Wheeljack explained. _Why are you up so early?_

Alexis paused for a moment. _Bee's not back yet, I can't recharge right._

_ That's actually quite normal from what I understand about Sparkmates. _Wheeljack started talking as Alexis turned back to her work. _Restlessness, anxiousness. It's because…_

Wheeljack kept talking as Alexis halfway tuned him out concentrating on her work nodding at the appropriate times and giving little hums of acknowledgement.

After nearly an hour Alexis looked up pulling her hands away announcing that she was finished with the repairs cutting off Wheeljack's latest rant about his newest plans for an experiment that she was admittedly not really listening to. Wheeljack then proceeded to sit up and shifted flexing the arm that Alexis had just fixed.

_Good as new! _Wheeljack commed then looked down at Alexis. _Thank you. _

_ No problem, _Alexis commed with a smile. _It should hold until your next crazy explosion. And this way Ratchet can know-_

Alexis's com was cut off as a sudden pain surged through her systems and her vision became momentarily fuzzy as she stumbled slightly. Wheeljack noticing this put a servo down where she could grab hold of it to steady herself.

"Lex, are you alright?" Wheeljack questioned honest concern lining his voice.

Alexis shook her head as another surge of pain hit her. She could faintly hear Wheeljack's worried voice attempting to ask her what was wrong, but she couldn't respond with anything more than a tightening of her hand on his servo. She managed to scramble out a quick com to Ratchet before the pain succeeded in knocking her offline.

* * *

When Alexis onlined again she jerked up violently, momentarily not recognizing her surroundings and almost instantly her battle protocols springing into action. The next moment she heard Ratchet telling her to calm down and she blinked resetting her optics to focus on what was in front of her while propping herself up on her elbows.

When she focused on who it was in front of her she was surprised to find that it wasn't Ratchet's holoform face that she was looking at.

She was looking into the soft blue eyes of Serenity Jones, one of the few human nurses that Ratchet allowed into his space in the Medbay. Most of the army nurses stayed clear of Ratchet and Alexis and their end of the Medbay but when Serenity was stationed on base she immediately put herself in the middle of their work. Alexis had been surprised when Ratchet had allowed Serenity to stay and was further surprised when Ratchet allowed her to help him with attempting to try and fix her vocalizer.

Serenity was a shorter woman, only standing about 5.5' with long mahogany brown hair that Alexis noticed was much more disheveled than when one just woke up and rolled out of bed. Then Alexis took in the rest of her quickly assessing the state of her clothing and such. She then noticed the blush crossing Serenity's face.

_Shit.._ Alexis then turned her focus to Ratchet. _What did I interrupt the two of you… wait when the hell did you two… NEVERMIND, I would prefer not to know! _

"What happened Lex?" Serenity questioned before she moved to help pull Alexis to her feet. She slightly stumbled before gaining her balance.

Alexis then noticed Wheeljack was still in the Medbay with them. She could see the worry across his face as he watched them.

_Something's wrong. _Alexis commed to Ratchet. _Something's wrong with Bee. It was pain that knocked me offline. _

Ratchet blinked then was about to reply when there was a loud shout from outside the Medbay and they could hear an alarm being set off.

"That's the alarm for the Decepticons!" Serenity stated before looking at Alexis then to Ratchet.

_Butterfly. _Alexis instantly commed knowing the warrior would know what was going on. _What's happening?_

_ 'Cons. Close, you guys be ready for the repairs. _

Alexis then turned her focus to Ratchet, who seemed to have just done the same as she to find out what exactly what was going on.

"You going to be alright to help with repairs?" Ratchet questioned obvious concern flitting across his face momentarily.

Alexis nodded and Ratchet seemed to take her at her word. The two instantly went to work preparing the Medbay for the soon to be patients that would no doubt litter the area.

Ratchet and Alexis didn't have too long to wait before the fighting was over and mechs and human's alike were being hauled in to be healed. Alexis instantly went to work assessing the worse of the mechs to let Ratchet know who needed his attention the most.

Butterfly staggered in as Alexis looked up from where she had just been handling a small patch job on Skids.

_Alright? _Alexis questioned instantly scanning the femme for any damage.

_Alright, _Butterfly commed with a nod. _I came in-_

As soon as she started to comm this both femme's attentions were diverted when there was a loud yelling and Optimus came in carrying someone.

_Bee! _Alexis exclaimed when she recognized the mech Optimus was carrying.

Almost instantly Butterfly's holoform, formed and grabbed Alexis around the waist to keep her out of the way as Ratchet instantly started barking orders at Optimus.

_Easy! _Butterfly commanded the distraught little femme in her arms. _Easy._

_ Let me go! _Alexis commed in a near shout. _Let me go Butterfly! I need to-_

_ You need to calm down! _Butterfly commed. _You won't do Ratchet any good being in his way because you're worried about your Sparkmate. Bumblebee will be alright. He'll be alright. _

Alexis and Butterfly both jerked around when there was another loud shout from the other end of the Medbay and both landed eyes on who was making such noise.

Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker was shouting and growling at anyone who came anywhere near him. It took Alexis a moment or two to try and figure out why when suddenly she spotted Sideswipe. He was in bad shape, heavily leaning into Sunstreaker's side for obvious support and pain was written all across the front liner's face. Energon was dripping to the floor from numerous wounds.

Butterfly almost instantly let Alexis go as she turned her full focus to the twins. Alexis was almost running across the Medbay to get to the two before Sunstreaker hurt someone.

_Wheeljack help the others!_ Alexis barked out in order knowing that the mech had some medical knowledge. _I've got to help Sideswipe. _

_ Alright, _Wheeljack acknowledged her and instantly sprang into action resuming the job that she had been handling.

Alexis stopped a little ways away from Sunstreaker to try and assess the damage at least some before attempting to get Sunstreaker to allow her anywhere near Sideswipe.

_Sunstreaker. _Alexis commed after a moment, slowly approaching the mech hands held up in a gesture of surrender. _Sunstreaker, let me help him. _

"Get away." Sunstreaker growled at her, not really seeming to be caring who it was talking to him.

_Let me help him. I can help him. _Alexis kept talking to Sunstreaker. _If you don't let me help him, he's only going to continue to be in pain. I can help, let me help._

Sunstreaker hesitated before looking at Alexis and then at Sideswipe, who was now almost practically unconscious. Alexis knew right then that she had managed to get through to the protective bot. Alexis almost instantly told him to help Sideswipe to a table, so that she could start working on his repairs.

Alexis took a deep breath a little nervousness settling in. This would be the first time that she would be handling a major repair without Ratchet's help or supervision. Letting out a deep breath Alexis pushed away the nervousness and resolved herself to focus fully on Sideswipe.

_Sure you can do this?_ Butterfly's com almost made her jump.

_If I don't we are going to lose them both. _Alexis commed and this made her resolve stronger. _I can do this, I have to. _

Alexis then turned her coms off and turned to focus solely on Sideswipe and handling his repairs, praying that she had learned enough from Ratchet to help him.

* * *

Hope you like! Please read and review!


	30. Think About It?

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Butterfly sighed, worry clouding her optics as Alexis cut her coms off completely. She knew her reasoning behind it, knowing she would focus better without the distraction of chatter that came from the open comline. She knew that Ratchet did the same thing sometimes when he needed to focus completely on his patient but that wasn't unless the wounds were fatal.

Butterfly could honestly say she was extremely worried for the twins. Now though, that last statement Alexis made about losing them both, confirmed an old suspicion she had about the two making her worry even more than she had been before.

They were Sparkmates. She knew that it would be excessively hard for a spark twin to survive without the other if one was lost, but it was still _possible_. The finality in Alexis's statement, making it quite clear that there was no possibility of one surviving without the other, only left the option of the two being Sparkmates.

Losing the twins would be a hard blow to take. Despite them being foolhardy, and hard headed, and general pains in the aft they were still the _best_ warriors they had. Butterfly knew as well as anymech, they wouldn't have a chance against the Decepticons without the crazy twin front-liners, not to mention the sparkbreak that would come from losing yet more friends for this cause.

Butterfly then shifted her attention to the other side of the Medbay where Ratchet was fervently trying to help their little yellow scout who was teetering the closest to death she had ever seen and to be honest it downright scared her.

If they lost Bumblebee…

Butterfly shook her helm clearing it of that thought not wanting to even think of that ending. She instead turned her attention to looking around the Medbay to see who else had been hurt.

Mudflap sat next to Skids trying to comfort his hurt twin, Ironhide was watching Serenity help Will his optics clouded with obvious concern for the little human. Wheeljack was helping Acree and Tink was helping Elita-One. After a full sweep of the area she instantly noticed Optimus was missing.

This struck her as odd. Knowing the commander like she did, she knew typically he was in the Medbay worried about everyone trying to help in any way he could. She looked around trying to spot him again but still she didn't spot him.

"Are you alright?" the deep voice directly behind her instantly startled Butterfly and she jumped spinning around to face the mech.

She found herself facing a very familiar chest plate, and looked on up to lock gazes with the worried gaze of said commander she was just looking for. Almost instantly she stumbled back a step trying and failing to stutter out a 'fine', helm down and looking anywhere but him attempting to try and hide the very light pink flush to her faceplates.

"I'm fine." Butterfly repeated clearer feeling a little more secure since she had put some space between the two of them. "No damage, beyond a little cosmetics. I was lucky."

Optimus paused seeming unsure whether he wanted to believe her or not, but after a moment seemed to be willing to let it drop. Butterfly watched his face carefully knowing that she could gain some insight to what the mech was thinking if she paid close enough attention. One thing about Optimus that never failed her, with his battle mask gone she could read his face like a book, and right now all she was seeing was worry.

"Bee and Sideswipe will be fine." Butterfly said hoping this was what was worrying him.

"I am not too worried about them. I know that Ratchet and Alexis can handle their wounds." Optimus stated and Butterfly tilted her head to the side wondering then just what _was_ bothering the other.

"Then what's wrong Optimus?" Butterfly finally managed to have the courage to ask.

Optimus didn't answer her right away instead lifted a servo to softly trace a small scratch on Butterfly's face plates.

"You shouldn't have put yourself between myself and Starscream. That was dangerous, if you had been hurt…"

"I'm a warrior, it's my job." Butterfly said absently watching his face trying to figure him out.

"Putting yourself in the line of Starcream's fire was not your job." Optimus stated absently taking his servo and moving it to cup under her chin to tilt her helm up. "It was dangerous. I cannot, will not, see you hurt Butterfly."

Butterfly froze, searching Optimus's optics as he said this. As she did, Optimus leaned down pressing his forehelm to hers.

"My spark couldn't bare it if _you_ were hurt because of some misguided obligation you think you have to protect your Prime."

At this almost whispered statement Butterfly gasp, instantly jerking to get out of Optimus's grip and stumbled back and away. She was shaking.

"I better go." Butterfly stuttered out looking anywhere but Optimus. "Ratchet hates it when anymech that isn't hurt or isn't medically inclined is in his Medbay taking up space."

Butterfly turned and walked out of the Medbay quickly, almost feeling a need to get away from the noise of the suddenly too small enclosure.

She kept going until she was sure she had put a good amount of space between herself and the Medbay and then stopped. She let out a little sigh before cursing under her breath at her cowardice.

"That was graceful." Someone said and Butterfly instantly snapped around recognizing the voice as Ironhide's.

"Piss off old fragger." Butterfly growled.

"Do not call me old, Sweetspark." Ironhide growled out just as fierce arms crossing his frame. "I can still put your sweet little ass in its place."

At hearing Ironhide call her Sweetspark, Butterfly snapped just as he knew she would and he was prepared for the lunge. As they landed, Ironhide instantly flipped them using the bulk of his frame to pin Butterfly fully to the ground beneath him.

"Get off of me!" Butterfly yelled fighting to break loose of his strong hold.

"Quit fighting me Sweetspark." Ironhide growled out. "You're only going to damage yourself and piss Ratchet off."

Butterfly still wore a growl that typically had most mech's, Autobot and Decepticon alike running for cover from the commander, but Ironhide was not to be moved. It was basically now a test of who would give up first. After a moment of the two growling at each other Butterfly finally gave up relaxing fully into Ironhide's grip.

"Now, are you going to listen to me?" Ironhide questioned feeling her surrender, when she didn't say anything he took this as a yes. "You are a thick headed, glitched, moronic fragger."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up and listen." Ironhide barked. "You, you either are completely ignorant, or the stupidest femme I have ever come across. You need to stop being a fucking coward, and step up."

"I don't need your fucking advice!" Butterfly yelled.

"No, you need me to kick some sense into your ass since Optimus is obviously too tendersparked to do so!"

"Piss off!" Butterfly growled and again tried to get out of his grip. He could hear the hum of her cannons warming up in her fury, and he resisted the urge to retaliate with the threat of his own.

"Why are you resisting him so much?" Ironhide demanded.

"Because I'm scared!" Butterfly blurted out. "Because I am _terrified_ of that…that level of emotion, that _love_, that comes from him."

Ironhide paused almost seeming shocked by this statement from Butterfly. There was a pure silence between the two and Butterfly let out a little cry of frustration.

"Not to mention how _dangerous_ it would be!" Butterfly pointed out. "Does no one else realize how incredibly dangerous it would be for Optimus? I will not allow myself be used as leverage against him. I _will_ not! Not again!"

Ironhide contemplated Butterfly for a moment before something clicked. "That's what it was."

"What what was?" Butterfly demanded lost.

"Why you went into a frenzy that night." Ironhide explained his thoughts. "That night Quicksilver commed me because she was worried for you."

"She. Commed. You?" Butterfly gritted out at this information.

"She was worried, Sweetspark." Ironhide tried to calm Butterfly down. "She was worried about you. You were inconsolable from what she told me."

"It was none of your damn concern!" Butterfly exploded.

"Everything about you is my concern," Ironhide informed her. "I made you my concern when I found you almost dead because your creator had about killed you!"

"I can take care of myself!" Butterfly defended herself. "I don't need your pity!"

"I have never pitied you, Butterfly." Ironhide said firmly. "_Never_. And I never will, even when you were a little tyke I didn't pity you."

Butterfly didn't reply to that, almost seeming a little shocked. She then groaned and tipped her helm back to look up at the sky.

"Would you let me up?" she ask after a moment of silence.

"You gonna listen?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Ironhide paused before moving putting just enough space between the two of them that they could still talk without shouting.

"Fuck." Butterfly muttered sitting up and putting her helm in her hands.

"Well this is a little messy." Ironhide followed up.

"Messy? _Messy_?" Butterfly repeated with a hysterical little laugh. "That makes it sound so simple."

"It is simple." Ironhide shrugged. "You're the one mucking it all up."

"Thanks for that." Butterfly bit out sarcastically.

"Well, it's the truth ain't it?" Ironhide continued without worry. "Optimus obviously knows what he wants; you're the one who's unsure."

"You have established that point already." Butterfly grumbled out.

"Doesn't seem like it's sunk in yet."

"I realize that I'm being…" Butterfly paused looking for the word she was looking for to correctly describe what she meant. "Difficult, but there are a _lot_ of things making this not exactly that simple. Him being a Prime being one of those things, not to mention the war we are in the middle of and his focus needs to be on the war, not being preoccupied with something like a relationship."

"Sounds like you're putting too much thought into this." Ironhide pointed out. "Ever considered just pushing all of that aside and just looking at the core of this situation? You're coming up with reasons not to, good reasons I'll give you, but they are basically an out for you because you're scared."

Butterfly paused. "I already said that. I already admitted that. I'm not just scared, I am _terrified_."

"You never did handle real emotion well." Ironhide stated.

"Learned from the best." Butterfly said tartly.

"Alright, Sweetspark let me tell ya something." Ironhide grumbled and Butterfly turned her attention to him fully hearing his tone. "I was bonded once. And you know what? She scared the shit out of me too, the emotion and raw brutal honesty that she offered was everything I didn't think I would ever need. I pushed her away at first, but she kept coming back, no matter how blunt I was that I didn't want her around she _insisted. _It was the best decision I ever made to let her in."

Butterfly didn't say anything thinking over what Ironhide had just told her. The two of them had never really 'shared' anything other than a few intimate encounters, and fighting skills, never anything personal like Ironhide was now. She looked at Ironhide momentarily noticing for the first time since she had known the other that there was sorrow covering his face and reflecting in his optics as he talked about his femme.

"What happened to her?" Butterfly questioned carefully knowing this wasn't exactly an easy topic for Ironhide. "How come I never met her?"

"She was killed." Ironhide said curtly. "Killed just before you were sparked."

"You know who?" Butterfly questioned softly realizing this fact that Ironhide wouldn't say out loud.

"I do." Ironhide nodded a steely note in his voice. "The mech who sparked you. He was lit, looking for creds to get his next high. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Butterfly paused taking in this information. She could believe that the mech who had sparked her had killed for his next high quite easily, but to find out that one of his victims was so close to someone she considered so close to her own spark? It was a hard blow to take.

"What was her name?" Butterfly questioned carefully, needing for some reason to know her name.

"Chromia." Ironhide said softly. "Her name was Chromia."

After that the silence was thick between the two for a moment as both seemed to be trapped in their own thoughts.

Ironhide sighed shifting slightly. "Regardless, the point I was trying to make was not to run away from this." Ironhide paused for a moment before shifting to stand back up with a grunt then offering Butterfly a servo up, which she took and he hauled her to her pedes with a swift tug. "C'mon Sweetspark, we need to get some rest while the rest is available."

Butterfly nodded in agreement of this before stretching and both mechs heard Butterfly's joints pop from sitting still for too long. Ironhide raised a optic ridge at this and then smirked.

"Who's calling who old?" Ironhide teased. "You sound like an old rustbucket."

"Oh shut up." Butterfly said with a grin of her own before lightheartedly giving Ironhide a shove.

"Well c'mon Commander," Ironhide said throwing an

arm over Butterfly's shoulders causing her to lean down slightly since she was taller than the weapon's specialist. "Let's get some recharge."

"Sounds good." Butterfly nodded in agreement and Ironhide released her so that she could stand upright.

The two turned to walk back towards the hangers where the Bot's stayed. As they came to where the two would part and head for their own spaces Ironhide paused.

"Care for some sparing in the morning?"

Butterfly contemplated Ironhide for a moment before nodding. "Been a while since I've had a worthy opponent closer to my own size."

"Mean Mudflap and Skids aren't doing it for you?" Ironhide said with a laugh.

Butterfly rolled her optics. "Those two… If they were let loose on a group of Decepticons they could take them all out with their clumsiness."

"They aren't that much better with weapons." Ironhide said gruffly.

"They're still Sparkling's." Butterfly sighed shrugging. "Sparkling's forced into a war that they weren't ready for."

"Well, either way," Ironhide mirrored her shrug. "I'll see you in the morning then? Around dawn?"

"Sounds good." Butterfly nodded in agreement.

Both turned to leave heading in their respective directions before Ironhide paused and turned back to Butterfly.

"Butterfly, at least think about what I said." Ironhide called and Butterfly paused so he knew she heard him before she nodded and then waved over her shoulder in goodbye.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	31. Waiting

Chapter Thirty:

Will grumbled to himself as he looked at the white cast covering from his foot to his hip in distain. He was about ready to shoot himself with the boredom that had come from Serenity sticking him in here with strict orders to stay put.

Finally getting enough of sitting still he looked around for the crutches Serenity had left so that the commander could get to and from the bathroom without needing someone's assistance.

Will slowly made his way out of his room and down the hallway that lead back out to the larger open space where Ratchet typically worked.

Once there he looked around to see what may be going on. His eyes landed on the small group of humans still in the Medbay, or rather a few humans and a few holos.

Alexis stood a tablet in her hand skimming through something on the screen abstractly and who he knew as Sunstreaker's holo was sitting on a bench not too far from her, head in his hand a slight bored expression on his face. Will could tell by the slight tip of Alexis's head that she was talking to someone while she was reading and when Sunstreaker looked up and tilted his head at her, Will found who she was talking to.

On Alexis's left side stood another man whom Will recognized as a newer form of his guardian's holoform. Ironhide's holoform stood just a little taller than Alexis, in a tight black short sleeve shirt emphasizing the muscles in his arms and chest. He also wore a pair of army black and white digital style pants with a pair of black boots. Along his arms were different tattoos, which Will noticed as a new addition and assumed they were Cybertronian, as they were similar to Alexis's Sparkmate mark. His dark hair was cut short and similar to a military style and his bright blue eyes were assessing Alexis as she continued to read her data.

On Ironhide's other side stood Emily and Sylas. Sylas looked bored her arms crossed as she was tipping her head towards Emily who was talking, probably to Alexis.

"Witwicky, how is it every time I see you, you are surrounded by males?" Will stated and everyone turned to look at him as he did. Alexis smiled at this her full focus going to him and she shrugged. "Or you know, Sylas?"

"She's just lucky." Ironhide said with a chuckle throwing an arm around Alexis's shoulders.

"Sure that's all it is 'Hide?" Sylas teased a grin across her face. "I mean I do remember you making comments about her 'sweet little ass'. Maybe you're hoping Bee might share?"

"If Bee hadn't put her totally off limits, I would have tapped that." Ironhide said and then grunted as Alexis slammed her elbow into his chest. Her face flushed bright red and her eyes flashed before Sunstreaker started laughing and Ironhide looked like she'd just slapped him.

"Well that wasn't lady-like at all." Sunstreaker commented out loud through his laughter.

"And that just makes you all the more interesting dear." Ironhide said with a smile that was bordering on a leer.

"You two would make a really interesting couple." Will stated seeming to be thinking about this fact as everyone looked at him oddly. "Well think about it!"

"If Bee wasn't around, she could always bond with us." Sunstreaker commented off handedly and Alexis looked back at him her head tilted to the side. Obviously she was talking to Sunstreaker, who just shrugged in indifference.

"Well I guess it should be nice to know you had options, Lex," Emily said with a little smile before digging Sylas in the ribs to gain her attention. When Sunstreaker had said something about Alexis bonding with him and Sideswipe she had gone completely still obviously thinking about this scenario.

"Of course she had options!" Ironhide said with a rough laugh. "Even Prime has an odd interest in her!"

"That would have been awkward," Sylas said shifting her feet slightly.

Everyone looked at Sylas oddly for a moment before turning their attention back to Alexis who was still talking to Sunstreaker.

"Mind clueing us into your conversation?" Emily questioned hands on her hips.

Alexis shook her head then turned back to Will. Ironhide chuckled as Alexis said something else and raised her eyebrow at Ironhide before indicating to Will.

"Fine." Ironhide grumbled. "She's saying that now that everyone knows the situations at hand that she wants everyone out and Will back in bed to sleep for the night. She's staying here to stay close to the little Bee and Sideswipe just in case."

"Alright." Emily nodded in understanding before stepping up to Alexis to give her a hug.

Emily then stepped back grabbing Sylas's arm and pulling her along with her out of the Medbay. Will shrugged knowing a strict dismissal when he heard one and made his way back down the hallway to his room. Ironhide then shrugged and his holo disappeared and Alexis heard the Topick truck start up and leave.

Sunstreaker shifted once everyone was gone, visibly relaxing kicking his feet out and leaning back in his seat tipping his head back against the wall behind him. Alexis turned her attention back to her tablet flipping through some file absently before biting her lip and seeming to be blowing a image up to see clearer on the screen.

_You're thinking really hard there, _Sunstreaker's com broke through and she blinked before looking up and over at him.

_Just an email. _Alexis commed with a shrug. _From Ernest, just numbers and such, keeping me in the loop with the shop. _

_ You can still reach him? _Sunstreaker questioned mildly sounding interested. _I wouldn't think that anyone outside the base or with military clearance could get through. _

_ Will gave him the clearance. _Alexis shrugged again flipping through something else. _Goes through enough firewalls and protocols to make Red Alert proud though. _Alexis then paused and looked up at Sunstreaker a slight confused look on her face. _Wait…who's Red Alert?_

_ A Bot you haven't met yet._ Sunstreaker didn't even move as he answered lazily. _Security Bot._

_ Oh, okay. _Alexis said with a nod and turned back to her tablet.

These type of events had happened to Alexis a lot and over the last few years most of the Bots had gotten used to it. Ratchet assumed it happened because of the fact that she and Bumblebee were sparkmated and the information might be filtering over their bond.

After a moment Sunstreaker shifted and she noticed a wince crossed his face as he did. Alexis found this odd since he was in his holoform instead of his mech form.

_You sure you're okay?_ Alexis commed casting a glance at him over her tablet.

_Just a few bruises, the holoform translates the pain from my mech form to this one. _Sunstreaker then opened his eyes to look at her; his voice had a slight steely note of aggravation lining it. _But you know this already, why are you even asking?_

_ I do know that. _Alexis commed tersely. _I also know that you have a tendency to shrug off everything._

_ I'm fine, would you quit worrying?_ This time the aggravation wasn't as hidden.

_ Don't get snippy with me, my dear little Sunshine. _Alexis commed, lowering her tablet to turn her full focus to him her voice just as snippy.

_**Don't**__ call me that. _Sunstreaker growled the growl crossing his face and she could see the muscles tensing in his arms.

_Quit getting snippy with me. _Alexis growled back just as fierce.

_Then drop it. _Sunstreaker commed fiercely. _Always poking in where you don't belong. At least Quicksilver knew when to leave it be._

_ Thank you. _Alexis bit out. _Thank you, oh great Sunstreaker for reminding me yet again that I am inferior to the great Quicksilver!_

There was a pure silence between the two before both let out a deep breath and moved. Alexis pinched the bridge of her nose and Sunstreaker leaned forward blearily running a hand though his hair.

_Lex, I didn't mean-_

_ Just don't okay? _Alexis cut him off then let out another deep breath. _We're both just a little tense right now just forget it. _

There was silence again for a few minutes before Alexis walked over to the small desk that Ratchet had gotten her for whatever she'd needed and put the tablet down on it. She stood still for a moment then turned around, walked over to where Sunstreaker sat and plopped down on the bench beside him letting out a sigh before leaning forward and propping her head in her hand. Sunstreaker looked at her with a raised eyebrow in question at this action.

_How do you deal with this…this… _Alexis vaguely just gestured trying to make her point.

_Restlessness? _Sunstreaker provided.

_Yeah, guess that's a word for it. _Alexis nodded. _I mean, I know that you and Sideswipe are always getting wounded in some way or another, it's a given with you being frontliners. How do you deal with this feeling every time and not kill someone?_

Sunstreaker then leaned back crossing his arms and tilting his head back against the wall behind him seeming to be thinking about her question.

_Pacing helps. _Sunstreaker provided. _Continuously moving. Sparing works for me, it just really depends on the mech. Sides from what he tells me usually spends the time he can't be in the Medbay with someone so that he's not alone, typically it's-_

_ Bee? _Alexis provided knowing that Bumblebee was probably the only other mech really close to Sideswipe besides Sunstreaker.

_Yes. _Sunstreaker clipped out not sounding all too happy.

_Why do you dislike Bee so much? _Alexis questioned tipping her head curious.

_Not exactly the type personality I can stand. _Sunstreaker said with a shrug.

_That could be said about every other mech on this base. _Alexis pointed out. _Sides is the only one you ever seem to be happy to be around. You're not exactly what could be considered social. _

_ And yet, here I sit with you discussing why I dislike the others._

Alexis paused, her brow wrinkling slightly. _Why?_

Sunstreaker paused opening his eyes to look at Alexis. _Why what?_

_ Why do you not dislike me? I can see the Quicksilver angle, but I'm not anything like her. _

Sunstreaker looked at Alexis oddly for a moment. He actually seemed to be trying to think of an answer to her question.

_ I have no honest clue. _Sunstreaker commed after a moment. _And actually, Lex you are __**a lot **__like Quicksilver was. Personality wise, you're a little tougher around the edges, but you have the same Charisma. You're more aggressive than she was most times, but you both would not be moved if you make a decision. And you both loved getting into other mech's lives. _

_ You didn't like Quicksilver much till she saved Sideswipe when she got the virus, did you?_

_ There's still a lot you don't know. _Sunstreaker commed oddly distant sounding. Sunstreaker then looked at Alexis momentarily. _Do you know anything about Quicksilver? Well beyond being a medic?_

_ Not really. _Alexis shrugged. _Like I've told Sideswipe before I really don't know much of her story, I know very little actually and I've never really ask her full story. So Sunstreaker, tell me about the Quicksilver you knew? _

Sunstreaker looked at Alexis for a moment seeming to be contemplating the way he wanted to answer her question. Alexis watched at his eyebrows knitted together for a moment as he turned his attention back to the floor.

_Quicksilver was, well she was odd. As you know Optimus found her when she was still a sparkling and brought her to Ratchet._

_ The first time she met us was just after our creators had abandon us because they were unable to handle the stress of dealing with split sparks. She and Butterfly had managed to sneak away from the ever watchful optic of Ratchet and Quicksilver had convinced Butterfly that they should explore. _Sunstreaker laughed a little. _As hard as it is to believe, Butterfly was not much of an adventurous spirit but she would always follow Quicksilver into whatever she managed to find herself getting into. _

_ Quicksilver had a knack for finding herself in dangerous situations even when she was little, and this was such a time. The streets of Cyberton were not exactly the safest place for a small sparkling like Quicksilver to be running around in, regardless of the fact that she had Butterfly as back up. The two of them had managed to piss a mech off about something and were about to get themselves deactivated when Sides and I found them. _

_ Between us and Butterfly we were able to disorient the mech enough for us to get away from him and back closer to the old Medbay where Ratchet was. _

_ After that Quicksilver managed to slip out quite a few times to come find us always bringing a ration of Energon with her. Sometimes she would even come without Butterfly. Sides took to her almost immediately and actually almost looked forward to her visits. _

_ And you? _Alexis questioned curious. _Did you enjoy her visits?_

_ She brought Energon and made Sides happy so I didn't really care. After a while though her visits became less and less frequent and shorter and shorter, which I assume it was when she started training underneath Ratchet to become a Medbot. After a while the visits stopped entirely, and I guess we all went our separate ways. _

_ The next time we saw Quicksilver was when we were much older, that was after Sides and I had become pit fighters. Come to find out after Quicksilver had become a Medbot she had traveled for a while. She had a lot of very high profile clients seeing as she was very good at what she did, which of course put her on the pit bosses radar. _

_ Ratchet absolutely refused to help any of the fighters and told Quicksilver she shouldn't be messing around with such dangerous unpredictable mechs, and she took him at his word. She turned down every single one of the pit bosses regardless of how many creds she was offered, until she found out that Sides and I were fighters. _

_ Despite Ratchet's explicit orders to keep us out of his Medbay Quicksilver accepted our boss's cred offer to help us. It wasn't long after this that the war started and Prime and Megatron started working on their separate armies. Maybe she felt bad for not sticking around when we were younger and helping to keep us out of the pits, or she just had a major hero complex but either way she went straight to Optimus about the two of us. _

_ She managed to convince him that we would be two wonderful additions to his small army against Megatron and the Decepticons. He and our boss struck some type of deal and well, the rest you pretty much already know. Quicksilver became a Medic for Optimus's army, and then proceeded to become a warrior a clumsy one but a warrior none the less. _

Alexis tilted her head to the side contemplating what Sunstreaker had told her. _Seems like she was kinda a pivotal part of your lives. _

_ Guess so. _Sunstreaker shrugged. _Actually to tell you the truth, she's the reason Sides and I are sparkmated. _

_ Oh? _

_ Yeah, told us to quit waiting around for the world to end before we decided to make a move. _Sunstreaker grinned. _Actually when she said that, that night we sparkmated._

Alexis smiled at that. She then sat up and looked around at the Medbay. It was completely silent inside besides the steady beat they could hear from the spark monitors attached to both Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

Alexis sighed before pulling her feet up beside her and then she surprised Sunstreaker by curling up beside him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

_This is helping. _Alexis commed as Sunstreaker looked at her oddly. _Talking. And well not being alone. _

Sunstreaker didn't say anything to this. Instead he relaxed, more so than Alexis had ever seen him relax as long as she'd known him. He tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

_We should try to recharge. _Sunstreaker commed after a minute or two. _The stress from our end of our sparks won't help the other two when they wake up._

_ Okay. _Alexis agreed with a nod in agreement. _You're staying here too?_

_ Nowhere else I'd rather be. _Sunstreaker said with a little laugh.

_Good, I would hate to give up such a good pillow. _Alexis commed and Sunstreaker actually smiled and then shifted giving her more room to prop her head rather than just on his shoulder bone.

_Go into recharge, Littlespark. _Sunstreaker ordered softly and almost laughed at Alexis mumble in reply and she then curled in tighter to him.

After a moment or two her breathing evened out indicating she had finally slipped into recharge, and he let out a deep breath allowing him to follow her slipping into recharge himself.

* * *

Alexis stirred slightly when she thought she had felt fingertips running across her cheek. She opened her eyes and blinked blurrily at who it was standing in front of her.

It was Bumblebee.

**:Bee!: **Alexis instantly sprang up from where she sat and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed a little before burying his nose in her neck. After a moment of letting the fact that Bumblebee was awake sink in she instantly jumped back a worried expression on her face. **:Are you alright? Should you be using the Holo? Are you in pain? Should I call Ratchet?:**

** :Easy.: **Bumblebee laughed. **:I'm alright, no I'm not in pain, and no don't call Ratchet. He'll disable the holo for a while to make sure everything is alright:**

Alexis seemed to be debating on this honest worry causing her to wrinkle up her nose. He laughed before tapping her nose.

**:I'm fine. Little sore, but that's mostly just from having new parts put in.: **Bumblebee conceded and this seemed to make her relax. **:Just need a day or two and I'll be back to normal. Ratchet fixed everything, like he always does.:**

** :Do you realize how close it came to you not being here anymore?: **Alexis questioned and at that Bumblebee winced. **:Bee, it was close, too close. Like closer than I've ever seen, even Ratchet was worried. Do you know how scary that is?:**

** :I know I'm sorry.: **Bumblebee commed and reached up again to brush a strand of stray hair behind her ear and out of her face. She leaned into the touch. **:It was an unforeseeable calculation, a bad calculation on my part.:**

** :I don't really care to know the details.: **Alexis commed. **:Just please promise me this won't happen again. I can handle a little hurt, but not something like this.:**

** :I will do my best to make sure this doesn't happen again.: **Bumblebee promised and Alexis nodded taking him at his word. Alexis then noticed something was missing.

**:Where's Sunstreaker?: **Alexis turned to look behind her trying to spot the missing bot.

**:Sideswipe woke up just before I did. He is probably with him.: **Bumblebee explained and Alexis nodded in understanding.

"What do you think you're doing Bumblebee?" Ratchet's voice broke through the silence and both turned to look at the mech who now stood in the room with them a quite stern look on his face. "Turn that holo off, now."

That order was barked and within a moment Bumblebee disappeared from Alexis's side, leaving her to face Ratchet.

"Why didn't you comm me when they woke?" Ratchet questioned turning his attention to her.

_Because he just woke up?_ Alexis said with a little smile attempting to keep herself out of trouble.

"Have you even recharged?" Ratchet questioned though this time his concern was showing.

_Yes I have. _Alexis nodded. _Bee just woke me up. Sunstreaker stayed here with me to be close to Sideswipe. _

"Both are awake then?"

_Yes sir. _Alexis confirmed.

"Go home, Glitchling." Ratchet nodded towards the door. "Bee will be fine and you _both_ need rest. It has been a hell of a day on that bond of yours."

_But I would-_

"No." Ratchet cut her off. "Go. I don't need you here worrying about him, you can worry back in your quarters."

Alexis pursed her lips before nodding knowing she couldn't argue with Ratchet, but at least now she knew Bumblebee would be alright and she really was feeling tired. She knew he was right, rest was what everyone needed after today and the weeks leading up to it.

At least now she could truly sleep.

This thought was the last truly lucid thought Alexis had before she made it back to her room and collapsed onto the bed face first and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	32. Interesting Turn of Events

Chapter Thirty-One:

It was hardly past dawn when a now familiar burst of static broke the peaceful silence. Bumblebee without a second thought reached out and grabbed hold of Alexis before she toppled face first out of bed and into the floor. He then sighed and pulled her in close attempting to avoid her kicks and fist as she attempted to get free of him before she actually realized where she was.

"Lex, it's me. Calm down." Bumblebee hushed gently. **:Lex wake up, Starling, wake up.:**

After a second or two Alexis calmed down and relaxed into his hold. She curled into him tucking her head up and underneath his chin and he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

**:You alright?:**

** :Just give me a minute.: **Alexis commed closing her eyes and concentrating on listening to his sparkbeat. Bumblebee didn't say anything else just gently ran his fingers up and down her spine giving her time to calm herself down. **:Why do you always call me Starling when I'm upset?:**

Bumblebee paused momentarily before answering. **:Just a term of endearment, one of the few you allow.:**

** :It's a very pretty endearment.: **Alexis commed before letting out a deep breath. **:Sorry didn't mean to wake you up.:**

** :Same dream again?: **Bumblebee questioned lightly.

**:Yeah..: **Alexis trailed off thinking.

**:Wanna talk about it?:**

** :Same guy, and same pain… It was so much like the pain I felt when I changed.: **Alexis shook her head. **:And that voice. I just want to know who she is. I would like to know who he is…:**

Bumblebee hummed indicating he was listening, and then his hands paused on her lower back. Alexis sighed.

**:Time is it?: **Alexis mumbled tiredly.

**:Just a little after dawn. I'd say around 6:45?:**

** :Shit. I've gotta get up. Surprised I haven't gotten a wakeup call yet.: **Alexis groaned but didn't move.

**:Probably.: **Bumblebee conceded and he didn't move either.

Neither made to get up, and less than thirty minutes later Alexis was just on the verge of sleep again having just relaxed enough to try. Just as she had resolved herself to just go back to sleep, she received the wakeup call she had been anticipating in the form of a ping from Ratchet.

She groaned rolling over and away from Bumblebee's embrace and put a hand over her face. Bumblebee blinked and looked over at her having not moved at all.

**:Finally got that wakeup call you were worried about?: **Bumblebee questioned with a small laugh at the look Alexis gave him.

**:Surprised you haven't gotten any yourself.: **

** :I have.: **Bumblebee commed with a grin. **:But Ironhide backed off when I told him I was busy with you.: **Alexis paused at this and just looked at Bumblebee for a moment. Bumblebee's grin went from almost innocent to completely wicked before he reached over and pulled Alexis back over to him. **:How mad do you think Ratchet would be if you ignored his ping for a little while?:**

Alexis at this grinned as well. **:I probably won't hear the end of it.:**

** :I think you should turn your coms off and stay here with me for a while.: **Bumblebee stated his hand now wandering softly down her thigh and then back up to her hip.

Alexis laughed. **:Ratchet might just kill us if he knew why I was ignoring him.:**

** :No reward is worth obtaining without a little risk.: **Bumblebee countered his grip tightening on her hip.

Alexis grinned before leaning up to bump noses with Bumblebee. **:Maybe, depends on how good the reward is.:**

Bumblebee didn't answer her instead he moved and in one swift movement he had moved Alexis from beside him to above him causing her to straddle his stomach. Alexis blinked almost shocked for a second at the sudden change in position.

**:Okay, maybe I will turn my com off for a while.: **Alexis smiled again. **:Besides, maybe I need to just borrow a little energy from you for my day.:**

Well, least she would have a legit excuse for being late for her shift at the Medbay.

* * *

"Hey is Lex back yet?" Sam questioned as he walked in and Emily looked up from the bar where she stood.

"Nope, not yet." Emily shook her head. "Still on shift I think, but so is Bee. From what I understand they both got a late start this morning."

"Well they had best get their asses in gear," Sylas grumbled walking out of she and Emily's room giving her hair one last tassel. "This is the first time we've been able to plan an 'off base' event in two years, 'cause of that overprotective medic of Lex's and all those damn 'Cons being well 'Cons, and I'm ready to get."

"Miles meeting us at the club? And 'Kala, is she coming?" Emily questioned turning her attention back to Sam.

"I think so, and no she decided she didn't want to go." Sam shrugged and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Lex's shift should have ended an hour ago."

Just as Sam said this, the door opened again to reveal Alexis standing there. Emily instantly slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing once she took in her friend's appearance, but Sylas didn't give her the same courtesy letting out a bark of laughter.

"Um, Lex, there are chicken feathers in your hair…" Sam chocked out trying not to laugh.

"Apparently someone thought it would be funny to let a few chickens loose in the Medbay." Bumblebee's voice came from behind her. "She spent most of her afternoon chasing and catching them."

That was the last straw. Emily giggled softly, hand still over her mouth to stifle the sound whereas Sam chuckled shaking his head.

"You guys still up for going with us tonight?" Sam questioned and Alexis looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh c'mon don't tell me you forgot! We've been planning this trip off base for months now!"

"Sorry Sam we did forget." Bumblebee confirmed and Alexis nodded. "But give us a few moments and we will be ready."

"Fine, just hurry the hell up." Sylas grumbled now over the chicken feathers in Alexis's hair.

Alexis nodded and both Bumblebee and she disappeared into their room to obviously change and pull the feathers out of Alexis's hair. A few minutes later both reemerged and Sylas's jaw dropped and she let out a startled sounding squeak as she took in Alexis's appearance.

For the first time since Sylas had known Alexis, Sylas was surprised to see the extensive tattoo work that was covering her body. There were the tattoos that they all knew about, the Autobot symbol on her lower hip and Bumblebee's name on her chest, but there were some that they didn't know about and the shirt she wore now clearly showed them off.

The shirt she wore was only tied in the back by nothing but a simple string allowing her whole back to be revealed. The front was in a diamond shape that was of a black leather that had a collar that went around her neck like a chocker, and she wore a short black pencil skirt with the top and had her hair programed shorter, to just below her shoulders and curly.

Starting at her left hip and curling up her side was a tattoo of three black roses all interconnected by the stems curing in every which direction.

Here and there were blue and purple butterflies flying on up, following the line of here her tank tops usually laid, which explained why they had never noticed the work before. On the back side of her hip a stem from the roses lead into the tattoo on her back. On her back were two large purple lotus blossoms, with black tips. One was between her shoulder blades and the other was down closer to her lower back. There were petals falling from the top lotus down to the bottom one, and there were what looked like vines randomly curled all across her back. The purple and blue butterflies from her side were interwoven with the vines and up on her shoulders.

On her left upper thigh was more of a tribal tattoo of just abstract design and on her right ankle and up the side of her leg was another couple of black rose blooms with blue and purple butterflies circling her calf ending at mid-calf.

"Wow, never realized just exactly how much ink you had, Lex." Sam commented and Alexis shrugged in a very noncommittal way, and then nodded towards the door.

"Let's go." Sylas said nodding towards the door. "We're burning what little time we got."

"Right," Sam nodded in agreement and they all turned to walk out the door.

Alexis sat next to Bumblebee halfway listening to Sam and Miles talk. Her hand was absently set on top of his own which was set on her thigh and her head was propped in her other hand.

**:You aren't listening to a word that Sam is saying.:** Bumblebee's voice pulled her attention to him.

**:Well, honestly them catching up isn't exactly spark-pounding.:** Alexis said with a smile.

**:Well, would you care to dance instead?: **

**:Yeah sure.:** Alexis nodded.

"Doesn't that freak you out?" Miles's voice broke through their conversation nodding in Alexis and Bumblebee's direction. "Knowing they're talking to each other without you know, talking?"

"Get used to it after a while." Sam said with a shrug, and Alexis smiled.

Miles knew about the Autobots and everything. He had been informed when a 'Con had attacked him in his home looking for Sam. Soon after that Alexis, Emily and Sylas had moved out of their house and Alexis had had Sam call him to see if he would take care of her black 1968 Plymouth Barracuda. Miles had only four days earlier totaled his own vehicle and had been beyond enthusiastic to take her up on her offer to take care of the car he had always dreamed about.

"We are going to dance," Bumblebee informed the other two and Sam nodded and waved them off with a grin turning his attention back to Miles.

Alexis then slid out of the booth Bumblebee not more than a step behind her and as they walked away Alexis heard Miles say: "Dude so how do you deal with the fact that your sister is screwing your car?"

Alexis grinned and Bumblebee chuckled hearing this question. They then turned their attention to the dance floor. Just as Alexis had turned back to com something to Bumblebee, someone came crashing out of the crowd and into Alexis.

She caught him to keep him from falling to the floor. The man looked up at her, and when he did Alexis froze in shock. The eyes she was looking into she knew. They had become achingly familiar to her over the last few weeks. They were green the same exact shade as Alexis's, which was odd because the man was clearly African American. They were the same eyes of the man in her dreams, save for now they were clouded and unfocused.

Alexis and this man both stood frozen for a good minute before Bumblebee tapped Alexis on her shoulder in question. When Bumblebee did this it jerked the man into movement again and he jumped away from Alexis and he turned to run in the other direction.

_Wait! _Alexis commed without any thought that the man wouldn't be able to hear her. To her surprise the man stumbled slightly and looked back at Alexis in shock.

**:He can hear me!: **Alexis commed to Bumblebee in shock.

The man stopped and stood unsure for a moment contemplating Alexis. He didn't seem to understand what was going on around him.

"Ah can hear ya." The man chocked out. "And ya didn' speak out loud to meh, and Ah can hear ya, in meh head…"

**:Wait, I know that voice.: **Bumblebee said stepping in front of Alexis putting himself between the man and Alexis. **:It can't be. There is no way…:**

** :Who is he Bee?: **Alexis questioned desperate to know.

"Oh I should have known!" someone said from behind the two of them and both Alexis and Bumblebee turned to see who it was.

The woman that stood there with her hands on her hips was an achingly beautiful woman. She was a tall woman, standing about Butterfly's height at 5.9'. Her long blond hair was pulled up on top of her head in a long pony tail, and her body was almost perfectly proportioned. Her face was almost angelic in its presentation; the only thing taking away from it was the red eyes that showed the woman for what she truly was. She was a 'con.

"Oh Alexis I should have known you would be here." Someone else said coming out of the crowds behind this woman. Anderson.

"Alexis?" the woman questioned her voice light and curious. "This is the Alexis? The little human representation of Starlight? I should have seen it before; she has her creator's expression there, strong and stubborn."

"You killed Starlight, Starfire." Bumblebee growled out again shifting and putting himself between Alexis and this woman. Alexis moved to where she stood protecting the other man who seemed to be frozen. "You killed your sparkling when she was too young to defend herself from you."

_Butterfly? Please answer?_ Alexis commed praying that Butterfly wasn't in recharge at this moment.

_Yeah, what's up, Lex?_

_ 'Con's are here. We need some help. _

_ On my way. _Butterfly's answer was calm but short.

"Obviously my attempt to wipe out that worthless little piece of scrap metal didn't work. Optimus played me, because here she stands." The woman Bumblebee had called Starfire snarled. "Tell me, did Optimus ever say where he found the _orphan_ Quicksilver? Or tell anyone how he found her?" Bumblebee stayed silent. "That's because Starlight the sparkling of Starfire and Optimus Prime survived, and she's standing behind you."

_WHAT? _This resonated over the public line of the Autobots and Alexis had no doubt every single Autobot heard this information from Starfire.

_ What? _Alexis commed confused. _You're bloody nuts woman! _

"Oh-ho so Optimus hasn't said anything then?" Starfire said with a sneer. "Sounds like the great Optimus is keeping secrets!"

Behind Alexis she heard a subtle thud and turned to see the man had collapsed to the floor. She instantly hurried to his side trying to revive him.

"So much like Starlight was, so concerned for others." Starfire said with a wicked laugh when she saw this. "Such a weakling. I cannot believe I bore such a weak mech! Not worthy of even living!"

Alexis looked back at Starfire a glare written across her face. _What did you do to him? _

"Nothing." Starfire said lazily. "I haven't touched the filthy little thing. Shockwave, though has had quite a bit of fun with your little twin."

_Twin? _Alexis repeated confused.

Starfire laughed. "Your _twin_. You and Anderson here came from his spark which split incredibly into three pieces."

"That's impossible!" Bumblebee snared. "A spark can barely split into two halves. Three, is impossible the spark, would extinguish itself!"

"And yet here stands Anderson, and your precious Alexis." Starfire said again sounding bored. "Where else would we have gotten a spark to force into her heart? The Cube no longer exist, your damn human companions made sure of that, the only other place to get a spark is from another."

At that exact moment there was a loud crash from outside and screaming ensued. Alexis looked towards the door as did Bumblebee, Starfire and Anderson. Starfire instantly disappeared confirming Alexis's suspicions of her being a 'Con. Anderson disappeared as well slinking back into the crowds before anyone could go after him.

The whole building shook as a Con fell through the wall and into the club. Bumblebee was instantly at Alexis's side who was covering the man's body with her own to make sure he wasn't damaged in the debris falling.

**:Stay here.: **Bumblebee ordered and Alexis nodded. **:Alexis I mean it, stay right here. Stay out of the fighting. I will come back for you two soon as I can.:**

** :Alright, just please be careful.: **She was still extremely wary about letting him go into the fighting without a fight, his last near death experience engrained into her mind.

** :I will be.: **Bumblebee promised then quickly kissed her on the forehead before disappearing to join the fighting outside.

Within the next moment Sam, Miles, Sylas and Emily had found Alexis where she was protecting the prone form of the man.

"What is going on?" Sam questioned then put his arm over his own head to keep a rock form hitting him as the building shook again. "And who the hell is he?"

Alexis shook her head, indicating that right now was not the time to have this conversation then indicated that she needed Sam's help to move the guy. Between Alexis and Sam they were able to pull the man over into a corner and further away from the danger.

They propped him up in the corner and Alexis gently brushed his dreadlocks which had fallen into his face out of it. There were scars all over the man's face, and down his neck and probably all over his chest and stomach too. Most of his scaring though was around his eyes, and Alexis wondered just how good the man's vision was with such bad scaring.

"Alexis, who is he?" Sam questioned again curious seeing the honest interest Alexis had in this man.

Sam's phone chimed and he instantly pulled it out to see what the message said.

_**He's my twin. **_

* * *

Please Read and Review! A lot of this information will be cleared up in the next chapter bare with me! :)


	33. My Life is Complicated

Chapter Thirty-Two:

"Wait." Sam said staring at his phone and the message he had just received. "Your what?"

"Lex, we need to get out of here." Emily stated ducking away from rubble that was falling all around them cutting Sam off. "Some of us are still human, you know."

Alexis pursed her lips and looked around them activating her optics to try and find a safe passageway out for her friends.

"Anything?" Sylas questioned as a small rock landed and hit her on the head. Finally Sam's phone chimed again with a message.

_**Yeah, should be able to make it out through there. Structure is still sound.**_

Alexis pointed in the direction she meant; then looked back at the man who was still unconscious contemplating him for a moment. He then groaned and shook his head, his eyes fluttering.

_Hey, hey can you hear me? _Alexis commed touching his arm attempting to get through. _Don't freak out please, we need to get out of here. If you can hear me, do you think you can walk with my help?_

There was a small pause.

_Yeh. Ah think Ah can. _

_ Alright. _

_**We'll follow you out. **_

Sam looked at Alexis and nodded. She then moved helping the man to his feet before pulling his right arm over her shoulder and then shifted placing her other hand on his hip to support him as he stumbled slightly. He then opened his eyes and tried to take in his surroundings.

_There's a path for us to be able to get out. _Alexis assured him as the others started moving forward through the pathway she had described.

_ Ah won' be able to stay online long. _

_ It shouldn't take us too long to get out. Just stay with me long as you can. _

_ What's ya name?_

_ Alexis, _Alexis commed with a smile. _Go by Lex more commonly though, _

_ Ah'm Jasper. _

_ Well Jasper, when we get out of here I will do my best to explain what is going on. _

_ Ah'd really appreciate it. _

Jasper then stumbled almost taking himself and Alexis down together. Alexis shifted her footing and was able to pull him back up and on his feet again.

_Sorry, Ah don' have the best eyesight. _Jasper commed apologetically.

_S'alright, I have eyesight enough for the both of us, just follow my lead. _Alexis commed and Jasper nodded.

Alexis began paying much closer attention to where she walked and lead them now knowing that some obstacles would prove a little harder for Jasper to navigate. She also started noticing he was tripping a lot more and losing his balance, he was also getting heavier and heavier as they walked.

_C'mon Jasper just a little further. _Alexis commed stopping to shift his weight as he started to slip. _Lean in towards me; put your weight on me. _

_ Lex I can't-_

Jasper went completely limp on her and Alexis stumbled almost falling flat as all of his weight was suddenly introduced to her.

_**Sam need some help; he just passed out on me. **_

Sam stopped and turned around to spot Alexis attempting to hold Jasper up who was unconscious on her shoulder. He instantly turned back pulling Jasper's other arm over his own shoulder and between the two of them they were able to get to the outside of the club.

"Now where?" Sam questioned looking up and around them only to see Cons and Autobots fighting above them.

Alexis nodded to the left towards a small area that looked a little more protected from the fighting and out of the way.

_Barricade? Are you here? _

_ Where else would I be?_

Alexis pursed her lips at the curt answer. _Come help me please._

_ Where are you?_

Alexis sent a blip of their coordinates to the former Con before turning her attention towards commingBumblebee about what her plans were.

:**Bee, it's too dangerous for us to stay**_**.**_**: **Alexis informed him. **:Jasper needs Ratchet's help. Barricade is going to get Sylas and Emily and Miles and we're gonna get my Cuda and get back to base.:**

** :Be careful.: **Bumblebee replied. **:Go straight to base. Do not, I repeat do not detour Alexis.:**

** :We won't, promise. You be careful too,:**

_**Barricade is going to come get Sy, Em and Miles. Tell Miles I need the keys to my Cuda. **_

"Sy, Em, and Miles Barricade is going to pick you guys up and head back to base. Lex, and I are gonna take mystery man here and follow in the 'Cuda." Sam informed the others.

Just as he did Barricade pulled up along where they were and his doors sung open. The holoform that Alexis knew to be Barricade was in the driver's seat and had leant over to look at Alexis.

_You know that __**that- **_Barricade indicated to Jasper. _Is the Decepticons' property. _

_ Not anymore. _Alexis bent forward and into the car to see Barricade. _He's my twin I think I have a right to claim him as Autobot,_

_ Twin? _Barricade questioned with a raised eyebrow. _Well that's interesting. _

_ Can you find me whatever information the 'Con's had on him? _Alexis questioned. _All I know is his name, it wouldn't be safe for me to link in with him with him being so weak-_

_ Not to mention, Bee's half of your spark might not like that. _Barricade cut her off.

_ No probably not. Only thing I could do would be medically hardline in and I can't do that without a port to jack into. Don't have that in human form. _

_ So what is your plan then? _

_ You take the others back. I will follow with Jasper and Sam in my 'Cuda. _

"Okay you guys do realize that there are giant robots fighting above us and that we are sorta in the danger zone here? And you are chatting like old friends?" Miles questioned interrupting them.

"Give Alexis your keys human, and get in and hush." Barricade grumbled out at Miles then looked at Sylas and Emily. "You two too,"

"Excuse me?" Sylas questioned briskly, her eyes narrowed.

Alexis nodded then indicated to the car before pointing to Miles, Emily and Sylas then pointed back to Barricade.

"You're serious?" Miles questioned finally seeming to let it sink in. "You want us to ride with _him_?"

Alexis nodded. Miles' shoulders dropped before he sighed and nodded. Sylas pursed her lips not looking all too happy and then looked at Emily who took a step towards Barricade.

Miles dug in his pocket before pulling out the keys to the 'Cuda tossing them to Alexis who caught them with no trouble.

"Around the corner where there used to be a parking lot. If it hasn't been destroyed the 'Cuda should be there."

_Care for us to lead or follow?_ Alexis questioned as Miles, Emily and Sylas reluctantly climbed into the Saleen.

_ Lead, I want you in my sights. _

_ Okay. Give us a moment to find the car._

Alexis and Sam turned and carefully made their way through rubble and avoiding falling mechs, or pedes from the mechs fighting above them; Jasper basically dead weight between them adding to the element of danger.

"There it is." Sam grunted as he stepped to the side pushing Alexis and Jasper to the side with him causing them to avoid a large piece of stone falling from a building. "Still all in one piece. Only damn car in this lot without damage imagine that."

Alexis tipped her head to side and then shifted getting a better grip on Jasper before she lost her grip on him and turned her attention back to the car. Sam did the same and the two managed to make their way over to the car. Alexis opened the door and between she and Sam they managed to get Jasper in the backseat and slid in themselves.

Alexis quickly started the car grinning at hearing the rumble of the engine that she hadn't heard in a while then quickly pulled out of the parking lot. Behind her she saw Barricade and then she nodded and took off, putting her foot to the floor. Beside her Sam shifted grabbing ahold of the roof at the sudden change in speed but beyond a small squeak in protest he kept his mouth shut.

_Ratchet?_ Alexis swerved to avoid more rubble falling. Barricade followed close behind her.

_Yes?_

_ A Con named Starfire showed up in the club, they had another human-like-bot named Jasper, I've got him in the backseat he's unconscious. I think he may have a virus of some sort. _

_ Bring him straight to me. The others okay?_

_ They were fighting last we saw. Had to leave since Jasper wasn't safe, neither were the others, Barricade is following. _

_ ETA?_

_ Twenty minutes. _

_ Right. _

The com cut off and Alexis glanced over at Sam who was still extremely tense. She reached over and patted him on the leg in a calming gesture now that they were outside of town and the fighting just straightforwardly driving.

He sighed before relaxing a little. "Been a long time since I've rode with you, sorry for being so tense I know you're a good driver and all just takes some time to get used to your style."

Alexis shrugged and then turned her attention to Jasper behind them in the back seat. He hadn't moved since the last time he had passed out. There wasn't even an indication of an open comm for Alexis to try and access anymore. She pursed her lips and turned her attention back to her driving.

Her mind wondered as she drove. It drifted back to what that femme Starfire had said about she and Optimus. She had never heard anything about Optimus once having a sparkling from any of the other bots or even him.

She tapped her fingers across the steering wheel brows knitted together. She needed to ask someone about this Starlight and who she was, well beyond the obvious fact that she was Optimus's sparkling.

"What you thinking about so hard?" Sam questioned noticing Alexis's fingers tapping on the steering wheel recognizing it as an old habit of hers.

_**Just something Starfire said. **_Alexis messaged absently.

"Starfire?" Sam questioned lost on his part. "I'm not in your head Lex, I need some context."

_**She's a Con who showed up at the club. **_Alexis explained. _**I think Jasper may have gotten away from her and she was coming after him. **_Alexis paused glancing back at Jasper as she did and Sam seemed to put together that Jasper was the man in the back seat. _**She called me Starlight, instead of Quicksilver like everyone else ever has. **_

"Starlight?" Sam questioned confused. "Who's Starlight?"

_**Apparently the sparkling of she and Optimus. **_Alexis explained what she knew. _**From what I understand Starfire was supposed to have killed Starlight. Starfire claimed though that Optimus 'played' her and that I am Starlight. **_

"Wait…." Sam said his face twisted in confusion. "Wait, no, you're Quicksilver!" Sam paused again before looking at Alexis. "You are Quicksilver right?"

_**Far as I know I am. **_Alexis shrugged. _**I don't even know who Starlight or Starfire are, never heard of them. I need to ask Ratchet what's going on.**_

"Shouldn't you ask Optimus?"

Alexis paused and glanced at Sam seeming to be thinking. _**I probably should. Damn my life is complicated. **_

Sam laughed at this. "Yes, yes it really is."

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	34. Half of a Theory

Chapter Thirty-Three:

Ratchet had met them at the gate and as soon as they had reached the Med-Bay both he and Alexis were carrying Jasper into a back room Serenity rushing behind them to help with anything she could. This though left Miles, Emily, Sylas, Sam and Barricade in the front hanger to wait for their return.

"Sooo you're Barricade." Emily said taking a step towards him curious.

"I am." Barricade confirmed raising an eyebrow at Emily.

"You're an ex Con?" Emily questioned again her voice light and curious.

"Yes." Barricade answered again his tone clipped.

"Soo why did you turn your back on the Cons and become essentially Lex's bodyguard?" Emily questioned her hands behind her back and leaning forward towards Barricade. "That seems like an awful big risk to be taking on just a little human, who was just a friend in a past life. Sounds more like a guilt move to me,"

Barricade didn't answer his lips pursed and the anger that was starting to flush his features was a tell-tale sign for Emily to back away but she didn't move.

"She saved your life, yes, but the type of risks you have been taking, standing here in your holo while your alt is outside of an _Autobot_ Med-bay while Alexis is in another area with said Medi-bot?" Emily said not letting the subject drop. "That shows some serious trust, and I would have to say it would be a little past a friendship type trust." Emily paused again taking in Barricade's expressions. "So tell me, how long have you been in love with Quicksilver?"

There was a pure silence in the room after Emily asked this a small smirk on her face as she watched the shock filter across Barricade's face. Before Barricade decided to answer Emily Alexis stepped back out with Ratchet following behind her the two comming back and forth and then Alexis looked back over at the group and then to Barricade. Ratchet commed something else before disappearing again into the back.

_Everything okay?_ Alexis commed noticing Barricade's facial expression.

_Your friend Emily is quite nosy._

Alexis smiled. _She just likes to know what's going on around her, and that includes being nosy about people. _The smile then faded. _Can you find anything on Jasper?_

_ Give me a moment. _Barricade commed and Alexis nodded. _This is the only information I could get access to at the moment. _Alexis tilted her head when she received the information packet from Barricade. _Anything else will take me some tome to hack into the security they have, looks like Starfire has gotten her servos into it._

_ She's really smart isn't she?_

_ Well, she didn't catch Optimus's attention for nothing. _Barricade shrugged in indifference. _Or Megatron's for that matter. _

_ Megatron? _Alexis frowned crossing her arms. _I have got to find out who this Starfire femme is._

Barricade tilted his head to the side. _None of your bots told you?_

_ There are a lot of things I still don't know Barricade. _

_ If you had just ask-_

_ Ask what? _Alexis questioned an eyebrow raised. _I can't go on a fishing expedition when I don't know what information I'm fishing for can I?_

"Watching you two talk has got to be the most entertaining thing I've seen all day." Miles cut in with a sarcastic drawl.

"Stay out of matters that don't involve you human." Barricade growled at him.

"Hey back off!" Emily growled back arms on her hips.

_Could you try to be nice? _Alexis interrupted. _I mean honestly, just once it might benefit you._

_ Do you need anything else, sweetheart?_

Alexis's face dropped hearing this last term, while dripping with sarcasm and quite a bit of anger the endearment threw her for one.

"What did he just say?" Emily demanded to know seeing the expression on Alexis's face. Alexis then locked her jaw and her face flushed ignoring Emily.

_WHAT did you just call me? _Alexis demanded. _You care to leave on that note, little Pit-spawn? And don't EVER call me sweetheart again, EVER understand? _

_ Access that damn packet and if you need anything else, just call princess._

_ GET OUT!_

Alexis threw an arm out pointing at the doorway to the Med-bay. Her face was red now testifying to the anger and her hand was fisted at her side. Her eyes spelled out danger for Barricade if he didn't vacate the area quickly from the way they were flickering from green to electric blue of her femme form.

Barricade didn't say anything else but the holoform disappeared and they heard the rumble of Barricade's engine as he left. Alexis let out a deep breath and turned her attention back to Emily and the others before she smiled.

"Everything okay?" Emily questioned cautiously.

Alexis flipped a hand in their direction which everyone had learned meant that she was shrugging the situation off and that she had deemed everything alright.

"Sure?" Emily questioned crossing her arms over her chest. Alexis nodded. "Okay… well I guess we'll head back, Miles are you staying?"

"Well since she has the keys, I'm at Lex's mercy." Miles said jokingly with smile and a shrug hands in his pockets. Alexis nodded to Sam who held up the keys. "Okay so looks like I'm staying Em."

"C'mon then!" Emily chirped happily before grabbing his wrist and pulling him out with her.

Sam and Sylas shrugged at the same time and Sam waved at Alexis as they followed Emily and Miles out of the Medbay.

Alexis sighed slightly before she turned her attention the information that Barricade had shared with her before he'd left.

She opened the file up closing her eyes and accessing all of the information, well at least the limited amount that Barricade was able to access. Just as she was starting to flit through the information a loud metallic screech echoed in her ears causing her to slam her hands over her ears and double over as the sound was strong enough it felt like it had physically hit her in the chest.

"LEX!"

Alexis jerked up at this and burst into movement running back into the back area towards where she had heard the yell.

"GET OUT!" was shouted as Alexis approached the room where she had left Jasper. She quickly sidestepped as something came flying out the door and crashed into wall beside her.

_What the hell? _Alexis commed quickly making her way into the room.

Serenity was currently hiding behind Ratchet who was standing in the doorway obviously guarding the way out. Jasper stood on the other end of the room, in his own mech form holding a chair out in front of himself.

_Jasper. _Alexis commed to the mech stepping around Ratchet and on in to the room. _Jasper. Hey, remember me? _

_ Lex?_

_ Hey, yeah. _Alexis nodded taking another step forward. _Look no one is going to hurt you here. Shockwave isn't here. Neither is Starfire, _Alexis cautiously crossed the room and reached out to grab hold of the other end of chair Jasper held. _C'mon, you're alright. Trust me, just trust me Jasper. _

Alexis gave a gentle push downward on the chair to try and get Jasper to put the chair down on the floor again. He slowly followed her lead, focusing on her for the moment instead of Ratchet and Serenity who were watching from the doorway.

_There is a virus encoded in your system. _Alexis explained cautiously as soon as the chair reached the floor and his servo left it and she slid it out of the way. _We are trying to get rid of it. It's going to attack your systems; I need you to go back to your human form. You might crash again if you don't. We're trying to help, let us help you Jasper. I promise Starfire and Shockwave cannot get to you here._

Jasper's gaze was still cloudy, his optics flickering oddly as he tried to focus on her. His movements were also jittery and she could almost feel the heat coming from him despite the space between them. Alexis had had enough experience so far with this that and the other of pranks going wrong or a mech having a glitch in their systems causing over heating to know Jasper wouldn't last long conscious.

_Please, calm down Jasper. _Alexis pleaded. _If you don't you're going to overheat and crash. _

Alexis then calculated if she could cover the distance between she and Jasper and hardline into the mech to cause a forced shut down before he could stop her. It would be tricky because if she missed Jasper would no doubt attack her and the little bit of trust he had in her at the moment would instantly vanish, but if she didn't try he was going to crash which would cause even more damage.

Alexis cautiously took another small step towards Jasper. He watched her but he didn't move backwards away from her. Well that was a good sign at least.

_Alexis what are you doing? _

Alexis tipped her head acknowledging Ratchet's com but choosing not to reply keeping her focus on Jasper, who was still keeping his full focus on her.

Ratchet's going to kill me for this.

That was the only thought that went through Alexis head as she let out a deep breath before moving transforming her hand quickly to give herself a cable to hack in with a jacked into Jasper.

There was a loud burst of static from both before both collapsed.

* * *

Alexis groaned when she onlined again and blinked finding herself propped up against a wall. As soon as she onlined the next thing she registered was a hand hitting her upside the head and curses following.

"Ow! Shit! Ratchet!" Alexis said before realizing what she'd done. Almost instantly her hand went up to her throat and she looked at Ratchet in shock. "I can talk, out loud…."

"Well that's interesting." Ratchet said a raised eyebrow. "The link must have re-calibrated your systems correctly. I guess that makes sense if he is your twin."

"It's so odd." Alexis said moving her hand from her throat. "To hear myself speak after two years of silence." Alexis then paused. "Where's Jasper?"

"The link knocked him unconscious as well." Ratchet explained before reaching down to pull Alexis to her feet again. "But the fever is gone, and his systems are clearing up and calibrating correctly. So while that is the most moronic stunt I have ever seen you pull, it worked in benefit for the both of you."

Alexis nodded taking in the information before pausing and crossing her arms over her chest a thought crossing her mind.

"Ratchet?"

"Yes?" Ratchet answered with an raised eyebrow.

"Can a spark be split into three pieces?"

"What?" Ratchet questioned turning fully to face her. "Alexis."

"I didn't say before, guess it didn't seem as important as anything else but Starfire she said Anderson and I are both a split piece of Jasper's original spark." Alexis explained with a shrug. "Is that even possible?"

Ratchet didn't say anything for a moment seeming to seriously be thinking about it. "I honestly cannot answer that question. As far as my knowledge goes it is not possible, a twin spark is hard enough to keep stable long enough for both to survive, I can't imagine the effort or possibility of three surviving."

Alexis paused again. "Bee said the sparks would extinguish themselves."

"Every true triple split that I have ever seen they did." Ratchet nodded confirming this. "While there can be three separate sparks created by the mech energy and the femme energy combining, again an extremely rare occurrence, I have never seen one spark split into three without one or all sparks perishing." Alexis nodded in understanding. "But we also have to take into consideration since we met you there have been a lot of impossible things happening to be possible."

Alexis laughed a little with a nod conceding to this small fact. She then pursed her lips seeming to be thinking.

"That would mean Anderson is my twin." Alexis said out loud as though testing the theory.

"The only thing we have proved is that Jasper is your twin." Ratchet said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder to pull her out of her thoughts. Alexis raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. "You didn't kill him with that link and both of you are calibrating systems with each other, only twins systems are close enough to calibrate with the other. His spark is so weak if you hadn't been twins that link in probably would have killed him."

"Well then we've proved half of her theory." Alexis said and Ratchet nodded. "Well maybe Jasper can fill in the rest."

"Maybe, when he becomes conscious again." Ratchet said and this time Alexis nodded before letting out a deep breath.

"Another long day in paradise." Alexis said with a smile and Ratchet smirked before roughly ruffling her hair.

"Go get some sleep Glitchling." Ratchet said as Alexis shoved away his hand.

"Alright, alright!" Alexis said with a little laugh. "Call me if he wakes up?"

"I'm sure you'll know before me." Ratchet said and then shooed her off. "Go! Go!"

Alexis smiled before turning to leave. As she turned around she froze and the smile slid off her face immediately. In the doorway stood Optimus's holoform, and well to be honest he looked just as uncomfortable as she did.

"Alexis, we need to talk." Was the only thing he said.

Alexis let out a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah, we really do."

* * *

Alright hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!


	35. Starlight

Chapter Thirty-Four:

Alexis shifted a little uncomfortable in the silence that had fallen between she and Optimus. Alexis watched out the window of the semi-truck as Optimus dove them wherever it was that he wanted to go for them to talk.

Alexis hadn't even bothered trying to talk to Optimus as he seemed locked in thought. In all honesty she was trapped in her own thoughts still trying to piece together what little information she did have.

After a few more moments the semi came to a stop and Alexis looked up and out the front windshield to see exactly where they were. They were at the lookout. Alexis tilted her head at this before shrugging and moving to step out of the semi and down onto the ground.

After nothing more than a moment's hesitation the driver's side door opened as well and Optimus stepped out and onto the ground. Alexis nervously flexed her hand only to realize it was still in her mech form from when she had hacked into Jasper earlier.

Without pause Alexis flexed her hand again allowing the plates of her armor to recede and give her human arm back.

"You have learned to control your mech armor in a very short amount of time." Optimus's voice made her snap around and look at him.

"Took me two years, that's not a short amount of time really." Alexis said with a shrug.

Optimus tilted his head. "Your perception of time is different."

Alexis smiled at that. "I've heard that before. Same as relationships yes?"

Optimus smiled at that crossing his arms over his chest. "Been talking to Butterfly."

"She likes to talk when someone is listening." Alexis nodded and Optimus laughed. "So care to tell me why you chose the lookout?"

"It is calm out here." Optimus said after a pause of thought. "And less likely to have someone interrupt."

At that Alexis laughed a little trying to lighten the mood a little. "Interruptions are common place anymore, couldn't function without someone breaking something or some training session going wrong."

Finally the tension drained out of Optimus and his shoulders dropped. Noticing this Alexis indicated to a fallen tree that the two could sit on to talk.

"So Starlight?" Alexis questioned opening the conversation for them.

"Starlight." Optimus repeated she could hear the heaviness in the name as he spoke; he then paused seeming to be thinking again. "Starlight was my sparkling."

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" Alexis questioned after a moment of heavy silence.

"Starfire, the femme you met today, she was once my bonded." Optimus said studying the view of the outlook as he spoke.

_Well see Optimus had not too long before gone through a really messy relationship_. Ironhide's voice came back to her as she remembered what he had said.

"What happened?" Alexis questioned carefully.

"When Starlight was created, Starfire changed." Optimus explained. "A cold hatred took root in her spark. She saw Starlight as a trap within the bond, which she had decided she wanted out of. Starlight had just learned to properly walk on her peds when something in Starfire snapped. She tried to kill Starlight, and very nearly succeeded. I was lucky enough to find Ratchet to help her before her spark stopped. Soon after Starfire left and it was safer for Starlight to be 'dead' than to let Starfire know she had lived through her attack.

"It was safer for Starlight to be someone else, and raised by someone else." Optimus paused again thinking. "She took to Ratchet immediately, so I left her with him and he raised her as Quicksilver. Starfire never knew it was Starlight, her sparkling. And neither did anyone else besides myself."

Alexis was silent for a moment before she spoke. "That must have been hard, to just walk away from Starlight."

"It was the hardest decision I have ever made." Optimus admitted with a nod. "When she followed Ratchet into the fighting, I very nearly told her no, but then I would have had to explain myself. I decided if she were to be in the ranks I was not allowing anyone but the best to be with her. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Butterfly were and are the best of the best.

"Though she was a little bit of a klutz she proved herself in battle and to be honest I could say I have never been prouder than the moment I heard she had stood her ground against Sunstreaker even though she knew he would take her down. She almost had him beat when Butterfly stepped in and pulled her away.

"Then there was when she started falling for Bumblebee." Optimus paused with a light laugh. "I think Ratchet took that more to spark than anyone not wanting to let his little Starling go, but she could not have chosen anymech better. He was everything she needed, this fact was ever clearer when they worked together, as much in sync with each other as a pair of twins might be.

"She made a life for herself as Quicksilver, and I was proud of her."

"Did she ever know?" Alexis questioned after a moment of silence. "Did she ever know she was Starlight?"

"No." Optimus said with a sigh. "It is one thing that I regret even to this day." There was another pause as Optimus thought again. "Starfire though did find out, and Starlight's friend Barricade encoded the virus within her to keep her off the battlefield so that Starfire did not get to her. Unfortunately Barricade's virus was too concentrated within Quicksilver's systems and spread faster than Ratchet could stop."

"Wait!" Alexis interrupted suddenly. "Barricade was the one who encoded her with the virus?"

"Yes," Optimus nodded taking in Alexis's shocked face. "He felt it necessary to keep her away from Starfire for her own safety. He cared too much for her, even after he joined the Decepticons to allow her to be killed so mercilessly at Starfire's hands without knowing why."

"He told you this?" Alexis questioned still trying to process this information.

"No," Optimus shook his head. "Quicksilver did. She told me she did not understand what he meant by it, but that was the reasons he gave for it." Optimus paused. "If the virus had not inadvertently killed her, I would have been thankful to Barricade for caring so much for Quicksilver's safety even after he found out who she was."

There was a moment of silence as Alexis took in all of the information that Optimus was giving her. She then let out a deep breath shoving her fingers through her hair.

"So in basics, Starfire knows I am Quicksilver, who was Starlight, who she wants to kill?" Alexis finally said and then Optimus nodded. "So am I right in assuming, she probably took Megatron's place as the leader of the Cons?"

"Probably." Optimus nodded after a moment. "But so would be expected from Megatron's bonded."

"Wait…" Alexis said processing this last statement. "She left you for _him_? _Seriously_?" Alexis then let out a little almost hysterical sounding laugh putting her forehead in her palm. "And you know I always wanted to know who my family was, was always curious. Turns out my dad is the leader of a small band of Autobots who are fighting against my homicidal psychopathic mother who bonded with my power hungry uncle?"

"Could possibly be the best soap opera ever written." Optimus said and Alexis looked at him for a moment before he shrugged.

Alexis couldn't help the smile that crossed her face and then she laughed. She laughed extremely hard before she paused a light amount of shock crossing her face.

"Oh Primus!" Alexis exclaimed suddenly. "I've been trying to hook my creator up with my best friend!"

"Excuse me?" Optimus questioned and Alexis slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Okay, you did not just hear me say that."

"Alexis." Optimus said his tone strong and commanding expecting an answer.

"Oh, c'mon I'm not the only one who knows you two should be together!" Alexis said after a moment or two. Optimus raised an eyebrow for her to continue. "I mean seriously? There are bets going around as to how long it's going to take for you two to hook up."

"Alexis, Butterfly and my personal lives are no one's concern but our own." Optimus said his voice warning and Alexis grinned.

"You sound just like Sam's dad." Alexis said with a little laugh. "But you know as well as I do, the bots love to gossip and talk. You and Butterfly are the most exciting topic of conversation, well you and Ratchet and Serenity."

Optimus smiled shaking his head knowing full well that gossip was a central part of communication. It kept everyone's minds off of fighting and such when they had something else to focus on. He had never truly minded or paid attention but now that he was involved in said gossip…

"I promise to keep my nose out of it if that would make you happy." Alexis said with a slight smirk on her face.

"I would truly appreciate it." Optimus said and Alexis nodded.

"So now that everything is out in the open, where does this put us?" Alexis questioned curiously after a moment or two of silence.

"Where would you like it to put us?" Optimus said and Alexis shrugged.

"I can't be Quicksilver or Starlight for that matter." Alexis said turning to look at him. "But I don't think I would mind it too much to be called a daughter of a Prime."

Optimus nodded in acceptance of this. "That I can fully accept."

"So do we want to explain everything to the others?" Alexis said after a moment of thought.

"I will talk to the others in the morning." Optimus said with a nod.

"Guess I should talk to Sam, Em and Sy about it." Alexis said and then rolled her eyes. "As though my life weren't complicated enough."

Optimus chuckled a little at this and Alexis smiled. Both sat in a comfortable silence for a while before they realized exactly how long it had been when Optimus received a com from Ratchet demanding to know where the hell the two were.

"He's such a worrywart." Alexis said with a laugh when Optimus said something.

"Yes he is," Optimus admitted and Alexis smiled before standing up and then offering Optimus a hand up as well. "But we should head back. Morning will come sooner than we wish it to."

"True enough." Alexis conceded. "Let's go then."

* * *

Optimus dropped Alexis off at her quarters with a honk as he left and she smiled and gave a little wave before turning to look for Bumblebee. He wasn't where he normally was and Alexis found this odd.

**:Bee?: **Alexis questioned over their bond. **:Where are you?:**

** :I'm here Lex.: **

Alexis turned when she saw a flash of headlights and then spotted Bumblebee in his alt form. She walked over to where he had parked and crawled inside as soon as the passenger side door opened for her. There was a small flash of lights before Bumblebee appeared beside her in the back seat.

"Hey." Alexis said with a smile at Bumblebee's shock as she spoke out loud.

"You have your voice back." Bumblebee stated and Alexis nodded. "How?"

"I jacked into Jasper to force him to shut down," Alexis explained. "Our systems synced and it calibrated my voice mod correctly again."

"So Jasper is your twin?" Bumblebee questioned before reaching over and pulling Alexis into his embrace.

"Yes, so at least some of Starfire's theory was correct." Alexis nodded in answer before shifting and making herself comfortable.

"Well, that can be discussed tomorrow." Bumblebee said softly. "For now you need to recharge, your systems are too low."

Alexis mumbled something under her breath at this and Bumblebee laughed a little before he moved allowing her to settle, leaning back and parting his legs for her to settle between curling up against him and tucked her nose underneath his chin. He absently ran his fingers through her hair and she hummed content.

"Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Bumblebee paused for a moment before burying his nose in her hair. It wasn't often that Alexis actually spoke those words out loud.

"I love you too Lex." Bumblebee said softly. "Now go into recharge."

Alexis said something incoherently and he smiled fingers still tracing through her hair softly tilting his own head back to follow her into recharge.

* * *

Sorry this chapter has taken so long! It never seemed to want to sound right! But please read and review and let me know what you thought!


	36. Jasper and ?

Chapter Thirty-Five:

Alexis pursed her lips filtering through the information that Barricade had given her yet again, looking for anything that might help her figure out exactly who Jasper was.

The base was currently quiet as Optimus had called everyone in for a meeting to discuss the newest revelations fully to stop gossip from running too rampant without everyone knowing the facts.

Alexis had spoken to Emily, Sylas and Sam earlier that morning and explained everything to them. They had taken it quite well considering the only real reaction she got was a triumphant "I knew it!" from Sylas of all people.

Alexis then turned her attention to the unconscious figure of Jasper.

"Now if only you could tell me who you are." Alexis said quietly knowing Jasper probably couldn't even hear her.

"Designation Jazz, Saboteur, Optimus Prime's second in command, unverified number Decepticons killed,"

Alexis jaw dropped as she listened to Jasper continue to rattle off information in apparent reaction to Alexis's statement.

_Optimus! Ratchet! I've got something!_ Alexis commed this before quickly walking over to Jasper and lightly touched his shoulder trying to wake him up.

He gasp loudly and instantly reached up grabbing Alexis's wrist in what seemed like a defensive move before he blinked and looked at Alexis. For a moment his eyes kept flickering to and from green to blue and he almost didn't seem like he recognized her.

"Hey, Jasper." Alexis stated quietly not moving a muscle. He blinked twice when she said his name but still looked confused. "Do you recognize me at all?"

"Ah, know your voice. Alexis, ya said your name was Alexis." Jasper said his voice raspy. "Ya like to be called Lex,"

"Yeah that's right," Alexis nodded. "Now do you remember what happened to get you here?"

Jasper paused again a mild look of confusion on his face. "No, Ah, really don't."

"That's alright," Alexis ensured him. "Just glad you're awake."

"Wait, Ah do remember something," Jasper said before turning towards Alexis. "Ah remember something about ya being meh twin?"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded with a smile. "But that I will explain in a bit, I wanna make sure you're back on your feet first before we discuss that."

"Ya have a Sparkmate." Jasper blurted suddenly and Alexis raised an eyebrow at this.

"I do," Alexis confirmed. "His name is Bumblebee,"

"Little Bee?" Jasper questioned his tone taking on a more metallic sound. "Seriously?"

"Jasper?" Alexis questioned slightly confused, his eyes were now bright blue no longer showing any hint of green.

"Nah!" the man said shaking his head. "Name's Jazz!"

_RATCHET! _Alexis commed urgently. _We've got a big problem!_

_ What's wrong Alexis?_

_ You and Optimus best hurry up and get over here! You're gonna want to see this yourself._

"Okay well Jazz, I'm-"

"Ya sound a lot like meh friend, Quicksilver," Jazz said his face clearly showing his confusion. "But Quicksilver's dead,"

"I'm well, I can explain everything momentarily." Alexis said with a little reassuring smile.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Ratchet questioned as he walked in the room.

"Heya Ratchet Ah'd recognize that voice anywhere!"

"Holy Primus, Jazz?"

* * *

"So it really is him?" Optimus questioned the two who currently sat in his office.

"Looks to be." Ratchet nodded in confirmation. "I have no idea how, but well,"

"Looks like Jasper and Jazz are fighting to maintain control of the body." Alexis said and Optimus turned his gaze to her. "Jazz seems like he's a lot more aggressive in wanting control. It's like a split personality really. I have to wonder if it's more predominate in him because of whatever experimentation he was subjected to at the hands of the Cons. Or it may be because the spark was forced into an already living human, who wasn't Jazz, unlike myself and Quicksilver who were and are the same femme just in different forms."

"Do we know how to help him er well them?" Optimus questioned looking in between his two medics.

"No not really," Ratchet confessed and Alexis shook her head looking down at Optimus's desk she stood on her lips pursed in thought.

"There's really not much we can do," Alexis said with a sigh. "We might be able to get them to work together since they are in the same body now, but we can't really remove one from the other."

"If we pull the spark out of Jasper's body it will kill Jasper, and if we leave the spark Jazz and Jasper will continue to war for the body." Ratchet said with a shake of his head. "And if we leave them alone, one personality might just perish completely,"

"But also there is the possibility of the two becoming the same personality given enough time. They are already starting to share traits like voice patterns and speech patterns from what I know of Jazz." Alexis said and Ratchet turned his focus to her. "Jazz died did he not? So essentially it is Jasper's body with Jazz as a tag along, give Jazz's spark enough time in Jasper's body and mind and the two may become one and the same."

"It could also kill one or both of them if we leave them alone." Ratchet pointed out and Alexis pursed her lips knowing this was true.

"But what other choice do we actually have Ratchet?" Alexis questioned uncrossing her arms and holding her hands out palms up in a questioning manor. "We're extremely limited on what we can actually do for them. It's basically a game of Russian roulette. Our servos are tied."

"Sounds like the only thing we can do is let this work itself out," Optimus finally said having listened to the two talk and throw ideas back and forth between them.

"And hope for the best." Ratchet nodded with a disgruntled look on his face.

* * *

_Barricade?_

_ Yeah?_

_ Made any further progress hack in to the 'Con information? _Alexis questioned her brows wrinkled in thought as she walked back towards the Medbay. Serenity had called looking for her because Jasper was asking where'd she'd gone.

_Still working on it. _Barricade's reply sounded agitated.

_Just let me know._

_ Yeah._

Alexis ended the conversation as she walked back inside the Medbay. She stopped as soon as she walked in seeing someone standing in the middle of the Medbay his back turned to her and Will was standing in front of him with Serenity standing behind him.

"Something wrong?" Alexis questioned announcing her presence. The man whom had his back turned to her. It was Galloway. "Can I help you with something?"

"We've received information that there is another creature like you hidden here," Galloway said with a snarl at Alexis. "I am here to confirm this rumor and to make sure it is destroyed properly."

"I am Cybertronian, not a creature." Alexis clearly stated her eyes flashing. "And we have in our Medbay is none of your damn concern, _sir_."

"It is my concern!" Galloway barked at her. "This is American soil if you haven't noticed and human's reign superior on this planet, not robots. Anything in this space is to be cleared, by me, to stay here on a human base; it is not a decision for the alien robots. And if you stand in my way I will have you destroyed as well _Cybertronian_."

"Yes, I clearly understand that _sir,_" Alexis snarled. "But the matters of the Autobots are none of a human's concern is it? You will have to go through Optimus for any Autobot business you wish to place yourself into, you will not come barging into our Medbay and demand shit, _sir_. And if you ever threaten me again I will not guarantee your safety outside of this hanger, or even in it."

Galloway looked like Alexis had just slapped him in the face. He then promptly turned purple and started sputtering at her the same way he had the first time they'd met. Will behind him rolled his eyes and she could tell he was about ready to kill the man. Serenity also wore a look of agitation at this man.

"So, _sir_ if you would be so kind as to get your purple ass out of my Medbay it would be very appreciated, and I'm sure Optimus would love to speak with you in his office." Alexis said indicating to the door she had just walked through.

Galloway didn't say anything rather pursed his lips a very defiant look on his face. He stomped by where Alexis still stood and towards the door.

"This isn't over _Cybertronian._" Galloway hissed as he walked by.

"Looking forward to it, _sir._" Alexis said sir so sarcastically that Serenity had to hide a smile behind her own hand.

Galloway then promptly stomped out of the Medbay. Alexis turned her attention back to where Will and Serenity stood.

"Who the hell told him about Jasper?" Alexis demanded anger flushing her system. "We've had him on lockdown since we got here! No one but us and a few others even know of his existence!"

"I have an idea." Serenity said and Alexis cursed.

"That son of a bitch Windsor!" Alexis said her fist balling up, she grumbled out a few other curses before letting out a deep breath. "I guess I should warn Optimus."

"He'd probably appreciate it," Will said with a little grin.

_Hey Optimus?_

_ Yes,_

_ You go company heading your way. _Alexis commed with a sigh. _Galloway just tried to barge in here and destroy Jasper._

_ How does he even know about Jasper? _Optimus questioned honestly sounding shocked.

_I really don't know, _Alexis commed and Will smiled when he saw her purse her lips. _He's on a tear so heads up no telling what he'll be on about when he gets there. _

_ Thanks for the warning. _

_ Welcome. _Alexis then turned her attention back to the Medbay and Will and Serenity. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Jasper woke up," Serenity informed her and she nodded. "He's looking for you; he's really confused as to what's going on."

Alexis laughed a little at this. "Yeah so am I," she then sighed. "Oh well, I'm gonna go try to explain things to him, come get me if something comes up."

"Of course." Serenity said with a smile.

Alexis then disappeared down the hallway trying to think of how she was going to explain everything to Jasper/Jazz.

* * *

"Wow, so Ah'm like ya?" Jasper questioned as he inspected Alexis's hand that she had transformed for him to make her point.

"Very similar yes." Alexis nodded in confirmation. "Except when I was forced to change I already was the femme I was going to become, when you were forced to change, you were being forced to take someone else's spark."

"That explains the voice then," Jasper said his eyebrows knitting together as he thought.

"The voice?" Alexis questioned in confusion.

"There's another voice in meh head," Jasper said after a moment. "Says his name is Jazz." He paused before looking at Alexis. "You're going to think Ah'm crazy,"

Alexis smiled. "No, you're not crazy. In fact I was going to worry some if you didn't know about Jazz."

"So Ah'm not crazy?" Jasper questioned his whole face lighting up at this.

"No, you're not crazy." Alexis assured him. "Jazz was the original carrier of the spark you have, you two now are sharing this body."

"So we're kinda stuck with each other?" Jasper questioned his nose wrinkling up.

"You are the dominate personality, this is your body." Alexis said finally. "You and Jazz are going to have to learn how to coexist with your body and his spark."

"So ya want meh to talk to him?" Jasper questioned sounding shocked. "Isn't the advice usually to ignore the voice?"

Alexis laughed at this before nodding. "Yeah, but you're not crazy. I want you and he to figure out a way to coexist without one overriding the other."

"I can promise to try." Jasper nodded and Alexis smiled.

"That's all I ask,"

"Hey you can't go in there!"

Alexis jumped up when someone walked into the room with she and Jasper. Almost immediately her armor took over sensing a threat. It was Galloway.

"Ha!" Galloway yelled in triumph. Serenity came charging in behind him anger flashing across her face as she did. "I knew you were hiding something in here!"

"Yeah, a man, great detective skills Galloway," Alexis said with a growl. "Now care to get the hell out of here?"

"Why are you protecting him so fiercely?" Galloway questioned eyes flitting over Alexis's femme form.

"He's my patient, it's none of your damn business." Alexis said crossing her arms. "Something called doctor-patient confidentiality,"

"You're not a true doctor!" Galloway barked at her.

"Alright then, Autobot confidentiality," Alexis said with a roll of her optics.

"Alexis are you alright?"

Everyone turned to see two others standing in the doorway now. Bumblebee and Sunstreaker stood side by side, both of their arms crossed over their chest.

"I'm fine," Alexis said with a smile and Bumblebee walked on inside and over to where she currently stood. "Galloway was just leaving,"

"Of course he was," Sunstreaker said stepping on into the room as well and over to Galloway. "I'll just be showing him out shall I?"

"That would be very much appreciated, Sunstreaker," Alexis said and smirked when Galloway looked at Sunstreaker cautiously. "Have a nice day,"

Galloway looked in between Alexis then glanced at Sunstreaker as though weighing the thought of actually staying and whether or not Sunstreaker would possibly forcibly remove him. Neither moved, but the look on Sunstreaker's face clearly stated for Galloway to get out and if he didn't there would be consequences. After a moment or two Galloway finally let out a huff and turned stomping out of the room Sunstreaker walking out behind him with a wave at Alexis.

_Thanks. _Alexis commed grateful as he did.

_ Yep. _

Alexis then turned back to Bumblebee before twisting her wrist absently and allowing her armor to recced again to human skin.

"You and Sunstreaker?" Alexis questioned with an eyebrow raised. "That's strange,"

"The world is full of strange things," Bumblebee said with a laugh before tapping her nose. "But are you alright? He shouldn't have been in here."

"I'm sorry Lex, he slipped past me before I could stop him." Serenity said breaking into the conversation.

"It's fine," Alexis said waving it off. "I'm fine, where's Ratchet?"

"Well from what I hear, Mudflap and Skids sort of damaged themselves with a taser?" Bumblebee provided and Alexis groaned at this.

"That's going to fry some circuits!" Alexis exclaimed and then pursed her lips as Bumblebee laughed again. "What? That's really delicate work, Ratchet's gonna be pissed. How did they get a hold of a taser to begin with?"

"Not really sure," Bumblebee shrugged a smile still on his face. "But it was kinda funny to watch them get angry with each other and taser each other,"

Alexis finally laughed a little at this. "They're going to regret every minute of it once Ratchet is done beating them senseless with his wrench for it."

"YOU TWO PIT-SPAWNED LITTLE FRAGGERS!"

Serenity covered her own mouth as a laugh threatened to erupt when they all heard this yell from Ratchet announcing his return. Alexis didn't bother letting out a laugh before turning back to Jasper who was still sitting on his bed.

"I have to go help him," Alexis said with a smile. "He might just kill them if I don't, and you should probably rest anyway. I'll be back tomorrow and well start working on getting you out of here."

"Alright," Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Looks like I will probably have a late night," Alexis said turning her attention back to Bumblebee who nodded. Another yell from Ratchet interrupted her and she sighed. "Got to go!"

Bumblebee laughed as Alexis quickly walked out followed by Serenity. He followed them out waving a goodbye to a slightly confused Jasper.

* * *

Please read and Review guys!


	37. The Day Off

Alexis tapped her fingers restlessly against the counter as she looked at the glass of hot tea Emily had left on said counter when she had gone after something in another room.

Today Bumblebee had told Ratchet that Alexis was taking a day off because her nerves were 'fried' from the events of the conundrum of Jasper. Unfortunately for her Ratchet had agreed and sent her out of the Medbay as soon as she had walked in that morning.

"Damn it," Alexis muttered letting out a sigh. She looked around at her surroundings before an idea hit her. Sunstreaker had the day off too didn't he?

_Hey Sunstreaker?_

There was barely a moment of hesitation before she got an answer. _Yes?_

_ You busy?_

_ Why?_

_ Want a wash?_

There was a momentary pause again. _Excuse me?_

_ I'm bored, and Bee made me take a day off. _

_ So is this your way of propositioning me? _

Alexis pursed her lips at this and received an odd look from Emily who had just walked back into the room as she did.

_I'm asking you a question. _Alexis snapped back. _If you don't care for one just say so, I could ask someone else. _

_ You're asking me because I'm the only other one with a day off, and if you do any type of real work your little Bumblebee will be hauling your ass back to quarters. _

_ Do you want one or not? _Alexis commed clearly getting agitated. Emily raised an eyebrow at this and then tapped her neck over her pulse point indicating that Alexis needed to calm down.

_Why not? _Sunstreaker commed after a moment. _Better than having to do it myself. _

_ Fine, where are you?_

_ Mine and Side's hanger. _

_ Be there in a few then. _

_ Hey can I get a wax out of you while you're being so generous?_

_ Don't push your luck Sunny. _

_ You're the one asking me, Lexy. _

Alexis rolled her eyes at this and then turned her attention to Emily who was still watching her friend curiously.

"You had best not have been trying to talk Ratchet into letting you work this afternoon!" Emily said hands on her hips her face flushing. "Bee said no work!"

"I'm not going to work Em," Alexis said with a little smile. "Gonna go bother Sunstreaker,"

Emily paused at this before raising an eyebrow. "So instead of working you're going to go irritate the most volatile mech on base? That's as bad as offering to help Wheeljack with some experiment!"

"Sunstreaker's nothing but a big softy," Alexis said waving Emily off. "I just need something to do with my hands, so I offered to wash Sunstreaker's alt. That okay warden?"

Emily looked at her for a second then shrugged. She then moved to pick up her glass from the counter and walked into the living room.

"Bee didn't say anything about you not doing that," Emily said and Alexis grinned. "Besides I think if you stayed here all afternoon you would drive me nuts."

"Bee will appreciate you babysitting me so well," Alexis said sarcastically and Emily laughed.

"You never have been good at taking orders unless you had someone around to help enforce them."

"Yeah yeah!" Alexis said with a laugh and walked out heading towards Sunstreaker.

* * *

Alexis paused pursing her lips a sponge hanging limply in her hand suds and water dripping onto the floor. Sunstreaker's holo looked over at her from where he had been sitting painting while she had been cleaning his alt.

"You're dripping water," Sunstreaker pointed out sullenly after a moment before turning his focus back to his painting. "And you're not supposed to be thinking about Jasper, Bee forbade that today remember?"

"I can't help it really," Alexis said absently before stepping over and dipping her sponge in the bucket of water. "What I don't understand is why Jazz has shown up so dominantly in Jasper? Why didn't that happen to me as well if we are a split off of the same spark? And Anderson? If he is our 'twin' does he have a part of Jazz in him as well since the spark is from the same source?"

Alexis then plopped the sponge down on Sunstreaker's trunk with a wet plunk her lips pursed as she worked through the factors in her head. Sunstreaker in turn glared at her when she did that.

"Seriously?" Sunstreaker growled turning back to her. "I can feel that you know,"

"Does Anderson just have a split personality he doesn't show in front of us? Or maybe the Cons found a way to keep the spark but get rid of the part of Jazz?" Alexis continued without pause or care towards Sunstreaker's comment. "Could the personality quirks of Jazz just assimilated into Anderson's own personality? Or is it just the fact that since Anderson and I are both splits of the spark we had the ability to be separate mechs and since Jasper holds the original spark from Jazz that he got Jazz too?"

"And now the water is trailing down my back bumper." Sunstreaker commented listlessly. "Not all that comfortable you know?"

"How did they even manage to keep all three sparks stable long enough to force them into myself and Anderson?" Alexis continued again ignoring Sunstreaker. "I know they created Anderson before they created myself, but if they created Jasper before Anderson then why did they need to create Anderson in the first place?"

"That's going to leave water spots," Sunstreaker said mild irritation now starting to filter into his voice.

"And more specifically why would they force a spark that still had the original carrier's coding in it into another already living human's heart? Were they trying to bring Jazz back?" Alexis said tilting her head to the side. "They could have maybe been trying to get Autobot secrets out of him? That would make sense; Jazz was the second in command, he would know just about everything that would need to be known about the Autobots, but bringing a Mech back from the dead? That should be impossible!"

Sunstreaker let out a sigh realizing that Alexis was now trapped in her thought pattern and the only way to actually pull her out of it was to do something either to her or drastic around her. He looked over at his paintbrushes before picking one up.

"She better be glad I actually kind of like her." Sunstreaker muttered before dipping the brush he had picked up in some of the paint on his paint palette, bright pink to be exact.

Sunstreaker then stood up and walked over to where Alexis stood. Before she could even really process why he was standing there he brought his hand up and swiped the paintbrush across her face. The cold wet paint jerked her back to reality and she blinked a few times before focusing on Sunstreaker whose eyebrow was raised.

"What was that for?" Alexis questioned mildly surprised.

"Water spots," Sunstreaker said pointing to the sponge Alexis still had her hand on. "You got distracted genius."

"Oh," Alexis said looking at the sponge then back at Sunstreaker. "Sorry."

"Besides, didn't your overprotective Sparkmate say no Jasper thoughts today?" Sunstreaker said crossing his arms over his chest the paint brush held up between two fingers and away from himself.

"I just," Alexis sighed. "I want to figure this out."

"Yes, well unfortunately, Bee is right." Sunstreaker said after a beat. "You need to step away from this problem at least for a small amount of time, otherwise your nerves are not going to be the only things that get shot." Sunstreaker then tapped on her forehead. "Focusing on this so much has knocked you off your game, what happens if there's an attack and you're too frazzled to help Ratchet? Want that on your processors?"

Alexis sighed. "You're probably right." She then turned back to the sponge. "And water spots, wouldn't want that on your otherwise perfect frame,"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't mess up his shine," someone else said and Alexis and Sunstreaker turned to see Sideswipe walk in. "And when you get done with him wanna do me?"

"Get in line bro,"

"You're off shift early," Alexis said picking up the sponge finally.

"Yeah," Sideswipe said with a shrug. "Finished up and Ironhide told me to get the hell out before I drove him nuts. Bee wondered if you were gonna come over here,"

"I needed to do something while he was working." Alexis defended herself with a slight huff.

"Is that why you have bright pink paint on your nose?" Sideswipe questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Pink?" Alexis questioned turning back to Sunstreaker who grinned. "Pink? Of all the colors you have, you chose to swipe pink across my face?"

"Thought it would look good with your skin tone." Sunstreaker quipped and Sideswipe laughed. "Now are you going to finish what you started?"

"Bastard," Alexis muttered before flinging water in his direction.

"You were the one who was bored." Sunstreaker reminded her.

"Besides soon as you finish with him I am stealing your attention for a while!" Sideswipe interrupted the two.

Alexis laughed before shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the twins. At least now she would be following Bumblebee's order not to work today.

Two and a half hours and two washes and two waxing's later, Alexis sat next to Sideswipe leant up against Sunstreaker's wheel as the two watched Sunstreaker concentrate on his painting.

_I didn't know he liked painting so much,_

Sideswipe's head tilted to the side accepting Alexis's comm without drawing attention from Sunstreaker who was wrapped up in his painting anyway.

_He doesn't actually paint that much anymore. I'm surprised he pulled out his supplies while you were here. He doesn't usually allow anyone around when he paints. A lot of times he even kicks me out if he wants to paint. _Sideswipe paused before he grinned. _And then there's the fact that he actually painted you, which is really funny and surprising at the same time. _

"You two can stop discussing me over there," Sunstreaker said without even turning around to look at them.

Alexis smiled at this and Sideswipe smirked. Just as Alexis opened her mouth to say something she was cut off by a loud explosion that rocked the base.

There was a momentary pause as all three looked towards the door of the hanger waiting to see if the explosion was just a common run of the mill Wheeljack explosion of if it might be something to worry about.

_Hey Lex? Are you currently busy?_ Alexis smiled at this recognizing it as Wheeljack's voice.

_ She's not working today Wheeljack. _And that was Bumblebee answering for her.

_Damn, _Wheeljack cursed and Alexis actually laughed.

_You're gonna have to hope Ratchet will help you, Jack, _Alexis commed and then turned her attention to Sideswipe who was now watching her curiously.

"Wheeljack," Alexis said and he nodded and Sunstreaker turned back to painting.

There was a momentary silence before another loud explosion rolled through the base. Alexis raised an eyebrow at this as did Sideswipe.

_Um Jack?_

_ That wasn't me Lex,_

_ Then who was it? _Alexis commed absently before pushing herself up to stand. "That wasn't Jack,"

Sideswipe stood up at this too. "Then who was it?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Alexis said and both walked towards the doorway to look out and see what was going on.

After a beat Sunstreaker followed behind them and stepped out behind Sideswipe and Alexis. There was a moment of absolute silence across the base before Alexis turned back to the twins and shrugged, figuring the explosion may have been a secondary explosion from whatever Wheeljack had been doing.

Sideswiped relaxed a little before crossing his arms still looking out across the base. Sunstreaker didn't seem to believe it was just an secondary and was still trying to figure out where said explosion had come from.

"Who's on patrol?" Alexis questioned after a moment.

"Mudflap and Skids." Sideswipe provided after a beat turning back to Alexis.

"Maybe it wasn't an explosion then?" Alexis said with a shrug. "Maybe they just happened to knock something rather large over?"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sunstreaker said. "The sound is different."

Alexis tilted her head to the side. If anyone would know the difference between the two it would be someone like Sunstreaker.

"CONS!" someone shrieked and all three turned to look at who it was.

"Look out!" Sunstreaker said instantly grabbing Alexis around the waist.

Sunstreaker picked Alexis up and pulled her around out of the way before pushing her head down shielding her from a blast directed at a building across the street from them. Sideswipe's holo instantly disappeared and Alexis could hear the unmistakable metallic shift of parts as he transformed.

He didn't say anything to Alexis or Sunstreaker rather almost instantly was in the street retaliating with a shot of his own towards the Cons that were headed their way. Within an instant after this there were two blurs which Alexis assumed were Butterfly and Elita-one, followed by Ironhide and then Acree.

"You alright?" Sunstreaker questioned Alexis standing up and letting her go.

"I'm fine," Alexis said with a nod. "Where's Bee?"

As soon as this was said two more blurs passed the two, one a shock of yellow the other obviously Optimus from the size of the alt.

"Go!" Alexis said pushing Sunstreaker towards his alt form. "Go! They need you out there! I need to get to the Medbay! They're here to recollect Jasper!"

Sunstreaker didn't say anything rather nodded at the command and disappeared. The viper instantly roared to life and he tore out of the hanger in a shot past Alexis and out behind the others. Within less than a second Sideswipe had transformed down into his own alt and tore off after his brother.

Alexis turned letting out a deep breath before taking off at a run towards the Medbay.

"Day off my ass."

* * *

Okay guys please read and review!


	38. No Hesitation

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

Alexis burst into the Medbay without thought and looked around trying to take a log of what was going on around her.

"ALEXIS BEHIND YOU!"

Alexis snapped around to look at what might be behind her only to quickly duck the fist coming towards her head. In return she put both hands on the ground using it as leverage and kicked the man in the knees causing him to collapse, knocking his head against the edge of the still open door knocking him unconscious.

She then turned back to see what exactly was going on only to see Serenity fighting with another man herself as he held her off the floor by her waist. There were three others approaching Alexis.

"Where's Ratchet?" Alexis questioned stepping back bracing herself for a fight, her armor taking over.

"Your Medic is currently otherwise preoccupied." Someone else said and Alexis turned to see who else was in her Medbay.

Anderson stood a smirk on his face. Beside him Anderson held Jasper by his arm, and Jasper was harshly panting and looking like he was in severe pain. Alexis's growl became deeper at this something in her snapping at the inference of a threat to Jasper.

"Let him go." Alexis growled and Anderson smirked.

"Come and get him."

Just as Alexis shifted her footing preparing to attack someone else came out of the back towards where Anderson stood. Alexis recognized her.

"Michaela?"

* * *

Butterfly roughly slammed her ped down on the helm of a Decepticon effectively pinning it to the ground before she took aim and shot killing it.

"Pathetic." Butterfly muttered gruffly before standing up and looking around at everyone else.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were currently tearing another small Con apart and Optimus was helping Ironside to his feet. Mudflap and Skids were pulling each other up and Bumblebee had just shot another Con.

"This is odd." Butterfly said thinking out loud crossing her arms. Optimus had obviously heard her and turned his attention to her, along with Ironside.

"What is odd?" Optimus questioned curiously.

"This was nothing but little weaklings." Butterfly said kicking the Con beside her to make her point before turning her gaze back to him. "This was far too easy."

"What're you thinking Butterfly?" Ironhide questioned recognizing the look on her face.

"I think this was a-"

Butterfly was cut off by Bumblebee suddenly transforming down to his alt and taking off back to base as quick as his tires would take him. Sunstreaker hesitated only a second after Bumblebee before he transformed down as well taking off after Bumblebee, Sideswipe less than a second behind him.

"A diversion!" Butterfly said and almost instantly she transformed down followed by Optimus and Ironhide.

Butterfly skid to a stop in front of the Medbay behind Bumblebee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. She quickly formed a holo and almost ran inside to see what was going on, Optimus and Ironside following quickly behind her.

Her eyes widened in shock as she took in the, well there really was no other words for it, it was complete carnage. Blood was splattered across the floor, along with a few random body parts, and there were four very, _very_ dead human males laying on the floor. There was also an oddly alarming amount of Energon smeared across the floor and drips of it leading out the doorway.

She then turned trying to find where everyone else was only to spot Serenity holding Alexis's hair back as she purged her stomach into a bucket. Bumblebee sat on his heels next to her a hand on her back tracing small patterns obviously talking to her through their bond. Jasper stood awkwardly off to the side watching Alexis with clear worry marrying his features.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood next to Jasper and Butterfly could even see the worry on Sunstreaker's face as he watched Alexis.

Alexis herself was covered in both blood and Energon and when Butterfly was able to put together who had caused the carnage, her jaw dropped. Alexis had literally obliterated the threat.

"Where's Ratchet?" Alexis questioned finally questioned her voice rough.

"He's okay," Serenity said softly. "He onlined a few moments ago. Michaela got him good but he said there was no true damage. C'mon you need to get cleaned up."

"I got it." Bumblebee said before scooping Alexis up and walking out of the Medbay past where Butterfly stood.

"What happened?" Butterfly questioned after he was gone.

Serenity turned her attention to Butterfly, Optimus and Ironside. "Anderson showed up and tried to take Jasper. It was like something in her _snapped_. She took out all four men without any hesitation and then turned on Anderson. She _ripped_ his arm off, and then turned on Michaela-"

"Wait, Michaela?" Optimus questioned cutting Serenity off.

"Yes, Michaela."

All three turned to see who else was talking as they walked into the area. It was a very frazzled looking Ratchet. He walked in gaze instantly flickering over Jasper looking for damage before he noticed the mess across the area.

"So that's how information has been getting out." Optimus mused an eyebrow raised his jaw set.

"I'll be damned." Butterfly said with a sigh tilting her head and crossing her arms. "Lex wasn't hurt was she?"

"No," Serenity shook her head. "I don't think there was a scratch on her. It's more of a psychological trauma, but in reality if it hadn't affected her in that way then there would be cause to really worry."

"I just can't really wrap my head around Alexis doing this much damage." Butterfly said after a moment again surveying the area. "This is just, complete _obliteration_."

"It happens when someone threatens a twin." Sunstreaker finally spoke and everyone turned to he and Sideswipe. "No matter who the mech is, if a twin is threatened, seriously threatened, this happens."

"But isn't Anderson her twin as well?" Butterfly questioned after a beat.

"Anderson was the threat to the twin she's linked with." Sunstreaker provided a moment. "Her spark and Jasper's spark are in unison, unlike she and Anderson. She _had_ to protect what she knows as the other half of her half of her spark. She didn't have a choice; it's the same thing that happens when a Sparkmate is threatened. It is really very difficult to properly explain."

"I have heard of other twins doing the same." Butterfly said with a nod. "Taking out full regiments on their own. I've never actually seen it though,"

"It's just a gut instinct." Sideswipe said crossing his arms. "Not really something you can control and you can't stop until the threat is gone."

"It was like she didn't have any manner of control," Jasper spoke for the first time. "Because afterwards it was like she couldn't comprehend what happened for a few moment until she saw the damage. She basically blacked out. This Michaela woman was lucky to get herself and Anderson out of here alive, if she had hesitated if only for a moment Lex would have killed them both, or at least Michaela."

"Learning something new around here every day." Ironhide spoke crossing his arms.

"Well, either way," Butterfly shrugged with a sigh. "Ratchet, where would you care for me to start cleaning?"

Ratchet blinked and looked at Butterfly for a moment before looking back at the room.

"Well looks like just choose a place."

"Here, I'll help," Serenity offered.

"As will we," Optimus said and Ironhide nodded.

"I will return momentarily." Sideswipe said before his holo disappeared.

Butterfly looked at Sunstreaker with an eyebrow raised in question. Sunstreaker shrugged in a noncommittal way and turned his attention to helping clean the area with the others.

* * *

Alexis let out a deep breath as she leaned her palms against the cold tile of the shower refusing to look down and watch the blood and Energon swirl together down the drain. The hot water relaxed her somewhat before she leaned forward placing her forehead against her hands on the tile closing her eyes.

When she did glimpses of what had happened flashed before her eyes and she opened them with a startled gasp and then took a deep breath trying to keep the nausea she instantly felt down. Alexis stood there for a moment or two more before reaching over and turning off the water.

She stood still for a few moments even after the water had drained and a chill settled in over her body instead. Alexis then turned and pulled a towel off the counter to quickly dry off.

She heard Bumblebee talking to someone then the door closed before she stepped out. Bumblebee almost instantly turned his attention to her before rising whatever it was into her line of thought. It was a small metal container.

"Sideswipe brought this over for you, mentioned it might help," Bumblebee said before turning his attention to her fully, worry crossing his face. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Alexis admitted finally and crossed her arms avoiding his gaze. "I honestly don't know Bee. I just- I don't even know what actually happened!" her breath hitched. "I just massacred four men three times my size without _any_ hesitation… I'm a healer! A medic! And I just-!"

Alexis cut herself off with a sob.

Bumblebee hesitated for only a moment before walking over to her and pulling her into his arms allowing her to cry. He didn't say anything; afraid of how she might react if she ever found out what she had done was actually _normal_, and would more than likely happen again when Jasper was threatened.

She didn't need to know that right now. Right now she just needed time, time to understand and accept what she had done, time to process, time away from everyone else.

"C'mon, Starling, you need some recharge." Bumblebee said after a moment and she nodded following him without hesitation into their room.

She curled up with Bumblebee lying to where she could listen to his sparkbeat. Her tears finally dried up to leave her feeling slightly hollow and for the first time since she had changed, she was afraid of what she had become.

* * *

Okay I know this is a really short chapter and I apologize! Please read, enjoy and review!


	39. Sylas's Birthday

"Lex!"Someone called and Alexis rolled over with a groan hearing the loud pounding on her door.

"Em! Please stop pounding on the door!" Alexis called throwing her arm over her face.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, for the love of all that is holy please come in." Alexis muttered and even so less than a second later Emily came busting into the room. "What is it that you want so early Em?"

"It's noon!" Emily defended herself and Alexis turned to look at the clock.

It was noon. Well that explained why Bumblebee was gone, her systems must have decided she really needed the rest if it hadn't woke her when he left. Alexis sighed before sitting up and throwing her blankets away to tumble out of bed.

"I was actually starting to worry you know." Emily said hands on her hips. "You _never_ sleep past seven anymore."

"Yes well yesterday was not exactly a normal day Em." Alexis said and Emily dropped her hands from her hips concern lighting up her face.

"No it wasn't," Emily admitted after a beat. "But you have never let big unnormal hits get you this far down before, and we've been through a _lot_ of unnormal days. Even before we met the Autobots."

"Emily I _killed_ four men three times my size yesterday." Alexis said harshly. "Without hesitation, that is not just an average unnormal day even for us."

"Yes you did kill four men yesterday." Emily said just as harshly without flinching. "But you were doing what you had to to protect your _family_. Your _twin_. There was no wrong in what you did." Emily then sighed. "Alexis, you have to deal with this, in whatever way you see fit. Go fight with Sunstreaker, or spar with Butterfly, talk to Ratchet or go blow something up with Wheeljack! I don't care but _deal_ with it Alexis. You let this one break you and you will _never_ come back, and you know it."

Alexis sighed before smiling a little and shrugged. "Alright Em, you're right. I'll figure it out."

"Okay good," Emily nodded with a smile. "So now on to what I was going to ask you. Sy's birthday is today, and I was wondering if you could help me set something up in the Rec?"

"You realize Sy will most likely kill you afterwards?" Alexis said and Emily smirked. "You know she hates parties thrown for her."

"No she won't." Emily said confidently. "I have a tendency to get my way."

Alexis laughed a little at this before shaking her head. "Yeah sure, I'll help you."

"Oh good!" Emily clapped before grabbing Alexis's hand and pulling her out of the room. Alexis rolled her eyes and followed behind willingly. She guessed Emily did have a tendency to get her way.

* * *

Emily stood hands on her hips a bright smile on her face. Alexis was leaning up against a table beside her arms crossed as she looked over Emily's work, and Jasper stood beside Alexis his own arms crossed.

"Classy Em." Alexis said and Emily turned to her that bright smile still on her face. "Sy will like it I think."

"I figured if I made it too showy she might actually kill me." Emily admitted and Alexis laughed a little.

"Possibly."

Emily and Alexis had moved all of the chairs and tables that normally littered the room away, folding them up and placing them in storage making space for a dance floor. Jasper had stumbled upon them a few hours into Emily's rearranging and she had put him to work hanging up different decorations.

In the left hand corner of the room next to the large stereo system, was the only table Emily had allowed near the dance floor she had set up. On it were Sylas's cake, which Emily had made and a plethora of drinks that Emily knew were some of Sylas's favorites.

Alexis and Jasper had managed to rewire the lighting in the room for the occasion dimming the lights and giving it more of a 'club-like' atmosphere. Emily had in turn had Alexis change out some of the normal white light bulbs with multi-colored ones.

"So you think she'll like it?" Emily questioned a slight flicker of concern showing on her face.

"I think she will." Alexis nodded. "Right up her alley."

"Okay so now all we have to do now is go get ready and get everyone together." Emily said with a nod and then turned her attention back to Alexis who raised an eyebrow. "Could you tell all the Autobots? It might take me hours to find all of them. I'll grab Sam, Will and Epps."

"Sure," Alexis said and Emily clapped with a little laugh. "Go get ready and find Sy, everyone will be here by the time you get back."

"Thanks Lex!" Emily said before hugging her and disappearing out the door.

There was a momentary pause as Alexis sent out a com to all the Autobots about Emily's plans for the night before Alexis turned her attention to Jasper.

"Hey," Alexis said after a moment with a small smile. "Didn't have the time to actually greet you before Em set us to work."

"Hey," Jasper said after a moment. "How're ya?"

"I'm doing," Alexis said after a moment. "Em kinda kicked me in the ass about it this morning."

"Seems like she is good at that from what Ah understand about her." Jasper shrugged and Alexis laughed a little.

"She's been the reason I've made it this far sanely." Alexis admitted. "She's pulled me out of a lot of shit since I've known her and set me back on my feet. Now are you alright?"

"Ah'm fine." Jasper shrugged, then he smirked himself. "You're the one who went nuts on meh."

"Yeah yeah, you know you loved it." Alexis said with a little laugh of her own. "Now don't count on me saving you ass every time though."

"Wouldn' dream of it," Jasper said and both looked up as someone else walked into the Rec; it was Butterfly followed by Bumblebee. "That just means Ah owe ya one sis,"

Alexis smiled before both turned their attention to those coming into the room.

* * *

_Don't look so stern Optimus. _

Optimus blinked hearing this com from Alexis who had turned her gaze to him momentarily to smile slightly before turning back to Skids who was talking to her.

_You are at a party. Enjoy it. _

_ Sorry, I have many things on my mind. _

_ Set them aside for a few hours. Time to relax a little._

At that Optimus smiled and turned to find someone else to talk to following Alexis's advice and relaxing and enjoying the happy atmosphere.

* * *

Alexis as Skids continued to talk about something let her mind wonder briefly. She wondered what had Optimus so tense, even at a party after hours.

Normally Optimus didn't carry work with him after hours unless it was something serious, and then he would have probably still been working on said problem in his office. She thought on it for a few moments running through what the possibilities might be, for some reason that really bothered her.

**:You are not listening to a word Skids is saying.: **

Alexis blinked being caught off guard by Bumblebee's voice but otherwise gave no sign of holding a separate conversation from Skids. **:I was thinking about something else. Optimus seems a little more preoccupied than normal.:**

** :Could just be another regulation from Galloway.: **

** :He was here today?:**

** :Yes, could hear the squawking all over the base.:**

_You two shouldn't be keeping other people out of your conversations. _

Alexis blinked at this new com and shifted her gaze over to where Sunstreaker was, whom the voice had belonged to. He was leaning back against one of the few tables in the room drink in hand watching Sideswipe and Bumblebee talking.

_Aw is the poor little ray of Sunshine lonely?_

_ You really should not be tempting fate Lex._ That was Sideswipe and Alexis almost laughed.

_What's life without a little risk?_

At that Bumblebee and Sideswipe both smiled before turning back to their conversation and Sunstreaker promptly flipped Alexis off causing her to grin and turn her focus back to Skids who had been completely oblivious to losing his conversationee's attention.

* * *

The next morning Alexis was up early and knowing Optimus was out of recharge as well headed over to his office wanting to know what had him so preoccupied last night. She had a feeling in her gut that it wasn't just a new regulation from that twit Galloway.

"Optimus, can I come in?" Alexis said as she knocked on the side of the large doorway that lead into the large room that was Optimus's office.

"Of course Alexis." came Optimus's steady reply.

She stepped on inside to find him reading something or another and promptly looked for a way to pull herself up onto said desk without bothering him much more while he read. She did eventually find her a way up and Optimus put down whatever it was he was reading turning his full attention to her.

"Is everything alright, Alexis?" Optimus questioned lightly. "It is earlier than normal for you to be up and around."

"What was bothering you so much last night?" Alexis questioned curiously an eyebrow raised. "Sorry if it's none of my business, but it seemed to really be bothering you."

Optimus paused letting out a sigh before dropping his shoulders and placing his servos on the desk beside Alexis. His mask was gone leaving Alexis to see the worry and emotion all over his face.

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this," Optimus finally stated after a moment. "But your government has ask us to leave the planet."

* * *

Sorry this is so short! Hope you enjoy! Will try to make the next one a little longer! Please Read and review!


	40. Uncertainty

Chapter Forty:

Alexis froze her system going into a momentary shocked state. She opened her mouth a few times and only a squeak came out. She then let out a deep breath through her nose forcing her sparkbeat to slow down.

"_What_?" Alexis finally managed out. "They want you to what? Leave the planet? That's, that's _ridiculous_! Where are you supposed to go?" Alexis then paused to take a deep breath. "You can't just up and go! There has to be somewhere else you can go!"

"Where would you have us go Alexis?" Optimus questioned with a sigh. "If we go anywhere else on your planet it would do nothing but start a war between whichever country allows us to stay and your own government. Would you care to choose a country to go to war with?"

"So you do what go back into space and become dead space?" Alexis questioned one hand running though her hair and the other palm up directed to Optimus. "The Cons will obliterate the human race without you guys around…" Alexis then looked up at Optimus. "And what about Jasper? He's half human, he can't leave this planet it will kill him. Not to mention Anderson is dying to get his hands on him. He can't be left here alone…"

Optimus was silent at this. He for once had no idea what to say to her; she then sat down on his desk with a slightly broken sigh.

"If you leave Optimus, what are we supposed to do?"

* * *

"Where's Alexis?"

Emily jumped turning around when she heard this demand followed by Will walking into the bunker with them. Sylas who was sitting at their bar raised an eyebrow and glanced over in Bumblebee's direction, who had also turned his attention to Will.

"I believe she's speaking with Optimus," Bumblebee said after a moment. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Will shook his head. "I need to talk to her, _now_."

Will then turned and almost ran out of the bunker again probably heading straight towards Optimus's office. Emily paused a very vivid frown crossing her face.

"Something is really really wrong." Emily said putting her glass of tea down and glancing over at Bumblebee who likewise had a deep frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

There was a loud crash and a squall of pain, which had Sylas jumping up to defend herself and looked around at the door before turning to look back at Bumblebee who had vanished.

"What _is_ going on?" Sylas questioned then she and Emily turned to head out of the bunker to see what exactly what was going on.

Sylas ducked as soon as she ran out pushing Emily to the side as something came flying in their direction. She then turned to see what was going on hearing another squall of pain.

"Sunstreaker! No! Don't!" Alexis's voice cut through the noise before there as a staticy type scream.

"Alexis!" Emily shouted hearing this.

Emily's face paled and before Sylas could grab her to keep her from just taking off, she was gone in a dead bolt run towards where Alexis's voice had come from. Letting out a loud curse Sylas quickly followed hoping she could catch Emily before something happened to her. She had a really bad feeling about this.

Finally coming across what was going on, Sylas spotted Emily and instantly felt her temper flare. There was a man holding her arm wrenched behind her back while she screamed. Alexis, who had obviously been trying to get to her was pinned to the ground by about six men, her face in the mud in her femme form.

Jasper was fighting best he could, along with Sam, Serenity, Will and Epps but it wasn't seeming to be to any avail. She looked around spotting Sunstreaker who was jerking as though electricity was constantly flowing through his systems and Bumblebee next to him was completely offline. Optimus had a hold on Butterfly who was yelling in Cybertronian and Ironhide beside them had his cannons whirling aimed at anyone who dared to threaten his Prime. Ratchet and Sideswipe were trying to help Sunstreaker and Bumblebee.

Wheeljack, Mudflap, Skids, Acree, Tink and Elita-one were standing just behind waiting for any type of command from Optimus all seeming to be a little confused as to what exactly was going on.

"Enough!" someone shouted and there then were three guns aimed at Jasper, Serenity, Sam, Will and Epps causing everyone to stop. "That is quite enough!"

Sylas instantly turned her gaze to who was speaking. It was Galloway standing in the middle of the fray an ugly smirk on his face as he turned to Optimus.

"We ask you nicely to leave," Galloway sneered out at him. "Now we are not asking, you will be leaving this planet. By your own free will or we will offline you long enough to get you gone just as we did to the yellow one." Galloway then smirked darkly holding up a small device in his hand aimed straight for Optimus and Butterfly.

"With this new weapon we have created, we can offline you quite a bit easier than before, or we can kill you stopping your spark immediately whichever the situation calls for. You see it sends a large burst of a certain frequency though your systems, a frequency that we have found only affects Cybertronian systems. The burst is large enough and powerful enough to cause the majority of your internal systems to automatically shut down. Seems like it might be painful too from the way the yellow one and the other here reacted to it." Galloway let out a dark laugh. "Something should be said about human ability to take knowledge of another and use it themselves."

"No!" Emily shouted. "Leave them alone! You don't understand what you're doing!"

"Shut up!" Galloway shouted at her and the man holding her arm wrenched it higher up causing her to scream and collapse to the ground.

"Let her go!"

That Sylas knew was Alexis's voice. It was excessively metallic and Sylas took a step backward when she heard it. She then noticed Jasper's shoulders tense and his armor took over. Sylas saw his gaze flicker over to Alexis and then over the men who were pinning her to the ground.

Galloway turned to address Alexis, when Jasper moved. Jasper grabbed the gun from the man pointing it at him slamming it up and into his face stunning him and causing him to let it go. Jasper then proceeded to toss the gun to Will who caught it and then was at Alexis's side flinging two of the men pinning her away as through they were ragdolls.

Will turned the gun on the two still aiming for he and the others jerking it towards the ground in a clear message for them to be dropped. The men being faced with Will's gun and the threat of Ironhide's cannons, which were still whirring ominously, quickly dropped them putting their hands up in a sign of surrender. Will then jerked his head towards them in a signal for Sam to pick up the discarded weapons and he did picking one up and then tossing the other to Epps. They then all three trained their weapons on those three and waited for further orders.

By then Alexis and Jasper had easily dispatched of the other four men pinning Alexis to the ground before Alexis turned to the man holding Emily's arm. He instantly let her go and backed away with a yelp putting his hands up in a clear sign of surrender and Alexis snarled at him and bared her teeth.

Sylas instantly hurried over to Emily and pulled her to her feet and away from Alexis realizing that neither Alexis nor Jasper were being themselves, both of their optics were a blazing dark blue color much more intense than when she normally changed. Something had snapped in them, and Sylas knew she didn't want to be in the middle of whatever it was that was about to happen. She had never seen Alexis look so _feral_…

Alexis seeming satisfied that Emily was no longer in danger turned her attention to Galloway. Jasper in turn watched Alexis seeming to be waiting for a command as to what to do.

"You stay back!" Galloway shouted at her backing away and tripping over his own feet pointing the device at Alexis now.

"Or what?" Alexis questioned tilting her head with a dark grin on her face. "You'll blast my systems with a device you are not sure actually works on me since my makeup is slightly different from Optimus's and the others? Tell me, are you still confident you can destroy me? If so go ahead, hit me with all you've got!"

Alexis paused putting both of her hands out to her side making herself a very clear and easy target for him. She then snarled when he fumbled the device in his hands trying to activate it and moved quickly gripping his throat and lifting him off the ground causing him to drop his device to reach up and grab at Alexis's hand.

"Such a pathetic excuse for a human you are." Alexis snarled at him almost looking amused as he tried in vain to remove her hand. "Tell me Galloway are you afraid I will destroy _you_ now?" Alexis then laughed coldly tightening her grip slightly to make her point. "You walk in here and offline my sparkmate and hurt Sunstreaker and then don't expect me to retaliate? Then as if hurting Bumblebee wasn't enough to piss me off, you threaten to shoot my twin and then have one of your brutes hurt Emily? Are you completely ignorant?" Galloway then let out a little whine glancing over at one of the men who had come with him that Will had his gun trained on. Alexis followed his gaze before laughing again that cold and bitter laugh tightening her grip just a fraction more. "Bodyguards can't help you now. Time for a little retribution Honey."

"Alexis don't!" Emily screamed at her as Galloway started to cough and gasp desperately. "Don't kill him! It makes you no better than him!"

Sylas's jaw dropped when Alexis completely ignored Emily. She had _never _seen Alexis completely ignore Emily regardless of the situation.

This Alexis standing there choking the life out of Galloway was no longer the Alexis they knew. This was the sparkmate of the injured Bumblebee protecting what was hers; this was the Alexis that had killed those four men when they had threatened Jasper. This was a feral, dangerous Alexis that would kill in heartbeat and have no remorse for it.

This was an Alexis that Sylas could not allow Emily near for fear of how she might react. They were not her family at this moment; they were not someone who Alexis might not hurt. They were just another pair of humans that were getting in her way.

So because she realized this Sylas grabbed Emily around the waist holding her away when Emily tried to hurry to Alexis's side.

"Let me go Sylas!" Emily shouted trying desperately to get out of Sylas's hold. "She's going to kill him!"

"Yeah, and she might just kill you too!" Sylas countered tightening her grip. "That's not your Alexis Em! You need to stay away from her! She'll hurt you too!"

"Alexis won't hurt me!" Emily countered still trying to get out of Sylas's grip. "She won't!"

"We don't know that!" Sylas argued fiercely. "You are not going anywhere near her!"

Then Optimus said something that sounded like it might be an order and Alexis blinked and dropped Galloway unceremoniously on the ground after a second and stepped back away from him. Her optics were still dark, and wild looking but they weren't as dangerous looking. She sneered kicking at Galloway who laid at her feet coughing and gasping for air his hands around his neck.

"Bastard." Alexis snarled out before proceeding to smash the device he had dropped under her foot with a satisfying crunch. "Be glad there is someone here who cares about your pathetic human ass."

Alexis then turned her attention to Optimus, speaking in what Sylas assumed was Cybertronian as Butterfly and Ratchet joined the conversation.

There was a while of conversation and Sylas noticed how Alexis began to relax as they spoke her shoulders dropping and her leaning to the side slightly crossing her arms over her chest in a more typical pose for the normal Alexis. Sylas then saw the look of absolute pain across Alexis's face as they spoke and Jasper stepping up beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder before he spoke to Optimus.

"There is no other choice." Optimus finally said in English and Emily's face fell reading between the lines faster than Sylas or anyone else.

"You _are_ leaving?" Emily questioned, her voice cracking at the end of her question. "If you leave, what are we supposed to do? Starfire and the Cons will kill us all."

"We'll have to figure it out Em," Alexis said after a moment of silence, her voice was back to normal as well. Their Alexis was back. Sylas then let go of Emily feeling safer in Alexis's presence now.

"We?" Emily questioned and Alexis turned to look at her. Emily then put her hands on her hips. "No! Absolutely not! There is no we here, there's us, and you! And you will be going with them!"

"I can't Em." Alexis shook her head.

"The gravity would not be…agreeable to her small body." Ratchet finally said his voice low as well.

"No it would crush her like a tin can," Wheeljack spoke up and then took a step back at the glare he received from Ratchet.

"But you…Bumblebee…you can't stay here!" Emily said her hands whipping around frantically as she talked finally realizing what was going on. "The bond! You _can't_ be that far away from each other!"

"It's going to hurt." Sideswipe spoke up his servo still resting on Sunstreaker who had finally stopped jerking and lay still. "It's going to hurt like a bitch, but it is possible."

"There is no other choice Em." Alexis said her voice sounding slightly hollow. "They either go now, or there will be more fights like this one." She then kicked the destroyed device next to the now unconscious Galloway. "And there could be more devices like this one, it's just too dangerous to stay."

Emily pursed her lips and tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't like this. Alexis sounded like she had just given completely up, and since Bumblebee was temporarily offline she wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to her sparkmate.

"You're going to have to scatter too kid." Will said finally speaking up. "You and Jasper are not safe right now. They were planning on offlining you both as soon as the Autobots were gone. That's why I was looking for you." Will paused when Alexis glanced over at him. "We can get the others out and then figure out what you two are going to do. You're going to have to go under the grid for a while."

Alexis glanced back at Emily and Sylas. "It's safer for all of you to go, Jasper and I can figure something out for us. It will be easier for us to hide, because we can change our appearances, drastically if needed."

"No!" Serenity spoke up at this. "You won't have the reserves to be going off on your own, not with them all leaving, you will need the rest of us to help you."

"We can discuss the details later," Alexis finally said closing the discussion for the moment then turned her attention to Optimus.

It was silent for a moment and everyone knew she and Optimus were talking. He nodded and then she did as well before he let go of Butterfly slowly and Alexis dropped her arms from being crossed over her chest. Everyone turned their attention to him, and Emily's tears spilled when she saw the look on his face.

"Autobots, roll out."

There was a shocked few moments of silence before all of the Autobots nodded reluctantly. Within ten minutes Butterfly and Sideswipe had secured both unconscious Bumblebee and Sunstreaker to be carried with them and all of the Autobots transformed down to leave.

The holo of Butterfly formed as they left standing in the street looking straight at Alexis. Her hands in her pockets a sad look on her face as the holo flickered in and out of existence.

"Good luck," she finally said her voice choppy like the holo. "We _will_ return soon, just remember that."

Alexis smiled bitterly before saying something in Cybertronian which seemed to upset Butterfly before the holo flickered again and then was gone.

"What did you say?" Emily questioned after a moment quietly.

"Perception of time is very different remember?" Jasper provided after a moment or two confused.

There was a moment of silence as everyone watched the Autobots disappear from sight.

After a moment or two Alexis reached over and grasp Jasper's arm putting her other hand over her spark. She let out a small whimper of what was probably pain before she curled in on herself with a very heart-wrenching scream.

Serenity instantly ran over to her, and Jasper turned and pulled her in hugging her close to him as she cried and screamed gripping hold of his shirt. The pain was unimaginable, Sideswipe had not been lying when he said it would hurt she had never felt this degree of pain _ever_.

It was hard to for Emily to watch her best friend crumble into that type pain and she covered her mouth with her hands and let out a little cry herself. She then turned unable to watch any longer and buried her face in Sylas's shoulder.

It took a few moments before the cries and heart-wrenching screams stopped Alexis passing out from the pain coursing through her and into Jasper's arms. He looked pained as well and Sylas had to wonder if he might have felt some of the pain Alexis was feeling through their twin bond.

"So what do we do now?" Sylas questioned after a moment or two looking over at Will who had lowered his gun to the ground still focused on Alexis.

"Ya guys get out of here," Jasper said before scooping Alexis up. "Lex and Ah will go in the other direction for now. When Ah find us a safe place Ah will let ya know."

"No," Serenity and Emily said at the same time.

"We will all go _together_." Emily said stiffly. "We are in this together, there will be no splitting up."

"Besides Lex will need help." Serenity said crossing her arms defiantly. "I have spent enough time with Ratchet and helping him with her systems I can at least help her until we can find a more stable solution to the situation. You can not do everything she will need on your own even if you are her twin."

"We can share energy for now." Jasper said just as stiffly. "It is too dangerous, Lex didn't want ya to follow us and Ah will have to say for now Ah agree."

"It's not really up for discussion." Sam said entering the conversation. "We are just as much her family as you are, and we have just as much say as you do."

"I know some people who would hide us for a while without question, and we can slip under the grid with their help." Emily spoke up. "And Barricade is probably already headed our way, he will be able to help us."

Jasper paused before her let out a deep breath nodding knowing it would do him no good to argue with all of them.

"Alright, c'mon we need to get out of here quickly before he wakes up." Will said nodding toward Galloway before turning and walking away expecting the others to follow him.

Will lead them to Eddie's garage where the metal door was opened just enough for them to slip in underneath and into the shop. Inside Eddie ushered them through the main bay into the back quickly after he had closed the door behind them.

"How many do ya be needin' Will?" Eddie questioned as the two quickly walked along the others following close behind.

"Two," Will said and Eddie nodded before walking into another bay and flipping on the lights for the others to see what was inside.

Inside were vehicles lining both sides of the hanger. Every kind of vehicle known to man was here, from Porsche to Ford Pickup trucks.

"We'll take the Bronco II and the Jeep Liberty Eddie." Will said walking towards said vehicles.

"And the Ducati," Jasper spoke up spotting the bike. Will looked at him for a second an eyebrow raised in question. "Gives meh the flexibility to scout ahead or lag behind to keep an eye out for anythin'… unwanted."

"Smart man," Epps approved patting him on the shoulder. "But we'd best get moving, don't have much time."

"Right, hold on let me get the keys." Eddie said hurrying away from the group.

"Will, what are all these vehicles doing here anyway?" Emily questioned curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"These are the vehicles we kept on hand for new Autobots to choose their alts from." Will explained and Emily nodded in understanding. "Working to our advantage though. We can get away with using them until we can dump them for something else. Eddie keeps all the records personally and can stall when ask if any have been 'used'."

"Here we are," Eddie said holding three sets of keys. "I can stall them for two days at the most Will, get out of here and dump them as quickly as ya can."

"Thanks Eddie," Will nodded and then took the keys from the man.

He tossed a pair to Epps who caught them and headed in the direction of the vehicle they belonged to quickly. Jasper followed behind Will to the Bronco II and gently set Alexis down in the back seat. Sam climbed into the front seat and Serenity climbed in the back seat with Alexis, placing her head in her lap.

Emily and Sylas followed Epps slipping into the Jeep with him before Jasper turned snagging the keys to the Ducati and stepping over to it climbing on and starting it up. As soon as the engine started Jasper's wardrobe changed to include a full-faced helmet completely blacked out so his identity was distorted, and a leather bikers jacket to cover his arms.

"If I wasn't gay…" Sylas muttered seeing Jasper and Emily cracked a small smile.

"I would totally have that," Emily said slightly smug patting Sylas on the arm.

"Let's go," Will said and Eddie nodded flipping a switch to open a back door for them to pull out of.

Jasper zipped out ahead of the other two leading the way out of the base. Sylas sighed and Emily leaned back and curled into her holding on tightly, unsure what exactly was going to happen to them next.

* * *

Sorry it has taken so long to get this posted! Please read and review!


	41. Plans Have Changed

Chapter Forty-one:

Alexis let out a groan before shifting slightly to online her optics. She lay there for a second or two studying the ceiling above her and then took a deep breath. Almost instantly she was hit with a sharp wave of pain racing through her systems originating from her Spark, which skipped a beat every other beat. After a moment of allowing the pain to just run its course she shifted to push herself up to sit regardless and look at her surroundings.

The room she was in was relatively simple, there was the bed she was lying on and a window opened just across from her letting in a small cool breeze. There were white curtains covering the window to keep anyone from happening to glance inside. The room itself was pretty bare with only a desk in the corner with a laptop on top of it and then across from her sitting in a chair with his legs kicked out was Jasper sleeping quite soundly his arms crossed over his chest.

Alexis then turned her gaze to the boot that was resting on the bed beside her. She followed the leg up and locked gazes with Barricade, whose lips were pursed and his arms were crossed. She smiled hesitantly at him.

"Hi," Alexis greeted after a moment or two of hesitation.

"Hello." Barricade said lowly. "Care to explain?"

"Um well," Alexis started almost sheepishly.

"They left." Barricade said stating this fact. "Your Autobots left the planet. Leaving you, _alone-_"

"I'm not alone!" Alexis protested cutting him off. "I've got Jasper!"

"Yes, a hybrid." Barricade clipped out. "A hybrid to protect you from Starfire, and a large matter of Decepticons who are under her lead. Not to mention, the fact that you are the dominant twin here are you not? Do you realize how absurdly stupid and reckless this is?"

"Thank you Barricade for throwing in my face how stupid my decision to tell them to leave was!"

"You're decision?" Barricade demanded his voice rising with every word. "This was your idea? And your _idiot_ Prime agreed with you?"

"What else was there to do?" Alexis demanded her own voice rising as well. "Galloway had a device that could _kill_ them! He was going to either kill them or hurt them and I couldn't stop him neither could Optimus, and neither could you! He hurt Bee! And Sunstreaker! It was my idea and Optimus agreed. I made the decision… It was too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Barricade repeated angrily. "Yes it is _dangerous_! Dangerous is almost an understatement in this situation! Especially now that you are alone without your Sparkmate! The Sparkmate that need I remind you kept your spark stable up till now? Not to mention your Prime and your friend the commander, who were your only defense between yourself and the claws of Starfire? They are no longer here to protect you Alexis! What are you going to do now?"

"I still have you don't I?" Alexis questioned after a second almost sounding unsure looking up at him with obvious worry.

Barricade completely deflated at this question his anger quickly racing it's way out of his system and for a moment he didn't answer her. She looked so _lost_ and _hurt_ that there was absolutely no way he could tell her he wouldn't help her.

"I told you once that I would give you my allegiance," Barricade finally said. "I will always stand by that promise,"

There was a pause as Alexis nodded accepting this and let out a deep shaky breath. She then looked Barricade her face paling. "They're _gone_…" Barricade didn't say anything. "They're really _gone_... Bee's _gone_…"

"They are gone." Barricade confirmed lowly with a nod.

"What did I do?" Alexis questioned suddenly curling in on herself and letting out a little cry as she had another sharp pain lance through her body.

Barricade watched her for a moment before pulling his foot down and leaning forward and putting a hand on her arm. Instantly she startled and jerked feeling a large shock of energy flow through her. Her hand snapped up and across holding Barricade's hand still and turned to look at him her eyes flickering back and forth between green and blue.

"Easy, you need to calm down." Barricade said after a moment. "Breathe, Alexis breathe."

Alexis took a deep shuddering breath before curling in again pulling her knees up and resting her head on them her hand still tight on Barricade's.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Alexis vaguely heard Jasper demand before there was a sound of a chair scrapping as he scrambled out of said chair.

"Her spark is unstable. She is pulling energy from me to try and stabilize and I do not believe it is helping." Barricade explained after a moment. "The emotional shock of the others and her Sparkmate leaving is causing an imbalance that she cannot stabilize on her own."

"An imbalance?" Jasper repeated sounding confused. Alexis then let out another cry that sounded almost metallic and Barricade's holo flickered. "An imbalance? What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

"She just lost her Sparkmate, the other half of her spark! Her spark is having to relearn how to beat without the other half of itself! Add the shock of loosing the other bots!" Barricade snapped. "It causes an _imbalance_!"

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do to balance it back out?" Jasper snapped back just as aggressively.

"Hell if I know!" Barricade snarled. "I'm not a damn medic!"

"You're the resident expert here!" Jasper barked back at him and then absently placed a hand on Alexis's shin. As soon as he did he let out a metallic squall and then collapsed hitting the floor.

"Damn it!" Barricade exclaimed vehemently.

"Barricade, I'm going to pass out…"Alexis warned him weakly before she went lax and he caught her before she fell sideways out of the bed.

Barricade growled slightly before gently setting Alexis back on the bed before turning his attention to the unconscious Jasper lying on the floor at his feet. The next moment the door to the room slammed open and Serenity and Emily came charging in.

"What is going on up here? We heard _screaming_ and a loud bang!" Serenity demanded seeing Jasper on the floor and the unconscious Alexis.

"Her spark is imbalanced," Barricade informed Serenity before reaching down and picking Jasper up to put him back in the chair he had been sitting in before. "It's causing her great distress,"

Serenity hurried over to where Barricade had of so delicately dumped Jasper to check on him as Emily turned her gaze to the unconscious Alexis.

"What do we need to do to help her Barricade?" Emily questioned crossing her arms and turning her worried gaze to him. "How do we help it balance?"

"I do not know how to cure this ailment. It is not one that is common place. I know very little about Sparkmates, and Alexis's situation is vastly different than any of the limited information I have. She needs a medic to truly give her the help she needs." Barricade shook his head turning his own gaze to Alexis. His holo flicked slightly as he crossed his arms. "All I know to do is give her time, once the shock from loosing everyone has run it's course she might possibly stabilize some. We must also try to keep her energy levels up where they should be."

"That's draining you though." Emily said concern lining her voice.

"I will be alright Emily." Barricade said shaking his head. "Right now my worry is with her."

"Do you think she will be alright Barricade?" Emily questioned with a slight frown. "Sideswipe said this was going to hurt, but this is beyond pain. Her systems…"

"I cannot tell you for certain." Barricade glanced back at her. "Her situation is different from Sideswipe in the fact that she needed Bumblebee as more than just a Sparkmate. Sideswipe was fully functional without his Sparkmate, and the separation would revert him back to a still functional state. Alexis on the other hand _was not_ completely functional without Bumblebee's spark half. With such a vast distance between the two, even if both are still alive I cannot say whether or not Alexis will be able to function even partially without him."

"In English she was completely dependent on Bumblebee and his Spark?" someone else said announcing themselves to the others. Sylas stood at the doorway worry on her face and beside her stood Sam, Will and Epps. "Could it just be a withdraw symptom that we're seeing now? Maybe she will be able to get back on her feet."

"Lex has never let anything truly get her down." Sam piped in. "I'm sure she'll be back on her feet in no time."

"Let's hope." Serenity said before stepping away from Jasper.

* * *

"So the pesky Autobots are finally gone?" Starfire questioned a wicked grin on her face as Starscream informed her of this information. "And those pests Alexis and Jasper? Have they been destroyed like Galloway was ordered?"

There was a pause of terse silence and Anderson looked up from his perch on the second floor of the warehouse they were currently taking up residence in. He then grinned paying much closer attention to what was unfolding in front of him.

Anderson knew Alexis hadn't been destroyed and neither had Jasper. With the bond the three shared, even if they didn't have a close connection like Alexis and Jasper did he did still know of the existence of the other parts of his spark and they were very much _alive_. Alexis was making that very clear with the pain she was feeling from loosing her beloved Sparkmate. _That_ he could quite clearly feel even through the limited connection the two had.

He just didn't want to say anything and ruin the fun of seeing Starfire once again damage that idiot Starscream.

"Well you see Lady Starfire…" Starscream started in cowering. "Alexis has disappeared, along with Jasper…"

"Excuse me, care to repeat that?" Starfire demanded her voice rising.

"She has disappeared." Starscream repeated shakily. "We cannot seem to find her or Jasper or Barricade. Even the humans seem to be unable to find her."

"That little pathetic creature Galloway has failed yet again!" Starfire spat out then turned her gaze to Anderson who was still watching his head propped in his hand. "Why do you insist on using that pathetic worm to do your bidding? He has failed time and time again!"

"Sometimes people in power are not always the smartest." Anderson said completely unfazed by Starfire's wrath knowing she wouldn't hurt him. She needed him after all. "He did prove successful in ridding you of the Autobots, and has gotten you the technology you so desperately needed to follow through with your plans, has he not?"

Anderson's gaze flickered to the space behind Starfire. Behind her was the body of a mech, on whom Scalpel was constantly working to put into proper working condition. The monitor connected to the mech indicated a steady spark-beat pattern.

"I want her _dead_!" Starfire hissed out before kicking at Starscream who was still cowering at her feet with a loud clang. "I will not have her interfering!"

"This little Alexis always seems to be getting the better of you, Starfire."

Everyone snapped around hearing this low growl coming from the mech on the table and almost immediately Starfire turned and quickly walked over to the mech placing a servo on his arm.

"Lord Megatron." Starfire said softly. "You should be resting not worrying about a silly little medic and her hybrid twin."

"I would like to meet this little glitchling that bothers you so." Megatron said coldly. "Bring her here."

"But Lord Megatron I do-" Starfire started to protest.

"I said to bring her here Starfire."

There was a momentary pause before Starfire reluctantly nodded. "Of course my Lord, I will find her and bring her to you."

Starfire then stepped away from Megatron and turned back to Starscream who hadn't moved. Anderson then stood from where he sat.

"Starscream, Anderson with me." Starfire barked. "We're going on a little hunt."

* * *

Barricade a few hours later, had been persuaded by Emily to come down stairs with the others and to let Alexis and Jasper recharge.

It was quiet downstairs. Sam was asleep in one of the chairs in front of the TV which was muted, Will was reading something, Serenity was sitting in the window still a cup of tea in her hands, and Epps and Sylas were playing a game of chess. Emily being the only one brave enough to truly approach Barricade stood on the other side of the bar in the small kitchen as he sat on a barstool.

"Barricade tell me the truth, how much danger is she really in right now?" Emily questioned quietly and he glanced at her.

"More than I think she realizes." Barricade finally answered after a moment. "If we cannot get her spark to stabilize at least some then I am afraid she may not be able to come into a functional state."

"In other words, if we can't manage to figure out how to stabilize the spark she is going to stay unconscious?"

"Unconscious if we are lucky." Barricade said lowly. "A continued stress on her spark can have unforeseeable consequences." Barricade then shook his head. "This is something I will be unable to truly help Alexis with. No one here can truly help her with this, no one has the training she needs. I do not know if anyone who still has a Sparkbeat would know.

"Sparkmate knowledge is so vastly limited to us seeing as there have been no true accounts of Sparkmates since long before the war. The price was too high to pay when all were fighting and mechs were dying left and right for their causes. The only one who might have the ability to help left the planet with Prime."

"You mean Ratchet?"

"Yes," Barricade nodded. "The medic Ratchet is very gifted in his trade. He knows many things that many medics I have come across do not know."

"And Quicksilver was his only true student was she not?" Emily questioned her lips pursed. "She would be the only thing that we would have that would come close to Ratchet's knowledge and well that avenue is essentially closed."

Barricade paused seeming to be thinking about what Emily was asking. "There was one other… the mech's name was-"

"Barricade!" this scream instantly had Barricade on his feet and headed towards the stairs.

There was a loud crash and then Alexis and Jasper came tumbling down the stairs. Jasper landed first, in his mech armor, taking the brunt of the fall for Alexis, who seemed to only be semi-conscious at the time. Pulling Alexis in close to him he reached around her aiming what Emily knew was his cannon towards the top of the stairs.

There was absolute silence for a moment before they heard the definitive sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs followed by a very cold laugh. Then the front door opened revealing Anderson standing there along with two other men that Emily didn't recognize.

"Alexis, poor poor Alexis." Came a female voice before said woman finally stepped down from the steps and into view.

"Starfire!" Barricade said giving the woman an identity, and stepping forward defensively. "Stay away from her!"

"Barricade, how did I know you would be here protecting your little Sweetspark?" Starfire said holding out a hand palm up in his direction. "Such a predictable thing you are."

"Get away from her!" Barricade snarled out taking another step forward.

"Oh no you don't," someone said and there was a hum of a cannon. Everyone then turned to Anderson, who had a cannon trained on Alexis and Jasper. "Stay put turncoat."

Starfire satisfied that Barricade's threat was now taken care of turned her attention back to Jasper and Alexis. Alexis was completely unconscious again it seemed, completely lax in Jasper's grasp and Jasper was still concentrated on Starfire.

"You have become quite accustom to being a twin have you not, Jasper?" Starfire commented crossing her arms over her chest. "Protecting your twin like it's just a second nature."

"It's none of your damn business." Jasper growled out. Alexis stirred slightly hearing him speak.

"Poor thing, doesn't look like she is fairing very well without her beloved Sparkmate is she?" Starfire said a false concern in her voice. "Good thing she has soo many good friends to keep her safe! There are so many dangers out there to such a weak spark, isn't there?"

Starfire then took a step towards the pair. Jasper shifted his cannon humming with a threat of fire if she came any closer to the two.

"Even if you damage this form Jasper, you know my femme form still exist just outside that door, ready to crush your measly existence out." Starfire said with a wicked laugh.

"Hey Starfire, how's your reaction time?" Jasper questioned with a smirk enjoying the confusion on Starfire's face before quickly moving and aiming his cannon to the ceiling above Starfire.

There was a loud crash as the ceiling fell on Starfire and Jasper pulled Alexis and himself out of the way of the danger. Jasper was then tackled from behind by someone else and Emily saw Alexis go sliding across the floor from the force of the tackle.

Emily jumped the bar coming around with a kick to the man who was heading towards Alexis, knocking him off his feet and slamming into a wall. She then quickly scrambled over to Alexis pulling her up and out of the way of the fighting.

Will, Epps, Sam and Sylas had now joined Barricade and Jasper in fighting the holos before there was a very familiar sound of a mech transforming. There then was a loud crunching sound and then part of the front of the house was ripped off.

Emily paled when she saw a servo reach inside, reaching for she and Alexis. She pulled them back as far as she possibly could against the wall.

"Lex, please!" Emily pleaded with her friend. "Come online! Please please come online!"

Emily then screamed as the servo grabbed her and lifted her into the air away from Alexis and back out the now gapping hole in the building.

"ALEXIS!" Emily screamed terrified.

Within the blink of an eye, before anyone had the chance to even try to help Emily, Alexis jerked up her armor taking over and her left arm coming up to train her cannon on the servo and shot.

"Damn talk about a good reaction time.." Epps said as everyone froze watching the little femme as she took another well aimed shot. "It took her less than a second to train in on the target and fire!"

Emily dropped and Jasper lunged to catch her before she hit the floor so that she wouldn't be hurt catching her midair and flipping over to land on his back again taking the brunt of the fall. Alexis then turned to the others backing herself up against the wall behind her, her optics dark blue and wild as she faced an unknown danger.

Then that hand was back and snatched Alexis from the floor. There was a loud cannon blast from within the curled claws and then a loud staticy yell from Alexis.

"ALEXIS!" Emily yelled trying to get loose of Jasper to get to her.

Barricade's holo disappeared in an obvious attempt to follow Starfire and they heard him transform outside, before he was stopped as one of the 'Cons who had followed Starfire slammed heavily into his chest plate with their shoulder throwing him back into the house to keep anyone else from trying to follow them.

When this happened Jasper grabbed Emily pushing her head down and underneath him to keep her safe from the debris as he used his mech armor to keep them from being harmed. Only moments later Barricade was pulling rubble from where the humans were to help them climb out of the debris.

Once all were safely out of the debris everyone stood in what could have been a stunned silence before Emily turned to look up at Barricade who was looking in the direction in which the Con's had just fled to.

"Why did they take her alive?" Emily questioned her voice cracking slightly. "Starfire doesn't want her alive…why the sudden change?"

Barricade then turned his optics to look down at the small group of humans. "Looks like their plans have changed."

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	42. How Alexis Met First Aid

Chapter Forty-Two:

Her breath came in sharp pants as she tried to yet again take in her surroundings and understand exactly where she was and what type situation she was in.

She was in pain, she knew that much. Her right optic had been offlined completely by a very forceful punch she had received only moments ago, and her left optic was essentially useless as well barely working enough to allow her vision at all. Her cannon on her left arm and any and all of her battle protocols had been forcefully disabled by the Decepticon's medic Scalpel, whom she was trying to currently keep away from, cutting off the only ways to defend herself. She could feel Energon dripping from her right hand and onto the floor unsure whether or not it was hers or the unknown opponent she was currently facing.

"Oh, c'mon Alexis, give it up." That she knew was Anderson's voice. "You're not getting out of here unless Starfire decides to let you go, and we both know how low of a possibility that is."

"If Starfire is in charge here, why am I even still alive?" Alexis demanded turned to face the direction the voice was coming from.

"From the looks of you now, the only thing I would consider still functional on your frame is your smart mouth, Honey." Anderson taunted and Alexis pursed her lips. "No vision, no weapons, even your energy levels are telling you to give up and let Scalpel work."

"That _thing _is not touching me again." Alexis hissed out aggressively. "All he wants to do is dissect me for the sum of my parts."

"Consider yourself lucky then," Anderson said with a little laugh. "Most femme's he is just interested in scrapping for parts. You on the other hand seem to peak his scientific curiosity. If you'd let him, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you with some _upgrades_. He might even be able to buff out that damn Autobot symbol and cover that distasteful sparkmark."

"Upgrades?" Alexis laughed coldly at this. "You mean add claws to my servos, and make a disgrace of me by painting a Decepticon mark over my Autobot mark?" Alexis snorted. "You do realize just because you physically rid me of my mark does not mean I will ever have allegiance to the 'Cons."

"No, to rid you of that pesky loyalty to the Autobots would require a complete reformat." Anderson said and Alexis could hear someone else laughing a little. "Though granted, it might benefit you to swear off the Autobots and join us. We can repair you, and offer you anything you would want or need, even help you with your energy deficiency since you have no Sparkmate to pull from any longer."

"I do not want or need your help." Alexis informed Anderson. "Bumblebee will return soon enough."

"So sad that you are so dependent on that little _bug_." Anderson spit out the word bug like it was a poison on his lips. "You know we could fix that."

"Excuse me?"

"We could break your bond." Anderson supplied after a moment. "I'm sure Scalpel would be happy to break the spark-bond for you and then you would be freed of him."

"A spark-bond cannot be broken." Alexis snapped out defensively a cold wave of fear traveling through her. She wasn't so much worried for herself, but for what might happen to Bumblebee if Anderson was crazy enough to try breaking her spark-bond with him. "If you break the bond both mech's die."

"Not necessarily true." Anderson supplied after a moment. "It has been done before many years ago, by none other than Scalpel. When one spark-bonded mate passes away and the other one is still needed. If the bond is broken and then immediately replaced with another, the spark will stabilize again."

"It is impossible to replace a spark-bond with another!" Alexis said defensively. "If one little thing goes wrong, if one component of the other mech's makeup does not match it will kill both mechs."

"Lucky for you, you have other's who's sparks are identical to your own." Anderson said and there was a laugh from someone else again. "So all I would have to do is give the order to break your bond, and besides even if you didn't survive it rids us of two more Autobots."

"If you wanted to kill me you should have killed me long ago."

"It was not my decision to make." Anderson said with a growl. "If it were my decision, you _would_ have been dead long ago. Or one of us, as my spark-mate."

"I would rather be dead."

"Being a Con isn't so bad Alexis." Anderson countered. "You should truly think of a change. You see where being loyal to that idiot Prime has gotten you so far."

"I doubt Starfire would be very happy with that idea." Alexis snapped out.

"Well, it's not exactly her decision." Anderson informed her almost lazily. "You should be thankful it's not, or else you would be dead."

"Then whose decision is it?" Alexis questioned defensively.

"Well if you would let Scalpel repair your optics I could show you."

"He's not touching me." Alexis was firm in this decision and she heard Anderson sigh.

"Fine," Anderson said with a growl and she then felt someone grab her arm and gave it a little jerk pulling her in one direction. "Your choice."

She fought against Anderson's grip and he just sighed tightening his grip and giving her a rough tug almost causing her to loose her balance as she stumbled after him. They walked for a few moments before Anderson tossed Alexis away from himself and into the floor.

"So this is the Alexis?" someone said with a deep growl to his voice as Alexis pushed herself up from the floor. "Optimus's Sparkling? And Starfire's bane? You don't look like much of a threat to me little one."

"Yes, well give me about ten minutes and I'm pretty positive I could figure out something to do to piss you off." Alexis bit out sarcastically.

"Oh a sparkling with a sense of humor?" the voice said again with a little laugh. "You should watch your tongue I may not always find it as humorous. You should also be thankful I did not allow Starfire to kill you little one."

"Don't call me little one. I have a name, use it if you don't mind."

"Show some respect, little Autobot scum!" someone growled out from behind her.

"And to whom do I owe the respect to?"

"Do you not recognize the mech before you?" that same gruff voice ask with a hit of amusement.

"Well seeing as your henchmen have offlined my optics," Alexis pointed out.

"It was your own decision not to be repaired." Anderson reminded her tersely.

"You refuse our hospitality and then make defensive snaps?" the voice growled out again. "Such an obstinate little thing. Just like your creator."

"My Lord Megatron, why not just kill the little glitchling and get her out of our way?" that Alexis knew to be Starfire's voice.

_You should start considering an escape route right about now._

Alexis paused only vaguely recognizing this voice. It was a hazy recognition and Alexis knew in her gut for some reason she could trust that voice.

_I am practically blinded; I can't exactly find an escape route. Besides that, I don't have enough energy to even think about trying to fight my way out I'm lucky to be conscious. There is no one to pull the energy I need from. _

There was a momentary pause before the voice came to her again. _I have an idea, trust me?_

_ I don't know you._

_ I am First Aid. _

Alexis paused for a moment recognizing that name from somewhere. Most of her was screaming out for her to trust this strange voice and the bot associated with it. Alexis didn't have time to truly question it and decided to trust him.

_I trust you, what do you want me to do?_

_ You said you needed to 'pull' energy from someone else, yes? _

_ Yes._

_ None of the mechs surrounding you I doubt know how to shield themselves from you pulling energy from them. How much energy can you pull if it is offered to you?_

_ I have never tested the limits or non-limits. I have only pulled enough to stabilize myself before Bumblebee and I sparkmated. _

_ If you could pull enough energy to temporarily knock them offline, and pull their attention for a few moments, I might be able to get in and to you._

_ How do you know where we are?_

_ I recognized your signature, thought it might be an glitch since Quicksilver should be dead and I followed it. _

_ I can explain that momentarily. _

_ Alright, just cause a distraction and I will take care of the rest. _

_ Okay. _

Alexis then turned her attention back to her surroundings. She could hear Starfire and Megatron still talking but admittedly she wasn't paying too much attention to that she had other things to be focusing on.

Taking a deep breath Alexis finally turned her attention to what First Aid had told her to do. She could feel the energy in the room and hesitated only for a moment before putting into practice what she knew to draw the energy to her.

Without actually physically touching the Mech, Alexis was worried she wouldn't be able to pull more that just a small amount from her surroundings but her systems further surprised her.

After nothing more than a split second Alexis felt her energy levels shoot up and online a few of her offlined systems. The battle protocols Scalpel had offlined earlier sprang back to life and Alexis was instantly up on her feet.

Alexis distinctly heard four mechs surrounding her hit the ground and then a loud cursing as Starfire herself dropped to her knees. Anderson reached out to grab Alexis but she slipped through his fingers quickly moving to the side, as there was another loud crash.

Alexis then felt herself being scooped up and off her feet by who she hoped was First Aid and held tightly up against someone's chest plate.

"Hold on," First Aid voice warned her and she pushed herself down bracing against what she could reach of First Aid's servo and tucking herself snugly against his chest plates.

Alexis could hear Starfire yelling and she could hear cannon fire and loud crashes as First Aid jumped into movement himself. She then heard something else she wasn't expecting. Barricade's voice.

"Get out of here Medic!" he shouted at him and then there was a loud crash from beside them.

First Aid jumped over something causing Alexis to tumble in his servo and then the next thing she knew was loosing her balance and tumbling face first out of his servo as he landed hard on the ground.

She groaned lying still for only a moment before getting up and looking back to try and see if First Aid was actually hurt. He flipped over and there was a loud clang as another Mech attacked him and he raised his arm to defend himself. Alexis then turned when she heard something else.

It was a motorcycle engine.

It skid across the pavement with a loud squall of tires and a smell of burning rubber only to stop just in front of Alexis between she and First Aid.

"Lex!" that was Jasper's voice.

"Get out her of here Hybrid!" Barricade yelled at them.

"Lex, c'mon." Jasper said tersely and Alexis quickly got up and did her best to get to him.

He reached out a hand grabbing hers seeing her trouble and then quickly helped her climb onto the Ducati behind himself.

"Hold on!" Jasper warned her and she instantly wrapped her arms around his waist as he took off again leaving the warehouse behind them.

Jasper quickly weaved in and out of traffic getting the two as far from any Decepticon who had thought to try and follow them. It wasn't long before the two broke out of traffic and left the Decepticons back in the traffic behind them.

_We'll be back home soon,_

She tightened her grip on his waist and buried her face in his back. _Can we go somewhere else? I don't want to go back right now. _

_ Where do ya want to go then?_

_ Just somewhere quiet. _Alexis commed after a moment. _I just need quiet. _

_ Okay,_

* * *

Three hours later Jasper finally found a place that he deemed quiet enough and pulled into the parking lot of a small out of the way motel.

"Stay here," Jasper said and Alexis let him go. "Ah'll be right back."

Alexis nodded and calmly waited for him to return from getting them a room. It didn't take too long before he was back and ushering her inside away from the prying eyes of everyone else.

"Barricade should be here soon." Jasper informed her tilting her chin up to look at her face after he'd made her sit down. "He's bringin' that medic with him, maybe he can repair your optics."

"Okay,"

Within twenty minutes there was a knock on the door and Jasper went to answer it. Alexis heard Barricade say something and then the voice she had now associated with First Aid. She then felt gentle fingers on her face again.

"I will do what I can to repair the damage." First Aid said his fingers lightly tracing over her optics to access the damage. "But I can only do so much with limited supplies."

"Is there anything we can get ya to make the repairs easier?" Jasper questioned.

First Aid's hands were then gone from her face as he turned back to the others. He listed off the supplies he needed to Jasper before turning back to Alexis.

"Alright Alexis, I am going to try and turn off your pain receptors okay?" First Aid said turning his attention to her. "You might feel a little dizzy, or lightheaded."

His voice was calm and low, and really just rather soothing. Alexis nodded trying to force herself not to jump or react when she felt pressure on the side of her head and then she felt slightly dizzy just like he'd warned her.

"Alright there, now, lie back for me," First Aid said putting one hand on the back of her left shoulder and the other on her right arm to guide her back and to keep her from falling. "Now let's see what I can do for you."

* * *

Four hours later found Jasper ignoring yet another call from Emily on the cellphone she insisted the carry so she could stay in contact with them. First Aid had done everything he could to repair Alexis and then she had fallen into recharge, and Barricade was in and out of the room constantly checking for Cons to keep them from being found.

"That Em calling again?" Alexis said turning over to face his direction. There was a white cloth tied across her optics forcing her to keep them shuttered while they healed.

"Yeah, want meh to answer it?" Jasper questioned and she shook her head.

"I love her, I really do, but sometimes she doesn't always understand."

"It's hard to understand something you're not of sometimes," Jasper said and Alexis nodded.

"Just right now, I don't want her sentiments or worry." Alexis explained after a moment. "Just yeah,"

"Nope Ah get it." Jasper said with a little smile. "Trust me, I get it,"

"I forget, you feel all of this don't you?" Alexis said with a little sad smile of her own. "Sorry."

"S'okay," Jasper patted her on the arm. "Ya've had a long few days, but you're doin' better. Ya are up more now."

"Yeah, it's getting easier." Alexis agreed after a moment. "But that could also have to do with the fact that I drained four and a half mechs to get stable again."

"They'll recover, and it worked to your advantage."

"Yeah,"

After that statement First Aid shooed Jasper away from her bedside telling him that Alexis needed more rest to heal. Jasper agreed after a few moments and then proceeded to step outside to see what he could do to help Barricade.

* * *

Four days later, First Aid finally decided that Alexis was cleared and to Alexis's relief removed the cloth from her optics.

She unshuttered them and then blinked a few times to put everyone back into focus. Barricade stood leaning against the door frame his arms crossed and Jasper stood just behind who she assumed was First Aid a little smile on his face. Alexis then turned her attention to First Aid.

First Aid's holo was just about as tall as Jasper with red curly hair. He had bright blue eyes that were accessing her through a pair of glasses that had heavy black frames. He wore a pair of black slacks and a light blue shirt underneath a white lab coat. His smile was soft and gentle as he seemed to approve of Alexis's healing and he had one hand on his hip the other handing loosely at his side.

"Seems like you made good recovery Alexis," First Aid said and this time Alexis smiled. "Your vision probably won't be 100% anymore since I didn't have everything truly needed but-"

"It's better than nothing." Alexis said and he nodded with a little laugh. She then looked down at her arm and flexed her servos. "Okay so why haven't I changed back to my human form?"

"Seems that you actually use less of your energy when you are in your femme form." First Aid explained after a moment. "With your energy reserves so low, your body made the choice to turn what little bit of energy it could spare into healing you."

"But I can still change?" Alexis questioned looking up at him. "If I can't we're going to have a big problem on our hands to get me out of here."

"Windows in the alts can be tinted Alexis." Barricade spoke for the first time.

"Try to change, see what happens," First Aid encouraged and Alexis nodded before trying to shift back to her human form.

After a moment she felt the shift but was further surprised when only parts of her changed. Her left leg and her right arm changed, along with her left hand and patches across her neck and face.

"That's actually scarier lookin' than when ya were just a femme." Jasper said after a second making a face. Alexis nodded before just allowing the armor to take back over.

"Looks like I'm stuck in this form then." Alexis said with a sigh.

"For now anyway," First Aid nodded. "Maybe we can figure out how to get you the energy to change back, without having to drain four mechs. It will just take time."

"Time is all we have." Alexis said after a second. "There's a lot to be done to keep the Con's from completely obliterating the human race, particularly now that Megatron is back among the living."

"Think you're up to it?" Barricade questioned slight worry actually starting to show in his voice.

Alexis paused before she nodded. "Yeah, I'm not backing down. No more hiding."

"Alright, then let's get started."

* * *

Please read and Review!


	43. A Changed World

Two years later….

Alexis shifted with a slight groan when she felt a gentle tug on her hand from where it hung off the front of the desk she had found to use as a pillow. There was then another tug, as said person seemed to get the response they wanted from Alexis.

"Lex?" someone questioned and Alexis huffed out a breath recognizing the quiet voice from the little girl who was tugging on her hand. "Lex, wake up, silly!"

"What is it Anna?" Alexis muttered after a second.

"Why are you sleeping?" Anna questioned as Alexis pushed herself up to sit and look at Anna. "It's the middle of the day!"

"Just sometimes Annie I need sleep," Alexis explained after a second, before she found herself with a lap full of Annie.

"You sleep a lot Lex." Annie pointed out sounding slightly confused. Annie then curled up in Alexis's lap as Alexis tilted back in the chair she was in leaning her head back. "Sylas says it's because you miss your Bumblebee… who is your Bumblebee?"

Alexis was quiet for a few moments before her arms came up to wrap around Annie who shifted placing her head over Alexis's spark listening to the beat.

"You hear the skip in the beat?" Alexis ask after a second. Annie nodded. "Bumblebee is the skip. He's the other half of my heart."

"You love him?" Annie questioned before tilting her head up to look at Alexis.

"More than I can say," Alexis said quietly before her gaze shifted when someone else walked into the room they were in. It was Jasper.

_Hey, everything okay? _Alexis questioned raising her eyebrow.

_Just checkin' on ya. _Jasper commed with a little smile. _Ya energy levels dropped right quick. Thought maybe ya'd crashed. _

_ I did. _Alexis confirmed. _Came back up pretty quick though, I'm okay. How's it looking out there?_

_ 'Cons are pretty quiet right now. _Jazz leaned up against the doorway. _Luckily enough, _

Alexis nodded.

Over the last two years the world as it had been known had been destroyed piece by piece by Megaton, Starfire and the 'Cons. Alexis and the others had been doing their best to keep the 'Con's at bay but had been very limited on their resources and ability, but even so they had managed to do some.

Between fighting with 'Cons and trying to help keep all humans from being completely destroyed or enslaved by the 'Cons, Alexis and the others had managed to create a safe haven of sorts for the surviving humans by converting an old Church into a base of sorts.

The front of the Church had been completely destroyed and collapsed in on itself. It was the main reason Alexis had chosen such a dangerous location to even think about a base. It was just in the middle of the destroyed city and well Alexis figured, A) Churches were sacred ground and even Megatron and Starfire respected that, B) this particular Church had tunnels and tunnels of rooms below for Priest and refugees when the Church was originally built and C) no Con was smart enough to think to look behind the collapsed building to see the community built below and behind the original structure.

The original building only acted as a front, still playing the part of a Church building including acting Priest who helped Alexis continue to bring refuge to humans. In the back of the Church was a small space reserved to hide the alts of Barricade and First Aid, as well as the few stray Autobots that they had come across the last few years that had happened to hear Optimus's old transmission and ended up on Earth.

The newest additions to the Autobot family included Adrenaline, a sharp tongued soldier who's alt was a deep blue Lamborghini, and her best friend, Gunpowder a bubbly happy-go-lucky dark green Jeep Wrangler who was a trigger happy weapon specialist. They had been the first two to arrive after Optimus and the others had left. Both swore fierce loyalty to Alexis as soon as they knew what was going on and had been an enormous help to her over the last few years. There were of course a few others like-

"Alexis!"

"Alexis!"

Annie jumped when these two yells broke through the silence and Jasper instantly stood moving to the side as two twin teenage boys came skidding into the room one right after another. Both boys, properly named Twitch and Pitch had bright curly red hair and green eyes. They were wearing baggy loose fitting jeans and Twitch wore a blue and Pitch wore a green wife beater with two button up short sleeve shirts thrown on over them. They were grinning from ear to ear tacking each other trying to gain Alexis's attention.

Behind them came who Alexis knew as Adrenaline's holo her arms crossed shaking her head and rolling her eyes at them. Her lips were pursed and Alexis couldn't help but smile at her. Adrenaline was a taller woman standing just about Alexis's height at 5.6' and was quite muscular, she wasn't exactly someone to be crossed in any way shape or form. She had longer black hair that was pulled back in a knot on the base of her neck and had dark brown eyes. She wore a pair of army black and white digital style pants with a pair of black boots and a tight black tank. Along her arms and winding up her shoulders and onto her neck were different tattoos of what Alexis knew to be Cybertronian glyphs.

Behind her came Gunpowder skipping along and swinging her arms humming to herself happily a bright almost annoying smile on her face. Gunpowder was nearly a head shorter than Adrenaline with bright purple curly hair that barely skimmed her shoulders and hazel eyes. She had a one tattoo of a Cybertronian glyph that she had once told Alexis was the name of a lover she'd had on Cybertron, on the inside of her left wrist and on her right wrist was a thick leather bracelet. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a long deep red button up shirt that she had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and a pair of knee high leather boots.

"Hey Twitch, Pitch how're you?" Alexis questioned raising an eyebrow at the twins.

"These two Sparklings were worried about you," Adrenaline said before sitting down on the desk Alexis had previously been using as a pillow. "You're energy levels dropped-"

"A lot quicker than normal!" Twitch proclaimed worry crossing his face.

"Are you okay?" Pitch questioned stepping forward and leaning in to look at Alexis properly.

"I'm fine." Alexis said with a roll of her eyes. "Just wasn't paying attention to my levels,"

"Here," Adrenaline offered her hand to Alexis. "Can't have you wimping out on us can we Commander?"

"Not that a whole lot is going on around here," Twitch complained plopping down on the floor crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

_It's odd. _Jasper commed and Alexis pursed her lips thinking.

_It is, wonder what Starfire's planning,_

"Clue us into the conversation!" Gunpowder interrupted the two of them and both blinked and turned to look at her. She had her hands on her hips her lips pursed. "It's not nice to leave us out!"

Just as Alexis opened her mouth to say something to her there was a loud alarm that cut through the room and everyone paused. Annie looked at Alexis before she moved climbing out of Alexis's lap and ran out of the room. Adrenaline looked at Alexis before her holo disappeared and then Gunpowder grinned giggling a little before disappearing as well. Pitch and Twitch turned and looked at each before their holos too disappeared.

"Lex!" Alexis looked up as Will appeared in the doorway. "We got 'Cons,"

"On my way, meet you at the door." Alexis said and he nodded running on down the hallway without her.

Jasper then glanced at Alexis before uncrossing his arms and nodding towards the door. She grinned before pushing herself up out of the chair and walking across the room. Jasper then reached over and patted Alexis on the shoulder and she felt the jolt of energy from his hand.

"Thanks," Alexis said reaching up and patting his hand. "I needed that."

"It's gettin' worse isn' it?" Jasper questioned after a second quietly.

"Yeah," Alexis admitted after a moment or two. "I won't be able to keep it up much longer. Don't know how much longer my spark can continue to beat without my second half." Alexis then sighed giving his hand a little squeeze. "Don't say anything to them please. I don't want them worrying anymore than they already do. Serenity and Emily are already marking my every move anymore."

"Maybe ya won' have to hold on much longer." Jasper said and smiled. "Butterfly said they would return soon."

"Soon is relative." Alexis said with a sigh. "It is different to them, than us."

"Maybe so, but two years is longer than anyone was expectin'," Jasper pointed out. "Even ya an' meh."

"Optimus has a reason for waiting as long as he has," Alexis said with a shrug. "He trusts that we can handle it or he wouldn't have agreed with me to leave."

"Are you two coming sometime today?" came Sylas's yell down the hallway at them.

"Yeah, we're comin'," Jasper called back and turned his attention back to Alexis. "Stick close since ya aren't tip top,"

"Okay," Alexis agreed and the two turned and headed towards where the others were waiting.

Sylas stood leaned up against Adrenaline's bumper checking her riffle before they left, Will to her left sat in Gunpowder's drivers seat her door propped open his foot resting gently on her step and Epps sat next to him in her passenger seat. Beside Will Alexis spotted Sam talking to him and let out a deep breath.

Jasper glanced at her noticing this before walking away and over to his Ducati to wait for her. Alexis let out another deep breath before walking over to where Sam was. The reason Alexis hesitated before walking over to her brother was because Sam was now confined to wheelchair.

It had happened only a few months after Optimus and the others had left, Alexis had powered down expectantly during a fight and Sam who had been trying to get to her, ended up in the line of Starfire's cannon. The resulting blast had sent him flying twenty or so feet and into a building that had collapsed on him. Alexis had been lucky enough to come back online quick enough to get to him before the building had fully collapsed crushing him completely. It had though not been quick enough to get the rubble off of him to save his ability to walk.

First Aid had done everything he could possibly do for him, and was still trying to figure out a way to use what knowledge he had of human systems and cybertronics to help Sam walk again. Alexis still blamed herself for the incident since he had been trying to get to her, when Starfire had attacked.

"Hey," Sam said turning when he'd heard her approach. "I hear you crashed on us earlier."

"I um yeah," Alexis nodded deciding not to deny what he already knew. "But I'm back up now, borrowed some energy from Jasper."

"You okay to go out?" Will questioned concern easily showing on his face.

"Yeah, if I wasn't I promise I wouldn't be going, Captain," Alexis said with a little smile.

"This is happening more and more lately Lex," Sam said his tone quieter so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"I know," Alexis nodded. "Let's talk about it later okay?"

Sam pursed his lips but after a moment he nodded in agreement. "When you come back, be careful."

"We will be," Alexis smirked. "C'mon let's go get some Cons!"

Behind her Alexis heard the rev of two more car engines and turned to see Pitch and Twitch's alts, a pair of Fiats one blue and one green skidding across the space eager to go. Alexis rolled her eyes and then turned when Jasper pulled up next to her and she then saw Barricade's holo roll his own eyes before he disappeared and the Saleen S-28 sprang to life with a mighty roar.

"C'mon then Commander," Jasper said with a little grin. "Let's go get 'em,"

"We'll follow behind." Will said with a little smile of his own.

_'Cade care to lead us out?_

_ Let's go,_

Alexis then slid onto the Ducati behind Jasper wrapping her arms around his waist. Sylas slipped into Adrenaline's passenger side seat and any other soldiers coming with them piled into whatever vehicle they could find for themselves. Barricade then quickly took off leaving the others to follow behind.

* * *

Alexis panted as she ducked down behind a large pile of rubble to try and catch her breath. She was also listening for the footsteps of the person whom she knew was following her through the rubble since none of the Con's could fit in such a small space.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Anderson's voice chimed as he carefully followed Alexis.

Alexis looked beside her and gathered her surroundings trying to find a way out of the isolated space she found herself in separated from the others. There was a small open space between the pile of rubble she hid behind now and a half collapsed doorway that she could slide under and back out of the building to where the others were fighting.

Now she just needed to wait for Anderson to come a little closer so that she could get a good shot in as she crossed the space.

"Oh c'mon Alexis!" Anderson said his voice much closer now. "Aren't we too old to be playing hide and seek?"

Alexis shifted tucking one foot underneath herself ready to spring up and around to shoot at Anderson and gain enough momentum to slide out of the building.

"Where oh where are you?" Anderson said stepping around a pile of rubble just in front of the one she was hiding at.

It was then that Alexis moved pushing herself up and around using her cannon to take a quick shot at Anderson who barely had time to duck out of her line of fire and then ran towards the hole below the collapsed door. She dropped at the last moment sliding right through and out onto the other side of the building onto a balcony and onto her feet and looking around for the others.

She spotted Adrenaline and Sylas fighting just below her and instantly started looking for a way down to them. Finally making a decision on what she wanted to do, Alexis took a running leap and jumped from the balcony landing on the mech Sylas and Adrenaline were fighting.

Alexis then grabbed hold of whatever wiring she could reach of said mech to keep herself from falling to the ground below. Finally gaining her balance and bracing herself Alexis let out a deep breath and concentrated pulling energy from the mech.

Said mech let out a squall before trying to reach back and grab her from his shoulder plate where she was hanging but was unable to grab her quick enough as she drained his energy enough to offline him.

The mech landed with a loud thud pitching Alexis forward and dislodging her from the offlined body and skidding across the ground. She let out a groan as she heard Adrenaline's shot to finish the Con off and pushed herself up to look around.

"Lex! Look out!" Will shouted.

Alexis turned to see what was going on only to see Gunpowder in mid-air turned toward Starfire her cannon whiring as she tried to take the shot. Gunpowder was headed straight for where Alexis lay, and there was no way she could move fast enough to avoid the femme before she landed on her.

Alexis quickly flipped over and went to scramble out of the way barely getting to her feet before she heard something else familiar. Her head snapped around looking for the source before she was prompted into action again.

A shock of brilliant yellow almost blinded Alexis for a moment before said driver side door of the Viper heading towards her opened and she quickly reacted the only way she knew how, she moved to slide into said seat. The Viper didn't even stop quickly shutting the door and taking off like a shot out of the line of where Gunpowder was going to land.

The Viper then skid to the side again opening his door to allow Alexis out before transforming behind her to reveal the mech behind the alt. He crouched before Alexis looking her face-to-face snapping his mask back to reveal his face to her.

"Sunstreaker?"

* * *

Please Read and Review! Happy Late New Year everyone!


	44. The Day Has Come

"I know that alt!" Emily exclaimed gripping Serenity's arm and jumping up and down excitedly as the others returned from fighting with the 'Cons. "Sunstreaker!"

Alexis climbed off of the Ducati from behind Jasper who put one foot down kicking down the stand before just waiting. Beside Alexis, Sunstreaker stopped and after a moment the holo they all knew two be Sunstreaker's stepped out to stand beside her. Emily couldn't stop herself dashing away from Serenity and crushing Sunstreaker in a tight hug letting out a little laugh.

"Hello," Sunstreaker said obviously uncomfortable with Emily's proximity.

"Welcome back!" Emily exclaimed happily before releasing him and stepping back seeming to realize what she had actually done. Jasper laughed a little under his breath. "Er, sorry…I forgot you don't like people invading your personal space."

"Who are you?" Twitch questioned his holo appearing on Sunstreaker's hood.

"Get down from there Sparkling." Sunstreaker barked and Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Twitch, remember that thing we discussed called personal space?" Alexis said and Twitch looked over at her before his holo vanished then appeared again next to her. Pitch within the next moment appeared on her other side.

"So you are Sunstreaker?" Gunpowder questioned her holo hopping out of her Jeep to land on the ground just next to Sunstreaker and Emily. "I've heard of you. Where's your twin? What was his name, again? Sideswipe?"

"She's right, where is Sideswipe?" Sylas questioned one hand on her hip and the other palm up in Sunstreaker's direction. "And the others?"

"I do not honestly know." Sunstreaker supplied after a moment.

"Ha, somehow I expected more from such a fabled warrior." Adrenaline said coldly crossing her arms, her holo walking across the space. "Don't even know where your Twin is? How sad!"

"Adrenaline!" Alexis barked out her own arms crossing.

Adrenaline pursed her lips glancing at Alexis before she huffed and uncrossed her arms walking away and down the hallway out of sight. Gunpowder tilted her head at this watching her friend walk away before she turned and quickly followed her.

_That was worse than normal. _Barricade commed Alexis who turned to look over at him. He was leaning against his own alt arms crossed. _Wonder what's got her kit in a knit now._

_ Pot calling the kettle black there aren't you? _Alexis commed with an almost smile. _But I should probably go straighten her out. _

"Lex you're back!" someone else yelled and everyone turned to see Annie running toward the group and right up to Alexis.

She ran straight up to her and hugged her around her waist burying her face in Alexis's stomach armor plating. She then noticed Sunstreaker standing next to Alexis and peered at him curiously. She cautiously stepped around to the side of Alexis clearly looking Sunstreaker over.

"Hello." Annie said cautiously.

"Hello," Sunstreaker greeted her and at that Annie stepped back around Alexis and closer to Sunstreaker, but kept one hand fisted on Alexis's armor.

"I'm Annie." Annie introduced herself stepping a fraction closer. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sunstreaker," Sunstreaker said and to Alexis's surprise he turned to face Annie a little better.

"He's an old friend of mine Annie." Alexis finally said and Annie turned to look up at Alexis before turning back to Sunstreaker.

"Are you staying?" Annie questioned him.

"I am." Sunstreaker nodded.

Annie then nodded and with one hand still on Alexis for caution she reached out with the other hand and hesitantly grabbed ahold of Sunstreaker's hand. Alexis could have possibly passed out in surprise as Sunstreaker chuckled a little under his breath and squeezed Annie's hand.

Annie's smile was bright enough to light up the room as she let go of Alexis and stepped on over to Sunstreaker sliding the fingers of her free hand into the belt loops on his hip and happily made herself at home by his side.

_I always knew you were nothing but a big softy, _Alexis teased with a smile and Sunstreaker just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the others.

"Well, Annie, do you mind showing Sunstreaker around then?" Alexis questioned and Annie looked up at her and nodded. Alexis then turned her attention to Sunstreaker. "I got something to take care of, then can we talk?"

"Of course," Sunstreaker nodded and then his attention was diverted as Annie tugged on his arm pulling him out of the room.

Alexis laughed under her breath a little at this and then turned waving over her shoulder to Barricade who shrugged and whistled to gain Twitch and Pitch's attentions who were wrestling each other on the floor.

"Since you two Sparkling's have so much energy, let's find something useful for you to do." Barricade said and Alexis heard the twin groans before she turned her focus to finding Adrenaline.

It didn't take her very long to find the other two Femmes seeing as Adrenaline's voice carried very very well and she was currently yelling.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alexis barked walking into the room. "He's a friend, not an enemy, why treat him so crass?"

"They left you here on your own!" Adrenaline yelled snapping around to face her.

Adrenaline had apparently been pacing back and forth across the room. Gunpowder was leaning up against a desk her arms crossed and one of her feet crossed over the other at the ankle. She had a frown on her own face watching Alexis.

"You are dying because they left you here!" Adrenaline continued. "Dying Alexis!" Alexis opened her mouth to say something but Adrenaline cut her off before she could say anything. "Don't even try to deny it _Commander_!" She hissed the tittle out like an insult. "You are _dying_! And he is part of the reason you are dying! And you welcome him back here with open arms like nothing has happened? Really?"

"You want to know something Adrenaline?" Alexis said her voice strong and calm crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm the one that told them to go."

Gunpowder's jaw dropped and her arms uncrossed looking at Alexis in shock. Adrenaline likewise stopped her rant her shoulders dropping and her eyebrows going up.

"I will not deny, I am dying." Alexis said lowering her voice some. "There is no use in me denying this fact, and I know that you already know the severity of my situation. But I will not have you blaming them for a decision I made."

"Can I ask why?" Gunpowder finally spoke up and Alexis turned to look at her. "Why have them leave?"

"Because at one time there was a device that would hurt a Bot's systems." Alexis explained. "It scrambled coding and offlined systems. With the device, they could offline Cybertronian systems, or they could kill by stopping a sparkbeat immediately. The way it worked was that it sent a large burst of a specific frequency though a Cybertronian's systems. The burst is large enough and powerful enough to cause the majority of Cybertronian internal systems to automatically shut down." Alexis then paused at the shocked looks on both Adrenaline and Gunpowder's face. "Jasper and I destroyed all files known to exist on the information and luckily there had only been one device successfully created, which I personally destroyed when Galloway used it on Bee."

"Galloway?" Adrenaline questioned an eyebrow raised. "Isn't he the twit who likes to bark orders like he's in charge?"

"Yep, same twit." Alexis nodded in confirmation.

"And you didn't kill him when he hurt your Sparkmate?" Gunpowder questioned a palm coming up in question.

"I wanted to." Alexis admitted. "You really have no idea how much I wanted to, and still want to to be honest, but killing him when he didn't understand exactly what he was doing is sorta underhanded. Starfire and Anderson were using him to get what they wanted, and gave him the information to create the device. It was in a backwards way not truly his fault. He is clouded by a single minded goal, but he is essentially harmless, particularly now that he realizes he has no power any more."

"You're a better Bot than I am," Adrenaline admitted after a moment. "If he had hurt my bonded, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill him and that is no where near the level of protection a Sparkmate feels."

"Agreed." Gunpowder said with a nod. "I would have left him to Starfire's mercy."

"I'm leaving no one to Starfire's mercy." Alexis said firmly. "Regardless of what they have done."

"Is that just because you hate her?" Adrenaline questioned. "Because saving people, regardless of who they are, spoils whatever plan she had and it pisses her off and gives you a power trip?"

"Not really a power trip," Alexis said with a little grin. "Just a sense of pure satisfaction."

Gunpowder giggled a little. "That's a horrible reason to save someone's life."

"Eh works in everyone's favor doesn't it?" Alexis said and Adrenaline grinned.

"Such a noble Sparkling of a Prime." Adrenaline teased and Alexis laughed a little.

"I do try." Alexis shrugged. "Now, are you going to be civil with Sunstreaker?"

"Possibly." Adrenaline said and Alexis rolled her optics.

"I will for now take an admission of a lack of open hostility," Alexis said and Adrenaline reluctantly nodded in agreement to this statement. "Good. Now, I have some other business to attend to so if you'll excuse me."

Adrenaline waved at her nonchalantly and Gunpowder nodded to her as she walked back out of the room and down the hallway.

As she turned away she stopped when a sharp pain shot it's way from her chest across her shoulder and down her arm causing her hand to curl up on itself in a fist. Alexis paused and waited for the pain to subside and uncurled her hand shaking it to loosen it up before continuing on her way.

Alexis then turned her attention to finding Sunstreaker. It didn't take her long to find him, seeing as he was back in the main space where all the alts were located. His holo was leaning against his hood arms crossed seeming to be waiting for her return because as soon as she walked in he turned to look over at her.

"Hey," Alexis greeted as she walked on across the space over to him. "Where's Annie?"

Sunstreaker tilted his head back towards the passenger side seat of his alt and Alexis turned to look where he indicated and spotted Annie. She was curled up underneath a small blanket, in the seat sleeping soundly. Alexis looked at Sunstreaker an eyebrow raised and he just shrugged.

_So how are you? _Sunstreaker opened the conversation for them.

_I've been better, _Alexis admitted after a second. Sunstreaker then patted the hood beside him indicating for her to join him. She didn't hesitate leaning against the hood beside him. _And you? _

_ I have no complaints. _Sunstreaker shrugged. _But this is not what you want to be talking about._

_ No, _Alexis admitted. _You said you don't know where the others are?_

_ No I don't. _Sunstreaker shook his head. _Only reason I found you is because of your unhealthy habit of putting yourself in the way of danger._

_ Yeah, the habit seems to be getting worse I'm afraid to say. _Alexis said with a little laugh. _But regardless of that fact, I will say I'm glad you're back. _

_ So tell me what has happened since we left?_

_ The 'Cons basically took over. _Alexis said after a second. _Starfire and Megatron-_

_ Wait Megatron? _Sunstreaker interrupted sharply.

_Yep, _Alexis confirmed nodding her head. _Don't really know all the details, but Starfire was able to repair his body and restart his spark. May be the reason they shoved the spark in me to experiment with, proved that somemech could be brought back? Eh well, but he is back. They have destroyed the human world almost completely. Either killed or enslaved all humans, other than well, us. _Alexis then glanced over at Sunstreaker. As she did another pain shot across her chest and shoulder causing her hand to fist up again. She shifted minutely to keep it from Sunstreaker's sharp gaze._ What about you and the others?_

_ Are you alright? _Sunstreaker questioned noticing the movement even as she tried to hide it.

_Yeah fine, _Alexis lied through her teeth, even as the pain was becoming worse. _Continue._

_ No you're not, _Sunstreaker called her out on her lie pushing himself up to stand. _Alexis._

_ It'll pass. _Alexis said and then winced slightly. _It always does. _After a moment the pain did pass and she uncurled the servo before shaking it. _See perfectly-_

Before Alexis could even finish her sentence she dropped completely offline. As she fell she cracked her head on the front bumper of the Viper startling Annie awake from inside. Sunstreaker instantly moved trying to catch her before she completely fell to the floor and Annie jumped up climbing out of the alt.

"Barricade!" Annie cried turning to look at the alt of whom she was calling for. "Adrenaline! Somebody! Help!"

Almost instantly Barricade's holo appeared and just behind him Adrenaline came running down the hallway Gunpowder at her heels. Within seconds Twitch and Pitch also appeared clamoring to get to Alexis as well.

"First Aid!" Barricade bellowed seeing Alexis's prone form in Sunstreaker's arms.

Within another moment another man appeared and Sunstreaker assumed this was the First Aid Barricade had just called for.

Almost instantly the medic was looking Alexis over for any obvious signs of possible wounds she had over looked or anything of the like. Not seeing anything visible his frown deepened before he reached out taking hold of Alexis's wrist. There was a thrum as he offered her energy hoping this would online her enough to ask her what was wrong.

"Shit.." First Aid muttered not gaining any type of response at all from Alexis. "Come, come, quickly follow me!"

Sunstreaker nodded scooping Alexis up and quickly following behind First Aid who charged away from the room and down another hallway. Barricade and the others quickly followed behind. Annie grabbed hold of Gunpowder's hand as she quickly jogged to keep up with the others.

"Here," First Aid indicated to a bed for Sunstreaker to lie Alexis down in the room he had just darted into. "Okay, now everyone out please." All hesitated before First Aid gave them all a glare over the top of his glasses. "I said out."

At that everyone backed out of the room to wait in the hallway. Almost as soon as the door had been closed behind Gunpowder everyone turned to see Jasper running down the hallway to get to them, Sylas, Emily, Serenity and Will close on his heals. Serenity bypassed all of them and darted into the room to see if she could help First Aid with anything.

"What's goin' on?" Jasper questioned as soon as he was in earshot.

"Lex offlined." Sunstreaker offered as information.

Sunstreaker then glanced down as Annie tugged on his pants leg. She was obviously upset, and he did the only thing he knew to, picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He then turned his attention back to the others.

"We were talking and she fisted her servo up and then offlined."

"She did that when she left us too." Gunpowder spoke up and everyone turned to look at her. "I didn't truly think anything of it, but she hesitated in the hallway and fisted up her servo. It looked like it was an involuntary reaction to something."

"It was pain." Jasper said with a little curse. "Ah felt the pain, didn't think anythin' about it, damn it Ah shoulda commed her."

"What's going on?" someone else questioned announcing their presence to the group. It was Sam, and behind him was a very pretty blonde woman Sunstreaker didn't recognize.

"Lex offlined." Emily provided.

"Do we know why?" the woman behind Sam questioned with obvious worry.

"All we know is that she offlined Carly." Barricade said his voice clipped obviously irritated at the situation.

"No need to get snippy Barricade." Carly snapped back. "Just because I am pregnant does not mean I won't beat your holo out of existence."

Sunstreaker blinked before taking in the actual appearance of the blonde woman who was standing behind Sam. She was in fact very very pregnant. She looked like she could be due any day, and her also noticed when Sam reached over to pat her hand. That's when he noticed Sam was in a wheelchair. There was a lot he still needed to catch up on it would seem.

"Did anyone notice her acting funny any other time today?" Emily questioned putting both of her hands palm up in question looking around. "Any glitches or unexpected power downs while you were out fighting?"

There was a small mumbled chorus of no's from everyone standing around. Then Annie picked her head up and turned to look at Emily.

"She said she needed sleep." Annie said and everyone turned to her. "I found her asleep today."

"That's right, she did crash earlier." Jasper nodded in confirmation.

"But she said it wasn't anything to worry about." Adrenaline said tersely.

Jasper hesitated shifting his footing before he spoke again. "She warned meh. Damn it, she warned meh she wouldn' be able to keep it up much longer. Didn' know how much longer her spark could continue to beat without her second half."

"Why the hell didn't she say anything?" Barricade demanded roughly. Annie squeaked in distress and squeezed Sunstreaker tighter hearing Barricade's tone.

"She didn' want ya worryin'," Jasper said his tone just as sharp.

"Well now we are, because she is offlined and didn't even respond to First Aid!" Barricade barked out his voice raising.

"Ya really want to get into this now Barricade?" Jasper argued taking a step closer to where Barricade stood. "Really want to argue about how ya are the only one in this whole Church that can take proper care of my twin?"

"Well my point is being proven more and more each day isn't it?" Barricade snapped stepping forward as well. "If she had told me what was going on like she should have instead of confiding in her precious twin then we could have prevented this!"

"Oh right, because the high and mighty Barricade is the _only_ one who knows what's best for Lex!"

"Obviously so since she is offline currently because you let her go out and fight wasting the little bit of energy she had."

"Enough!" Emily's voice cut through Jasper and Barricade easily. "You really think she would want you two to be standing here arguing? Lex is her own person and she can make her own decisions. No one knew she was at her limit, and we all know Lex pushes the limit even if she knows she's hit it. So stop arguing!"

Both Jasper and Barricade stopped arguing at this and stepped back from each other. Emily then let out a deep breath of agitation before glancing back at the door that First Aid had closed. That's also when she noticed, Annie standing on her own in front of the door.

"Wait, where'd Sunstreaker go?"

* * *

"Where are you going?" Adrenaline barked following behind Sunstreaker, whom she'd noticed was gone before anyone else and managed to slip out.

"I'm going to find the others." Sunstreaker said stopping and turning to face her. "The only thing that is going to help her is her Sparkmate. Are you going to try and stop me?"

Adrenaline pursed her lips putting her hands on her hips. "I'm coming with you."

"This is no time for you to be playing hero because you do not trust me." Sunstreaker said lowly with a raised eyebrow at this. "I won't have you getting in my way."

"I'm not giving you a choice," Adrenaline said fiercely. "Alexis is my friend who is in trouble, I will do what is needed to save her." Adrenaline then crossed her arms over her chest. "Even if that means working with you,"

Sunstreaker contemplated her for only a moment or two more before he nodded. "Let's go then."

Within the next moment both alts quickly left the area heading out into the dark of the planet on a fervent search for the other Autobots.

* * *

First Aid finally came out of the room where he'd been trying to help Alexis. Serenity didn't return with him, which immediately set everyone on edge.

"What's wrong with her Aid?" Emily ask the question everyone was wondering.

"Her energy levels have dropped rapidly and I can't bring them back up regardless of what I do." First Aid finally said. "She has pushed as far as she can and her body and spark are refusing to continue to fight. The only thing keeping her spark from stopping is sheer will, and I don't know how much longer her will can hold."

"Aid are you saying she's-"

"Dead," Barricade said cutting Emily off.

"Not yet." First Aid shook his head. "But it is only a matter of time now. Without Bumblebee I do not know how much longer she will be able to force her spark to continue beating. I don't believe she knows what's going on around her anymore and her body has pretty much shut down. The only thing that is still giving us any signs of life is her sparkbeat and it is steadily slowing down."

There was a complete silence in the hallway as what First Aid said sank in. Twitch and Pitch looked at each other pain mirrored in each face, Gunpowder turned to look at the floor instead of anyone, behind her Will dropped his shoulders in shock. Emily turned grabbing hold of Sylas's hand who had paled rather drastically, and Carly grabbed Sam's hand squeezing it tightly in her own. Barricade glanced at Jasper before letting out a deep breath pinching his nose.

Annie was the only one who moved walking over to Jasper and tugged on his shirt. It was at that exact moment that Jasper dropped to his knees an awful cry of anguish tearing from him. Annie reached up wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He after a moment gave up on trying to get out of the child's grip and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Damn it!" Jasper said quietly, but was heard quite easily in the silence. "Ah should have never let her go out today!"

"It wasn't your fault." First Aid said after a moment his soft voice carrying easily. "We all knew this day would come if the other Bots didn't return. If Bumblebee didn't return."

"How long Aid?" Emily questioned after a moment or two. "How long does Bee have to find us?"

"Maybe an hour," First Aid said after a moment. "If we're lucky an hour."

"Do you really think they can find us in a hour?" Emily questioned looking at Sylas. "Surely Bee will get here in time.."

Sylas opened her mouth to say something but every reassurance she wanted to say died on her lips and she closed her mouth again. There was then another few moments of silence.

"I don't know Em," Sylas finally said. "I really don't know."

* * *

Serenity sat next to Alexis one hand tightly gripping her servo. It was utterly silent in the room save for the sound of the very faint thump of Alexis's spark. The beat was steadily slowing itself down and Serenity couldn't stop herself from counting as she endured the silence.

It had been almost thirty minutes since First Aid had stepped out to tell the others what was going on and now there was nothing but silence in the whole of the Church. Everyone seemed to be afraid to actually walk into the room even though First Aid had given anyone permission to enter the room.

Another ten minutes ticked by and Serenity's grip tightened on Alexis's servo as the beat slowed down even more. It was scarcely beating anymore, barely holding on.

"Please, Alexis just a little longer." Serenity begged with a broken whisper. "Bee will come back, just give him a little longer to get to you. Please…"

* * *

Emily sat just outside the cracked door where Alexis was her head lying on her knees. She couldn't bring herself to actually go inside and see Alexis. She knew it was silly, and probably a little petty, but she couldn't bring herself to step inside only to watch Alexis fade away. She didn't want to remember her lying unresponsive in a bed and listening to her life drain away.

She could hear Serenity talking softly to Alexis but was unable to actually make out the words being said. She sighed as silence fell again.

All of the others had left, the Bot's returning to their alts to wait, Jasper had disappeared and Emily wasn't sure where everyone else was. She honestly didn't even know where Sylas was but if she were to take a guess, she had probably gone in search of a stiff drink to handle the emotions tumbling through her as she was faced with one of the closest friends she had ever had dying.

She could hear the unmistakable deep thrum of Alexis's sparkbeat slowing down in the heavy silence. It was the type silence that made Emily's heart skip a beat and every breath she took echo eerily in her eardrums. It was pressing and almost completely unbearable.

There were a few more moments of unsteady silence and Emily picked her head up straining to hear, straining to hear the continued beat of her friend's spark that she could no longer hear.

Emily then jerked around when she heard a cry of pain loudly ringing through the compound and then the heart wrenching sob that tore from Serenity from inside the room. Emily sat there in shock for a moment before covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the sob that broke loose.

Alexis was gone.

* * *

Please read and review!


	45. Adrenaline Rush

Chapter Forty-Five:

Adrenaline screeched to a stop just behind Sunstreaker's alt and at the same exact moment the two transformed up and out into their Mech forms. Adrenaline took a step or two to steady herself before she turned to look at Sunstreaker who was already climbing over a large pile of rubble.

"Barricade just commed me." Adrenaline said in a soft voice constantly keeping an eye on their surroundings just in case a 'Con might show up. "He said Alexis doesn't have more than an hour."

"So quit yammering and help me find them." Sunstreaker barked distractedly.

Adrenaline pursed her lips, but didn't offer anything more than a huff before turning her attention to looking for any type of signature she didn't recognize. She then out of precaution started up her own cannon still following behind Sunstreaker.

"Think I can't protect myself?" Sunstreaker questioned hearing the hum of the cannon warming up but otherwise continued on his way.

"Well Princess, I figured you might need a little coverfire." Adrenaline quipped sarcastically. "Can never be to careful."

"Sunstreaker a Princess? Someone's processors are fried," someone said with a laugh and Adrenaline jerked around to find the source of the voice. It was a similar version of Sunstreaker, only his armor was silver instead of yellow. "Don't know my brother very well do you?"

"I'd rather not have that pleasure," Adrenaline said lowering her cannon as someone else appeared behind the silver Mech who was quite a bit larger and had his own cannons whirring.

"I like her," the mech said with a deep laugh.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure," Adrenaline said as two and then three more mech's appeared behind those two. "Adrenaline,"

"Ironhide," the larger mech introduced himself with a nod.

"What are you two doing wondering around like idiots out here?" said a pink femme.

"Looking for you," Sunstreaker snipped back. "These idiots know where Lex is,"

"Really you found her?" the one named Ironhide questioned crossing his arms. "Damn femme is hard as hell to find, how did you?"

"She has a really nasty habit of putting herself in danger." Sunstreaker said and Ironhide tilted his head at this.

"Prime will be happy to hear that," Ironhide said and Adrenaline took a small step forward toward them.

"Is one called Bumblebee with you?" Adrenaline questioned when Ironhide glanced at her.

"Why?"

"Because Alexis is dying." Adrenaline said and at that Ironhide dropped his arms. "She needs Bumblebee, her spark is trying to stop."

"What?" the smaller silver mech demanded.

"Yeah, it's why we came looking for you," Sunstreaker confirmed. "We got less than an hour, where is the little Bee?"

"C'mon," Ironhide said turning and swiftly disappearing.

Adrenaline quickly followed behind him along with the other mech's. Sunstreaker hesitated turning around to look thinking maybe he'd heard something behind himself, but seeing nothing turned to follow behind Sideswipe who had waited for him.

"What is it?" Sideswipe questioned recognizing the reason for the hesitation in his brother.

"Nothing, c'mon we need to get Bee to Alexis,"

Butterfly looked up her cannon's instantly whirring at the sound of another mech's bi-peds heading in their direction unsure whether or not it be friend or foe. Behind her Ratchet, stood next to an almost unconscious Bumblebee protectively and at her right was Wheeljack hesitantly scanning the darkness for threats. Optimus stood to her left also watching the dark waiting for a threat.

Butterfly sagged when she recognized Ironhide's form coming out of the dark. Her optics then shot to the smaller femme who was following close at his heals that she didn't recognize. Behind them came Elita-one and Mudflap and Skids. Only a moment or two more and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker appeared out of the darkness.

"How is it Sunstreaker, you are always the one who goes missing?" Butterfly called in what might have been a greeting.

"Missed you too Commander." Sunstreaker quipped harshly.

"Hello," Optimus greeted the smaller dark blue Femme promptly ignoring Sunstreaker and Butterfly's banter. "You are?"

"Adrenaline," Adrenaline said hesitating to step any closer to the other mechs. "You are Optimus Prime?"

"I am," Optimus nodded then turned to introduce the others. "Butterfly," Butterfly nodded in acknowledgement. "Ratchet," Ratchet barely moved. "Wheeljack," Wheeljack waved. "and Bumblebee."

"Okay enough of the niceties," Sunstreaker cut in. "We really need to get Bumblebee to Lex, like yesterday,"

"You know where she is?" Ratchet questioned perking up.

"Yeah, about twenty minutes from here," Sunstreaker nodded. "We can show you but we need to move,"

"She has less than an hour." Adrenaline said and all optics went to her. "Least that was First Aid's last calculation, it may have risen or lowered in time frame I don't know. He's doing everything he can, but well it's not working."

"We need to go then." Bumblebee said his voice low and staticy.

He went to push himself up from where he was resting, but he stumbled and almost fell. Ratchet quickly reached over to help him and Butterfly instantly moved to grab his arm pulling him back up onto his feet.

"You walking isn't going to happen Bee, you know this." Ratchet informed him as between the two they steadied the smaller yellow bot. "You're spark isn't in fair shape either."

To prove Ratchet's point Bumblebee's legs were shaking with the effort to hold himself up even with the support of the other two.

"If I could say something?" Adrenaline spoke up and everyone turned to her. "I have an idea."

* * *

For a few moments Emily couldn't bring herself to move at all. Maybe it was because she had gone into shock; even as the tears flowed she couldn't really believe Alexis was actually _gone_. She couldn't seem to grasp the fact that her friend really no longer had a sparkbeat, or the fact that Bumblebee really hadn't gotten to them. That he hadn't showed up at the last moment like he always did.

She had been so damn sure Bumblebee could save her.

"Inside!" someone shouted suddenly and Emily's head popped up recognizing that voice. "Get him inside!"

"Ratchet?" Emily questioned quietly her voice catching in her throat with disbelief. She heard another yell. "Ratchet!" Emily jumped up turning back to look at the door beside her. "Serenity! Serenity! Ratchet's back! The others they're here!"

Emily hesitated debating on waiting for Serenity to exit the room so that they could go greet the others together or to just go greet them on her own and let Serenity come in her own time.

"Emily get in here now!" Serenity suddenly cried out and Emily turned to look at the door hesitating slightly confused at the urgency in Serenity's voice. "Now!" Emily then went running into the room to see what was wrong. "Help me!"

Serenity was helping Alexis up pulling her legs over to swing them over the side of the bed. Emily stopped dead in the doorway in shock. Alexis's servo moved and Emily heard the slow unsteady beat of her spark again.

"Help me damn it!" Serenity barked at Emily. "I can't support her on my own!"

Emily instantly snapped out of her shock hurrying over to Serenity and Alexis. She pulled Alexis's arm over her shoulder and between Serenity and Emily they were able to get Alexis up and onto shaky feet.

"Can she walk?" Emily questioned.

"Just help me." Alexis answered before Serenity could and both women just looked at her.

"You just died, and you can _talk_?" Emily questioned out loud.

"Momentary setback." Alexis joked with a hollow laugh.

"C'mon, we need to get her to Bumblebee." Serenity said and Emily nodded.

Emily and Serenity slowly helped Alexis walk out of the room and partially down the hallway before Alexis's collapsed pulling both women down with her.

"Shit." Serenity muttered quickly trying to get herself back up and on her feet.

Alexis was also attempting to push herself back up and pulling herself away from Emily so that she could get up as well. Serenity bent down and pulled heavily on Alexis's arm to give her the extra boost she needed to get back on her feet.

"C'mon, we're almost there." Serenity said pulling her arm back over her shoulder.

Serenity forced Alexis to keep walking as soon as she was back on her feet and Emily quickly got up following behind to catch Alexis if she happened to fall again. It seemed like the closer she got to Bumblebee and the others the stronger she got.

Finally they were only a few steps from Bumblebee's alt form and Serenity let go of Alexis as she stumbled the last few steps almost falling. Before she fell this time though Bumblebee nudged forward to catch her and Serenity pulled Emily back a few steps.

As soon as Alexis's hands touched Bumblebee's hood Alexis jolted. Almost immediately Cybertronian glyphs wrote themselves on her palms before traveling up her arms, to her chest and then found their way over her spark and Bumblebee's mark that glowed bright blue.

Emily turned abruptly when she heard something else only to see Jasper running up with Will and Epps at his heels. Sam and Carly followed behind. All stopped and watched Alexis and Bumblebee with bated breath, in awe of the rare and increasingly private act that was unfolding in front of them. This beautiful reunion between two sparks, an event that had never been seen but by anyone in attendance, an event that everyone in attendance hasn't been positive would actually happen.

As the glyphs faded Alexis's human skin followed behind curling over her body and taking the place of the silver armor everyone had gotten so used to over the last two years. Alexis then screamed in what might have been possible pain and her eyes snapped open revealing electric blue irises. In turn Bumblebee's engine turned over before revving quite loudly and his lights flashed momentarily.

There was then silence as Alexis sank to the ground falling to her knees in front of Bumblebee one hand lying gently in her lap the other resting just beside her forehead which was resting just against Bumblebee's bumper. She then let out an almost hysterical sounding laugh.

"Primus..." Alexis's voice then broke as she laughed again. "I can honestly say I have _never_ been happier to see you Bee."

Behind her Emily couldn't help but let out a little hysterical type laugh of her own crossing her arms over her stomach as she cried again, this time from relief. Serenity beside her let out a deep breath one hand over her heart as she begged it to slow back down.

"Talk about an adrenaline rush," Serenity muttered to herself and Emily laughed again at that.

"We are _never_ calling it this close again Optimus." Butterfly's voice cut through the room and Emily turned to look at where said voice was coming from.

Butterfly's holo was slumped up against Optimus's alt a hand over where her own heart would have been. Next to her Optimus's holo stood a hand on Butterfly's shoulder a small smile on his face as he suddenly let out a deep rumbling laugh of what might have been relief.

"Whoo!" someone else shouted and everyone jerked around to see Twitch and Pitch bouncing off their alts hoods and heading towards them.

Soon after came First Aid and Gunpowder, even Barricade made an appearance leaning against his alt arms crossed what might have been a smile on his own face. Sideswipe nudged Sunstreaker who scoffed and crossed his own arms but everyone could clearly see the relief there as well.

_Called it close this time Littlespark,_

Alexis laughed a little hearing this from Sunstreaker her grip on Bumblebee's bumper tightening a little bit. _Just slightly. Thank you for finding them._

_ You should be thinking your friend Adrenaline, was her idea that got us here. Much as I hate admitting that. _

_ Thank you Adrenaline,_

_ You owe me for having to work with that ass._

This time Ironhide's booming laughter filled the space as Adrenaline commed this. Ratchet rolled his eyes and Adrenaline stuck her tongue out at Sunstreaker who turned to glare at her. Serenity then noticed Ratchet's holo and quickly making her way to him before hugging him tightly.

"Welcome back." Serenity finally said and to everyone's surprise Ratchet wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the embrace.

"So it is true!" Skids finally blurted out.

"Shut up Skids!" Mudflap said punching his brother.

**:Hey.: **Bumblebee's voice distracted her from the chatter around them.

** :Hi,: **Alexis instantly responded over the bond that she had long felt go dormant. **:I almost started to worry there.:**

** :As did I,: **Bumblebee admitted after a moment. **:We called that a little too close for comfort.:**

** :I'm just glad you came back.:**

** :Yes. That is something we need to discuss.: **Bumblebee said his voice taking on a slightly sterner edge to it. **:No more making life altering decisions without at least allowing me a say.:**

** :Yeah, sorry about that.: **Alexis apologized sheepishly. **: I didn't see any other options, I didn't want Galloway killing you.:**

** :I understand why but next time-:**

"Lex, are you okay?" First Aid questioned noticing she's gone quiet regardless of everything going on around them.

"Fine," Alexis said quietly after a moment. "But if it's okay with everyone I'm just gonna sit here for a few minutes. Continue on,"

"You two need to rest." Ratchet's voice broke in as he released Serenity and she stepped back.

"C'mon I can fill you guys in on what's been going on." Sam said and then Bumblebee's holo formed to pick Alexis up.

"See you in the morning I guess." Alexis said waving over Bumblebee's shoulder as he walked away down the hallway.

* * *

_Hey Lex, _

Alexis groaned as this com broke through her sleep. She hesitated for a moment or two before blinking her eyes blurrily to wake herself up. Bumblebee beside her tightened his grip on her stomach where his hand was lying and mumbled something into the back of her neck. She stilled trying not to wake him up before turning her attention to the com.

_What's up 'Swipe? _Alexis commed tiredly closing her eyes again debating on whether or not to just go back to sleep.

_You're never going to believe what I'm looking at,_

_ Then send me a photo capture. _

Alexis had meant the statement to be sarcastic and promptly to end the conversation she wasn't really interested in at the moment, but only a second later she received a file from Sideswipe. A little confused and finally starting to take Sideswipe seriously she opened the file to see exactly what had prompted Sideswipe into comming her when he knew she was asleep.

The photo Sideswipe had sent her caused Alexis to giggle a little unintentionally, which of course pulled Bumblebee out of recharge. He pushed himself up to sit on his elbow looking at Alexis confusion and almost a slight irritation written on his face. Alexis then giggled again before allowing the giggle to become full out laughter. Hard, genuine, laughter.

_You're right I don't believe you! _Alexis commed still laughing.

The photo Sideswipe had sent Alexis was of Sunstreaker and Annie. Sunstreaker's holo was sitting on the floor in front of his alt, and Annie was sitting on the hood behind him her hands buried in his hair obviously in the middle of pulling it up into what might look like pigtails.

_She's singing Lex,_

Alexis's laughter only renewed at this and became harder. She was now gasping for breath holding her stomach and trying not to fall off the bed at the same time.

_Shit! _Alexis commed and she heard Sideswipe's barely contained laughter through the com. _Stop, please I'm going to pass out!_

_ He just flipped me off, he's gonna kill us!_

_ Just as long as she doesn't paint his nails pink I think he'll be able to hold onto his dignity!_

This time Sideswipe's howl of laughter could be heard down the hallway and then there was a loud thud as something was obviously thrown and a yelp. Bumblebee blinked and looked at the door before looking back at Alexis's who was now crying because she was laughing so hard.

_I'm going to kill you both!_

Alexis's laughter was renewed at this again and this time she would have fallen off the bed if Bumblebee hadn't caught her. Bumblebee then heard the sound of Sideswipe obviously running from his twin his laughter still echoing through the halls.

"What the hell?" Bumblebee finally asked looking to Alexis for an answer.

"He…oh holy Primus!" Alexis said laughter still causing her to be unable to speak properly. She held a hand up for him to wait as she tried to control her laughter. **:Annie was putting Sunstreaker's hair up in pigtails!:**

Bumblebee blinked in shock before he too started to laugh. It took the two a few minutes to gain control back and Alexis just lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling trying to gain her breath back.

**:I haven't laughed like that in so long.: **Alexis admitted with random giggles. **:Feels good to laugh again.:**

** :Neither have I,: **Bumblebee then moved to lean over Alexis and kiss her softly.

** :Sunstreaker will never live that down.: **Alexis laughed a little again leaning her forehead against Bumblebee's. **:She's got him wrapped around her little finger and he doesn't even know it.:**

** :Oh, I believe Sunstreaker realizes it.: **Alexis tilted her head to the side at this in question for him to continue his thought. **:I have known Sunstreaker for a long time, and in all the time that I've known him he has never allowed anyone to touch him, holo or mech. Sideswipe has been the only one, besides you that he tolerates being near. He is allowing Annie close because he chose to let her close, or as you would to say, chose to have him 'wrapped around her finger.' Why I'm not exactly sure, but it is a choice he made.:**

** :I'm happy for him though,: **Alexis commed this with a little softer smile. **:And her. Annie's had a rough life unfortunately.: **It was then Bumblebee's turn to ask for a continuation. **:Annie and her parents were tortured and experimented on by Shockwave. Her parents died before we could get to them, and Annie has had trust issues since. First Aid thinks that Shockwave may have tried to infuse Energon to her system to see the affects.: **There was a slight look of horror on Bumblebee's face as she said this. **:It's probably what killed her parents. We have no idea of the full affects it had on her, but I'm hoping we got to her quick enough that it didn't have permanent affects.:**

** :That's horrible, she's only what seven?:**

** :Yeah,: **Alexis confirmed mutedly. She then reached up and ran a hand gently along the side of Bumblebee's face, thoughts clouding her face if only for a moment. **:This world is nothing like the one that existed when you left. Tragedy is a common theme and moments like a few moments ago, almost never happen anymore.: **She then paused again focusing back on Bumblebee.

** :I am sorry we were gone so long.: **Bumblebee rested his forehead on hers again this time his hand gently gripping her hip and pulling her in closer. **:But I will promise you, I will not be leaving you again. Regardless.:**

** :I'll hold you to that.: **Alexis then wrapped her arms around his neck with a little smile.

**:You think Sideswipe is okay?: **Bumblebee questioned after a moment and Alexis grinned.

**:Sunstreaker, can't actually kill him but otherwise…: **Alexis admitted.

_I'm good, _Sideswipe suddenly commed Alexis as though hearing the conversation. _I think he's calmed down from solar flare, to our regular barely contained ray of sunshine._

Alexis just tilted her head back with a laugh. It was nice to have everyone back around again.

* * *

Please Read and Review! Remember reviews make me post sooner!


	46. The Sanctuary

The next morning, found Alexis leaning over the engine of her 1968 Plymouth Barracuda wrench in hand and tilted at an odd angle to reach whatever it was she was after.

"That almost looks painful," someone said announcing his or her presence to her and she looked up pushing herself up and onto her feet. It was First Aid.

"All in the angle from which you go into it," Alexis informed him with a little smile. "What brings you here, 'Aid? Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," First Aid said brushing off her concern. He then nodded to the 'Cuda. "She's coming along nicely, isn't she?"

"Yep, almost back to running status." Alexis nodded with a grin before patting the frame. "So back to my original question what brings you here 'Aid?"

First Aid didn't answer her for a moment walking on inside the room and to the other side of the 'Cuda before running his fingers across the frame. He then turned his attention to Alexis looking her over.

"You're feeling okay?" First Aid finally questioned standing just opposite of her.

"Better than I have in a while." Alexis said leaning against the frame of the 'Cuda with one arm. She then tilted her head in question. "You sure you're alright?"

"I have never seen you as a full human," First Aid said after a moment. "It is…unnerving how similar to Quicksilver's holo you look."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Alexis said with a little smile remembering the first time Alexis and Sunstreaker had truly spoken and he'd said something similar to her. "You knew though, that I am Quicksilver, or at least that I am a part of the Quicksilver you knew."

"I did. I do." First Aid nodded his head. "It is just a different situation to actually be face-to-face with the ghost of somemech I never thought I would see again. But again you are not her, you're Alexis, same as you are not Starlight truly."

"If it bothers you, I can change the outlook of the holo. I don't think Bee would mind too much." Alexis offered after a moment's hesitation.

"No," First Aid shook his head with a little smile. "I could not ask that of you. It will just take me some time, but I am glad to have you back. You were sorely missed."

Alexis smiled. "Thank you."

Alexis then turned when someone else came into the room. Twitch and Pitch came busting in followed by Adrenaline and Gunpowder.

"So this is the new you?" Adrenaline questioned looking her over thoroughly.

"This is the old me." Alexis said after a moment. "This is just me."

"You look so different," Twitch said approaching her and picking up a strand of hair that had fallen down from her ponytail. "So…human…"

"It's so odd." Pitch said circling around on her other side fingers running down her arm softy. "You're more human than we are. Your skin, it's feels so real!"

"I started out human, Pitch," Alexis said after a moment. "You know the story,"

"Yeah, but they're right," Gunpowder said also stepping closer. Alexis stood up and away from the 'Cuda to give them some space. "You're imperfections are just so interesting. Even your skin tone is just slightly uneven." Gunpowder stepped up to inspect a scar on her left shoulder softly tracing her fingers across it. She then looked at Alexis. "You could easy rid yourself of the imperfections, be just like a holo, just like us, why stay so _human_?"

"Imperfection can sometimes be a perfection itself," Alexis said after a moment with a shrug. She then saw First Aid smile a little when she said that.

_Yes? _Alexis commed as the others still worked on getting used to her human form.

_Just sometimes…_ First Aid hesitated unsure what he was trying to say.

_ It's easy to see a Quicksilver quirk in me? _

First Aid nodded with a little laugh as he stepped back from the Cuda himself standing next to Adrenaline who was watching Alexis her arms crossed.

"So Adrenaline, what do you think?" Alexis questioned and everyone's gazes turned to her.

"I think it's a form I wouldn't mind getting used to seeing." Adrenaline said and Alexis smiled and nodded.

At that moment the door to the room opened again and everyone turned to see whom it might have been walking in. Optimus hesitated at the door seeing everyone standing in the room.

"Not interrupting am I?" Optimus questioned and Alexis smiled shaking her head.

"No, course not. We were just talking,"

"We should go though, work to still be done," Adrenaline said and turned back to the other four her arms crossed. "Catch you later?"

Alexis nodded in answer and around her the other three nodded and their holos vanished. Adrenaline nodded to Optimus and then she too was gone and First Aid smiled a little at Alexis before disappearing as well.

"Hey," Alexis greeted him after they were gone. She then moved back in front of the 'Cuda and pulling the hood down. "Welcome back,"

"Thank you. It is nice to be back." Optimus said and Alexis glanced back over to see him with his hands in his pockets. "How are you feeling?"

"I have heard that question far too many times this morning," Alexis said with a little laugh. "I'm fine,"

Optimus hesitated and Alexis moved to lean against the front of the 'Cuda's bumper crossing her arms before he spoke again: "Emily said you could be found in here, called it your Sanctuary? I hope I am not intruding."

"Course not," Alexis said with a shrug. "Not exactly a Sanctuary as you would think per say, just a much needed quiet space sometimes."

After a moment Optimus, realizing Alexis guessed that he was not in fact intruding in her space, moved to stand beside her and then leaned up against the bumper beside Alexis.

"This is your car is it not?" Optimus questioned after a second. "The one that Sam's friend Miles kept for a while?"

"Yep," Alexis nodded propping one of her feet up on the bumper. "Always been my dream car to be honest, dunno why, it just strikes me in the right way I guess." Alexis admitted this with a little laugh and noncommittal shrug. "Starfire tried to destroy her, but I've been slowly repairing her. Parts are hard to come across anymore, but I guess it's therapeutic,"

"It is a good idea to have something to help with stress when placed in a position as you are," Optimus agreed nodding his head. "Even the other mech's have ways to let go of tension or stress."

"So," Alexis said after a small moment of silence between the two after Optimus's last statement and tilting her head towards him. "Do we want to make this conversation light and awkward as though nothing has happened or want to just jump into the meat of what you really want to discuss?"

Optimus smiled and then shook his head. "I had almost forgotten how to the point you enjoy being."

"Just means I'm comfortable enough to overlook the political niceties." Alexis said with a small smirk.

"I spoke with Sam last night," Optimus finally said. "He told me Megatron was back?"

"Yeah," Alexis confirmed with a nod. "None of us are truly sure on the details of his resurrection, all we know is that Starfire has for the most part completely repaired his frame and his spark is beating healthily again. Even though he's not at full strength he has been quite an adversary, I will admit that openly, and you've seen the limits of myself and anyone who fights with me has."

Optimus paused at this tilting his head in agreement to this before he spoke again. "You have though done a very good job with what limited resources you had. Your friends are very loyal and _very_ clear where their loyalties lie."

"Once they get to know you it will be different." Alexis said with a little laugh. "Adrenaline is going to be the hardest to win over and it seems like you've already made good progress with that."

"She is very guarded." Optimus said after a second. "And aggressive."

"She's an acquired taste," Alexis admitted. "But she's excessively good at what she does. Can take a mech three times her size down in two minutes flat given the opportunity. Almost as good as Butterfly, and there's no one around that can even match Gunpowder's aim or knowledge of _any_ type of weapon you put in front of her human or Cybertronian. Twitch and Pitch take a little more effort to control, but turn their excitement and unpredictability in the right direction and you have the making of complete destruction." Alexis paused with a little smile. "Not exactly the most perfect team, but we made it work to our advantage."

"Well, let me be the first to say, you have done well." Optimus said and Alexis flushed slightly at the compliment but couldn't help a smile.

"Thank you," Alexis said after just a moment or two. "I appreciate that…So tell me about what happened to you while you were gone, you see what happened to us. Any new gossip I missed out on?"

"Nothing I would believe you might be interested in." Optimus said and then he shrugged.

"So then how are you and Butterfly doing?" Alexis questioned cutting straight to her point.

Optimus paused seeming to be thinking about his answer. "We are tentatively exploring a more personal relationship."

"Oh?" Alexis said this with a raised eyebrow seeming to be honestly interested. "Mind me asking how that is going?"

"I assume it is going well," Optimus admitted after a moment then shrugged.

"Are you happy?" Alexis questioned tilting her head slightly.

"I am." Optimus nodded.

"And she hasn't bolted like she used to?"

"No, not as of yet."

"Sounds like it's going really well then." Alexis nodded then rolled her eyes slightly. "Finally."

He then paused and glanced at Alexis. "I will admit though, it is a little.. odd to be discussing such things with you."

"It is slightly odd to be discussing my creators love life with him," Alexis acknowledged. "But I do swear I don't need to know anything beyond this point. Just as long as you two are happy, I have no interest beyond that."

"I do appreciate your concern."

Alexis laughed. "Eventually, when this war has come to its ending, a personal life will come in handy."

"Thinking of a time where this war is over has long been too far out of reach." Optimus said after a moment. "Though now it seems much closer than ever."

"I do hope so." Alexis admitted. "It will never truly be over, you know that as well as I. 'Cons will always exist, as long as we exist so will they. What's that old saying, the light cannot exist without the dark? But the light can be brighter than the darkness."

Optimus laughed a little, his shoulders finally relaxing. "You are much wiser than I remember."

Alexis laughed a little herself before she spoke. "I'm not just pretty ya know,"

"May I choose not to answer that?" Optimus said with a laugh.

"You saying I'm ugly?" Alexis said raising an eyebrow at this.

"Not in the slightest," Optimus almost instantly said and Alexis snorted.

"That would probably come back and bite you in the ass anyway," Alexis said with a grin. "Seeing as I am your Sparkling am I not?"

Just as Optimus opened his mouth to say something else the door opened again to reveal someone else sticking their head in. It was Emily.

"Hey, Lex, sorry to interrupt, but um Carly sorta needs you." Emily said and almost instantly Alexis popped up from where she was leaning.

"What's wrong?" Alexis questioned suddenly very businesslike.

"She's possibly gone into labor," Emily said and Alexis nodded.

"Sorry, we can continue this later?" Alexis said turning back to Optimus who nodded and Alexis quickly left the room and darted down the hallway.

* * *

Much later that evening, after Alexis had confirmed Carly's labor as a false alarm, found Alexis talking with Butterfly in a room that they had converted into a rec type room that was strangely currently completely abandoned. Butterfly was sitting backwards in a chair leaning her arms on the low back of said chair while Alexis had her feet kicked up on the table beside them.

"How are you feeling?" Butterfly questioned with obvious concern as she looked over the appearance of her friend.

Alexis just smiled tilting her head to the side. Her hair was curly again, her eyes were bright green, her face was flushed healthily indicating to the fact that she had gotten a full charge and possibly a defrag to her systems and her human skin was back to a healthy tan fully covering her body.

"Back to tip top." Alexis said. "Sleep and a good defrag to my systems seemed to do the trick." Alexis then paused tilting her head slightly. "Bee's back up too, said he was ready to kill a few 'Cons,"

Butterfly laughed a little at that under her breath. "Good to know, he will probably have his chance sooner rather than later."

"Unfortunately probably so." Alexis agreed after a second.

"I'm sorry we took so long to come back." Butterfly said quietly after a second lying her head on her arms on the chair. "We called it a little too close for comfort."

"Perception of time is different for you."

"Yes, but you almost died in the perception."

Alexis paused not saying anything for a moment seeming to be thinking about something. Just as she opened her mouth to say something someone came up behind her and patted her on the back before holding out a bottle of beer to her.

"What's going on?" Alexis questioned accepting the beer and popping the top off.

"Time to celebrate!" Will announced happily before turning his attention to Butterfly. "Welcome back,"

"Thank you, good to be back." Butterfly said with a smile and then accepted the beer that he also shoved in her hand.

Will then turned and walked away from the two and Butterfly looked at the bottle in her hand then back to Alexis lifting it up slightly.

"He does know that drinking this does absolutely nothing for us?"

"Just a social norm." Alexis admitted taking a small drink. "And it does do a little, alcohol has its affect whether you are holo or human. You are essentially human in this form remember?"

Butterfly tilted her head at this and then preceded to take a drink of her own as people filtered into the previously empty room.

Twenty minutes later music thumped through the flooring and people and holo's alike were either dancing or talking exuberantly to each other.

Alexis from her current perch on Bumblebee's leg surveyed the room taking in where everyone was currently. Adrenaline was sitting next to Ironhide with what Alexis could say was a smile, and maybe a slight flush on her face as the two spoke. Gunpowder and Wheeljack were adamantly talking to each other and Alexis heard Gunpowder laugh at something said over the sounds of the room. Ratchet was talking to First Aid and Serenity was standing next to him, but her attention was trained on Carly who was sitting in a chair beside her with Sam on her other side.

Alexis's gaze them moved on across the room to spot Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Annie. Annie was happily being twirled around by Sideswipe as Sunstreaker kept a close watch on them both. To their left stood Optimus and Butterfly talking to each other, standing Alexis noticed, quite close to each other.

Tilting her head at this Alexis then turned her attention to the dance floor where Twitch and Pitch were avidly dancing with anyone who would partner with them. Jasper was also dancing; with a pretty petite blonde girl Alexis had seen him with a few times before.

**:Where's Elita-one?: **Alexis questioned after a moment turning to look back at Bumblebee.

**:She decided the human frivolity wasn't for her,: **Bumblebee provided, then he moved pulling her back a little closer to his body from her perch and settling her a little more comfortably in his lap.

**:You know, if she would try to be a little less tight laced, she'd probably be a nice femme to be around.: **Alexis commed leaning her head back against his shoulder and her other hand resting absently against his own on her hip.

**:She has been that way for as long as I can remember.: **Bumblebee absently provided as he took more notice of her energy levels, which were steadily dropping. **:Maybe we should go, your systems are getting low.:**

** :Just a little longer, I'm okay,: **Alexis protested. **:I am enjoying this.:**

** :Alright,: **Bumblebee conceded.

There were a few moments more of the two enjoying the music around them and just finally being in each others presences again, before suddenly there was a loud crash that prompted Alexis up and off of Bumblebee's lap and onto her own feet.

Jasper had also heard the crash and stopped dancing with his partner glancing over at Alexis. She hesitated unsure whether or not it might have just been a crash from someone knocking something over in the party.

After a moment of not hearing anything else, Alexis visibly relaxed dropping her shoulders and putting one foot slightly behind herself to relax further. Alexis noticed Adrenaline's gaze along with Gunpowder's as they noticed her odd behavior. Twitch and Pitch had also slowed their dancing, watching Alexis.

**:What is it?: **Bumblebee questioned obviously not having heard the crash.

**:Nothing,: **Alexis commed after a second looking back over at him with a little smile. **:Just overreacted.:**

Bumblebee nodded in acceptance to her statement. She had just turned to step back over to him when there was another loud crash from behind her and a scream. Alexis instantly snapped back around her armor taking over without a second thought to see what was going on.

There was a small Con crawling into the room, that looked to be no bigger than the Semi that was Optimus's alt. There were patches of Energon splattering to the floor from the mech as he moved around the space.

"Shit!" Alexis proclaimed under her breath.

"Sunstreaker!" Annie suddenly screamed and Alexis turned to see Annie being picked up by the mech and away from Sideswipe and into the air.

This prompted movement in the room.

Alexis took off across the room headed straight for the mech and only few steps from him dropped down out of the mech's line of slight and slid across the floor underneath him. Gunpowder quickly moved as well grabbing an empty beer bottle and hurling it towards one of the mech's optics, hoping to distract him enough to drop Annie. Twitch and Pitch followed behind Alexis heading in towards the mech's pedes to try and off balance him by slamming into them.

Twitch and Pitch were able to off balance the mech enough that he let go of Annie and she let out another scream as she was pitched into the air. Sunstreaker's holo jumped from atop a table grabbing Annie and tucking her in close to him as he turned to take the brunt of the fall with his holo.

As Alexis slid across the floor she reached out grabbing hold of a piece of leg plating of the mech and yanked pulling said piece of armor off. There was then a gunshot and the bullet hit exactly where Alexis had just pulled the armor off and the mech's leg collapsed under him. Bumblebee turned to see Sylas reloading a riffle quickly aiming to take another shot.

Adrenaline was the next one prompted into movement instantly jumping up from beside Ironhide and moved just in front of Jasper to offer him her hands to use as leverage to get up and above the mech since Alexis was below. Adrenaline then hefted Jasper up into the air. Jasper landed hard grabbing a wire in the mech's neck cables and pulling as he swung down and around the chest plate bringing said Mech to his knees.

Within nothing more than a second Alexis was back up on her feet and Sylas took another marked shot at the mech's side hitting just on the armor on his side causing it to crack. Alexis hit said spot once with her fist and there was a resounding snap as Alexis shoved her servo in between the two pieces that now existed. The mech let out a loud metallic squall of pain falling forward and onto his face throwing Jasper across the floor to land just in front of Optimus's feet. Twitch and Pitch also backed away standing and waiting for orders from Alexis as they watched her.

Alexis twisted her servo and there was another louder squall of pain and the mech began to jerk involuntarily. The mech jerked for a few moments and tried to swipe at Alexis once but the attempt was thwarted when Alexis took away the mech's control of his arm and it dropped with an extremely loud clang.

"Now that we've established you are no longer in control of your systems," Alexis said with a metallic growl. "Let's play twenty questions,"

The mech growled out something in Cybertronian and then spat at Alexis. Alexis in turn bared her teeth and twisted her servo again causing another squall of pain before saying something aggressively herself in Cybertronian.

"How did you find this place?" Optimus questioned his voice easily cutting across the dead silence in the room and breaking between Alexis and the mech.

There was more silence as the mech turned to look at Optimus. Sylas shifted her feet uneasy and Butterfly who was still standing beside Optimus allowed her gaze to move from Alexis and the mech to Annie and Sunstreaker as a second thought to make sure the small girl was all right. Sunstreaker was sitting on the floor Sideswipe just beside him and Annie was clinging to them both probably crying.

Seeing that she was for the most part unharmed Butterfly turned her attention back to the mech, bracing herself for movement if needed. She didn't like the fact that Alexis was essentially alone so close to a mech who if he broke her medical hardline could possibly kill her in one swipe of his arm.

"Answer him." Alexis demanded after a second or two.

"Such a cute sanctuary for the humans." The mech growled out. "Hiding in plain sight was brilliant, but so easy to find. Starfire will relish in destroying it."

"What gives you the idea we will let you go to run back to Starfire?" Adrenaline spoke up crossing her arms from where she stood.

"What gives you the idea I need to return to Starfire for her to know where I am?"

"Shut him down!" Barricade suddenly barked appearing out of nowhere and Alexis blinked turning her attention to him. "Shut him down Alexis! Now!"

There was another moment of just a slight hesitation Alexis twisted her servo and the mech dropped completely beside Alexis.

"_Damn it_!" Barricade hissed out his whole posture reading his anger.

"What is your problem Barricade?" Gunpowder questioned obviously upset as well.

"He was a fucking scout!" Barricade barked out. "The little pit spawn just gave Starfire our coordinates!"

"They know where we are…" Alexis said after a second before letting out a deep breath and then hitting the unconscious mech beside her, hard. "_Damn it_! They know where we are!"

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	47. A Promise Kept

Chapter forty-seven:

"Barricade!" Alexis barked out one hand waving in his direction. Barricade didn't say anything his holo promptly disappearing almost before Alexis finished saying his name. "Twitch, Pitch, border."

"On it," Twitch said with a nod.

"Yep." Pitch also said and both promptly disappeared.

"I told you this would happen!" someone yelled and everyone turned to see Galloway standing in the middle of the room yelling at Alexis. "Hiding in plain sight was nothing more than a death sentence!"

"Shut up Galloway!" Adrenaline snapped her hands fisting up and her shoulders tensing as she obviously tried to hold a tight rein on her temper.

"It was not your decision to make, Galloway." Alexis spat out coldly. "I have told you more than once if you don't like the decisions I make then to get the fuck out."

"You have absolutely no right to decide the fate of any human!" Galloway continued his face turning a dark shade of purple. "You aren't even human! How dare you be so impudent?"

"You are the only one who feels that way Galloway!" someone else piped up and Alexis turned to see the blonde who had been dancing with Jasper earlier. "Every decision she has made has been and always will be in our best interest! Unlike the government _morons_ that ran away when Starfire and Megatron attacked! She has been then only one to even try to save us by fighting back!"

"Fighting back is what got most killed!" Galloway snapped now turning on the woman.

"You owe her your life!" the woman hissed out her own hand fisting up. "You owe her _everything_! She didn't kill you when you hurt Bumblebee, even though I'm sure she should have, she didn't leave you in the claws Anderson and at Starfire's nonexistent mercy! She allowed you to stay here where you have been safe, fed and for the most part taken care of since you obviously can't do shit on your own!" Galloway opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "The only thing you seem to be able to do well enough is yell and squall that you don't agree with _anything_ she has done and I have no idea how or even why she even puts up with your impudent ass! You are ill-mannered, stubborn, short sighted and afraid of what you obviously don't want to take the time to understand!"

"Her kind is the reason we are where we are!" Galloway blurted out after a second obviously grasping onto anything to make an argument. "We should have never allowed them to stay in the first place!"

"You only say that because you know as well as I that regardless of what awful things you say about them the Autobots will still save your ass if needed." The blonde hissed at him, her face was starting to turn red in her anger.

"They are alien and not welcome here!" Galloway finally blurted out. "How dare you align yourself with an alien race rather than your own! You can die right along with the rest of these morons who have decided to put another race above their own!"

The woman paused for only a moment the rage in her body language spelling volumes of potential danger to Galloway. "I would rather die on my feet beside Alexis than ever live a life on my knees as a slave before Starfire,"

There was then a flood of agreements and nods from everyone in the room. Galloway sputtered his face turning even darker and his fist balling up at his sides.

"You're an moron! She doesn't care whether or not you live or die!" Galloway threw an arm out towards where Alexis stood. "You mean absolutely nothing to her or to any of them!"

"You ain't nothing more than a coward, man," Epps spoke up crossing his arms. "Yelling at a woman and blaming all your problems on Lex. You just need to shut your mouth and get out of here."

"Or one of us other humans can forcibly remove you," Will said coldly from beside where Epps stood.

There was a terse silence in the room for a moment or two before Galloway huffed casting a rather rude glare in Alexis's direction as he stomped past her and out of the room.

"Well now that the dumbass is gone," Epps said and Alexis smiled slightly. "What's your game plan?"

"I would suggest we take this conversation somewhere a little more private," Optimus's voice startled Alexis and she blinked turning to him. She had almost forgotten they were there.

"I think that's a good idea," Bumblebee's voice came from behind her and there was then a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, um right, c'mon we can talk down here," Alexis turned and waved over her shoulder for the others to follow behind.

* * *

Thirty minutes later found Alexis standing between Butterfly and Optimus, a hand drawn map rolled out across a table. Barricade had given Alexis an estimated area of where he thought Starfire might have been until he could get a true lock on coordinates for her.

"Here," Alexis said tapping the map where Barricade thought they might be. "If he's right, that gives us maybe 4 hours. I would rather though not allow them within any type of range to get here, we need to cut them off at the pass."

"You would rather go and meet them?" Butterfly questioned looking at Alexis. "I don't know that that will work in our favor, it will only prove to use energy we shouldn't allow ourselves to waste. Allow them to come to us, gives you a 'home-field' advantage."

"It also puts every single human here at a very high risk of being killed or caught in the crossfire. That doesn't settle well with me."

"Butterfly is correct Alexis," Optimus said and both women turned to him. "We don't have the advantage of numbers on our side."

"But we have tactical advantage. Lex is one of the best when it comes to figuring out how to make any situation work best." Sylas spoke up and all three turned to her. "She's been playing this game for two years Optimus. Just give her a chance to figure it out,"

"You are both looking at this in two distinctly different ways." Ironhide spoke up. "Butterfly and Optimus you are looking at this strictly as a soldier and Commander's view, Lex and Sylas are looking at this in a more humanitarian-tatical view, both are not incorrect, you just need to meet in the middle."

Alexis, Optimus and Butterfly hesitated before they turned back to the map for a moment. Alexis looked the map over a few more times before she tapped the map again.

"Here," Alexis said and Optimus leaned a little closer to take a look. "There are two buildings, here and here," Alexis's fingers tapped the places. "That have collapsed and acts as sort of a funnel," Alexis then pulled her fingers down along a pathway showing them in theory what she meant. "It will restrict exactly how many Con's can come through at one time, if we can thin them out first we will stand more of a chance and we're far enough away the others won't be in danger,"

"Can you show me an exact image of what it looks like?" Butterfly questioned seeming to seriously contemplate Alexis's suggestion.

"Yeah," Alexis nodded and sent Butterfly and Optimus both a shot of the building's she was talking about. "There are plenty of vantage points for Ironhide and Gunpowder to use above the tunnel space, leverage for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and at the end of said tunnel gives us just enough space to fight without giving them ability to flee."

"I agree." Optimus said after a moment. "I believe this is the best place to engage Starfire and Megatron that works to our advantage, and keeps them away from the humans safe here."

"Then lets get a move on," Will said hopping down from where he'd been sitting and watching the others talk. "Time's a wasting,"

As Will walked out of the room most others followed him out, but Alexis hesitated when she noticed Bumblebee still sitting. Butterfly also noticed this and glanced at Alexis slightly before walking out behind the others leaving only the two of them.

Alexis turned to lean back against the table she had just been using to look over the map to look back at Bumblebee, bracing herself with her hands on either side of herself to look over at where he was sitting.

"You've changed." Bumblebee said after a moment.

"Does it bother you?"

"Does it even matter or change anything if it does?"

"Your opinion of me has _always_ been more important than anything else Bee." Alexis admitted after a moment. "So yes it does matter to me,"

Bumblebee didn't say anything to that just got up and walked over to where she still stood. He then reached up to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face before speaking again.

"My opinion of you has never changed, and it never will change Alexis." Bumblebee said quietly. "I love you, and I always will regardless of who or what you are. I just wish that your hand had not been forced to become such an…efficient commander. This war should have never been allowed to affect you in such a way. If I hadn't allowed-"

"If you hadn't what? Allowed me to become a part of your world? Do you realize where I would have been if you hadn't?" Alexis questioned cutting him off with a slight tilt of her head. "I would have been a degenerate high school drop out who had no true self worth or sense of who I am. I would have never found anyone to truly love me for me, nor would I have any type of family beyond that of Em, Sylas and Sam." She then reached up to put her hand over his, which rested lightly on her shoulder. "I wouldn't have _anything_ worth fighting for, or even living for. Em and Sylas would have eventually given up on me probably and moved where they could start their own lives and Sam, Sam I would have had to force to leave so he could have his own life." She then squeezed his hand lightly. "I am who I am because of you, because you decided to allow me in and I can't stand here and listen to you say you might regret that decision."

"The only thing I will _ever_ regret Alexis is allowing you to fight a war that wasn't yours to fight to begin with on your own." Bumblebee said sternly. "I regret not being here to protect you like I should have been all along."

"I am sorry I made the decision that is making you hold such a regret," Alexis said after a moment or two. "And I will apologize for that as many times as I need to to make you finally believe me."

Bumblebee didn't say anything just moved the hand that wasn't resting on her shoulder up to her face and gently running his thumb across her cheek before just cupping her face and tilting it up to look at him fully.

"I know what kind of pain it caused you to tell us to leave," Bumblebee said after a moment. "Even being offline when we left, the sparkache never truly went away. I felt everything, every weak beat and every jolt of pain and could do _nothing_. I know you are sorry and I know that it's genuine, but regardless I am sorry to say it will probably haunt me for the rest of our days. I should have been here."

"There isn't anything I can say to fix that," Alexis said after a moment.

"I don't want you to say anything to 'fix it'," Bumblebee said after a second. "I just need you to understand where I stand with this situation. It's not something to just be swept under the rug and ignored."

"Okay," Alexis said after a second or two. Bumblebee then nodded.

"I would assume now that asking you to stay here with the humans would be a effort wasted?"

"Don't ask me to stay here Bee," Alexis said with a small frown. "You can ask anything else of me, just please don't make me stay here,"

Finally Bumblebee sighed and Alexis felt a small jolt of energy flow from his finger tips though her cheek.

"Stay close, your levels are not high enough to be off on your own." Bumblebee said this sternly and Alexis slightly pursed her lips at this. "I mean it Lex, it's the only way you're going out with us."

"Okay," Alexis finally conceded knowing he could in fact make her stay if he chose to. The other bots wouldn't dare argue with a Sparkmate's decision.

Bumblebee nodded accepting this and the two turned to leave the room and join the others who were waiting for them to appear.

As soon as they had stepped into the space Alexis was almost tackled in a very ferocious hug from Emily. She held tight for a moment or two before relaxing her grip a little and leaning her head down to lie on Alexis's shoulder.

"Em?" Alexis questioned after a second or two more not truly sure what Emily was doing.

"I'm scared to let you go." Emily finally admitted quietly. "I don't want you to go Lex, I know you have to go but…." Emily's voice cracked slightly. "I'm scared.."

Alexis paused for a second taking in this small and quiet confession from Emily. Even though Emily was much more emotional than most of them she had _never_ outwardly admitted she was scared about anything. All they had been through, everything they had done Emily had never once so openly admitted she was scared to anyone.

"Em, we've been in tighter situations than this before and came out fine." Alexis said after a second trying to relieve some of the worry.

"This time is _different_.." Emily said her voice muddled by Alexis's shoulder. "It feels different Lex, and I'm scared to let you go."

"I'll be alright Em." Alexis said patting Emily's head trying to comfort her. "Bee and the others will keep me safe."

Emily didn't say anything for a moment or two tightening her grip on Alexis again. Alexis allowed it, knowing that even if she was slightly uncomfortable it was what Emily needed at the moment. Finally Emily loosened her grip and stepped back from Alexis wiping the tears from her face.

"Keep Sylas safe?" Emily questioned and Alexis nodded before reaching over and brushing the tears away from her face for her.

"Just like always."

"You had both better come back." Emily said her voice a little stronger. "All in one piece,"

"Course we will Em," someone else said and Alexis smiled to see Sylas stepping up beside Emily and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"I wouldn't allow anything less." Adrenaline said stepping up beside Sylas.

"Team wouldn't be complete without them!" Gunpowder said happily bumping into Alexis with a smile on her face. "And what good is a team that's incomplete?"

Emily smiled at this but Alexis noticed the strain behind it. She truly was worried and nothing they said could stop the fear she was feeling.

"Alright guys c'mon let's go," Alexis said and Gunpowder smiled brilliantly one last time at Emily and Adrenaline even smiled slightly at the human before they disappeared at Alexis's command.

"I gotta go Baby," Sylas said kissing Emily on the forehead and squeezing her shoulders in a comforting gesture. "I'll be back later."

"I love you Sylas Ulua," Emily said quietly. This statement stopped Sylas from walking away from her completely. "Please just come back…"

"I love you too Em," Sylas said after a second. "More than anything else, do remember that."

Emily didn't say anything else almost seeming to be in shock from Sylas's outward declaration of her love for Emily publicly, even if that public was just Alexis and Bumblebee. Alexis was then distracted by someone else calling her name and gathering her attention pulling it away from Sylas and Emily.

It was the blonde girl from earlier.

_Justine, _Jasper commed her suddenly. _Her name is Justine._

_ Pretty,_

_ Ah thought so._

"Justine," Alexis greeted her.

"I hear you guys are leaving?" Justine questioned not seeming to worry about how Alexis knew her name at this point, even if they had never truly met before.

"Yes, going to try and cut them off at the pass." Alexis nodded in confirmation.

"Good luck then," Justine said with a brilliant smile. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course,"

"Take care of Jasper for me?" Justine questioned her smile fading a little. "Make sure he doesn't do anything, well stupid?"

"I will do my best." Alexis agreed with a little laugh. "And I'm trusting you to help Serenity and keep everyone here safe?"

Justine's smile came back at full force at that and she bounced on her feet a little. "Of course! I'll do everything I can to help!"

"Looks like you will be leaving everything in good hands then," someone said from behind them and Alexis turned to see Optimus.

"Seems so," Alexis said with a little smile. "Guess we should get going then,"

Optimus nodded and disappeared along with Bumblebee at her side. Alexis turned and offered Emily one last grin before turning and walking away patting Justine on the shoulder as she walked past.

Emily sighed as they walked away watching Alexis as she slid down into the passenger side seat of the yellow Camaro and the door shut behind her soundly. Jasper whom had just started up his Ducati glanced over at Justine and offered her a smile before his trademark helmet took his face from her view. Emily noticed Serenity standing with Annie at her side holding her hand tightly as Ratchet's holo disappeared from her sight and her face was not in anyway hiding the pain she felt for letting him go.

"This one is different isn't it?" Justine questioned also noticing Serenity.

"Yeah," Emily confirmed quietly. "This time it's different."

* * *

_Keep them safe yeah 'Aid? _Alexis commed the medic as soon as she slid down into the passenger side seat.

_Don't I always? _First Aid replied with a little laugh. _I will do everything in my power to keep them safe Alexis. Be careful out there, I don't have a good feeling about this one._

_ I will be, promise 'Aid,_

Alexis pursed her lips leaning her head back against the seat of the Camaro as Bumblebee started the engine. She then felt someone grab her hand and squeeze it tightly. She turned to see Bumblebee's holo sitting in the driver's seat next to her looking ahead waiting for the orders that would take them out of the room and into the darkness of night. Alexis after a second tightened her own grip on his hand.

:**You're worried.:**

Alexis shook her head answer to this statement just allowing her feelings to openly travel through their bond to answer for her. Bumblebee then turned to look at her before picking her hand up and placing a light kiss on the back of it adding in another small squeeze.

_Jasper, lead us out. _That was Optimus's voice giving the order for them to leave.

_Sure thing Boss,_

Jasper then turned to dart out of the room the others following close behind.

* * *

Scarcely thirty minutes later Jasper, whom was still darting ahead of the others slowed down looking around at his surroundings cautiously. Alexis had likewise leaned forward in her seat to look up and out of the windshield.

_Lex, something's up._

_ I agree. _Alexis commed absently. "Bee stop, stop here."

Bumblebee stopped at Alexis's request before opening the door to allow her to climb out. As soon as she was on her feet and had stepped far enough away he transformed up into his mech form and crouched just beside Alexis. She reached over and placed a hand on his leg.

_It's too quiet. _Alexis commed over the public line still searching their surroundings.

Behind her she heard others transform up into their mech forms and turned to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker up on their peds. They seemed to have noticed the silence as well.

_We shouldn't be out in the open like this. _Sunstreaker commed tensely.

_They shouldn't be this far in yet. _Alexis commed shaking her head. _We're not even truly outside of our perimeter; we have alarm trips to let us know when they get this close. _

_ Didn't seem to stop the little mech who smashed his way inside. _

_ One might be able to slip past yeah, but no more than that. _Jasper spoke up. _We were very thorough when it came to protecting the others. _

_ Unless the signature is recognized by the sensors no one, human or mech can get in past it without tripping the alarm. _Alexis commed firmly. _There were a few things I remembered from working with Ironhide,_

_ I should be proud of that then, _Ironhide grumbled slightly.

_Lex, someone may have been able to shut them down, _Gunpowder commed. _I hate to ask this, but have you heard from Barricade since he left?_

_ Barricade wouldn't betray me like that, _

_ You're holding a lot faith in someone who used to be a Con, _Butterfly joined the conversation.

_I know I can trust him. _Alexis commed firmly. _I have my reasons; you'll just have to trust me here. _

_ I don't think Barricade would allow the Con's so close without warning us. _Optimus commed cutting into the conversation. _Even if something did happen to the sensors, in the very least Twitch and Pitch would have alerted us to odd behavior. _

_ We didn't see anything Lex! _Twitch commed and Alexis nodded. She paused for another second looking at their surroundings pursing her lips slightly as she was thinking.

_Jasper and I are the smallest, we can move without being too terribly noticed. We can go just ahead, around the buildings there, _Alexis pointed to where she was talking about. _Maybe we can find something and let you know. _

_ Be careful, _Optimus commed and Alexi nodded before letting her hand drop from Bumblebee. She glanced once at him before she and Jasper quickly made their way across the rubble and whatever else was in their way to get to the buildings.

Finally skidding down a large pile of concrete rubble Jasper and Alexis made it to the edge of the building and stepped up and underneath a hang over to where even if somemech looked in their direction they wouldn't be seen.

"You worthless scum!" somemech shouted and there was a loud clang and then a grunt of pain.

Alexis looked at Jasper confused before they both took a quiet step forward to look peek around the building to see what was going on.

Alexis let out an almost inaudible gasp when she saw what was going on, but said noise was obviously loud enough to be heard by one of the mechs. Jasper then quickly jerked them both back around the side of the building out of sight.

What they had seen was Barricade broken and bleeding underneath the peds of a large 'Con, a cannon aimed just at his head. He had seen them too looking up and directly at Alexis in the split second they had looked around the building.

"Come out, come out little Alexis," Starfire called obviously knowing she was there as well. There was absolute silence as neither Jasper or Alexis moved. "C'mon don't you want to save your friend?"

_Don't you dare. _Barricade snapped out instantly.

_ 'Cade please… _Alexis begged her voice breaking slightly.

_Jasper don't you let her come out here. _

_ Don't make me do this 'Cade. _Alexis begged desperately. _Don't make me loose you, please…_

_ I did what I promised you didn't I? _Barricade commed with a little laugh. _I stayed with you, I kept you safe while the others were gone. But now maybe it's time to let me go little one. _

_ Barricade…please…._

_ Good luck Alexis. I did what I could._

"Kill him," Starfire said with a little cold laugh. At that exact moment Alexis received an audio file from Barricade.

"No!"

* * *

The others heard Alexis's scream and then the unmistakable sound of a cannon blast. Butterfly glanced at Optimus and it prompted all of them into quick movement towards the pair.

Once there they found Jasper trying to calm Alexis down as she fought to get out of his grip, since he had grabbed her around the waist to keep her from going out into the open and facing Starfire.

"You bitch!" Alexis screamed still fighting to get out of Jasper's grip. "Let me go!"

"No!" Jasper barked out aggressively shifting his grip to pick Alexis up off of her feet.

"Oh c'mon Jasper let her come on out!" Starfire taunted. "Who did you bring with you this time Alexis? That misfit group you call a team?"

"You always had a nasty habit of being presumptuous, Starfire," Butterfly said hopping the rubble easily landing on her peds Ironhide less than two steps behind his cannon's whirring.

Butterfly stood her arms crossed over her frame that gruff scowl on her face and Ironhide didn't look too happy either. Then came Optimus standing just beside her battle mask securely in place, and then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sideswipe was wearing a wicked grin on his face while Sunstreaker's face was impassive, his swords held loosely at his side.

"C'mon lady let's play a little," Sideswipe said twirling his hand as it transformed into a sword to match his brother's with an almost crazy sounding cackle.

Adrenaline and Gunpowder were the next to make an appearance. Gunpowder was crouched low to the ground her mask firmly in place her cannon whirring and ready to train on and shoot a opponent in a split second. Adrenaline like Butterfly didn't have any outward indication of a threat but it was obviously still there as she waited her fist twitching into a fist.

Twitch and Pitch stood just beside them growls on their faces, as they stayed close to the ground partially shielding the humans standing there all guns and weapons of any type trained on Starfire. Someone then reached down to pick Alexis and Jasper up. It was Bumblebee scooping them up to hold in the palm of his hands.

Bumblebee stepped up beside Ratchet who cast a small glance at Alexis in an obvious slight worry for her emotional compromise at that moment. Alexis though didn't pay it any attention twirling her wrist and allowing her armor to take over as Jasper beside her did the same thing.

"Yeah, c'mon Starfire, let's play a little." Alexis said with a wicked grin that could have matched Sideswipe at that moment.

Starfire took a small step backward when faced with all of the Autobots at once before she grinned coldly herself. The 'Con's behind her then parted allowing another mech to step through, revealing Megatron.

"Brother, how nice of you to visit," Megatron's voice carried very easily. "Like what we've done to the place?"

A few 'Cons laughed and Starfire herself let out a little laugh. Megatron then noticed Barricade's body lying in the rubble in front of them. He contemplated him for a second before kicking the body roughly with a look of pure disgust.

"Useless scum," Megatron spat out and Alexis made an angry noise in the back of her throat. Megatron heard it. "Oh poor little one, was he one of yours?" Megatron then proceeded to slam his ped down on Barricade's helm forcing it further into the dirt.

"Enough Megatron!" Optimus finally said his voice easily cutting though. "Leave the dead to lie in peace!"

"Such the sentimental one Optimus!" Megatron said with a sickening laugh. He then looked over the small group there. "Is this all you have to offer me as a challenge? Such a small number."

"Strength does not always lie in numbers Megatron." Optimus said and Megatron rolled his optics at the statement. "Sometimes it lies in the spark of those willing to fight for what is right. For the rights of others."

"The rights of others do not exist unless I give it to them!" Megatron retorted angrily. "This is my world now Optimus, the humans are nothing more than cowards! Most lie down their weapons with just a few words, giving up their freedom and their rights with it! The only thing causing us problems is that Sparkling of yours, which I'm sure we will soon be getting rid of."

"Funny, Megatron I remember you being so much fiercer, so much more of a mech of action." Butterfly cut in. "But now all I have seen is you desecrate the dead and use words to throw thinly veiled threats towards someone who was brave enough to piss you off."

Megatron paused for a moment contemplating Butterfly. "Do I even know you?"

"Maybe you should take more notice of those who defy you _Lord_ Megatron." Butterfly bit the title out in more of a mocking slur and Alexis laughed a little under her breath.

"Butterfly enough." Optimus ordered and Butterfly's fist tightened but she didn't say anything more.

"Butterfly…. Commander Butterfly I _have_ heard of you." Megatron said his face lighting up with a wicked grin. "The little femme who's carrier was a whore and the creator a insane degenerate who only wanted his next high? The little femme no one wanted." Butterfly didn't say anything to that but fisted her servos up and her whole frame tensed. "Tell me, _Commander_, did you have to offer up your frame to get where you are now?"

"Hey!" Adrenaline barked out. "Don't talk to her that way!"

"Brave words coming from a street rat," Megatron scowled in Adrenaline's direction.

"You are nothing more than a coward who hides behind words and the frames of others." Adrenaline snarled out.

"Enough," Optimus said and silence fell easily. "We are not here to throw words to and from."

"So be it Optimus Prime." Megatron said with a sadistic laugh. "Starfire." Starfire looked over at him rapt with attention. "End them."

"With pleasure my Lord." Starfire grinned her battle mask then snapping into place. "With joyous pleasure."

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	48. So the Battle Begins

"Shit…" Alexis muttered to herself looking up and around herself at her surroundings. Alexis yet again found herself cut off from everyone else. "How do I always end up doing this to myself? Bee's gonna kill me."

"Lexy, sweetheart how do we always end up like this?" Anderson's voice called out from behind her and she turned back to look at the pile of rubble she had just scrambled over to get away from him and the mech with him. "Hide and seek is getting old."

**:Alexis, where are you?: **Alexis winced at hearing the uncharacteristically stern voice of her Sparkmate.

** :Um, yeah not exactly sure at the moment?: **Alexis answered before turning and darting into one of the only buildings still standing in the near vicinity.

** :Alexis.: **that voice was a warning. **:Where are you? Your levels are dropping.:**

** :I know. I'm trying to get back to you, I promise.: **Alexis commed before skidding around the corner in the building trying to put as much space between she and the others behind her as she could.

"Lex! Here!" someone shouted as she turned another corner and she looked up to spot Epps along with a few other soldiers standing in the hallway before her.

"I can honestly say I'm happy to see you!" Alexis exclaimed as she made her way to Epps who smiled and reloaded his riffle. "Do you happen to know where Bee is? I'm starting to glitch, gotta borrow some energy."

"The Scout's the one who sent us to find you." One of the men said with a little laugh.

"He was getting a little hot under the plating," Epps said with a smirk. "The only other mech I've heard use those terms were Ironhide, and he wasn't very happy when he was using them. You're in trouble little Missy."

"Yeah, I know," Alexis muttered dully. "He's gonna kill me."

There was then a loud crash from the direction Alexis had come from and all four men looked towards that direction. The other mech who was with Anderson earlier was making his way towards them taking random shots when he could. He was too large to be fitting into the space so as he went he was destroying the beams that held the building up.

"Um, Epps…" Alexis said taking a step backwards and bracing herself to fight best she could.

"Go!" Epps said backing up himself. "Go! Go!"

Epps took a few steps backwards before pausing and taking a few shots at the mech. He then turned and almost pushed Alexis down the hallway and out of the way of the mech's fire. The other three scrambled behind them as they continued to take shots at the mech who followed behind them destroying as it went.

Alexis quickly turned a corner pulling Epps with her only to pause and look around them again to try and find them a safe escape route. The other three quickly followed behind randomly taking shots at the mech who still followed behind.

"Lex! Here!" someone called and she turned to see Sunstreaker crouched down to see inside the building where the humans were. "Quickly before he brings the whole building down on your heads!"

Alexis turned hesitating only slightly before grabbing Epps, pulling him in said direction out of the building and the mech who was reaching to pull them out.

Before they could reach Sunstreaker though, there was a shot from behind them and Alexis then tripped as Epps went down beside her and pulled them both down. There was then a shot that was aimed above them that struck the middle of the opening to the way out. It immediately started to collapse in front of Alexis and Epps.

"Oh shit!" Alexis proclaimed immediately moving allowing her armor to take over and covering Epps body with her own as the building collapsed around them.

"Alexis!" she heard Sunstreaker shout then he was gone a wall of rubble separating her from him and the other three soldiers.

* * *

Sunstreaker scrambled to pull rubble away from the wall that now separated him from Alexis and Epps. Beside him Adrenaline, whom had been fighting when she heard him shout, also scrambled to pull the rubble away to where she could at least manage to get a servo through to their friend. Sideswipe was fighting behind them keeping mechs from attacking while they focused on getting to Alexis.

_Lex? _Sunstreaker tried to comm her, but was only greeted with silence. _Alexis answer me damn it!_

_ Sunstreaker, she may not have-_

_ We would know if she hadn't survived. _Sunstreaker cut Adrenaline off abruptly. _Trust me, keep digging._

* * *

Alexis shoved the rubble off of the two of them and then quickly turned her attention to the prone form of Epps. She could see the blood coming from the gunshot wound and instantly set to trying to stem the flow while scanning him for any other wounds. His left leg was also trapped underneath a large and heavy looking pile of rubble. She was trying to figure out a way to remove the rumble when Epps hand covered her own and she blinked turning her attention to him.

"Kid, you're gonna have to leave me here."

"Hell no, I'm not leaving you down here," Alexis said defiantly putting just a little more pressure on the gunshot wound. "Are you crazy? You'll die! And I never leave anyone behind,"

"Lex, I'm dying anyway." Epps said then coughed a small amount of blood making an appearance as he did. "You wouldn't be able to get me out of here before I did. I can distract Anderson and his friend long enough for you to get out of here and grab a charge. Let's face facts you're not strong enough to move this rubble from my leg to get me out."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are." Epps cut her off sternly. "Damn you really are horrible at following orders." He then rolled his eyes. "You make a horrible soldier. Just hand me my damn gun and go, Commander."

"Epps," Alexis started before he glared at her. "I can't just-"

Epps didn't say anything this time though just reached for her hand and pulled it away from his side and with his other hand reached up pulling something over his head. He then placed whatever it was in Alexis's palm and closed her hand over it.

"Want to know a truth? The only reason we follow you, the reason we are willing to die for you is because you are exactly what you say you are. There's no lies, no agenda. You are someone worth fighting and dying for, and you make a damn fine Commander." Alexis then looked at what it was he'd placed in her hands. It was his dog tags. "I see it. We _all_ see it. Me, Will, Sy, Em, Adrenaline and the others, we see that Prime blood. Hell even Galloway knew it on some level. You _are_ the Prime's daughter, and that may not make much mind to anyone else but it is who you are. You have the potential to be exactly what Megatron and Starfire fear. You _are_ a leader in your own right. You've proved it to us, now go and prove it to everyone else."

"Epps, don't make me leave you here." Alexis said her hand fisting up around the tags.

"Go. Let me decide my own fate." Epps said sternly and Alexis pursed her lips. "But you promise me, you'll show them exactly what you're made of. Show them exactly why we follow you." Epps waited till she reluctantly nodded in promise before he smirked at her his lips stained with his own blood. "Now hand me my gun and let me have my fun."

"Epps." Alexis's voice cracked slightly.

"Oh Lexy! Where are you, sweetspark? I know you didn't make it out of here with that tag along human I shot!" Anderson's voice broke in between them.

"Go. I mean it Lex." Epps ordered before holding his hand out of his gun. "Kid you gotta go, otherwise you won't make it out. I won't be responsible for you and Bee's deaths."

Alexis finally moved giving up on arguing with him and reaching for his gun to place it in his waiting hands. She then leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"For luck," Alexis explained after a second then slipped the tags around her neck.

"Keep me close kid." Epps said tapping the tags lying on her chest. "And do me another favor? Keep an eye on Will. He's a stupid crazy ass without me around."

"I will. I'll keep them safe." Alexis nodded with a promise then they heard a cannon blast that hit just above their heads.

"Go." Epps ordered before taking his gun and quickly loading it to shoot.

Alexis quickly turned and to make her way down the pile of rumble the two rested on before sliding away from Epps and the cannon fire being aimed at them. She then heard Epps laugh as he turned to start shooting back at Anderson.

"Come and get me you coward!" Epps called giving away his location and diverting it from Alexis so she could get out.

She stopped hiding behind some rubble out of the way hoping against hope that she might have the chance to get back there and to Epps before he died. She stood waiting with bated breath, holding onto the dog tags he'd given her praying to Primus that he might spare her friend.

"So brave of you to stay behind and allow her to escape," Anderson's voice carried to her easily. "You do realize you only signed your own death certificate?"

"I'm not going without blowing off some of your circuits!" there was then another gunshot and Anderson's squall of pain.

"You insolent little-" there was another gunshot and another squall.

"Spending time with the mechs taught me some things about a mech body weak points." Epps said and then Alexis heard him cough. "Should never underestimate your opponent, even us humans."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Then do it!" Epps snarled at him. "I just took out your cannon, what are you going to do beat me to death?"

"Not exactly,"

Alexis then heard the definitively wet sound of a blade running through someone and a pop as it was twisted and cracked a rib. All of the air gushed from Alexis's lungs when she heard the sound and she immediately shut down her vocal mod to keep from making a sound a letting Anderson hear her.

"Fuck you." Epps garbled out weakly before Alexis hear another twist.

"Yes, such a gallant last statement human." Anderson said with a dark chuckle.

It was then that something inside of Alexis snapped. She actually felt it snap this time and unlike the times before she _felt_ the rush of anger. Heat snapped its way through her circuits and her protective protocols started to fuzzy her logic processors. She could feel her own control slipping and even though she knew what was coming and what she was fixing to do, she didn't even try to stop it.

The heat blew through her, and rage settled hard in her spark. Her armor instantly wound itself around her before she felt every system loose control to the heat and anger. She let it win and stood up hopping over the rubble and out into the open with Anderson.

"Heroics shouldn't be measured by a coward." Alexis said her voice deep and metallic.

Anderson took a step backward recognizing that deepness of the blue of Alexis's optics and the slightly feral way she was acting. The last time he'd been on the receiving end of that look he'd lost his arm to her. He then noticed the flicker in her optics. Her energy levels were low.

"Lexy, dear, should you be wasting so much energy on someone who's already dead?" Anderson said watching her carefully.

He knew how unpredictable a femme she could be if provoked, particularly when a protective protocol was activated. Which he was still trying to figure out why such a protocol was activated in her. Typically the only time it was activated was when a femme's sparkling was in trouble or in Alexis's case her twin, but they were in neither situation.

"That someone was my family." Alexis stated and he could hear the hums of her cannons as she said this. "His name was Robert Epps."

That explained the reaction.

Anderson didn't say anything just backed up a few more steps obviously looking for a way out because he knew he couldn't fight Alexis while the protocols were active. No one could probably fight her and live except maybe her Sparkmate.

"Come now, not afraid of a low charged femme are you?" Alexis said noticing as he took a step backwards away from her. She took a step forward engaging her saws. "Do you not want to play? You did mention earlier that this game was getting old. So here's an idea, let's just finish it here, and now. Just you and me, since your buddy can't get in this small space."

"Now Lexy, why don't we talk about this?" Anderson said his voice a pitch higher than normal. She grinned a wicked grin hearing it.

"I'm not in the mood for talking anymore." Alexis said sounding bored and then her battle mask snapped into place.

"Now, Lex…"

Alexis lunged at Anderson who stumbled backwards to get away from her. He barely had time to defend himself from her blow and as he raised his arm to defend himself sparks flew as metal hit metal. It didn't even slow Alexis down. She immediately used her other saw to shove up and into Anderson's stomach.

Anderson screamed in pain and Alexis felt the warm rush of Energon rush over her arm. She felt a sick wave of pleasure that didn't seem to be her own sweep through her before she jerked again picking Anderson up off his feet. She then tossed him away from her for him to land in the rubble a few feet from her.

"C'mon Anderson, at least have the decency to fight for you own life." Alexis said turning to advance on him.

Anderson didn't reply first banding an arm around his middle to gage the damage done. He then turned his gaze to her and she grinned and crouched slightly bracing her self for a fight, seeing the bright red of his own optics. He was finally taking her seriously.

"Wanna play do you bitch?" Anderson said standing up engaging his swords.

"Let's play maestro." Alexis said anticipating his first move.

There was only a second of hesitation before Anderson lunged at her and she ducked forcing him to jump as she went for his legs with her saws. He landed with a tumble and a summersault taking a shot at her as he came back up on his feet.

He missed horribly giving Alexis enough time to get back on her feet and turn back to attack him again. Before he could gain his footing completely she slammed one of her saws into his knee causing it to buckle.

He then turned, using his good leg to stand while using his fist to come back clearly intending to hit her with just his fist to knock her off balance. She caught his hand blocking said attack and he looked up at her surprised. She then twisted turning and with a hefty jerk and an applied saw Anderson's arm came off into her hands.

Then he dropped behind Alexis to his knees on the ground behind her.

"You know Alexis, you kill me and you are nothing." Anderson's voice teased her. "You need me to be your darkness. You won't survive without me."

Alexis stood there for a second without answering him before taking a deep breath, turning and with one swift movement cut Anderson's head straight from his body.

She felt the Energon splatter her face and after a second she let out a deep shaky breath as she felt the pain in her spark that indicated to a twin's death. She didn't move for a good few seconds as she heard Anderson's head roll away from them. She then opened her eyes to look at Anderson's body.

"I'm willing to take the chance." Alexis said giving the body a slight nudge so that it would fall over instead of remaining upright.

It was then that she slightly stumbled feeling the energy drain more acutely than before. She stood collecting herself for a moment working on keeping her systems from shutting down at that moment.

It was then that she heard the mech whom had been with Anderson earlier making his way towards her. She turned looking for a way out of the building before turning and scrambling towards the wall of rubble that was still separating her from Sunstreaker.

She started to dig, hopping that she could get out before the other mech made it into the pocket where she was. She threw rubble best she could away from herself and finally made it to one large piece of concrete that she could see light coming in around.

Just as she reached that piece though she heard a louder bang from behind her and then a servo was shoved into the pocket space and reaching towards her. Alexis turned backing up against the piece of concrete trying to push it hard enough to get it free but it wasn't moving.

_Alexis answer me damn it! _

Alexis wasn't given the opportunity to properly answer before she had to turn her full attention to the servo that was reaching for her. She tried to take a shot to keep it from reaching her but her levels were so low that her cannon was essentially useless.

"Shit…" Alexis muttered scrambling back as far as she could pressed up against the concrete hoping the servo wouldn't be able to reach her.

The mech lunged and she heard its body hit the wall of rubble separating Alexis from him. The hand was getting closer inch by inch and every time the mech slammed up against that wall it would be granted another inch closer to her.

The servo finally managed to reach Alexis's foot and grabbed a hold pulling her towards him as he could finally see her with one optic. She screamed as she was drug down the small incline and back towards the mech. She flipped over digging her servos into the loose gravel trying to keep from being pulled to the mech.

Finally she grabbed a large piece of rubble and using the last of her own strength picked up the piece twisted and threw the piece towards the optic that she could see. It struck his optic and Alexis heard the glass shatter as the optic was damaged and it let go of her.

Taking the opportunity to scramble back and away from the mech's servo she scrambled to get back to the large piece of concrete. She managed to get back to it and slammed her servo against it yet again trying to bust it loose.

"Sunstreaker!" Alexis yelled hoping the other mech could hear her. "Sunstreaker please! I need you here!"

While Alexis had been yelling the other mech had gained its composure and reached for Alexis again grabbing her ankle and jerked her back down toward him. She landed hard all the air rushing from her lungs as she was slammed down on the rubble.

She reached forward trying to reach a rebar that was sticking out of a larger piece of concrete. She grabbed it holding on with both servos as the mech jerked trying to free her from the anchor. It only proved to start moving the piece with Alexis attached.

Just when Alexis was loosing hope that Sunstreaker had even heard her yelling for him there was a loud crash and the piece of concrete was reduced to rubble. There was then another well-aimed shot at the arm of the mech who had Alexis and he promptly let her go.

Alexis scrambled to her feet pushing herself to climb up the incline and towards where Adrenaline crouched to continue shooting at the other mech. Alexis quickly ducked under her and out into the open where she was promptly scooped up and then found herself among the moving components of Sunstreaker's chassis.

Alexis immediately reached out grabbing ahold of what was closest which happened to be Sunstreaker's steering wheel. She was then jolted by a large amount of energy flowing through her arms and around through her systems.

"You drive, I'll shoot." Sunstreaker's voice ordered and Alexis blinked looking up and across their surroundings.

There were six cons just ahead of Sunstreaker paused as though waiting for the Autobot to make the first move. Sideswipe was there as well his engine rumbling as he prepared himself to fight along with them.

"Right." Alexis acknowledged slowly.

She pulled one hand from the wheel to place it on the gearshift and her foot on the gas petal. She watched the other Con's just waiting for the right time to move her hand twitching on the gear shift as she felt Sunstreaker shift as well.

Suddenly there was a burst of movement as Adrenaline transformed her alt hitting the ground and with a squall of tires headed back away from them. Beside her Sideswipe's engine revved hard and fast and then the silver corvette was gone from her side.

Instantly Alexis slammed the viper into reverse as the other cons barreled towards them and beside her the passenger side seat transformed allowing a large gun to take its place.

Turning to look behind her Alexis pushed down on the gas petal as far as she could get it to go and the tires screamed spitting out smoke as they attempted to gain traction in such a quick manor. Beside her Sunstreaker began to shoot seeming to trust her in directing them where they needed to go.

Alexis watched trying to stay with the other two even as Sunstreaker seemed to be pushing them faster and faster away from the cons regardless of the fact that they were driving backwards. Suddenly Sideswipe and Adrenaline both took a sharp left and almost disappeared from her sight.

"Sharp left." Alexis warned Sunstreaker, quickly turning them, while still driving backwards to follow the others. Then she saw the others. "Well this is fixing to get fun."

Alexis looked ahead of them again to see if the Cons were still following behind them. They were and she then turned her attention back to guiding Sunstreaker through the maze of Mechs fighting without getting them crushed.

Swerving to the left Alexis barely managed to miss Optimus's ped as it hit the ground while he was fighting with Starfire. Alexis then quickly swerved to the right to avoid Ironhide as he stumbled slightly then whipped the wheel in a full about face to change their direction to head them out of the fighting.

Quickly pressing down on the gas petal again Alexis's barely missed being trodden on by Butterfly and pushed the small viper to get out of the fighting for the moment.

Finally getting them to a safe place to stop Alexis grinned a little before letting out a deep breath and turning to look at the radio.

"Well that was fun." Alexis commented before she looked up when she heard yelling.

"I told you that was Lex!" that was Sylas. "No body else in their right mind can drive that well backwards!"

The door was then promptly opened for Alexis and she climbed out to allow Sunstreaker to transform up and into his mech form.

"Thanks for the energy." Alexis said looking up at him before snapping her battle mask into place and turning her attention back to the fighting.

"Let's go," Sunstreaker said ignoring the comment. "Still lots of cons to kill."

"Right lets go."

* * *

Please Read and Review!


End file.
